Petits Secrets De Famille
by Zella Sentias
Summary: Hermione Granger entre à Poudlard pour sa sixième année, qui ne sera certainement pas de tout repos. Un été mouvementé, une rentrée riche en émotions, et des Serpentards au comportement étrange. Et des secrets.
1. Mois De Juillet

L'annonce officielle du retour de Lord Voldemort au début de l'été de 1995 assombrit les esprits dans le monde des sorciers. N'ayant plus aucunement besoin de protéger le secret de la résurrection du mage noir, les Mangemorts attaquaient bien plus fréquemment ils abattaient leur sortilèges macabres tant dans le monde moldu que dans l'autre, et rien ne semblait plus pouvoir les arrêter. Le ministère envoyait de plus en plus d'aurors, aux quatres coins du monde, mais ils étaient moins organisés. Cela faisait un an que les Mangemorts se préparaient à cette guerre, et Voldemort avait prévu leurs moindres déplacements. Le ministère n'avait plus eu à s'occuper d'une guerre depuis qu'Harry Potter avait terrassé le mage noir, quinze ans plus tôt, et son organisation laissait fortement à désirer. De plus, le ministre de la magie se défila sitôt la nouvelle du retour de Lord Voldemort annoncée, laissant un certain Scrimgeour prendre sa place. Le changement de main du pouvoir ne rassurait en rien les sorciers, qui n'y voyait que perte de temps et trahison se la part de leur ancien ministre.

Les sombres nouvelles qui défilèrent dans la gazette du mois de juillet arrachèrent nombres soupirs et froncements de sourcils de la part d'Hermione, qui entamait son deuxième mois de vacances avec consternation. Les lettres de ses deux meilleurs amis n'éclaircissaient en rien ses journées. Ron se plaignait sans cesse des corvées que lui infligeait sa mère pour nettoyer le Square Grimmaurd, tandis qu'Harry broyait du noir depuis la mort de son parrain. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione avait été tout aussi bouleversé par la disparition de Sirius, mais Harry semblait au bord du gouffre, et seul la haine qu'il ressentait envers Bellatrix l'empêchait de sombrer dans le désespoir.

Hermione n'avait pu les rejoindre au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser sa famille seule au cœur de Londres, avec toutes ces attaques du Mangemorts aux quatres coins du pays. Elle avait réussi à convaincre son père de tous les emmener en France, là où on aurait moins de chance de les chercher. Hermione n'était pas stupide. En tant que meilleure amie du survivant, elle savait que les Mangemorts la chercheraient pour faire chanter Harry elle craignait que pour l'atteindre, ils s'en prennent à son père, sa mère, ou même son petit frère. Aussi avait-elle opté pour la dissimulation moldu après le récit du retour du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps à ses parents, elle les avait entrainé pour un départ précipité dans le sud de la France, avec seulement du liquide et le strict nécessaire. C'était bien loin d'être comme des vacances, mais au moins était-elle certaine que sa famille était en sécurité.

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions pour la suite, se demandant tantôt comment elle parviendrait à convaincre sa famille de rester cachée jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre à l'issue incertaine, ou encore comment l'Ordre du Phénix allait arranger les choses. Elle aurait voulu être en âge de rejoindre l'Ordre, en savoir plus sur les agissements de l'ennemi, mais Madame Weasley s'y opposait, tout comme la plupart de ses membres. Ses parents voulaient eux aussi qu'elle reste le plus éloignée du monde de la magie, le temps que les choses se tassent, mais elle n'avait certainement pas pu promettre de ne pas revenir à Poudlard pour sa sixième année. Elle se demandait aussi comment elle pourrait aider Harry, qu'il ne court pas vers le danger dès qu'il le pourrait, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Hermione espérait surtout que Dumbledore avait une solution. Le directeur de Poudlard était bien mystérieux depuis cette soirée au ministère. Dans leurs lettres, les garçons évoquaient sa main noire, certainement blessées par on ne sait quoi. Harry parlait aussi de la soirée où il était venu le chercher au Privet Drive, pour aller chercher un certain professeur Slughorn. Un nouveau professeur de potion, indispensable car il possédait une chose dont Dumbledore avait besoin. Hermione aurait voulu en savoir plus, et son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il y avait aussi cette histoire de rendez-vous que le directeur voulait avoir avec Harry dès la rentrée. La jeune Gryffondor en était persuadée, Dumbledore avait un plan. Mais elle n'en connaissait pour le moment pas les détails.

- Hermione, Hermione ! Regarde !

Le cri de Peter se répercuta dans tout le salon, et la jeune fille tourna la tête vers son jeune frère tout excité. Lui seul pouvait lui arracher quelques sourires en ces temps sombres. Alors qu'il s'élançait sur le carrelage avec souplesse, il entama quelques figures de gymnastique légèrement maladroite. Hermione l'applaudit en riant sa jeunesse et son innocence faisaient plaisir à voir.

- Tu te débrouilles comme un chef dis-moi !

- C'est Jérémy qui m'a appris, tu sais, le voisin d'en face, répondit Peter en atterrissant sur les genoux. Il m'a invité pour son anniversaire le weekend prochain. Tu crois que papa et maman seront d'accord ? Poursuivit-il encore tout essoufflé.

Elle feint de faire une mine consternée, arrachant une grimace au jeune garçon.

- Je ne sais pas Peter…

Il prit un air déçu et fit des yeux de chien battu qui empêchèrent Hermione d'aller plus loin dans sa plaisanterie.

- Mais bien sûr qu'ils seront d'accord ! Pourquoi refuseraient-ils ? C'est les vacances !

- Super !

Il courut faire la bise à Hermione avant de repartir vers le salon en faisant la roue. Il échoua lamentablement sur le fauteuil de cuir noir et s'empressa de se mettre la tête à l'envers, les pieds nonchalamment posés sur le dossier. Ce gamin était hyperactif, et c'était peu de le dire. Mais il était tellement gentil qu'on ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour les nombreuses bêtises qu'ils faisaient, souvent dues à des accidents maladroits. Il était un miracle pour les parents d'Hermione, qui n'avaient jamais réussi à avoir d'enfants. La jeune fille avait appris très tôt qu'elle n'était pas biologiquement liée à eux, et c'est avec grande sagesse et intelligence qu'elle le leur avait annoncé du haut de ses 8 ans.

- Tu sais maman, c'est pas grave si t'es pas ma vraie maman, moi je t'aime quand même, et papa aussi.

- Mais Hermione, avait balbutié sa mère, comment as-tu su ?

- J'ai lu des choses dans les livres de la bibliothèque de papa. Et puis j'ai vu les papiers dans son bureau.

Puis la petite fille s'était réfugiée dans les bras de sa mère, comme une enfant prise en faute, et lui avait planté un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de partir en courant dans le jardin. Ses parents avaient été fort étonnés de la précocité de leur fille, et surtout de la manière dont elle avait pris la nouvelle. Ils ne l'en avaient aimé que plus encore, et c'est avec un grand bonheur qu'il lui avait annoncé l'arrivé d'un petit frère deux ans plus tard. Peter avait failli ne jamais voir le jour, suite à de nombreux problèmes dans la grossesse de sa mère, mais il avait survécu. Il était le petit miracle des Granger, comme se plaisait à dire leur père, et Hermione l'aimait plus que tout.

- Dis Hermione, fit soudainement le dit miracle qui était à présent grimpé sur l'accoudoir du canapé, dans une tentative de prouesse en équilibre. C'est vrai qu'on est venu en France pour se cacher de méchants sorciers ?

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement à l'entente de ses propos et fixa son frère avec intensité.

- Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille Peter ?

- J'ai entendu papa et maman en parler dans la cuisine l'autre jour. Ils avaient l'air inquiet pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les discussions des grandes personnes, tu le sais, répondit sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

Le garçon baissa la tête, tout penaud.

- Mais quand même, c'est vrai ?

Hermione hésita à répondre à son frère, à qui ils avaient caché les sombres histoires du monde de la magie. Du haut de ses six ans, il serait bien en peine de comprendre la guerre qui s'annonçait dans le monde sorcier. Il était si adorablement innocent qu'Hermione voulait absolument l'en préserver. Aussi lui avait-elle servi de terribles mensonges à l'approche de ses vacances obligatoires dans le sud de la France. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'un voyage de plus, à la découverte d'un nouveau pays, au cœur d'une bien belle villa de Provence. Il savait bien sûr qu'ils y resteraient encore pendant l'année scolaire, mais il avait plutôt bien réagi car il était un petit garçon curieux. Il était heureux d'apprendre une nouvelle langue et s'était rapidement fait un ami chez les voisins.

- Eh bien oui Peter, il y a des gens dans le monde sorcier qui me recherchent, mais je sais qu'ici nous sommes en sécurité. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à tout ça, déclara t-elle finalement.

- Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le petit garçon s'était rapproché de sa sœur à petits pas, curieux de connaître toute la vérité sur cette histoire. Hermione ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds en bataille et lui sourit gentiment.

- Non Peter, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Ce sont eux qui ont des idées différentes des miennes et de celles de mes amis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, pour moi comme pour toute notre famille. Je te le promets.

Peter ne lui posât plus de questions de la journée, rassuré. Il n'en parla pas non plus à ses parents, car il savait qu'ils seraient mécontents d'apprendre qu'il les avait écouté. Hermione fut reconnaissante à son frère de son silence. Ses parents s'inquiétaient déjà beaucoup pour Hermione, qui allait retourner à Poudlard pour sa sixième année, sans en plus se faire du souci pour leur petit garçon qui connaitrait le danger qui les menaçait tous. Au moins, Peter ne connaissait pas l'étendue des dégâts que provoquait le conflit entre ces méchants messieurs et le monde des sorciers. Il ne savait rien de la guerre, ni de la traque des Mangemorts envers les fils et filles de moldus et leur famille.

Le dernier soir du mois de juillet, les parents de Peter et Hermione avaient annoncés à leurs enfants l'installation de leur nouveau cabinet dans la ville où ils habitaient. Ils pourraient ainsi continuer à vivre tranquillement pendant la guerre, sous le faux nom de Grandier. Ils avaient aussi inscrit leur fils à l'école pour la rentrée, et lui finalement parlé de la nécessité de ne pas divulguer leur véritable nom. Peter n'avait pas parlé de sa discussion avec sa sœur, quelques jours plus tôt, et avait joué les innocents alors qu'ils lui expliquaient les grandes lignes du conflit. Ils furent d'ailleurs étonnés de le voir comprendre si vite. A la fin du repas, Paul leva son verre pour toute la famille. Il était plus qu'heureux de les savoir tous en sécurité, bien que nostalgique de son ancienne vie en Angleterre. Il embrassa sa fille et sa femme et son fils voulut absolument lui serrer la main avec virilité et solennité.

Hermione s'en voulait un peu de faire subir tout cela à sa famille, mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Elle s'était maintes fois excusée de tous les désagréments que sa position entrainait pour eux, mais ses parents ne voulaient rien entendre. Ils aimaient leur fille, et avaient accepté sa condition de sorcière comme ils accepteraient la réalité de cette guerre. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si les gens du monde sorcier étaient parfois aussi racistes que les nazis sous Hitler. Hélène, sa mère, avait en horreur ces mages noirs qui terrifiaient les nés-moldus et inculquaient de grandes règles sur leur condition, comme pour les juifs des années 40. Elle comprenait la nécessité pour Hermione de se battre contre eux, même si cela les mettait dans une position dangereuse. La jeune fille leur avait tout dit sur Voldemort, et sur ses partisans, afin qu'ils saisissent l'urgence qui la pressait de les cacher aux yeux de ces sombres adeptes de la magie noire. Bien sûr, le mari d'Hélène, surprotecteur dès qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses enfants, avait voulu l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard. Il voulait la garder près de lui, la préserver de la guerre, mais elle avait maintenu ses arguments fermement il était de son devoir d'aider ses amis.

Au beau milieu du mois d'août, la Gryffondor reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, accompagnée de la liste habituelle des fournitures scolaires. Elle décida de se rendre au Passage, équivalent du chemin de traverse en France. Un portoloin était disponible non loin de sa nouvelle maison, sur le versant d'une colline. Peter trépigna longuement dans le but de l'accompagner, et elle finit par céder à sa demande, après acquiescement de ses parents. Il n'était jamais allé au Chemin de Traverse, car il était bien trop petit les années précédentes. Et Hermione y allait chaque fois avec la famille Weasley. Pour une fois, il avait l'occasion de voir les enchantements dont sa sœur lui parlait le soir à la lueur d'une lampe avant le coucher. Son sourire ne le quitta donc plus jusqu'au weekend. Le samedi donc, Hermione et lui se préparèrent à la marche de quelques heures qui les séparaient du portoloin, et ils partirent assez rapidement. Peter ne cessait de courir pour arriver plus vite, tout excité qu'il était. Il du se rendre compte finalement qu'ils n'arriveraient pas tout de suite, et qu'il avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie pour rien.

- C'est encore loin Hermione ?

- Tu es déjà fatigué ? Se moqua la jeune fille.

Son jeune frère se trainait depuis quelques kilomètres, exténué par ses prouesses de vitesse quelques minutes plus tôt. Lui qui ne tenait pas en place était maintenant sage comme une image, suivant Hermione à petits pas. Il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à sa sœur, car ils arrivaient à présent en vue de la dite colline, qu'Hermione lui montra du doigt.

- C'est juste là Peter !

Il s'élança alors dans les herbes, suivi d'Hermione. Elle le devança rapidement et l'attendit de pied ferme sur la colline, faisant mine d'être là depuis des heures malgré ses joues rougies par la course. Il ne mit que quelques secondes de plus et la frappa gentiment sur le bras pour se venger.

- Eh bien alors, c'est où ton portopoint ? Demanda Peter en regardant partout.

- Un portoloin Peter. Et il devrait être juste là…

Elle parcourut le sol de ses yeux en fronçant les sourcils, et repéra bientôt une canette de soda écrasée sur le sol.

- C'est ça ! S'écria t-elle joyeusement en désignant le détritus.

- Tu rigoles ?

Peter fronça le nez en fixant le déchet avec dégoût.

- C'est bizarre d'utiliser un déchet pour se déplacer.

- Bizarre mais très efficace lorsqu'on ne veut pas que n'importe qui le trouve, rétorqua t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Dépêche toi, il va partir dans quelques secondes !

Elle empoigna l'objet, suivit de son frère. Hermione était étonnée qu'aucun autre sorcier ne soit présent. A croire qu'elle était la seule à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Elle regarda Peter, qui semblait sceptique.

- Fais attention, ça va sec…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'engin se mit en marche, les entrainant dans un tourbillon de bruits et de couleurs. Peter émit une grimace affreuse, et l'atterrissage brutal le fit vomir dans l'instant. Elle rit légèrement avant de se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider à se nettoyer. Levant la tête, Hermione pu enfin voir où ils avaient atterri.

- Vous n'avez pas de meilleurs moyens de transports chez les sorciers ? Se plaignit Peter d'une petite voix.

- Si, mais je n'ai pas de poudre de cheminette à la maison, et y aller en volant n'est pas très discret.

- C'est joli ici, commenta Peter en regardant lui aussi autour de lui.

Hermione ne pu qu'acquiescer. Les larges maisons qui l'entouraient semblaient sorties d'un autre âge, avec de larges poutres de bois et des toits de chaumes. Les ruelles pavées s'étendaient dans toutes les directions, agrémentées sur les côtés de pots de fleurs et de statuettes de sorciers français certainement connus. Le Passage ressemblait fortement au Chemin de Traverse, sauf qu'il s'étendait sur tout un village. Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers dans les rues. La guerre ne semblait pas avoir de prise par ici, et Hermione en fut soulagée. Un sentiment de sécurité l'envahit tandis qu'elle s'avançait entre les étalages et les maisons. Son frère la rejoignit précipitamment pour lui prendre la main.

- J'ai peur de me perdre, il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde, fit-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur.


	2. Le Passage

Le Passage était bien plus somptueux aux yeux d'Hermione que le Chemin de Traverse. Elle se rendit d'abord à la banque, bien plus petite que Gringotts mais tout aussi accueillante. La vue des Gobelins terrifia légèrement son frère, mais elle lui tint la main avec fermeté pendant qu'elle changeait son argent en monnaie sorcière. Peter était fasciné par les petites et grosses pépites qui s'entrechoquaient dans la bourse de cuir marron. Il lâcha bien vite la main de sa sœur arrivé au dehors, fasciné par tout ce qui l'entourait. Les majestueux hiboux retinrent son attention, ainsi que les accoutrements bien étranges des sorciers. Les larges capes de couleurs vives et incongrues retenaient son regard, et leur haut chapeau pointu lui arrachait tantôt un fou rire, tantôt une grimace. Hermione s'amusa un moment de le voir ainsi ébahit.

- Oh, regarde Hermione !

Elle suivit la direction que pointait le doigt de Peter pour tomber sur une minuscule boule de poil entre les mains d'une jeune fille. Un ronronnement sourd s'en échappait, et un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- C'est un boursoufflet Peter. C'est un animal de compagnie pour les jeunes sorciers.

Elle remarqua immédiatement son regard implorant et coupa court à ses suppliques avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

- Non Peter, tu n'auras pas de boursoufflet. Comment expliquerais-tu ça aux amis que tu inviteras à la maison ? Cet animal fait partie du monde sorcier.

- Mais tu en fais partie toi aussi ! Tu pourrais dire qu'il est à toi ! Et je dirais à mes amis que c'est un espèce de hamster qui est handicapé !

- Un hamster handicapé ?

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle se reprit rapidement en voyant que Peter était sérieux.

- Je ne crois pas que papa et maman seront d'accord, fit-elle simplement.

- Mais je m'en occuperais ! Et puis il est tout petit, il ne prendra pas de place ! S'il te plait Hermione ! Comme ça j'aurais une partie du monde sorcier avec moi quand tu seras à Poudlard !

Les yeux de Peter étaient larmoyants à présent, et Hermione n'arrivait plus à lui tenir tête. Ses arguments étaient convaincants, et il avait réussi à la faire culpabiliser. Voyant qu'il avait presque gagné, le garçon continua sur sa lancée.

- C'est vrai, je ne te reverrais pas pendant un an tout entier, et la seule chose que je demande en retour c'est une toute petite boule de poil de la taille de ma main. C'est déjà pas grand chose et je pense que…

- C'est d'accord Peter !

- Vrai ? Fit-il, toutes traces de larmes disparues dans ses grands yeux bleus.

- Vrai. Je te déteste.

Il rit doucement et lui tendit les bras pour lui faire un câlin. Elle lui répondit avec la cruelle sensation de s'être une fois de plus fait mener en bateau.

- J'achète d'abord mes fournitures, on repassera par ici tout à l'heure.

Il ne répondit pas, trop heureux, et aussi par peur qu'elle ne change d'avis s'il en faisait trop. Il lui reprit docilement la main alors qu'elle lui conseillait de rester près d'elle. Ils repassèrent par la place où ils avaient atterris pour se rendre chez un apothicaire. Là-bas, Peter émit de sérieux cris de dégoût à la vue des sangsues et autres animaux gluants piégés dans leurs bocaux. Hermione se moqua de lui avant de faire ses achats et de ressortir. Son frère se trouva fasciné devant la boutique de balais magiques, et prévoyait déjà d'essayer d'en enfourcher un dans le salon. La jeune fille le lui déconseilla fortement. Déjà qu'elle trouvait ce sport fort dangereux pour des sorciers, si son frère de six ans se mettait à enfourcher de simples balais moldus pour se jeter d'un mur de deux mètres de haut elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire. Peter lui demanda tout au long du trajet vers la librairie des détails sur le Quidditch, qu'elle ne pu pas vraiment approfondir. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose et n'était pas franchement intéressée. Toutefois, elle fit des efforts tout en se frayant un chemin parmi les nombreux passants.

La boutique de livres de magie la déçu à première vue. Elle n'était pas bien grande, et semblait compressée entre deux larges baraques de couleurs vives. L'enseigne en bois représentait un énorme grimoire usé par l'âge. Hermione entra, suivit de son frère, et resta pantoise un instant. L'intérieur était gigantesque, et les étalages s'élevaient plus haut encore semblait-il que la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. La présence du bois rendait l'endroit chaleureux, et les vendeurs, un par rayon, étaient tous souriant. Après avoir fait le tour des manuels nécessaires pour sa sixième année, Hermione erra quelques minutes entre les étalages, curieuses de voir jusqu'où s'étendait cette librairie en profondeur. Peter en profita pour lire les tranchées des livres.

- Dressage de Magyars à pointes et Noirs des Hébrides. Alors les dragons existent vraiment ?

- Oui Peter, je t'ai raconté le tournoi des Trois Sorciers quand tu avais quatre ans. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Ah oui ! Ton ami Harry a du en affronter un je crois, siffla Peter, impressionné.

- C'est ça, sourit sa sœur.

Le garçon l'avait sortit de ses pensées, et elle regarda sa montre. Le portoloin partait dans une petite demi-heure.

- Bon, allons payer, et nous irons chercher ton boursoufflet avant de rentrer.

- Oh, déjà ? Fit Peter, qui serait bien rester quelques heures de plus au Passage.

- Eh oui ! Il n'y a plus de portoloin après celui-ci.

Son frère la rejoignit en caisse et retrouva rapidement le sourire en repensant à ce qu'ils allaient acheter avant de rentrer. Hermione le remarqua et ne regretta pas d'avoir accepter. Ils repartirent donc pour la galerie d'animaux à l'autre bout du petit village sorcier, les fournitures de la jeune sorcière soigneusement miniaturisés par les vendeurs et rangés dans sa besace. Arrivés devant la boutique, Hermione s'arrêta et regarda son frère avec sérieux.

- Tu me promets de bien t'en occuper n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! Répondit-il, enthousiaste.

Elle entra donc, rassurée. Il choisit un boursoufflet parmi toute une portée aux chantonnements incessants. Le sien était de la couleur du pain d'épice, et il ronronnait sitôt qu'on le prenait entre ses mains. La transaction fut rapide, mais Hermione resta un instant discuter ave le vendeur, alors que son frère faisait connaissance avec son nouvel ami.

- Dîtes monsieur, comment expliquez-vous le monde qu'il y a dans les rues par ici ? Il paraît que le Chemin de Traverse est presque désert depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, commença t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Le mage noir sévit principalement en Angleterre, et en Ecosse m'a t-on dit. Le ministère assure que nous sommes en sécurité, pour le moment, ajouta t-il, la mine sombre. Mais vous posez de bien tristes questions mademoiselle. Nous profitons des instants de calmes avant la tempête, avant que Vous-Savez-Qui développe son armée de Mangemorts pour accoster en France. Vous devriez en faire autant.

Elle acquiesça distraitement tout en prenant la main libre de Peter pour quitter la boutique, sous le regard du vendeur. Ainsi le ministère de la magie français disait qu'ils étaient en sécurité ici ? Tant mieux pour sa famille, mais elle avait surtout peur que ce fameux ministère ne cache quelque information sur la gravité des évènements. Elle savait de source sûre que Voldemort n'avait pas quitté l'Angleterre, faute d'avoir beaucoup de Mangemorts en liberté, mais elle savait aussi que ses attaques se faisaient plus fréquentes qu'avant, et bien plus meurtrières. Inquiéter la population n'aurait servi à rien, mais la laisser dans l'insouciance semblait tout aussi dangereux aux yeux de la Gryffondor. Elle écrirait à Harry et Ron dès le lendemain pour leur parler de ce calme et de cette insouciance bien trop flagrante à son goût.

- Je sais comment je vais l'appeler.

Peter la sortit de sa rêverie aussi rapidement qu'elle y était tombée.

- Ah oui, et comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

- Philibert, répondit le garçon avec sérieux.

- Philibert ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Le nom était fort peu commun, voire même complètement dépassé, et elle se demandait ou son frère avait pu entendre un nom pareil.

- C'était le nom d'un sorcier français, celui qui a bâti le Passage, répondit simplement Peter.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Les statuettes de sorciers qui étaient sur les côtés de la route principale. Tu n'as pas vu ? S'étonna le garçon.

Hermione hocha négativement la tête. Elle était étonnée de n'avoir pas notifié les sorciers célèbres qui faisaient la fierté de la France, elle qui était d'habitude si curieuse et si avide de connaissance. Elle mit cela sur le compte de l'inquiétude qui la rongeait depuis le début de l'été. Ces temps de guerre l'avaient bien changés.

- Ce nom lui va comme un gant, sourit-elle finalement.

Il représentait cette journée, que Peter se rappellerait certainement toute sa vie. Le visage joyeux de son frère en disait long, et il fixait déjà avec adoration sa petite boule de poil couleur épice. Le retour vers la place fut rapide, et ils eurent plusieurs minutes avant que le portoloin ne reparte. Ils furent les seuls à empoigner le vieux tournevis rouillé qui les ramènerait vers la colline. Hermione en conclut qu'aucun sorcier ne vivait près de chez eux, et ce n'en était que mieux pour ce qui concernait leur sécurité à tous. Une fois de plus, Peter ne manqua pas d'être malade, mais il ne vomit toutefois pas. La Gryffondor le soutint sur quelque pas avant qu'il ne se remette complètement du voyage.

- Vous devriez trouver une meilleure façon de vous déplacer rapidement d'un point à l'autre, déclara finalement Peter, toujours un peu pâle.

- Je te l'ai dit, il y a aussi la poudre de cheminette, et le transplanage. Mais je n'ai pas encore le permis.

- Transplanage ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le garçon toujours curieux.

- C'est un mode de déplacement. Le sorcier se concentre sur sa destination et s'y téléporte instantanément, expliqua calmement Hermione.

- Instantanément ? Même si c'est à l'autre bout du monde ? Il peut aller partout ?

- Eh bien oui, à peu près, mais certaines zones magiques sont sous surveillance, et on ne peut y transplaner. Poudlard par exemple, et Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers en Angleterre, ou encore le Chemin de Traverse.

- Pourquoi peut-on aller dans le Passage par portoloin alors ? Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Je veux dire, des mauvais sorciers pourraient s'y rendre, poursuivit Peter.

- Eh bien non, car les portoloins sont étroitement surveillés par le ministère de la magie. Il n'y en a pas n'importe où, et il faut s'inscrire pour le prendre. Des sorciers hauts placés vérifient alors ton identité pour voir si tu peux l'emprunter.

- Il y a des sorciers spécialement formés pour ça ? Qu'y a t-il d'autre comme métier pour les sorciers ?

- Il y a beaucoup de postes au ministère. Ceux qui traquent les mauvais sorciers sont des aurors, commença Hermione.

- Ce sont des sortes de policiers alors ?

- Exactement. Il y a aussi des postes administratifs, certains sorciers travail dans la régulation des affaires magiques, la justice si tu préfères, ou encore d'autres qui surveillent les échanges avec les moldus, pour garder le secret de notre existence.

- Les moldus c'est ce qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques c'est ça ? Pourquoi leur cacher votre existence ?

- Tu as bonne mémoire. Il ne faut pas leur dévoiler le monde magique, car ils nous craindraient pour la plupart. Au Moyen-Âge, les sorciers et sorcières étaient brûlés vifs tu sais.

Les grands yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent.

- Il y a aussi des sorciers médicomages, qui soignent les blessures et accidents magiques, et des postes de professeurs dans les écoles, des chercheurs, des joueurs de Quidditch, poursuivit la Gryffondor avec patience.

Commença alors une longue marche vers la villa, rythmée par les questions inépuisables de Peter sur le monde de la magie, et surtout le Quidditch, et le ronronnement ininterrompu de Philibert qui s'était niché dans le cou de son jeune maître. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la villa, et c'est alors que le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines. Au-dessus de la maison délabrée s'élevait une fumée âpre, où l'on pouvait distinguer une large tête de mort qui s'étirait dans le ciel. Un énorme serpent sortait de la bouche du crâne, dans un silence morbide. La marque des ténèbres.

- Le vif d'or donne 150 points à l'équipe de l'attrapeur qui le saisit, j'ai bien compris. Mais il ne fait pas gagner le match si l'autre équipe a plus de 150 points d'avance alors ? Je trouve ça bien injuste pour le pauvre attrapeur qui a eu tant de mal à l'avoir, cette petite balle dorée. En même temps, les poursuiveurs devaient être mauvais pour laisser leurs adversaires avec une telle avance. Ou alors c'était le gardien…

Peter continua son monologue un moment avant de finalement remarquer la mine désastreuse de sa sœur. Son regard dériva lui aussi vers la villa, et ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue du ciel verdâtre. Il distingua la marque avec peine, et l'effroi le gagna alors. Sur son épaule, Philibert poussa un cri paniqué et se laissa glisser entre les mains du garçon qui le récupéra de justesse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Que s'est-il passé ? Fit la voix tremblotante de Peter.


	3. Douleur

Hermione prit la main de son petit frère et la serra avec force avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Elle le regarda gravement et essuya de ses doigts les quelques larmes de panique qui ruisselaient sur ses joues roses.

- Je veux que tu sois courageux Peter. Je veux que tu restes ici un moment. Je vais aller voir la maison, mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'en approches. Attends moi derrière ce fourré et ne bouge pas.

Le garçon hocha la tête en tremblant.

- Bien. J'y vais, mais je reviens très vite. Reste là et occupe toi de Philibert, il a l'air terrifié.

Hermione avait réussit à contrôler sa voix du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Pourtant, elle savait ce qu'elle trouverait dans les ruines de sa maison. Elle connaissait déjà l'horrible réalité qui venait de frapper leur famille. Elle garda la tête droite et un visage neutre devant Peter, lui parlant d'une voix douce et rassurante, bien que légèrement tremblante. Elle déposa sa besace près du fourré qu'elle avait désigné, ne gardant que sa baguette. Le petit garçon s'assit tout près, a demi caché par des branchages, et se mit à caresser son boursoufflet d'un geste mécanique, les yeux perdus dans les ruines de leur maison. Hermione le laissa là, et sitôt qu'elle détourna le visage, une lueur de haine s'alluma dans ses yeux, tandis qu'une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Sa baguette fermement serré à la main droite, elle s'avança avec rapidité sous le ciel assombrit. Les genoux fléchis, elle fit rapidement le tour du mur d'enceinte de la villa et se plaça derrière l'un des piliers de l'arche d'entrée. Vigilance constante, fit la voix rocailleuse de Maugrey dans sa tête. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour tenter d'apercevoir quelqu'un à travers la suie et la fumée, mais elle ne vit rien. Hermione, tapi dans les herbes hautes, s'approcha alors de l'ancienne maison avec prudence, prête à lancer un sort au moindre bruit suspect.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Hermione rangea sa baguette. Les Mangemorts devaient s'en être allé depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Elle entendit alors un râle sur sa droite, dans les vestiges de leur ancienne cuisine.

- Maman ! S'écria t-elle en reconnaissant la forme étendue sur le sol pavé.

Elle la rejoignit en moins d'une seconde, un espoir fou emplissant son cœur. Elle retourna le corps meurtri, et croisa le regard azuré de sa mère. Un regard de fou.

- J'ai mal à la tête, fit Hélène d'une voix faible.

- C'est pas grave maman, on va te soigner, répondit sa fille en la serrant contre elle.

Hermione ne pu plus retenir ses larmes, et son visage ravagé de tristesse arracha une grimace à sa mère.

- Je t'aime Hermione, tu le sais ?

- Hermione ?

La Gryffondor se retourna vivement vers son frère, tentant d'une main d'essuyer son visage. Il portait à bout de bras la besace de la Gryffondor, et Philibert s'était une fois de plus blotti dans son cou.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger Peter, le gronda Hermione.

Mais sa voix se perdit dans les airs. La jeune fille était bouleversée. Peter marcha vers elle et remarqua le corps qui gisait dans les bras de sa sœur.

- C'est maman ? Maman ! Cria t-il en s'agenouillant près d'Hermione.

- Peter, mon petit miracle, fit la voix éraillée d'Hélène.

Le garçon sourit alors malgré ses larmes. Sa mère poussa un soupir soulagé, et comme si la vision de ses deux enfants en bonne santé était tout ce qu'elle avait attendu, elle ferma les yeux.

- Maman !

Peter secoua le corps de sa mère pour la réveiller, mais Hermione, dont les larmes brûlantes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues, tira brutalement son frère par la manche tout en se relevant.

- Il ne faut pas rester là Peter, c'est trop dangereux, fit-elle à voix basse.

Il regarda au loin pour cacher ses pleurs à sa sœur alors que tout son corps était secoué de spasmes. Il s'élança soudainement à l'autre bout de la villa.

- Peter, non !

Hermione le suivit en courant et l'attrapa par le col de la chemise pour le ramener près d'elle.

- Mais Hermione, c'est papa ! Fit-il en voulant se dégager.

Mais elle tint bon, le regard fixé sur la masse informe qui gisait près du vieux canapé. Les yeux grands ouverts, leur père était figé dans une expression de terreur brute, et toute couleur avait quitté son visage.

- Je sais, fit-elle pour toute réponse.

Et Peter cessa de s'agiter, comprenant soudainement l'attitude de sa sœur. Il se mit alors à pleurer très fort, se blottissant dans les bras d'Hermione. Elle l'accueillit immédiatement et tenta de le consoler tandis qu'elle même s'empêchait de laisser la peine l'envahir. Pas maintenant. Peter avait besoin qu'elle prenne les choses en main. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et tenta de lancer le sortilège du patronus, mais aucun souvenir heureux ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et, voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, le pris dans ses bras. Elle récupéra sa besace qui trainait sur le sol et quitta les lieux sans se retourner, le visage pâle comme la mort. Les Mangemorts paieraient pour cette infamie, et pour toutes celles qu'ils avaient déjà commis. Mais une question trottait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, qui la tourmentait comme jamais. Qui avait trahi la famille Granger à l'Ordre du Phénix ? Seuls ses membres les plus actifs savaient où trouver Hermione en cas de nécessité, et peu d'entre eux savaient l'emplacement exact de leur maison. Elle se jura qu'elle trouverait le traître et l'anéantirait.

Le chemin vers la colline sembla plus court à Hermione cette fois ci, bien qu'elle portât son frère. Plongée dans de sombres pensées, elle revoyait encore et encore la marque s'élever au-dessus de la villa, et elle pouvait entendre les cris de son père et de sa mère dans son esprit gorgé de culpabilité. Peter s'était endormi. Elle avait sentit son corps cesser de s'agiter avant de se détendre complètement tout contre elle. Alors que les images des visages pâles de ses parents venaient la tourmenter, elle sentit une douceur extrême se faufiler sur sa nuque. Philibert avait glissé de son propriétaire pour atterrir sur la jeune fille. Son ronronnement accompagna la jeune fille dans sa marche et la préserva de ses cauchemars éveillés.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais là-bas tu sais, fit-elle en louchant vers la petite boule de poils, je ne sais même pas si j'y trouverais un portoloin.

Elle se réprimanda elle même de parler à un boursoufflet d'un froncement de sourcil. Hermione se mit tout de même à réfléchir à plein régime au problème qu'elle venait d'énoncer à haute voix. Elle ne pouvait se rendre à la ville, tout le monde lui poserait des questions sur l'étrange marque qui s'était élevé dans le ciel. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus attendre l'arrivée d'agents du ministère sur place, c'était bien trop dangereux. Aussi c'était-elle enfoncée dans la vallée sans plus réfléchir, bouleversée par les évènements. Mais il était plus que tant de réfléchir à une solution de secours. Elle n'avait ni hiboux, ni poudre de cheminette, ni permis de transplaner, et n'était pas même sûre de trouver un portoloin là où elle se rendait. De plus, elle avait compris quelques heures plus tôt qu'il n'y avait aucun sorcier aux alentours. La Gryffondor décida de rester sur son plan initial, faute de mieux. Sa dernière option serait de tenter de transplaner, mais elle avait bien trop peur de se désartibuler ou de blesser son frère.

Arrivée sur le versant nord de la colline, Hermione s'affaissa sur le sol, morte de fatigue. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, et les étoiles étaient couvertes par de gros nuages. Seule sa baguette lui avait permis de se guider dans la lande provençale, et elle était plus que soulagée d'avoir atteint sous but. Toujours entre ses bras, Peter s'éveilla. Elle soutint son regard d'océan quelques minutes avant de le laisser se dégager pour aller s'agenouiller plus loin, la tête tourné vers le sud, comme pour revoir la maison, leurs parents. Il ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'elle se leva pour chercher autour d'elle le moindre objet qui pourrait servir de portoloin. Hermione émit au bout de quelques secondes seulement un gémissement de frustration. Il n'y avait strictement rien, qu'une étendue d'herbe haute et fraîche et quelques cailloux gris. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et resta prostrée à l'emplacement même où ils avaient fait leur premier voyage, ce matin là. Où étaient les membres de l'Ordre ? Les aurors du ministère de la magie français ? Ou même quelconque sorcier qui aurait vu la marque des ténèbres s'élever par-delà les collines ? Mais ils étaient seuls. Hermione se sentit abandonnée, et infiniment blessée. Ses amis avaient du entendre parler de l'horrible trahison à l'heure qu'il était, ils auraient du la retrouver, venir à son secours ! Mais il n'y avait personne dans la nuit que deux enfants éplorés.

- Hermione, fit la petite voix de Peter à quelques pas.

La Gryffondor sécha ses larmes et se redressa pour faire face à son frère. Il s'approcha d'elle et la fixa un instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Sa question résonna dans la tête d'Hermione comme une sonnette d'alarme. Elle n'avait aucune idée des choses à faire sur le moment, rien ne venait dans ses pensées que la douleur de la perte et la peur d'être retrouvée par les Mangemorts. Mais son petit frère avait besoin d'elle, et il ne fallait certainement pas qu'ils restent là, transis de froid, toute une nuit. Elle sut alors quelle était son unique option, et sa décision lui fit mal au cœur. C'était dangereux. Très dangereux. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Je vais nous faire transplaner en Angleterre, nous allons chercher de l'aide.

- Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas ton permis ?

- Mais ça va marcher Peter, il faut y croire, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait rassurante.

- Où irons nous une fois là-bas ? Demanda t-il alors.

Hermione hésitait. Il lui faudrait transplaner dans Londres pour rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix au Square Grimmaurd, or la discrétion ne serait certainement pas aisée en pleine ville. D'un autre côté il faisait nuit noire, et ses amis seraient là-bas, à même de l'aider.

- A Poudlard. Nous irons voir le professeur Dumbledore, ou un autre professeur s'il n'est pas là. C'est un endroit très sécurisé, et on pourra nous apporter du secours.

Elle n'était pas certaine que Dumbledore serait sur place mais l'espérait fortement. Poudlard était, après Gringotts, l'endroit le plus sûr qu'elle connaisse. Et au moins là-bas était-elle certaine de trouver de l'aide. Peter hocha la tête gravement. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été plus qu'heureux de découvrir le grand château où étudiait sa sœur depuis maintenant 5 ans, mais sa peine avait pris le pas sur tout autre sentiment. Il n'avait même pas poser de questions à Hermione sur ce qui s'était passé à la maison, qui avait attaqué leurs parents. La douleur l'avait absorbé tout entier.

- Je vais devoir me concentrer très fort, et toi je veux que tu t'agrippes à moi. Tu me serres fort et tu ne lâches pas. Ça va un peu secouer, expliqua t-elle devant sa mine inquiète.

- Je te fais confiance.

Il l'attrapa à la taille et la serra fort, attendant le départ. Hermione sentit Philibert glisser jusque son propriétaire. Il était tellement discret qu'elle l'avait presque oublié. Il émit un couinement aigu avant de se pelotonner dans le cou de Peter, ses poils marron dressés sur sa tête. Hermione repensa à ce qu'elle avait lu dans _Initiation au transplanage_ de W. Tycross, qu'elle avait feuilleté un jour à la bibliothèque. Les trois D. Destination, Détermination, Décision. Elle ferma les yeux.

_Fixer résolument votre esprit sur la destination souhaitée._

Hermione pensa très fort aux maisons de Pré-Au-Lard et s'approcha mentalement de la gare. Elle voyait les larges rails s'éloigner dans le lointain, les bancs de bois sur les quais, le petit chemin rocailleux tout au bout qui menait à Poudlard.

_Concentrer votre détermination sur l'espace à occuper._

Elle s'imagina là-bas, son frère qui lui tenait la main, tous deux marchant vers le château avec détermination. Elle voyait ses pieds planter sur le quai de la gare, et ceux de son frère à ses côtés.

_Tourner sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant, et en accomplissant votre mouvement avec décision._

Hermione se mit à bouger les pieds et son frère la suivit maladroitement, serré contre elle. Quand elle sentit qu'elle était dans la bonne direction, elle cessa tout mouvement et pris sa décision. L'air se fit alors oppressant, et elle eut l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage de verre qui se resserrait. Son frère se crispa tout contre elle, et elle entendit le gémissement plaintif de Philibert prostré contre son maître. Tout cessa d'un coup, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Un intense sentiment de soulagement l'envahit alors qu'elle distingua les rails, et le quai sous ses pieds. Le chemin rocailleurs était juste en face d'elle. La Gryffondor émit un faible sourire et regarda son frère. Il était entier, tout comme elle, malgré une mine désorientée. Elle éclata alors d'un rire hystérique qui se répercuta dans la nuit. Peter la regarda sans comprendre, et elle lui prit les mains avec empressement, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai réussi Peter, nous sommes entier !

- Tu veux dire que tu n'en étais pas sûre ? Fit-il alors, l'air horrifié.

Elle rit encore plus et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'enserrer dans l'étau de ses bras. Elle l'entraina ensuite sur le chemin, gardant sa petite main froide tout contre la sienne. Philibert se mit à fredonner d'une voix flûtée, et Peter se rapprocha de sa sœur en quête de chaleur.

- C'est loin Poudlard ?

- Pas vraiment. Ce sentier mène au lac, si on bifurque à gauche, mais si on va à droite il y a une grande route qui va droit au château. On y va en calèche d'habitude mais je crains qu'on ne doive faire le chemin à pied ce soir.

- Pourquoi y a t-il un sentier vers le lac ? On ne peut pas l'atteindre de l'autre côté ?

- Si, mais les premières années vont à Poudlard en barque. Ils entrent par le sous-sol, ça leur fait une petite aventure j'imagine. Et puis c'est bien plus excitant.

Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il posait à nouveau des questions. Il continua ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vue des grandes tours grises du château. Quelques fenêtres étaient encore allumées, ce qui rassura Hermione. Certains professeurs devaient être là, peut-être même des membres de l'Ordre. Et ils n'étaient pas encore couchés. Elle s'avança vers le large portail vert qui marquait l'entrée du parc, tandis que Peter restait bouche bée devant la splendeur de Poudlard.


	4. Poudlard

Hermione prit la main de son petit frère et la serra avec force avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Elle le regarda gravement et essuya de ses doigts les quelques larmes de panique qui ruisselaient sur ses joues roses.

- Je veux que tu sois courageux Peter. Je veux que tu restes ici un moment. Je vais aller voir la maison, mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'en approches. Attends moi derrière ce fourré et ne bouge pas.

Le garçon hocha la tête en tremblant.

- Bien. J'y vais, mais je reviens très vite. Reste là et occupe toi de Philibert, il a l'air terrifié.

Hermione avait réussit à contrôler sa voix du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Pourtant, elle savait ce qu'elle trouverait dans les ruines de sa maison. Elle connaissait déjà l'horrible réalité qui venait de frapper leur famille. Elle garda la tête droite et un visage neutre devant Peter, lui parlant d'une voix douce et rassurante, bien que légèrement tremblante. Elle déposa sa besace près du fourré qu'elle avait désigné, ne gardant que sa baguette. Le petit garçon s'assit tout près, a demi caché par des branchages, et se mit à caresser son boursoufflet d'un geste mécanique, les yeux perdus dans les ruines de leur maison. Hermione le laissa là, et sitôt qu'elle détourna le visage, une lueur de haine s'alluma dans ses yeux, tandis qu'une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Sa baguette fermement serré à la main droite, elle s'avança avec rapidité sous le ciel assombrit. Les genoux fléchis, elle fit rapidement le tour du mur d'enceinte de la villa et se plaça derrière l'un des piliers de l'arche d'entrée. Vigilance constante, fit la voix rocailleuse de Maugrey dans sa tête. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour tenter d'apercevoir quelqu'un à travers la suie et la fumée, mais elle ne vit rien. Hermione, tapi dans les herbes hautes, s'approcha alors de l'ancienne maison avec prudence, prête à lancer un sort au moindre bruit suspect.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Hermione rangea sa baguette. Les Mangemorts devaient s'en être allé depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Elle entendit alors un râle sur sa droite, dans les vestiges de leur ancienne cuisine.

- Maman ! S'écria t-elle en reconnaissant la forme étendue sur le sol pavé.

Elle la rejoignit en moins d'une seconde, un espoir fou emplissant son cœur. Elle retourna le corps meurtri, et croisa le regard azuré de sa mère. Un regard de fou.

- J'ai mal à la tête, fit Hélène d'une voix faible.

- C'est pas grave maman, on va te soigner, répondit sa fille en la serrant contre elle.

Hermione ne pu plus retenir ses larmes, et son visage ravagé de tristesse arracha une grimace à sa mère.

- Je t'aime Hermione, tu le sais ?

- Hermione ?

La Gryffondor se retourna vivement vers son frère, tentant d'une main d'essuyer son visage. Il portait à bout de bras la besace de la Gryffondor, et Philibert s'était une fois de plus blotti dans son cou.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger Peter, le gronda Hermione.

Mais sa voix se perdit dans les airs. La jeune fille était bouleversée. Peter marcha vers elle et remarqua le corps qui gisait dans les bras de sa sœur.

- C'est maman ? Maman ! Cria t-il en s'agenouillant près d'Hermione.

- Peter, mon petit miracle, fit la voix éraillée d'Hélène.

Le garçon sourit alors malgré ses larmes. Sa mère poussa un soupir soulagé, et comme si la vision de ses deux enfants en bonne santé était tout ce qu'elle avait attendu, elle ferma les yeux.

- Maman !

Peter secoua le corps de sa mère pour la réveiller, mais Hermione, dont les larmes brûlantes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues, tira brutalement son frère par la manche tout en se relevant.

- Il ne faut pas rester là Peter, c'est trop dangereux, fit-elle à voix basse.

Il regarda au loin pour cacher ses pleurs à sa sœur alors que tout son corps était secoué de spasmes. Il s'élança soudainement à l'autre bout de la villa.

- Peter, non !

Hermione le suivit en courant et l'attrapa par le col de la chemise pour le ramener près d'elle.

- Mais Hermione, c'est papa ! Fit-il en voulant se dégager.

Mais elle tint bon, le regard fixé sur la masse informe qui gisait près du vieux canapé. Les yeux grands ouverts, leur père était figé dans une expression de terreur brute, et toute couleur avait quitté son visage.

- Je sais, fit-elle pour toute réponse.

Et Peter cessa de s'agiter, comprenant soudainement l'attitude de sa sœur. Il se mit alors à pleurer très fort, se blottissant dans les bras d'Hermione. Elle l'accueillit immédiatement et tenta de le consoler tandis qu'elle même s'empêchait de laisser la peine l'envahir. Pas maintenant. Peter avait besoin qu'elle prenne les choses en main. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et tenta de lancer le sortilège du patronus, mais aucun souvenir heureux ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et, voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, le pris dans ses bras. Elle récupéra sa besace qui trainait sur le sol et quitta les lieux sans se retourner, le visage pâle comme la mort. Les Mangemorts paieraient pour cette infamie, et pour toutes celles qu'ils avaient déjà commis. Mais une question trottait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, qui la tourmentait comme jamais. Qui avait trahi la famille Granger à l'Ordre du Phénix ? Seuls ses membres les plus actifs savaient où trouver Hermione en cas de nécessité, et peu d'entre eux savaient l'emplacement exact de leur maison. Elle se jura qu'elle trouverait le traître et l'anéantirait.

Le chemin vers la colline sembla plus court à Hermione cette fois ci, bien qu'elle portât son frère. Plongée dans de sombres pensées, elle revoyait encore et encore la marque s'élever au-dessus de la villa, et elle pouvait entendre les cris de son père et de sa mère dans son esprit gorgé de culpabilité. Peter s'était endormi. Elle avait sentit son corps cesser de s'agiter avant de se détendre complètement tout contre elle. Alors que les images des visages pâles de ses parents venaient la tourmenter, elle sentit une douceur extrême se faufiler sur sa nuque. Philibert avait glissé de son propriétaire pour atterrir sur la jeune fille. Son ronronnement accompagna la jeune fille dans sa marche et la préserva de ses cauchemars éveillés.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais là-bas tu sais, fit-elle en louchant vers la petite boule de poils, je ne sais même pas si j'y trouverais un portoloin.

Elle se réprimanda elle même de parler à un boursoufflet d'un froncement de sourcil. Hermione se mit tout de même à réfléchir à plein régime au problème qu'elle venait d'énoncer à haute voix. Elle ne pouvait se rendre à la ville, tout le monde lui poserait des questions sur l'étrange marque qui s'était élevé dans le ciel. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus attendre l'arrivée d'agents du ministère sur place, c'était bien trop dangereux. Aussi c'était-elle enfoncée dans la vallée sans plus réfléchir, bouleversée par les évènements. Mais il était plus que tant de réfléchir à une solution de secours. Elle n'avait ni hiboux, ni poudre de cheminette, ni permis de transplaner, et n'était pas même sûre de trouver un portoloin là où elle se rendait. De plus, elle avait compris quelques heures plus tôt qu'il n'y avait aucun sorcier aux alentours. La Gryffondor décida de rester sur son plan initial, faute de mieux. Sa dernière option serait de tenter de transplaner, mais elle avait bien trop peur de se désartibuler ou de blesser son frère.

Arrivée sur le versant nord de la colline, Hermione s'affaissa sur le sol, morte de fatigue. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, et les étoiles étaient couvertes par de gros nuages. Seule sa baguette lui avait permis de se guider dans la lande provençale, et elle était plus que soulagée d'avoir atteint sous but. Toujours entre ses bras, Peter s'éveilla. Elle soutint son regard d'océan quelques minutes avant de le laisser se dégager pour aller s'agenouiller plus loin, la tête tourné vers le sud, comme pour revoir la maison, leurs parents. Il ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'elle se leva pour chercher autour d'elle le moindre objet qui pourrait servir de portoloin. Hermione émit au bout de quelques secondes seulement un gémissement de frustration. Il n'y avait strictement rien, qu'une étendue d'herbe haute et fraîche et quelques cailloux gris. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et resta prostrée à l'emplacement même où ils avaient fait leur premier voyage, ce matin là. Où étaient les membres de l'Ordre ? Les aurors du ministère de la magie français ? Ou même quelconque sorcier qui aurait vu la marque des ténèbres s'élever par-delà les collines ? Mais ils étaient seuls. Hermione se sentit abandonnée, et infiniment blessée. Ses amis avaient du entendre parler de l'horrible trahison à l'heure qu'il était, ils auraient du la retrouver, venir à son secours ! Mais il n'y avait personne dans la nuit que deux enfants éplorés.

- Hermione, fit la petite voix de Peter à quelques pas.

La Gryffondor sécha ses larmes et se redressa pour faire face à son frère. Il s'approcha d'elle et la fixa un instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Sa question résonna dans la tête d'Hermione comme une sonnette d'alarme. Elle n'avait aucune idée des choses à faire sur le moment, rien ne venait dans ses pensées que la douleur de la perte et la peur d'être retrouvée par les Mangemorts. Mais son petit frère avait besoin d'elle, et il ne fallait certainement pas qu'ils restent là, transis de froid, toute une nuit. Elle sut alors quelle était son unique option, et sa décision lui fit mal au cœur. C'était dangereux. Très dangereux. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Je vais nous faire transplaner en Angleterre, nous allons chercher de l'aide.

- Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas ton permis ?

- Mais ça va marcher Peter, il faut y croire, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait rassurante.

- Où irons nous une fois là-bas ? Demanda t-il alors.

Hermione hésitait. Il lui faudrait transplaner dans Londres pour rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix au Square Grimmaurd, or la discrétion ne serait certainement pas aisée en pleine ville. D'un autre côté il faisait nuit noire, et ses amis seraient là-bas, à même de l'aider.

- A Poudlard. Nous irons voir le professeur Dumbledore, ou un autre professeur s'il n'est pas là. C'est un endroit très sécurisé, et on pourra nous apporter du secours.

Elle n'était pas certaine que Dumbledore serait sur place mais l'espérait fortement. Poudlard était, après Gringotts, l'endroit le plus sûr qu'elle connaisse. Et au moins là-bas était-elle certaine de trouver de l'aide. Peter hocha la tête gravement. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été plus qu'heureux de découvrir le grand château où étudiait sa sœur depuis maintenant 5 ans, mais sa peine avait pris le pas sur tout autre sentiment. Il n'avait même pas poser de questions à Hermione sur ce qui s'était passé à la maison, qui avait attaqué leurs parents. La douleur l'avait absorbé tout entier.

- Je vais devoir me concentrer très fort, et toi je veux que tu t'agrippes à moi. Tu me serres fort et tu ne lâches pas. Ça va un peu secouer, expliqua t-elle devant sa mine inquiète.

- Je te fais confiance.

Il l'attrapa à la taille et la serra fort, attendant le départ. Hermione sentit Philibert glisser jusque son propriétaire. Il était tellement discret qu'elle l'avait presque oublié. Il émit un couinement aigu avant de se pelotonner dans le cou de Peter, ses poils marron dressés sur sa tête. Hermione repensa à ce qu'elle avait lu dans _Initiation au transplanage_ de W. Tycross, qu'elle avait feuilleté un jour à la bibliothèque. Les trois D. Destination, Détermination, Décision. Elle ferma les yeux.

_Fixer résolument votre esprit sur la destination souhaitée._

Hermione pensa très fort aux maisons de Pré-Au-Lard et s'approcha mentalement de la gare. Elle voyait les larges rails s'éloigner dans le lointain, les bancs de bois sur les quais, le petit chemin rocailleux tout au bout qui menait à Poudlard.

_Concentrer votre détermination sur l'espace à occuper._

Elle s'imagina là-bas, son frère qui lui tenait la main, tous deux marchant vers le château avec détermination. Elle voyait ses pieds planter sur le quai de la gare, et ceux de son frère à ses côtés.

_Tourner sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant, et en accomplissant votre mouvement avec décision._

Hermione se mit à bouger les pieds et son frère la suivit maladroitement, serré contre elle. Quand elle sentit qu'elle était dans la bonne direction, elle cessa tout mouvement et pris sa décision. L'air se fit alors oppressant, et elle eut l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage de verre qui se resserrait. Son frère se crispa tout contre elle, et elle entendit le gémissement plaintif de Philibert prostré contre son maître. Tout cessa d'un coup, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Un intense sentiment de soulagement l'envahit alors qu'elle distingua les rails, et le quai sous ses pieds. Le chemin rocailleurs était juste en face d'elle. La Gryffondor émit un faible sourire et regarda son frère. Il était entier, tout comme elle, malgré une mine désorientée. Elle éclata alors d'un rire hystérique qui se répercuta dans la nuit. Peter la regarda sans comprendre, et elle lui prit les mains avec empressement, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai réussi Peter, nous sommes entier !

- Tu veux dire que tu n'en étais pas sûre ? Fit-il alors, l'air horrifié.

Elle rit encore plus et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'enserrer dans l'étau de ses bras. Elle l'entraina ensuite sur le chemin, gardant sa petite main froide tout contre la sienne. Philibert se mit à fredonner d'une voix flûtée, et Peter se rapprocha de sa sœur en quête de chaleur.

- C'est loin Poudlard ?

- Pas vraiment. Ce sentier mène au lac, si on bifurque à gauche, mais si on va à droite il y a une grande route qui va droit au château. On y va en calèche d'habitude mais je crains qu'on ne doive faire le chemin à pied ce soir.

- Pourquoi y a t-il un sentier vers le lac ? On ne peut pas l'atteindre de l'autre côté ?

- Si, mais les premières années vont à Poudlard en barque. Ils entrent par le sous-sol, ça leur fait une petite aventure j'imagine. Et puis c'est bien plus excitant.

Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il posait à nouveau des questions. Il continua ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vue des grandes tours grises du château. Quelques fenêtres étaient encore allumées, ce qui rassura Hermione. Certains professeurs devaient être là, peut-être même des membres de l'Ordre. Et ils n'étaient pas encore couchés. Elle s'avança vers le large portail vert qui marquait l'entrée du parc, tandis que Peter restait bouche bée devant la splendeur de Poudlard.


	5. Infirmerie

Dans les couloirs de pierre froide, Hermione se sentit soudainement bien seule, malgré la présence de son frère à quelques pas d'elle. Le jeune garçon semblait absorbé par tout ce qui l'entourait, des tableaux aux habitants bien vivants accrochés au mur aux torches enflammées qui les éclairaient. La Gryffondor suivait son chemin sans réfléchir, prenant les escaliers sans prendre garde à leurs mouvements capricieux et empruntant les couloirs avec automatisme. Sa peine avait ressurgit sur le chemin, mêlée à la nostalgie de ses jeunes années. Elle était aussi en colère en colère contre le directeur, qui ne disait pas la moitié des choses qu'il savait, en colère contre ses amis, qui n'étaient pas présent à ses côtés quand elle en avait le plus besoin, en colère contre son frère dont elle devait à présent s'occuper. C'était irréfléchi et complètement déraisonné, mais elle avait besoin de détester les gens pour tout ce qui arrivait, qu'ils en soient responsables ou non.

- Tu es sûr que c'est par ici ? J'ai l'impression que tous les couloirs se ressemblent…

- Certaine, répondit-elle sèchement. Ne pose pas tant de questions.

Son frère la regarda d'un air étrange, les yeux brillants.

- Tu es fâché contre moi ? S'enquit-il avec peine.

Elle s'approcha de lui, coupable.

- Non. Je suis désolé, fit-elle en soupirant, la voix tremblante.

Hermione détourna rapidement son regard pour prendre une respiration normale et vint serrer Peter tout contre elle.

- Je suis désolé, répéta t-elle.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle était pardonnée. Puis, apercevant une large porte de bois au bout du couloir, il s'élança avec excitation. Hermione savait qu'il ne risquait rien, aussi ne le retenu t-elle pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration et suivit son frère en marchant tranquillement alors qu'il trépignait déjà devant l'entrée.

- C'est là Hermione ? C'est l'infirmerie ? Demanda t-il rapidement.

Elle acquiesça tout en fronçant les sourcils. Comment Peter pouvait-il être toujours aussi plein d'énergie après tout ce qui était arrivé en moins de vingt-quatre heures ? Son frère était vraiment plein de ressource, ou en état de choc. Elle lui passa devant et ouvrit la porte sans attendre tout en le poussant dans le dos de sa main libre.

Sitôt qu'ils furent entrés, madame Pomfresh se jeta sur eux, la mine catastrophée.

- Mes pauvres enfants, vous voilà !

Elle les étreignit avec émotion avant d'empoigner Hermione sous le regard éberlué de cette dernière. L'infirmière l'assit sans ménagement sur l'un des lits aux draps blancs avant de lui tendre une potion d'une couleur plus que douteuse tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle semblait en pleine crise d'hystérie, émettant parfois quelques mots intelligibles concernant les horreurs de la guerre. Pendant que madame Pomfresh s'occupait de sa sœur, Peter fit le tour de la pièce avec curiosité. Il resta un moment planté devant le placard remplis de liquides colorés dans des fioles de verre avant de tendre la main vers l'une d'elle, d'un rouge vermeil.

- Ne touche pas à ça ! Fit la voix de l'infirmière toujours auprès d'Hermione. Viens t'asseoir sur le lit là.

Elle tapota paillasse à droite de celle de la Gryffondor tendit que le garçon retirait sa main avec déception. Il s'exécuta en trainant les pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné ? Demanda alors la jeune fille en regardant l'infirmière toute affairée à trier les potions posées sur la table de chevet.

- C'est une préparation qui va déterminer si tu as été ou non contaminé par quelconque sort de magie noire quand tu étais… Là-bas. Elle va chercher dans ton organisme les traces de magie qui pourrait être mauvaise pour toi, et les mettre en valeur pour que je puisse les retirer en toute sécurité, répondit tranquillement la femme.

- Vous croyez que j'aurais pu recevoir un sort par le biais d'un objet ou d'une personne ?

- C'est possible oui, fit madame Pomfresh gravement. Mais ce sera arrangé en un rien de temps. Je te donnerais une potion de sommeil sans rêve dans une demi-heure, il faut d'abord attendre que celle-ci fasse effet.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle regarda l'infirmière donner la même préparation à son frère, qui grimaça à la vue du liquide boueux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Peter, ça n'a pas de goût, le rassura t-elle.

Peu convaincu, il mit un certain temps à apposer le verre à ses lèvres avant de finalement se lancer. Il se rendit bien vite compte que sa sœur avait raison et avala le contenu rapidement, sous l'œil approbateur de l'infirmière. Celle-ci resta assise sur le lit du jeune garçon, vérifiant sa température et posant un regard navré tantôt sur Hermione, tantôt sur son frère. La Gryffondor était un peu surprise du comportement de la femme qui était d'habitude si professionnelle. Elle l'avait même tutoyé, c'est dire si elle était bouleversée.

Bientôt, l'examen fut terminé, et alors que madame Pomfresh passait sa baguette magique au-dessus de Peter, Dumbledore fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie. Il regarda faire la jeune femme, qui sourit en relevant la tête vers le directeur.

- Alors Pompom ? Demanda t-il aimablement.

- Le petit n'a rien Albus.

Elle semblait véritablement soulagée, et Peter haussa les épaules.

- De toutes manières je l'aurais su si j'étais malade, répondit-il face au regard surpris de sa sœur.

- Peter, ça ne marche pas comme ça avec la magie.

Il la regarda, interrogatif, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment quel problème il aurait pu y avoir dans son corps alors qu'on ne lui avait rien fait. L'infirmière donna une potion au jeune garçon avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

- Bon, et maintenant, à votre tour Miss Granger.

Visiblement, le soulagement dû à l'absence de magie noire dans le corps de Peter avait grandement changé le comportement de la jeune femme à l'égard d'Hermione. Ou alors était-ce la présence du directeur qui la rendait plus professionnelle. Elle passa sa baguette au dessus de la Gryffondor, comme un scanner, et son visage se décomposa à mesure qu'elle examinait son organisme. Hermione lui lança un regard surpris, et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever.

- Qu'y a t-il ? demanda t-elle abruptement.

- Que se passe t-il Pompom ? S'enquit le directeur derrière l'infirmière.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, le visage blanc comme un linge. Elle se leva du lit d'Hermione et s'avança vers le directeur, lui chuchotant quelques mots qu'Hermione ne comprit pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hermione ?

Peter jetait à présent un regard inquiet vers sa sœur, puis vers l'infirmière. La Gryffondor, quant à elle, était à présent assise sur son lit, attendant une réponse. Mais l'infirmière et le vieil homme continuaient leurs messes basses, dont elle n'entendit rien, et la jeune fille s'impatienta.

- Mais dîtes-nous enfin !

Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête à une phrase du directeur, puis elle se retourna vers sa patiente.

- Assieds-toi Hermione.

La voix de Dumbledore était calme, et la Gryffondor obéit immédiatement, espérant quelconque explication. L'infirmière se positionna devant son lit, son visage toujours aussi blanc mais l'air moins bouleversé que précédemment.

- Je vais te donner une nouvelle potion pour te soigner, tout ira bien. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas si grave.

Hermione darda un regard suspicieux sur la jeune femme et son directeur, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant à toute allure.

- Je suis malade n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Un sort m'a touché ? De magie noire ? Lequel ? Qu'allez-vous me donner ?

L'infirmière secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas te donner trop de détails Hermione, on n'a pas le temps. Le sortilège pourrait s'étendre, et tu ne le veux pas, c'est-ce pas ?

La Gryffondor prit un air courroucé. La jeune femme la mettait au pied du mur. Ou bien elle disait la vérité et elle devrait boire cette potion sans poser de question, ou elle improvisait pour ne pas répondre à ses questions. Dans tous les cas Hermione ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de miser sur un mensonge de Pomfresh. Elle en connaissait assez sur cette femme pour savoir qu'elle ne voulait que le bien de ses élèves, mais elle savait aussi que Dumbledore pouvait cacher de bien lourds secrets.

- C'est d'accord, mais je veux que vous me disiez tout après.

- Très bien, acquiesça le directeur, donnant de ce fait le feu vert à Pomfresh.

Peter semblait indécis quant à la position à prendre. Il n'eut toutefois pas le loisir d'y réfléchir car la potion fit bientôt effet, et il s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie.

- Bois-ça, fit madame Pomfresh en lui tendant une petite fiole.

La Gryffondor plissa les yeux, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs pour savoir ce qu'était cette potion à la couleur des épices, mais rien ne lui vint en mémoire. Elle avala alors, avec l'étrange sentiment de commettre une grave erreur.


	6. Visite

La clarté d'un rayon de soleil vint caresser le visage de Peter, qui s'éveilla avec douceur. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de se rappeler où il était. L'infirmerie de Poudlard et sa blancheur immaculée. Sur son lit était assise sa sœur, qui le regardait avec tendresse.

- Te voilà enfin réveillé ! Allez viens, on va aller prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Il mit un temps avant de comprendre, légèrement ensommeillé. Le petit garçon la regarda un peu de travers en se rappelant certaines choses de la veille, avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas malade ? Fit- il alors.

- Bien sûr que non Peter, tout va bien ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il prit un air rassuré tout en descendant de son lit, et suivit sa sœur vers le fond de la pièce. Elle attrapa des vêtements qui semblaient les attendre sur le haut d'une armoire et les posa sur la paillasse à côté. Fouillant dans le tas, elle en sortit un pantalon noir, une chemise et un gilet aux couleurs de l'uniforme de Poudard et les tendit à Peter.

- Tiens, madame Pomfresh a trouvé des habits à ta taille. Ce sera mieux que de remettre ceux d'hier.

Il les enfila sans rien dire tandis que sa sœur faisait de même avec son propre uniforme. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit sa sœur aux prises avec une cravate rouge et or qui retombait sur sa jupe. Sitôt qu'elle l'eut nouée autour de son col, et tendit une deuxième, plus petite et dans les mêmes teintes.

- Tu seras un Gryffondor pour aujourd'hui, comme moi, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Peter prit la cravate des mains de sa sœur et commença à l'enfiler, sous le regard moqueur de la jeune fille.

- Viens m'aider, supplia t-il finalement après quelques secondes de perplexité.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa un genou à terre pour la nouer en riant légèrement. Peter se mit alors à trembler et à sangloter.

- Papa m'avait dit qu'il m'apprendrait à faire mes nœuds de cravate quand je serais assez grand. On n'en avait pas à l'école, et il voulait m'apprendre pour quand on repartirait de France.

Hermione stoppa net son geste en entendant ses paroles. Elle l'étreignit avec force jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, sans un mot. Elle s'écarta finalement et retira la cravate du cou de son frère.

- Je vais t'apprendre. Regarde, fit-elle finalement, le regard brillant.

Elle refit le nœud avec lenteur, expliquant chaque geste, et attendit que Peter défasse à nouveau son travail pour le refaire convenablement. Il finit par s'en sortir au bout de quelques minutes, et Hermione le félicita.

- Pourquoi met-on des uniformes de Poudlard alors qu'on doit aller chez tes amis après ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

- J'imagine que madame Pomfresh va laver nos vêtements, on les remettra quand le moment sera venu de partir.

Peter hocha la tête et partit se regarder dans une glace dans un coin de la pièce.

- On dirait un petit sorcier, fit sa sœur, juste derrière lui.

Il lui lança un sourire éclatant avant de courir vers la porte. Il se tourna vers Hermione avec un large sourire.

- Tu me fais visiter ?

- D'abord la Grande Salle, pour le petit déjeuner. On n'a pas dîné hier soir. Ensuite je te ferais visiter le château.

- J'ai pas faim ! Fit-il, trop excité à l'idée de se balader entre les murs de Poudlard.

Mais son ventre vint prouver le contraire, et une grimace déforma son visage de petit garçon.

- C'est partit pour la Grande Salle, prononça Hermione d'un air moqueur.

Peter bougonna un moment mais sa bonne humeur reprit bien vite lorsqu'il vit quelques personnages de tableaux en pleine discussion dans un salon de thé bien anglais.

- Ils bougent Hermione ! S'exclama t-il en les pointant du doigts.

Un des hommes du tableau regarda le garçon d'un air courroucé.

- Quel petit impertinent !

- Ça oui, les jeunes ne connaissent vraiment rien aux bonnes manières, renchérit une femme rondelette.

Peter écarquilla les yeux.

- Et ils parlent !

Hermione éclata de rire devant les mines dévastées des habitants du tableau et passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère pour le faire avancer.

- Il semblerait en effet, fit-elle, la main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire encore plus.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vu des hautes portes menant à la Grande Salle, et Hermione laissa son frère les ouvrir. La jeune fille fut légèrement désarçonnée par la sensation de vide qui l'envahit alors qu'elle entrait à sa suite dans la pièce. Sans le brouhaha des élèves des quatre élèves installés sur leurs tables respectives et la présence de toute leur brochette de professeurs habituelle, la Grande Salle semblait morne et terne, comme une bougie que l'on souffle dans la nuit. Une vague de nostalgie envahit la jeune fille tandis que les souvenirs de ses cinq premières années affluaient dans sa mémoire. Peter ne ressentit aucune peine à l'ouverture des portes, seulement une grande stupeur devant la hauteur infinie du plafond, qui n'était en fait qu'un ciel parsemée de nuage de coton. Il reste un instant planté à quelques mètres de sa sœur, le cou tordu pour voir chaque détail de ce plafond magiquement modifié, puis il observa avec intérêt les quelques chandelles éteintes flottant avec paresse au-dessus des tables. Au bout de celle appartenant aux Gryffondors, deux couverts étaient disposés l'un en face de l'autre, agrémentés d'un joli vase aux motifs rouge et or. Plusieurs plats avaient été apportés des cuisines, et Hermione dénombra au premier coup d'œil une vingtaine de mets différents. Les elfes de maisons s'étaient encore surpassés. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir un seul professeur aux alentours. Toutefois, elle s'avança sans un mot vers leur repas si soigneusement préparé. Son frère en fit de même dès qu'il eut finit de contempler les lieux avec sa curiosité habituelle.

Evidemment, dès qu'il vit leur petit déjeuner, un grand sourire carnassier se dessina très largement sur son visage, et aussi excité qu'une puce, il se servit allègrement tout ce qu'il pouvait sous le regard amusé de sa sœur.

- Tu vas te donner mal au ventre si tu manges tout ça, le réprimanda t-elle après un coup d'œil désapprobateur à son assiette pleine de mets en tous genres.

- J'ai faim ! Et puis on n'a jamais eu un petit déjeuner aussi gros, j'ai bien le droit d'en profiter, non ? Répondit-il avec malice en piochant dans les tranches de bacon grillées à point.

Hermione le laissa s'alimenter comme il le voulait en souriant. Elle était en fait contente qu'il n'ai pas perdu l'appétit, ni sa bonne humeur comme plus tôt à l'infirmerie. La mort de leurs parents avait été si brutale, si terrible, qu'elle-même n'avait pas vraiment réalisée. Elle avait agit rapidement sur le coup, pour protéger Peter, et à présent qu'ils étaient tous deux en sécurité dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, elle redoutait que la peine vienne se rappeler à eux aussi froidement et brutalement que la lame d'une guillotine. Les yeux secs, la jeune fille contemplait d'un air distant, ailleurs, les vieilles fresques peintes aux murs. Lions, serpents, aigles et blaireaux se croisaient et se recroisaient indéfiniment dans une onde de lumière blanche décomposée en un arc en ciel de rouge, de bleu, de jaune et de vert, se mélangeant de temps à autres pour donner d'autres couleurs splendides et inattendues.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Questionna soudainement Peter, une moustache blanche au-dessus de la bouche.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit simplement Hermione.

Elle reposa son regard sur son assiette immaculée, et l'idée d'avaler ne serait ce qu'un bout de toast lui noua l'estomac. Il lui semblait que chaque aliment lui rappelait un souvenir. L'odeur des œufs au plat préparé le samedi matin par sa mère, le beurre blanchâtre qu'elle achetait et qui faisait rouspéter son père pendant des heures à cause de son manque de sel, le craquement du pain frais acheté au matin par son père toujours en tenu de cycliste pour son entrainement quotidien. Hermione repoussa sa fourchette du bout de son index, oppressée à présent par toutes ses émotions confuses. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par Peter, qui en avait enfin terminé avec son petit déjeuner plus que copieux, et qui regardait à présent sa sœur avec inquiétude, agitant sa main devant elle. Hermione se demanda s'il faisait ça depuis longtemps maintenant. Etant donné le soupir de soulagement qu'il eut quand elle l'eut remarqué, elle en déduisit que oui.

- J'ai terminé, dit-il alors, comme si de rien n'était, baissant la tête vers son assiette vide.

Il semblait triste soudainement, et Hermione se donna mentalement une claque pour revenir à la réalité.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle finalement en le regardant plus sérieusement.

- Et toi ?

Peter la regarda à nouveau, vrillant son regard brillant de larmes dans ceux de sa sœur. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, mais ses yeux à elle restèrent aussi secs que du bois mort. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien.

- On va s'en sortir Peter. Du moment qu'on est ensemble, tout ira bien, je te le promet, dit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe par-dessus la table, séchant ses larmes avec ses pouces.

Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu toute innocence, soudainement, accablé de chagrin. Hermione eut un élan de haine envers les assassins de ses parents, qui avait dérobé par la même occasion son précieux petit frère, son Peter toujours plein de vie, toujours souriant.

- Tu le jures ? Tu restes avec moi ?

- Je te le jure. On reste ensemble.

Il sourit alors et passa sous la table pour venir enlacer sa sœur avec force.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? Fit Hermione en caressant ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime aussi Hermione, répondit sa voix, étouffé par le tissu et les sanglots.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calma, et finit par s'écarter. Ses grands yeux bleus se teintant soudainement d'un éclat espiègle, il quémanda d'un ton suppliant une visite du château. Hermione ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux blonds comme les blés de son frère avant de lui sourire tendrement. Un couinement aigu retint son attention alors qu'ils allaient tous deux quitter la pièce, main dans la main.

- Philibert ! Fit Peter en apercevant la boule de poil cuivrée prostrée dans l'assiette étincelante d'Hermione.

Il se précipita pour l'attraper délicatement entre ses mains, lui donnant au passage quelques miettes de pain et de bacon grillé, puis le positionna confortablement sur son épaule. Devant le regard interrogateur de sa sœur, il se sentit obligé d'expliquer la présence de son boursoufflet sur la table du petit déjeuner. Selon le jeune garçon sérieux comme un pape, le boursoufflet avait du se réfugier dans la poche de pantalon de l'uniforme dans la nuit puisqu'il avait été délogé des anciens vêtements par l'infirmière. Hermione haussa les épaules, dépassée par la dévotion avec laquelle Philibert trouvait toujours moyen de retourner auprès de son cher maître. Ce boursoufflet semblait quand même très intelligente et très prévoyante pour une boule de poil, et un frisson parcouru la jeune fille alors qu'elle se remémorait le vieux rat qui avait accompagné Ron trois ans durant dans leurs débuts à Poudlard. Mais un ronronnement adorable résonna bientôt dans la Grande Salle, et la bestiole la regarda avec une innocence telle qu'Hermione baissa les armes. Philibert était un boursoufflet, pas un Mangemort. Il ne fallait pas psychoter non plus.

Les deux jeunes gens firent alors un large tour de l'école, et Hermione prit un grand plaisir à montrer chaque recoin du château à son frère. Elle ne resta pas bien longtemps aux cachots, mais passa un temps fou à lui montrer les statues et tableaux renfermant quelconque passage secret vers le village de Pré-Au-Lard, ou le Saule Cogneur, contant les souvenirs de ses aventures à Peter, tout ouï et émerveillé. Il faisait un très bon auditeur. Malheureusement, elle ne pu le faire entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, malgré une intense joute verbale avec la Grosse Dame pour un laisser passer exceptionnel. Pour finir, Hermione décida d'entraîner son frère au parc, de jour, afin qu'il puisse cette fois vraiment apprécier le détour.

- C'est la cabane de Hagrid, là-bas ? Demanda le jeune garçon en pointant du doigt la demeure du garde-chasse dont il avait tant entendu parler

- Exactement. Et ce que tu vois à l'autre bout, là-bas, c'est le terrain de Quidditch.

Elle le regarda malicieusement tandis qu'il ouvrait des yeux ébahis devant les immenses anneaux d'or. Il était étrangement fasciné par ce sport, bien qu'il ne puisse pas en jouer. Ce devait un être un truc de garçon. Hermione soupira devant son regard d'envie.

- Et ça, fit-il en désignant l'orée de la forêt, sombre et inquiétante.

- C'est la forêt interdite. Pleine de créatures dangereuses.

Elle eut un frisson en repensant au professeur Lupin transformé en Loup-Garou lors de leur troisième année. Cette nuit avait été terrifiante. Son frère ne semblait pas rassuré lui non plus. Il faut dire qu'elle lui avait aussi un jour raconté la mésaventure de ses deux meilleurs amis au cœur de la forêt, entourés d'araignées géantes par dizaines.

- Mais on ne risque rien ici, le rassura t-elle en lui serrant l'épaule.

Hermione montra aussi le lac à Peter, qui sembla fasciné par la légende du calamar, et l'épreuve du tournoi du Trois-Sorciers qui s'était déroulé dans ses profondeurs. Elle lui indiqua la serre du professeur Chourave, sans s'en approcher de peur des plantes carnivores, et aussi le Saule Cogneur, agitant ses branches avec grâce, en symbiose avec le vent doux de l'été. Il était amusant de voir les yeux de son frère pétiller de bonheur. Toutes les histoires qu'Hermione lui avait racontées prenaient vie à chaque recoin. Malgré son insistance, Hermione refusa toutefois de le faire entrer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, peu envieuse de croiser le fantôme de cette fille complètement dérangée. Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs de ne croiser la route d'aucun fantôme ni d'aucun professeur. La fin de la visite la conduisit finalement devant le bureau du directeur. Hermione aurait voulu discuter avec le vieil homme, en savoir plus sur la date à laquelle ils iraient retrouver Harry, Ron et tous les autres membres de l'Ordre au Square Grimmaurd. Elle se souvint avec un pincement au cœur que Sirius n'y serait pas. Secouant la tête pour éviter de penser à des choses si sinistres, elle tenta plusieurs noms de friandises pour faire bouger la statue, en vain. Finalement, elle décida de rejoindre l'infirmerie avec Peter, pour essayer de voir madame Pomfresh.


	7. Cachoteries

L'infirmerie était vide. Madame Pomfresh n'était pas souvent absente de son lieu de travail, mais pour ce qui était des vacances d'été, Hermione n'avait aucune idée de son emploi du temps. C'était peut-être normal, après tout. Mais il était tout de même étrange de n'avoir pas croisé âme qui vive au sein de Poudlard.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda innocemment Peter.

Hermione le regarda avec tendresse. Malgré ses quelques descentes d'humeur de temps à autres, Peter gardait sa bonne humeur, surtout après la visite du domaine. La Gryffondor se souvint alors d'un endroit qu'elle n'avait pas montré à son frère. Une pièce qui lui plairait beaucoup, sans doute.

- Il me reste quelque chose à te montrer, fit-elle avec malice.

Le directeur et l'infirmière étant hors de vue, il semblait qu'ils aient le temps nécessaire pour une balade au septième étage. Aussi Hermione conduisit-elle Peter devant l'immense tapisserie représentant d'horribles trolls.

- Il n'y a rien ici, se plaignit Peter au bout de quelques secondes à regarder le mur qui lui faisait face.

- Tu te souviens de la pièce dont je t'ai parlé ? Celle qui change selon tes envies ?

- C'est la salle sur demande ? Fit-il alors, soudainement bien plus excité.

Elle acquiesça en souriant, et le petit garçon, auquel elle avait raconté bien des histoires sur cette pièce peu commune, se mit à faire des allers et retours devant la tapisserie. Bientôt, une porte apparut dans le mur. Hermione se demanda ce que son frère avait imaginé, et le regarda avec interrogation.

- Entre d'abord, c'est une surprise.

Son air sérieux la fit presque rire, mais elle obéit à son petit frère, légèrement curieuse. Sitôt qu'elle eut passé la porte, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge tandis que son estomac se contractait de façon inquiétante. Peter la suivit aussitôt, Philibert fredonnant un air doux, la tête dépassant de la poche du garçon. Il y était tombé à cause des escaliers mouvant qui avaient presque fait tomber Peter.

- C'est la maison, dit Peter d'une voix calme.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, Hermione avait reconnu leur cottage au premier coup d'œil. Son père l'avait construit de ses mains, avec deux de ses meilleurs amis, alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore en âge d'entrer à l'école. Elle s'avança doucement dans le hall, admirant le souvenir de leur maison avec émotion. Tout y était. Peter avait tout reproduit, des larges poutres de bois bruts soutenant le plafond aux larges escaliers montant dans les étages. Il y avait même la marche branlante, la quatrième, dans laquelle Hermione se prenait toujours les pieds lorsqu'elle était pressée. Peter la dépassa à toute vitesse, montant à l'étage en évitant avec souplesse le creux dans le bois. Hermione resta au rez-de-chaussée, entrant dans chaque pièce, en appréciant chaque détail. La maison dans laquelle ils avaient vécu toute leur enfance se situait non loin de Londres, éloigné de la ville, entourées de champs et de routes peu empruntées. On pouvait voir par les fenêtres artificielles loin dans la campagne, la vieille forêt où Hermione avait pendant longtemps joué, inventant mille et une histoires de fées, trolls et autres créatures en tous genre. La cuisine était encore emplie des odeurs de jasmins que sa mère ramenait à la maison dans l'été. Dans le salon, les photos de famille s'alignaient en ordre, des visages souriants et heureux.

Hermione quitta finalement des yeux les cadres, qui la rendaient bien trop nostalgiques, et décida de rejoindre son frère à l'étage. Elle le trouva assis sur son lit, lisant l'un de ses mangas qu'il collectionnait depuis deux ans. Elle le laissa à sa lecture et détourna le regard vers la décoration de la pièce, à laquelle il ne manquait rien. Peter avait une mémoire photographique, si bien qu'aucun détail ne manquait, et même le dessous des fenêtres avait une teinte noircie par l'humidité. Leur mère avait bien souvent demandé à leur père d'y poser de la tapisserie, ou de peindre quelconque motif pour cacher tout ça, mais il avait toujours du travail et ne l'avait jamais fait. Le plafond portait une tache dans un coin, le sang d'une araignée grosse comme une noisette qui s'était fait violemment tué par Paul alors que son fils hurlait qu'il ne dormirait pas dans cette chambre avec cette chose au-dessus de son lit. Hermione rejoignit sa propre chambre, caressant du bout des doigts la reliure de ses livres, soigneusement disposés sur ses étagères. La plupart étaient des contes farfelus, fantastiques, à croire qu'elle avait toujours su appartenir à quelconque monde pourvu de magie et de mystère. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son violon, posé dans un coin de la pièce, qu'elle n'avait plus touché depuis plus de cinq ans. Elle avait arrêté la musique à son entrée à Poudlard, bien trop préoccupé par la lecture de ses manuels scolaires, pour ne pas paraître trop incompétentes aux yeux des autres jeunes sorciers qu'elle pourrait croiser. Attrapant l'archet avec douceur, elle le fit glisser sur les cordes dans un geste lent mais appliqué. Les notes s'élevèrent dans la pièce, lui rappelant des heures d'entraînements à essayer de reproduire les sons provenant de l'instrument de son professeur.

Délaissant finalement son violon, elle sortit de la pièce. Elle se trouva bientôt de la porte de la chambre de ses parents, ne sachant que faire.

- On entre ? Fit la voix de Peter derrière elle.

Il était sortit de sa chambre sans un bruit et se tenait maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'elle, ses grands yeux bleus posés sur elle. Philibert, toujours dépassant de la poche de son veston, émit un bruit aigu. Hermione se rendit compte que seuls leurs uniformes faisaient tâche dans cette maison, ainsi que Philibert, altérant son souvenir. La Gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains et entrouvrit la porte, dévoilant une pièce joliment décorée. Le grand lit s'étendait dans toute sa largeur entre deux tables de nuit complètement ensevelie par toute sorte d'objets. Tout était tel qu'elle et son frère s'en souvenait, de la dernière fois qu'ils y avaient mis les pieds, avant leur départ pour la France.

- Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'ils soient là.

Peter avait parlé d'une voix qui tremblait, alarmant sa sœur. Elle alla l'enlacer avec douceur.

- Moi aussi, Peter.

Dans la penderie, elle prit l'une des robes de sa mère, où plutôt la reproduction qu'en avait fait la pièce selon le souvenir de sa mère. C'était une robe fleurît, aux motifs rouges, oranges, verts et bleus. Elle était simple, fraîche, et portait encore l'odeur vanillée du parfum de leur mère. Hermione reçu une vague de souvenirs de nombreux barbecue dans la chaleur des soirs d'été, son père aux fourneaux et sa mère à faire la discussion avec des amis en visite. Peter la regarda faire sans commentaire, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, prenant la photo de leurs deux parents, enlacés dans la gare Charles de Gaulles lors de leurs premières vacances à Paris. Ils étaient jeunes, n'avaient pas même encore d'enfants. Le garçon la sortit de son cadre pour la glisser dans son uniforme. Hermione et lui sortirent ensuite de la pièce sans un mot, fermant la porte avec soin.

Ils sortirent au bout de quelques minutes encore, et la porte disparut du mur. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Hermione s'était tellement sentie chez elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils étaient bel et bien de retour à la maison. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette violence, et due attendre plusieurs secondes avant de décider de la prochaine chose à faire.

- On devrait rejoindre la Grande Salle. Il est déjà l'heure du déjeuner, et je pense qu'on y trouvera le professeur Dumbledore. On ne devrait pas tarder à rejoindre le Square Grimmaurd.

Sa voix lui sembla venir d'ailleurs, mais Peter ne paru rien remarquer, et la suivit sans un mot à travers les couloirs, vérifiant en chemin si la photo était toujours dans sa poche. Hermione n'avait jamais tenté de sortir quoi que ce soit de la Salle sur Demande, et elle fut soulagée de voir que la robe et la photo était toujours là, bien présentes. Elle bifurqua en chemin pour les déposer à l'infirmerie, étant donné qu'ils dormaient là, et rejoignit enfin le Hall.

- Miss Granger, avez-vous passer une bonne matinée, les salua aimablement Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Très bonne, Sir Nicholas, confirma Hermione avec politesse. Pleine de surprises. Vous passez donc les vacances au château à ce que je vois ?

- Où d'autres ? Fit le fantôme avec un regard qui en disait long.

Hermione baissa la tête. C'était une question stupide. Elle remarqua alors que son frère fixait Nick avec un effarement des plus complet, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je te présente Sir Nicholas, le fantôme de Gryffondor.

- Alors c'est vrai que les fantômes existent ? Fit le garçon toujours aussi stupéfait.

Nick prit un air vexé mais ramena rapidement un regard amical sur Peter.

- Tu es donc le petit frère d'Hermione… Peter Granger ?

Le garçon acquiesça vivement. Le fantôme fit une courbette en guise de présentation officielle et eut soudainement un regard bien triste.

- Toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de vos parents. Ce sont des temps bien difficiles que vous avez à vivre, jeunes gens, fit-il alors.

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur les deux enfants, qui prirent alors tous deux un air des plus peinés sans le vouloir. Aucun ne répondit, et Nick ouvrit alors les yeux bien grands.

- Quel manque de tact dont je fais preuve, vraiment ! Je suis navré de vous avoir tous deux rappelés à de si sinistres choses les enfants…

Il baissa la tête, honteux, avant de poursuivre.

- Je suis venu vous annoncer que le directeur, monsieur Dumbledore, vous attends dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il a semble t-il a vous parler.

Le fantôme commença à quitter les lieux, flottant lentement vers les larges escaliers menant aux étages.

- Attendez, fit soudainement Hermione. Comment connaissez-vous le nom de mon frère ?

Ce fait l'étonnait, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré.

- Oh, c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a appris Miss, pas plus tard que ce matin.

- En quelles circonstances vous aurait-il parlé de nous ?

- Il semble que votre visite inattendue ait fait le tour du château, en fait.

Nick paraissait soudainement confus, comme s'il ne leur révélait pas toute la vérité. Hermione fronça les sourcils, prête à poser d'autres questions, mais le fantôme partit précipitamment, prétextant un rendez-vous avec le moine gras au second étage. Peter ne fit aucun commentaire, se doutant qu'il y avait encore l'un des mystères du monde magique là-dessous, et s'avança vers les portes, qu'il ouvrit. Hermione le suivit dans la Grande Salle, réfléchissant à vive allure. Dumbledore aurait-il apprit leur arrivée à tout le château ? Mais pourquoi même aux fantômes ? Et qu'avait-il donc raconté ? Elle cessa le court de ses pensées en apercevant le directeur en pleine discussion avec madame Pomfresh au bout de la table des Gryffondor. Tous deux semblaient en pleins déjeuner, qui réunissait une fois de plus des plats de toutes sortes qu'ils seraient bien en peine d'avaler tant ils étaient nombreux.

- J'ai faim, déclara Peter en s'asseyant aux côtés du vieil homme, se servant aussitôt dans les différents plats disposés sur la table.

- Bonjour, fit Hermione en s'asseyant à son tour, en face de son frère.

Le directeur la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, l'air de chercher quelque chose, cessant toute discussion avec l'infirmière. Celle-ci se leva d'ailleurs, prétextant du travail. Elle quitta rapidement la salle et Dumbledore garda le regard bloqué sur la jeune Gryffondor. Bientôt, elle soupira.

- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda t-elle.

Elle sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. La veille, madame Pomfresh avait apparemment détecté quelque chose chez Hermione, qui avait soi-disant été soigné. Mais cette journée avait été étrange. Elle n'avait croisé personne dans les couloirs toute la matinée, mis-à-part Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui avait semblé plus qu'étrange. Y avait-il eu une quelconque réunion secrète à propos de leur arrivée au château ? Peut-être même à propos de cette maladie, plus grave que ce qu'ils pensaient ?

- Vous avez bien dormi, tous les deux ? Demanda simplement Dumbledore en décrochant finalement ses yeux bleus d'Hermione.

- J'ai rêver d'un grand homme en capuche qui volait sur un balai, fit Peter, la bouche pleine de pomme de terre.

Hermione le regarda d'un air désapprobateur.

- Peter, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est impoli.

- Désolé, répondit-il, penaud.

Hermione reporta son regard sur le directeur.

- J'ai bien dormi, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir qu'elle était ce sort que madame Pomfresh a détecté sur moi hier au soir. Ou cette maladie.

- Il s'agissait simplement d'un sort de traçage, qui aurait permis aux Mangemorts de te trouver où que tu sois. Il l'avait placé là-bas dans le cas où quelqu'un se rendrait sur le lieux du crime. Quelqu'un de l'Ordre, qui pourrait les mener droit au Quartier Général. Une chance que ne soit pas aller là-bas d'ailleurs, finit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux, comme si tout ceci n'avait pas d'importance.

Hermione revit dans sa tête le visage blanc comme un linge de l'infirmière, les murmures échangés avec le directeur, et la potion aux couleurs épicées qu'elle avait avalés. Ça ne collait pas. Un sort de traçage n'était pas même un sort de magie noire. Et l'infirmière n'aurait pas eut une réaction si exagérée. Et ce n'aurait pas mérité une réunion avec même les fantômes de Poudlard. Hermione décida de faire semblant de croire en l'histoire de Dumbledore, tirée par les cheveux. Tout du moins pour rassurer son frère. Mais à présent elle en était certaine, le directeur lui cachait quelque chose. Et c'était assez important pour inquiéter l'infirmière et le reste du personnel de Poudlard.

- C'est quoi ça ? C'est vachement bon !

Peter désignait un morceau de viande baignant dans un jus orangé. Une odeur de miel se dégageait de la sauce.

- Du sanglier au miel, chassé par Hagrid dans la Forêt et cuisiné avec dévotion par nos chers elfes de maison. Ils se surpassent de jour en jour, répondit Dumbledore en souriant au jeune garçon.

Hermione sourit devant la mine consternée de son frère. Il était très attaché aux animaux, et lui annoncer qu'il mangeait de la viande fraîchement chassée par un demi-géant sans scrupule ne le mettrait pas tant que ça en appétit. D'ailleurs, Peter posa sa fourchette avant de pousser la viande de son assiette du bout de son couteau, émettant une grimace significatrice.

- Savoir d'où vient sa nourriture n'est jamais très bon pour l'appétit, commenta Dumbledore en piquant avec enthousiasme dans sa propre assiette.

Hermione mangea quelques légumes avant de déclarer forfait. Son propre appétit l'avait fuit, lui aussi.

- Quand rejoindrons-nous Harry et Ron au Square ? Demanda alors Hermione au directeur.

- J'ai bien peur que finalement vous ne dussiez rester ici. Le sort de traçage est peut-être éliminé, mais on ne peut courir de risque. Bien sûr, vos amis pourront vous rendre visite, dès demain si vous le voulez.

Le vieil homme posa son regard sincèrement triste sur le visage de sa jeune élève, et Hermione soupira. Il avait sans doute raison, mais cela lui fit mal au cœur de ne pas revoir ses amis dès ce soir. Toutefois, Peter serait certainement content de rester au château jusque la fin de l'été. Hermione acquiesça alors.

- Et pour Peter ? A la rentrée ?

- Je suppose qu'il sera impossible de vous séparer le temps de l'année scolaire, commença Dumbledore.

- C'est exact, commenta immédiatement Hermione.

Elle avait fait la promesse à son frère de rester avec lui, toujours. Il était hors de question qu'il soit loin d'elle pour plus de six mois. Elle serait bien en peine de le protéger ou de le consoler s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai décidé de vous aménager un appartement près de la tour des Gryffondors. Vous y dormirez avec votre frère, et vous pourrez voir vos amis. Mais dans la journée, il serait tout de même préférable qu'il reste sous la garde de Pompom, à l'infirmerie. Sauf lorsque vous aurez du temps libre, continua donc le directeur.

Hermione réfléchit moins d'une seconde.

- C'est une excellente idée, bien sûr. Ça me convient.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle eut vaguement l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais se reprit. Dumbledore ne se moquerait tout de même pas d'un élève ! Peter, qui avait suivi toute la conversation avec appréhension, sembla soulagé de la décision finale, et fit un large sourire à sa sœur et au directeur.

Après leur déjeuner, Hermione et son frère rejoignirent l'infirmerie pour de nouveaux examens, mais madame Pomfresh sembla se concentrer sur la Gryffondor plus que sur son frère, bien qu'elle garda un visage neutre et professionnel. Hermione se promit de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque dès qu'elle en saurait plus sur les symptômes qu'aurait bien pu détecter l'infirmière en elle. De toute évidence, elle avait un problème, et personne ne souhaitait lui en dire plus. Ne voulant pas alerter son frère, elle lui sourit tout au long de l'examen. Ce n'était qu'une mesure de précaution, disait son regard. Rien ne clochait chez Hermione Granger. L'après-midi, elle emmena son frère voir le potager de Hagrid, lui montrant les énormes citrouilles et l'immonde épouvantail planté en plein milieu. A sa plus grande surprise, elle rencontra des Sombrals à la lisière de la forêt. Peter les vit, et demanda ce que c'était. Ce à quoi Hermione répondit doucement, patiemment, tenant en compte dans son esprit que son frère de six ans pouvait voir ces chevaux de mort et souhaitant par la même occasion l'anéantissement des assassins de leurs parents.

Le soir, ils dînèrent dans l'infirmerie, alors que madame Pomfresh vérifiait une fois de plus leur tension. Cette fois-ci, elle ne leur donna pas de potion sans rêve, et Hermione eut bien du mal à s'endormir. Elle repensait à toutes les maladies qu'elle connaissait, en récitant les symptômes dans sa tête, tâchant de découvrir ce dont quoi elle pourrait souffrir et qui mettrait l'infirmière dans un tel état, à la contrôler dès qu'elle la voyait. Elle entendit son frère gémir dans son sommeil, en proie à des cauchemars porteurs de têtes de mort, de fumée verte et des cadavres de leurs parents. Hermione vint le rejoindre dans son lit et le laissa se blottir contre avant de sombrer elle aussi dans le sommeil.


	8. Retrouvailles

Le jour suivant, Hermione se réveilla avec un abominable mal de crâne, qui se prolongea jusque l'heure du déjeuner. Elle n'en dit rien à madame Pomfresh, qui lui tournait sans arrêt autour à vérifier on ne sait quoi sur ses papiers en lui donnant telle ou telle potion. Peter s'inquiéta de voir sa sœur se tenir la tête toute la matinée, le visage pâle comme la mort. Malgré tout, ils passèrent une agréable journée à se promener de ci de là, Hermione racontant une fois de plus à son frère ses aventures dans le monde magique. Le garçon ne se lassait jamais d'entendre le récit du premier match de Quidditch de Harry, où Hermione avait enflammé la cape de son professeur de potion pour l'empêcher, comme elle le pensait responsable à l'époque, de blesser son ami. Lorsque sa migraine fut bel et bien passée, Hermione accepta d'aller se baigner dans le lac en compagnie de Peter, s'amusant à lui faire peur en lui prenant la jambe sous l'eau, comme le ferait les créatures qui habitaient ces eaux. La soirée arriva rapidement, et c'est avec soulagement qu'Hermione vit Dumbledore les attendre dans le Hall après le dîner. Ne l'ayant pas aperçu de la journée, la jeune fille mit fin à ses inquiétudes, répondant à ses questions muettes.

- Bonsoir les enfants. Je vais vous emmener à mon bureau, Harry et Ron nous y rejoindrons par la cheminée. Avez-vous passez une bonne journée ? S'enquit-il.

- Une excellente journée, monsieur le directeur. Pourront-ils restez longtemps ?

Hermione ne souhaitait plus attendre une minute pour revoir ses amis. Ils lui avaient beaucoup manqué. Peter trépignait lui aussi d'impatience à l'idée de rencontrer les deux meilleurs amis de sa sœur, dont il n'avait vu jusqu'ici que des photos mouvantes sur du papier glissant. Le vieil homme qui leur faisait face vrilla son regard bleu dans les yeux chocolat de la Gryffondor, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Si le personnel de Poudlard tentait de lui cacher quelque chose, il s'y prenait bien mal. Déjà ce matin, l'infirmière s'activait autour d'Hermione avec ses fioles colorées, et le fantôme des Gryffondor l'avait regardé d'un air distant en les voyant manger à l'heure de midi. Il était toutefois fort étonnant de voir Albus Dumbledore en personne manquer de discrétion en la regardant si profondément. Hermione ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, certaine de n'obtenir aucune réponse. Elle aurait tout le temps qu'elle voudrait à la bibliothèque lorsque madame Pince reviendrait de ses vacances en Ecosse.

- Eh bien je suis heureux de vous dire qu'ils sont permis de rester cette nuit au château. Nous allons même installer vos affaires dans la tour des Gryffondors. Vous y séjournerez tous jusqu'à la rentrée, où vous déménagerez vous et votre frère dans l'appartement d'à côté, répondit finalement le directeur en reportant son regard sur les deux enfants.

- C'est chouette, ça, hein Hermione ? S'enthousiasma immédiatement Peter.

La jeune fille lui sourit, tout aussi enthousiaste, mais garda une réserve vis-à-vis de Dumbledore. Elle lui en voulait de lui cacher des choses par rapport à ce qui lui arrivait, et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour lui faire dire quoi que ce soit. Harry lui-même n'obtenait jamais de réponse à ses questions lors de ses entrevues avec le directeur, et pourtant ils étaient assez proches.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, Peter et le professeur Dumbledore se tenait dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci était nonchalamment assis sur son fauteuil, suçant un bonbon au citron. Peter en avait prit un lui aussi, suite à la proposition que Dumbledore lui avait fait, et s'était assis en face du bureau, agitant les pieds en signe d'impatience. Hermione, peu à son aise, se tenait debout à deux pas de la cheminée, les bras croisés, raidie par son absence de mouvement. Soudainement, un bruit sourd brisa le silence qui s'était installé, et de la fumée verte s'échappa de la cheminée, laissant apparaître au bout de quelques secondes Ron. Le jeune garçon épousseta ses vêtements en grommelant avant de lever la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione ! S'exclama t-il en venant la serrer dans ses bras.

La jeune fille répondit à son étreinte, retrouvant son ami avec joie. Elle resta un moment dans ses bras, oubliant le monde extérieur l'espace d'un instant. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Le garçon avait encore grandit durant l'été, si bien qu'il faisait maintenant une tête de plus qu'Hermione, et ses bras musclés l'entouraient complètement, avec force. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle s'écarta de Ron, qui avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je suis contente de te voir, fit la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il grommela un « moi aussi » presque inaudible, toujours gêné. Hermione avait bien compris depuis un moment que le rouquin était amoureux d'elle, autant qu'elle l'était de lui, mais elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Toutefois, les derniers évènements avaient changé la donne, et elle ne pensait plus vraiment à Ron dans ce sens. En plus, le garçon était on ne peut plus timide et maladroit, si bien qu'ils tournaient en rond. Ron salua le directeur puis se tourna vers le petit garçon de six ans assis dans un fauteuil deux fois trop grands pour lui.

- Salut, fit-il.

Il se rappela soudainement qu'Hermione avait un petit frère. Peter.

- Je m'appelle Ron Weasley.

Il s'avança pour lui serrer la main, et Peter répondit avec enthousiasme, bien que légèrement intimidé. A travers les histoires de sa sœur, le dernier garçon des Weasley tenait plus de la légende qu'autre chose. Le voir en chair et en os était étrange, et exaltant. Une autre vague de fumée verte se répandit dans la pièce quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Ron, et Hermione alla avidement prendre Harry dans ses bras, qui avait les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Les deux garçons étaient pleins de suie, et les lunettes de Harry s'étaient cassées pendant le voyage. Lorsqu'elle l'eut salué, Hermione répara les verres d'un tour de baguette, sous l'œil amusé du brun. Peter la regarda faire avec fascination. Il n'avait encore jamais vu lancer de sort magique, et il resta fixer longtemps les lunettes de Harry comme si elles allaient se mettre à parler.

- Harry, je te présente mon frère, Peter, fit Hermione une fois que le garçon eut saluer Dumbledore.

Le Gryffondor passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de sourire. Fatalement, le petit garçon sourit en retour, et se leva lui-même pour échanger une poignée de main tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril avec le survivant, héros lui aussi des histoires de sa sœur.

- Bien, commença Dumbledore, un sourire de malice accroché aux lèvres. Je vous laisse donc à vos retrouvailles. Vos affaires ont été montées dans votre dortoir. On se verra au petit déjeuner. Il y aura certainement des suçacides. Le mot de passe pour votre dortoir est Aiglefin. Bonne soirée, finit le vieil homme.

Il prit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter, en regardant Harry.

- J'aimerais que tu me rejoignes dans mon bureau demain matin, Harry.

Le garçon acquiesça sous l'œil curieux de Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière se demanda si le directeur allait lui parler de ce qui semblait le tracasser vis-à-vis d'elle, et se promit de tirer les vers du nez de son ami sitôt qu'il en aurait fini avec Dumbledore.

Les trois adolescents rejoignirent rapidement la tour des Gryffondors, suivit par Peter qui ne cessait de fixer les deux amis de sa sœur avec insistance. Philibert, au fond de sa poche, ronronnait doucement sous la caresse du pouce du petit garçon. Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ils délivrèrent le mot de passe avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle commune. Peter s'extasia devant la décoration chaleureuse, ornée de ci de là de rouge et d'or. Harry et Ron s'affalèrent dans le canapé, et le rouquin sortit de sa poche quelques dragées qu'il proposa à ses amis.

La soirée suivit son cours, et Hermione se sentit de mieux en mieux au contact de ses amis, comme s'ils lui apportaient tout ce qui lui avait manqué depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Au bout d'un certain temps, Peter fut fatigué, et la Gryffondor le fit monter dans le dortoir des garçons, l'emmitouflant sous une couverture. Il avait rapidement saisi le cœur de Harry et Ron par sa bonne humeur communicative et son excitation à toute épreuve. Hermione attrapa Philibert dans la poche du pantalon de Peter et le blottit au côté de son mettre, qui ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir.

- Dis Hermione, je vais faire comment pour aller à l'école maintenant ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, désarçonnée par sa question inattendue. Finalement, elle soupira et lui sourit tristement.

- Eh bien je pense que pour le moment nous allons rester ici. Peut-être que je pourrais m'arranger avec le professeur Dumbledore pour que tu te rendes à quelques cours des premières années si tu t'ennuis trop. Et tu pourras retourner à ton école quand tout sera terminé.

A l'idée de suivre des cours dans une école magique, Peter sourit largement, et il finit par définitivement fermer les yeux, bercer par le ronronnement de son boursoufflet.

- Bonne nuit Philibert, souffla t-il. Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Peter, répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle rejoignit ensuite ses deux amis qui étaient toujours dans les larges fauteuils de velours rouges, leur regard rivé sur le feu dansant dans la cheminée.

- Vous avez l'air bien pensifs tous les deux, fit-elle en souriant.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, le visage sérieux.

- Hermione, commença t-il.

- Non.

La Gryffondor avait répondit rapidement, et plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle ne voulait pas de leurs condoléances, de leur pitié ou de quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait juste qu'ils soient là.

- Pas de discussion tragique, pas d'excuses, juste une partie de cartes, finit-elle, plus doucement.

Harry paru comprendre, mais Ron resta stupéfait par ses dernières paroles.

- Mais…

- Ron !

- Je veux dire, tu veux vraiment jouer aux cartes ?

Il avait vraiment l'air bouleversé dans ses croyances, et les trois amis pouffèrent de rire. Finalement, ils jouèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, avant que la discussion jusqu'ici si amicale ne se tourne vers des sujets bien plus graves. Ce fut Hermione qui mit fin à l'ambiance si tranquille et apaisante de ces dernières minutes, faisant éclater la bulle d'insouciance qui les enveloppait jusqu'à présent.

- Je n'ai pas eu tellement de contact avec le monde de la magie pendant que j'étais en France. Vous avez des nouvelles sur l'avancement de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Que fait l'Ordre ? Et le ministère ? Racontez-moi votre été les garçons.

Les questions qu'elle venait de poser lui brûlait la langue depuis un moment déjà, mais elle ne voulait pas que son frère sache quoi que ce soit sur l'avancement de la guerre, afin de le protéger surtout.

- Eh bien, commença Harry tandis que Ron levait la tête de son jeu de carte, la mine plus sérieuse tout à coup.

- Fudge a démissionné. Scrimgeour est le nouveau ministre de la magie, et il a décidé de placer des aurors et toutes sortes d'enchantements et maléfices autour de l'école cette année, pour protéger les élèves., fit le rouquin. Papa a eu une promotion d'ailleurs, il est devenu directeur du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection. Il a une bonne dizaine de personnes sous ses ordres.

Ron avait un éclat de fierté dans ses yeux alors qu'il délivrait les quelques nouvelles du ministère, et Hermione vit Harry sourire du coin de l'œil. De toute évidence, la promotion d'Arthur Weasley avait aussi été l'une des premières choses qu'Harry avait apprise par son ami.

- Oh Ron, c'est génial ! S'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

Il fit une moue de modestie qui passe plutôt mal avec son regard brillant, et Harry poursuivit à sa place.

- Je suis arrivé chez Ron au milieu du mois de juillet. Dumbledore m'y a emmené. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait quelques cours particuliers cette année.

- Quoi ? Des cours particuliers ? Mais a quel propos ?

Hermione se rendit soudainement compte que c'était certainement ce pourquoi Dumbledore voulait voir Harry dès le lendemain, et qu'il ne saurait donc rien pour elle. La jeune fille failli soupirer mais se retint, attendant la réponse du brun.

- Ce doit avoir un rapport avec la prophétie, fit-il tranquillement.

- Mais… commença Hermione.

- Dumbledore la connaissait. Elle disait que je suis celui qui doit tuer Voldemort. Aucun de nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, récita t-il, de mémoire.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les trois amis. La Gryffondor se sentit prise d'un vertige et s'adossa contre le canapé.

- Mais si Dumbledore veut donner des cours particuliers à Harry, c'est bien qu'il doit avoir une solution, fit Ron pour rassurer Hermione. Il doit penser qu'il a une chance !

- Certainement, assura Harry en hochant vivement la tête.

Mais la jeune fille était pâle comme la mort. C'était comme si on lui annonçait que son meilleur ami était atteint d'un cancer auquel il n'y avait aucun traitement.

- Pour changer de sujet, on a eu nos résultats de nos BUSE. J'en ai eu sept, fit Ron pour changer de sujet. Harry aussi. Pas mal hein ?

- Ah oui, c'est bien.

- Certainement pas assez bien pour toi. Tu en as eu onze, pas vrai ? Fit le rouquin, l'air bougon.

Harry pouffa tandis que son ami continuait de faire la tête, sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione. Malgré tout, elle vira bientôt au rouge cramoisi en acquiesçant.

- Evidemment. Félicitations alors.

Ron avait dit ça avec une moue boudeuse, mais un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres, et il vint la serrer dans ses bras. Harry les rejoignit immédiatement, et ils rirent un peu. Décidant que la révélation de la destinée plutôt sinistre de Harry était déjà bien assez, Hermione n'osa pas demander plus de nouvelles du monde magique ni de l'Ordre, et la conversation dévia sur l'horreur de la cohabitation avec Fleur Delacour. Ron ne cessa de maugréer contre le jeune française qui allait épouser son frère Bill, et Harry en fit de même avec presque autant de véhémence. Fleurk, la terreur du Terrier. Même Molly Weasley ne la supportait plus sous son toit. Hermione apprit aussi que Harry avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ce dont elle le félicita. Bientôt, la jeune fille sentit son mal de tête revenir au grand galop, et elle prétexta la fatigue pour aller se coucher. Elle rejoignit le dortoir des garçons et s'engouffra dans les couvertures, tout contre son frère qui dormait déjà à poings fermés. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'elle entendit Ron et Harry les rejoindre et se coucher dans leur lit respectif.

- Et pour Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Chuchota Harry dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Hermione tandis l'oreille, toujours éveillée à cause de son mal de crâne.

- Je ne sais pas Harry. On devrait peut-être en parler à Hermione demain. Elle sait toujours quoi faire dans les moments de crise, répondit Ron d'une voix ensommeillé.

La concernée rougie jusqu'au oreilles. Le rouquin était parfois gentil sans même y faire attention. Toutefois, elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec Malefoy, encore. Elle s'endormit rapidement, bercer par la respiration des trois garçons et le souffle faiblard du boursoufflet qui vint se caler contre son oreille.


	9. Mois d'août à Poudlard

C'est la lueur d'un rayon de soleil qui réveilla Hermione. La jeune fille s'étira longuement, à la manière d'un chat, avant de finalement se décider à se lever. La chambre était vide, si on omettait le tas d'affaires qui s'empilaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle repéra la cage d'Hedwige dans un coin, nonchalamment posée sur une valise grande ouverte et désordonnée. Harry était toujours aussi bordélique. Juste à côté trainait celle de Ron, ses vêtements certainement jeté là pêle-mêle. Elle sourit tendrement. Ses deux amis ne changeraient jamais. Encore une histoire de garçons, puisqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, Peter avait balancé les quelques affaires qu'il avait, en vrac. Elle repéra les vêtements qu'il portait lors de leur arrivée, et en déduit qu'il avait remis l'uniforme de Poudlard. Son boursoufflet, Philibert, sifflait paisiblement, confortablement installé sur le sweatshirt du garçon. Hermione se prit à regretter la présence réconfortante de Pattenrond, qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis l'attaque à la villa. Elle soupira, et se dirigea avec langueur jusque la salle de bain jouxtant le dortoir.

Lorsqu'elle descendit enfin dans la salle commune, – elle avait passé un temps fou à tenter de se coiffer devant le miroir, sans vraiment de succès – elle vit Harry et Ron tout à leur partie d'échecs version sorcier, sous les yeux envieux de Peter, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Bonjour ! Fit-elle avec enthousiaste.

- Salut Hermione ! lui répondit Peter sur le même ton.

- Lu, grogna Ron, trop occupé à tenter de sauver sa reine des pions d'Harry.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Ah, tu es réveillé ! On se demandait combien de temps tu allais dormir !

Elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés. La Gryffondor avait rarement si bien dormi que cette nuit, bien entourée, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il était bien tard.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Déjà dix heures passées ! Rétorqua Peter de sa petite voix aigu.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Après tout, c'était les vacances. Mais elle n'avait jamais tant dormi. Elle les laissa finir leur partie avant d'aller petit déjeuner, tous ensemble.

- On t'a attendu longtemps, exagéra son frère. J'ai faim !

- Moi aussi.

Le ventre de Ron vint appuyer sa réflexion, provoquant le rire de Harry et d'Hermione. Le rouquin avait toujours faim. Durant tout le trajet, Peter ne cessa de poser des questions aux deux garçons sur le Quidditch. Harry répondait avec patience tandis que Ron exagérait les plus grands moments de ses matchs en cinquième année. Hermione roula des yeux à l'entente de son énième but sous les cris de joies des Gryffondors en délire qui scandaient son nom sans fin et passa en première la porte de la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore leva son verre de jus de citrouille en les voyant arriver. Rogue, la mine bougon, se tenait à côté de lui, l'air affairé sur ses œufs au plat. Visiblement, les deux hommes les avaient attendu pour commencer leur petit déjeuner. Hermione remarqua qu'ils étaient à la table des professeurs, malgré le vide des quatres grandes tables des différentes maisons. Au moins auraient-ils un peu d'intimité au petit-déjeuner.

- Le cauchemar des cachots grince devant ses œufs Harry, c'est mauvais signe, souffla Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Oui, il va certainement devoir ajouter ça à la liste des choses qui le font regretter d'être né, rétorqua Harry.

- Si seulement cette tragédie n'était jamais arrivée.

Le ton dramatique de Ron fit rire ses amis, et c'est seulement le regard noir du dit cauchemar qui les fit cesser leurs plaisanteries douteuses. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à se servir dans les plats, et Hermione eut l'impression d'être de retour à ses jeunes années, à sa première année à Poudlard, alors que tout semblait simple. Il manquait juste quelques centaines d'élèves autour d'eux. Errol arriva entre les petits pains et le bacon, dérapant sur la nappe sur plus d'un mètre. Les plumes qu'il laissa derrière lui furent rapidement récupérées par Peter, qui les trouvaient magnifiques. Ron n'eut qu'un regard blasé pour son hibou, qui lui jeta un regard dépourvu de la moindre lueur d'intelligence. Au creux de l'une de ses serres, le papier gris de la gazette était complètement froissé. Harry le prit avec délicatesse pour ne pas déranger le pauvre Errol, qui reprenait ses esprits lentement.

- Que dit-il ? Demanda Hermione, l'air de rien.

- Des disparitions, des accidents bizarres, des meurtres, fit le brun en feuilletant le journal rapidement.

Hermione grimaça. Elle n'était pas vraiment au courant de la situation critique de l'Angleterre, bien qu'elle s'en douta, et entendre ces mauvaises nouvelles la refroidit instantanément. Elle repoussa son assiette du bout des ongles. Ron redirigea la conversation, sans même jeter un coup d'œil au bout de papier.

- Et si on faisait un peu de Quidditch ce matin Harry ? Comme ça Peter pourra voir comment ça fait de voir des sorciers voler sur des balais, en vrai, ajouta t-il en regardant le concerné.

Celui-ci ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus avec attention, déjà tout excité à l'idée de les voir voltiger sur le terrain. Hermione soupira devant cet intérêt complètement idiot pour un sport qu'elle trouvait tout aussi idiot.

- Je dois d'abord aller voir Dumbledore à son bureau, rétorqua Harry.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu viendras nous raconter quand t'en aura fini ? On t'attendra dans le parc.

Peter prit une mine déçue, impatient qu'il était de les voir voler. Le brun acquiesça en reposant la gazette sur la table. Le directeur quitta bientôt la Grande Salle en compagnie du professeur de potions, qui ne quitta pas Hermione des yeux. Son regard d'encre fit frissonner la jeune fille.

- D'où est-ce que ce… ce… te regarde comme ça ? S'énerva Ron, rouge comme une écrevisse, alors que les deux hommes refermaient la porte.

Harry émit un marmonnement pour montrer qu'il était d'accord, tandis qu'Hermione restait muette. Dumbledore avait du lui dire quelque chose la concernant, à lui aussi. Ce devait être vraiment très grave, pour que Rogue la regarde avec une telle intensité. Elle se souvint que l'infirmière avait demandé à ce qu'elle et Peter la rejoignent chaque matin pour un examen.

- Bon j'y vais, annonça Harry en se levant.

Il partit à la suite du directeur, disparaissant bientôt derrière la grande porte.

- Il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie, Pete et moi…

- Mais je fais quoi moi ? Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Ce ne sera pas long. Tu n'as qu'à finir ton petit déjeuner, on se rejoint dans le Hall, répondit Hermione.

Ron ronchonna qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul, mais accepta finalement de les laisser y aller. Il n'aimait pas tellement aller à l'infirmerie, et n'avait de toute manière pas terminé son repas.

Peter et Hermione se rendirent donc à l'infirmerie. Le garçon s'amusa à passer devant pour bien montrer à sa sœur qu'il connaissait le chemin, mais fut bien vite perdu par les escaliers mouvants. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la pièce immaculée, et s'assirent chacun sur un lit en attendant madame Pomfresh. Elle ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, et commença par examiner Peter, presque distraitement. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Hermione, sa mine se fit plus sérieuse, et elle prit toute sorte de mesure, notant chaque information dans son calepin. La jeune fille eut alors une idée.

- Dîtes, j'aimerais peut-être devenir médicomages. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer en quoi consiste cet examen ?

- Eh bien je mesure le taux de cellules veneficiennes de ton corps…

L'infirmière s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, s'apercevant certainement qu'elle donnait des informations qu'elle ne devrait pas.

- C'est pour vérifier qu'elles sont en bon état, et que tu es toujours en bonne santé, finit-elle rapidement.

- Des cellules veneficiennes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La question innocente d'Hermione resta en suspens alors que madame Pomfresh s'affairait à ranger ses outils de travail dans un ordre croissant sur son petit chariot.

- Eh bien je suis heureuse d'avoir attiser ta curiosité, mais ce sont des choses que l'on apprend après plusieurs années d'études en médicomagie…

La pirouette de l'infirmière fit presque sourire Hermione, qui savait maintenant ce qu'elle devrait rechercher à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'on lui cachait si mal. Elle remercia l'infirmière pour ses soins, et entraina son frère à sa suite dans les couloirs avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça Hermione ? Demanda finalement Peter, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les grands escaliers menant au Hall.

- Pour rien Peter. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge après tout. Ron les attendait, assis sur la dernière marche, occupé à se ronger un ongle.

- Ne fais pas ça, Ronald, c'est malpropre, le réprimanda gentiment Hermione.

- Des fois tu es pire que ma mère ! Se plaignit le garçon en retirant immédiatement son doigt de sa bouche.

- Elle est pire que maman.

La voix de Peter s'éteignit brusquement, et un silence pesant resta planer un instant sur les trois enfants.

- Alors, tu me montres comment tu voles sur un balai ? Fit alors le garçon, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Hermione remarqua qu'il avait les yeux brillants. Ron sourit largement à Peter, et décida d'aller chercher un balai dans l'un des placards incrustés dans les murs du Hall. Il s'écarta, et s'engouffra derrière une porte de bois miteuse. Hermione prit alors son frère tout contre elle et l'embrassa sur ses cheveux blonds.

- Ils me manquent, souffla Peter à l'oreille de sa sœur.

- A moi aussi.

Elle le relâcha alors que Ron revenait, un vieux balai à la main, l'air triomphant. Ses cheveux roux étaient parsemés de paille.

- On dirait que tu viens de combattre un troll, plaisanta Hermione devant sa tête de victorieux de guerre.

- Tu ne me croirais jamais si je te disais ce qui m'est arrivé dans ce placard…

Peter rit en imaginant une horde de balais venir frapper sur la tête du rouquin, et les suivit au dehors en se tenant les côtes.

Hermione alla s'asseoir dans les gradins avec son frère pendant que Ron faisait une démonstration de ses talents sur le terrain. Il commença par la base, posant son balai au sol et lui ordonnant d'une voix forte :

- Debout !

Le balai refusa d'obéir, rampant au sol comme un ver de terre. Peter pouffa de rire devant la mine déconfite du rouquin.

- Debout ! Cria Ron.

Cette fois-ci, il se prit le manche en pleine face, et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de s'écrouler de rire. Cela lui rappelait les premiers cours de vol. Finalement, Ron parvint à récupérer son balai, le visage cramoisi, et s'éleva rapidement dans les airs. Il ne fut bientôt plus qu'un point dans le ciel, et se rapprocha à toute vitesse. Il fit quelques figures pendant un temps, avant de reposer pied à terre devant ses deux spectateurs. Peter était tout émerveillé, et Hermione souriait largement à son ami. Il avait prit de l'assurance. Et il s'était grandement améliorer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry les rejoignit, ses cheveux de jais s'envolant en tout sens à cause du vent.

- Alors ? Demanda Ron dès que le garçon fut à leurs côtés.

- Doucement Ron, laisse-le respirer, fit Hermione malgré sa propre impatience.

- Il voulait seulement me rappeler pour les cours particuliers cette année. Il m'a dit aussi de rester proche de mes amis, fit-il, songeur.

- C'est tout ?

Ron avait l'air déçu. Hermione regarda Harry, attendant la suite elle aussi.

- Reste proche de tes amis Harry, car ils ont besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d'eux. Et ne te fie pas aux apparences, récita le brun en imitant le vieil homme.

- Tu lui as parlé de Malefoy ? Demanda alors Ron.

- Malefoy ?

Hermione prit l'air étonné, peu envieuse de leur faire savoir qu'elle était restée éveillée bien après être allé se coucher. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils apprennent non plus pour ses migraines, qui revenaient en fait presque toute les deux ou trois heures depuis la veille.

- Ah oui, on ne t'as pas raconté, soupira le rouquin en regardant Hermione.

- On a vu Malefoy chez Barjow et Beurk. Il menaçait Barjow pour qu'il l'aide à réparer un objet.

- Il a dit aussi qu'il voulait que Barjow lui mette quelque chose de côté. Apparemment le même genre d'objet que celui qu'il voulait faire réparer, poursuivit Ron.

- Comme s'il y en avait deux, finit Harry.

La Gryffondor garda la mine songeuse quelques minutes.

- Et chez madame Guipure, souffla Ron à son ami en lui tapant les côtes avec son coude.

- Il a fait un bond d'un mètre quand elle voulait lui touchez le bras pour ses mesures. Son bras gauche, Hermione !

- Harry ! Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux ! Voldemort n'accepterais pas qu'un garçon de seize entre dans ses rangs. Surtout quand on sait que son père ne doit plus être très bien vu après son échec au ministère, l'an dernier, dit alors Hermione d'un ton pragmatique.

Harry se renfrogna. Evidemment, les arguments de la jeune fille semblaient plus que convenable, mais il doutait et douterait toujours de Drago Malefoy.

- Je n'en ai pas parlé à Dumbledore de toutes façons, fit finalement le garçon. J'en avait touché un mot à ton père, Ron, mais il ne m'a pas cru. Alors Dumbledore, qui fais confiance à Rogue…

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer.

- C'est Voldemort le méchant sorcier Hermione ?

La petite voix de Peter résonna comme un diapason aux oreilles de la jeune fille, qui se crispa.

- Je ne veux pas que tu prononces ce nom Pete. Je ne veux plus que tu parles de tout ça, d'accord, repris t-elle plus gentiment.

Elle avait oublié qu'il était là, écoutant chacune de leur parole concernant les noires affaires du monde magique.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit non, Peter !

Hermione le serra dans ses bras et le regarda ensuite dans les yeux.

- Oui, c'est un très méchant sorcier, mais ici tu ne risques rien. Et c'est pour ton bien que je ne veux plus que tu en parles. Et aussi parce que ça me fait mal au cœur.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa alors le garçon.

Harry et Ron, qui étaient pour le coup restés silencieux, proposèrent de montrer un entrainement de Quidditch à Peter, qui s'enthousiasma immédiatement. Même Hermione en fut heureuse, soulagée surtout qu'il pense à autre chose. Ils allèrent donc chercher le matériel dans l'un des placards, et la partie se prolongea longtemps après midi, si bien que ce fut l'estomac de Ron qui les fit redescendre.

Le mois d'août se poursuivit sans problème, et Harry n'eut plus d'autres entrevues avec le directeur. Hermione rongeait son frein en attendant l'ouverture de la bibliothèque, et Ron se moqua plusieurs fois de la jeune fille alors qu'elle soupirait devant les portes closes. Bientôt, l'infirmière cessa complètement d'examiner Peter pour se concentrer uniquement sur Hermione, prétextant qu'elle seule avait été touchée par un sort. Ils reçurent aussi la visite de Fred et Georges, et aussi de Ginny, et même de Molly et Arthur. Le professeur Lupin passa lui aussi, un jour de grand soleil, et resta un moment dans le parc à parler avec Harry. Hermione et Ron n'avait pas voulu parler de Sirius à leur ami, ne voulant pas le brusquer, et la conversation avec le meilleur ami de son père sembla faire le plus grand bien au jeune homme.

La veille de la rentrée, Hermione eut la surprise de découvrir au pied de son lit la cage d'un chat, où ronronnait paisiblement Pattenrond. Harry et Ron lui expliquèrent combien Fred et Georges avaient du faire des pieds et des mains pour le retrouver dans les Landes du sud de la France, et Hermione ne pu que se confondre en remerciements. Il dormi avec lui cette nuit là, et le lendemain matin, c'est Dumbledore qui se trouvait au pied de son lit.

- Bonjour Miss Granger ! Fit-il joyeusement.

- Bonjour ?

Sa voix ensommeillée fit rire le directeur, qui s'excusa aussitôt.

- Je suis navré de vous surprendre si tôt au matin, mais je dois vous montrer vos appartements pour l'année, avec votre frère.

Hermione se rappela qu'elle ne passerait pas l'éternité dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, et se leva prestement. Elle alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain, et sortit en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore, à la recherche de Peter. Il était une fois de plus en bas, cette fois-ci disputant une partie avec Harry, qui enrageait de voir le jeune et tout nouveau joueur gagner haut la main.

L'appartement en question était à la hauteur de la salle commune des Gryffondors, chaleureux et pourvu de belles tapisseries rouge et or. Chacun aurait sa chambre, avec une salle de bain intégré, et le salon était tout aussi confortable que celui des Gryffondors avec ses canapés et fauteuils moelleux et sa cheminée ronflante. En plus, Hermione eut le plaisir de voir qu'on avait accroché une étagère au mur, où elle pourrait mettre ses manuels et livres empruntés à la bibliothèque.

- C'est parfait, commenta t-elle en se tournant vers le vieil homme resté au pas de la porte.

- Tant mieux que ça vous plaise, Miss Granger. J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous dire que l'elfe en charge de cet appartement a absolument tenu à accomplir ce travail. Il s'agit d'un vieil ami. Vous vous souvenez certainement de Dobby ?

Hermione acquiesça, heureuse. Au moins lui porterais les chaussettes, chapeaux et écharpes qu'elle tricoterait. En plus, il serait tout à fait capable de devenir militant pour la SALE.

Lorsque Dumbledore quitta les lieux, Hermione visita plus attentivement, et remarqua qu'on lui avait acheté des vêtements à sa taille, et aussi des chaussures. La robe qu'elle avait empruntée à sa mère était accroché sur un cintre tout au devant de la penderie. Son frère avait de même un placard rempli, et quelques mangas sur une étagère au-dessus de son lit. La photo de ses parents trônait sur sa table de nuit.

- Il sait vraiment tout, souffla Hermione en remarquant les bouquins en pagailles.

Ce soir là, Hermione se coucha tôt, prenant congé d'Harry et Ron, bien trop occupés à montrer à Peter comment poncer un balai pour le faire vibrer dans l'air. Elle retira son uniforme avec lenteur et se glissa sous ses draps propres. Ses yeux chocolats restèrent ouverts jusque tard dans la nuit, et son frère la rejoignit dans son lit avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, collant ses pieds froids à ses jambes.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, souffla t-il.


	10. Rentrée

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé pour Hermione, Harry et Ron. Ce matin là, la Gryffondor se rendit comme toujours à l'infirmerie, laissant son frère rejoindre ses deux amis à la tour des Gryffondors. Ils avaient en somme toute la journée pour eux avant que la foule d'élèves ne débarque au château. L'examen de madame Pomfresh fut rapide, et sitôt libérée, Hermione rejoignit ses amis, sans même passer par la bibliothèque. De toutes évidence, madame Pince n'ouvrirait ses portes qu'à partir du début des cours, et la jeune fille avait donc abandonné ses allers et retours infructueux au quatrième étage. Elle passa donc le portrait de la Grosse Dame, retrouvant Harry et Ron en proie à une discussion qui lui sembla plutôt sérieuse, et s'assit aussitôt à leurs côtés. Peter jouait avec Philibert, près de la cheminée, peu intéressé par les propos des garçons.

- Il faudrait peut-être organiser des tours de garde, pour le surveiller constamment, fit Ron avec fougue.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers leur amie, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu entrer.

- Malefoy, déclarèrent-ils au même moment.

- Encore ? Mais je vous l'ai dit, il ne…

- Hermione, tu ne peux pas affirmer haut et fort qu'il ne prépare pas un sale coup ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu, et c'était très étrange. Je suis sûr de ce que j'avance cette fois…

Harry ne voulait pas en démordre.

- Ecoute. Dès qu'il s'agit de Malefoy, tu agis de manière spontanée, sans même réfléchir cinq minutes. Imagine que tu fonces droit dans un mur ! Tu vas surveiller Malefoy toute l'année en espérant qu'il fasse un pas de travers pour le dénoncer ? Et s'il y avait une autre menace ?

- Qui ça ? Demanda alors Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, mais étant donné que le professeur Slughorn est professeur de potions, j'imagine que Rogue à du passer à l'enseignement de défense contre les forces du mal, chose qu'il veut depuis maintenant des années…

La réplique d'Hermione fit mouche, et les deux garçons restèrent muets l'espace d'une seconde. Puis Harry se leva et fit les cent pas.

- Tu as raison Hermione, mais bien sûr ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

La jeune fille leva un sourcil interrogateur à son ami. Qu'allait-il encore inventer ?

- Rogue devient professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et Malefoy a l'air d'avoir une mission de je ne sais quoi certainement donnée par Voldemort en personne. Ça ne vous choque pas ?

- Harry, murmura Hermione doucement.

- Mais il a raison Hermione, Rogue va tout faire pour aider Malefoy, lui apprendre des sortilèges en particulier, c'est certain !

Ron s'était levé lui aussi et le teint de son visage avait prit quelques rougeurs sous le coup de l'excitation. Hermione les regarda tous les deux, consternés

- Vous êtes impossible ! S'exclama t-elle, les faisant sursauter.

Elle garda le silence un instant avant de reprendre.

- Malefoy n'est pas un Mangemort ! Peut-être qu'il le deviendra plus tard, mais il est bien trop jeune pour ça ! Et Dumbledore fait entièrement confiance au professeur Rogue, suffisamment même pour lui donner la défense contre les forces du mal… Vous remettez en cause son jugement ?

La jeune fille fini sa tirade en pointant son doigt entre les deux yeux verts d'Harry, qui ne pipait mot.

- Je veux bien croire qu'il n'a pas un bon fond, mais Rogue fait tout de même partie de l'Ordre, et il l'a aussitôt prévenu lorsque nous avions un problème au ministère. En plus, la dernière fois que tu as pensé trop vite, nous sommes tombés dans une impasse, un piège !

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, entrecoupé des couinements aigus de Philibert. Harry avait perdu toute couleur, et son teint blanchâtre mit mal à l'aise Hermione. Elle était allée trop loin. La culpabilité du survivant vis-à-vis de la mort de son oncle ne s'était en rien estompée, et il ressassait certainement chaque nuit ses erreurs de jugement. Elle l'avait entendu gémir dans son sommeil plus d'une fois dans le dortoir.

- Je sais que j'agis parfois de manière imprévisible et complètement stupide, commença le garçon d'une voix blanche. Mais Malefoy manigance quelque chose, c'est sûr. Si tu ne veux plus me faire confiance à cause de ce qui est arrivé, je comprendrais. Il m'arrive de ne plus me faire confiance non plus en y repensant.

- Harry… Je suis désolé…

Il la regarda avec colère, Ron passant de l'un à l'autre, ne sachant que faire ou que dire.

- Moi aussi, fit-il finalement, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle vint le serrer dans ses bras, et Ron les rejoignit rapidement.

- J'ai faim moi !

La voix de Peter les ramena à la réalité, et ils se décidèrent à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Sur le trajet, Hermione tenta de réengager la conversation.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on organise des tours de garde, pour surveiller Malefoy, fit-elle timidement.

Les deux garçons sourirent en l'entendant, et ils parlèrent ensuite de la manière dont ils agiraient, armés de la cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du maraudeur.

- Au fait, vous ne savez pas où est Hagrid ? Demanda Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue des grandes portes.

- C'est vrai, on ne l'a pas croisé ce mois-ci… Il n'est pas à Poudlard l'été ?

- Je crois qu'il est parti dans l'Oural au début des vacances, avec madame Maxime, grimaça Ron. Papa m'a dit qu'il avait une mission pour l'Ordre là-bas, en plus de devoir ramener Graup... Il va peut-être retenter d'engager des géants à notre cause…

Se souvenant du peu d'intelligence du demi-frère de Hagrid, Hermione eut une moue dépitée. Etant donné le bleu qu'avait ramassé le garde-chasse à sa dernière expédition, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il revienne encore bredouille. Et triste comme la mort d'avoir laissé Graup sur place.

- Il sera sans doute revenu pour la rentrée, on aura qu'à aller lui demander, fit alors Harry, enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir son ami.

Les quatre amis allèrent s'installer à leur table habituelle, où un petit déjeuner des plus copieux les attendait. Dumbledore aussi, d'ailleurs. Il regarda d'abord Hermione, puis tout le groupe.

- Bonjour les enfants, fit-il joyeusement.

Ils le saluèrent en retour, leur visage interrogateur tourné vers le vieil homme. Ils ne l'avaient pas beaucoup vu dans le courant du mois d'août, et sa présence à leur table était un peu étrange.

- Etant donné que la rentrée se fait aujourd'hui, je voulais vous annoncer quelques petites choses. Déjà, je vous demanderais de rester dans la salle commune cette après-midi, pour ne pas déranger les aurors qui installent des protections tout autour de l'école.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Peter.

- Et je voulais aussi te dire à toi, Peter, que tu seras le bienvenu aux cours de botanique, d'histoire de la magie et aux cours de soins aux créatures magique des premières années. Il n'y a pas besoin de baguette magique pour cela, et je pense que ça te fera une bonne occupation. Tu pourras aussi venir manger dans la Grande Salle avec ta sœur, finit-il en lui octroyant un léger clin d'œil pétillant de malice.

Hermione était venu voir le directeur à la mi-août pour lui parler de l'envie de Peter de participer à certains cours de Poudlard, comme il ne pouvait pour le moment pas aller à l'école moldu. Il avait accepté, à la seule condition que Rusard, le concierge, l'accompagne chaque fois pour le cas où il y aurait un problème. Ce n'était pas la meilleure nounou qui pouvait exister, mais Hermione avait accepté. Son frère voulait tellement assister à la vie de l'école qu'elle avait pensé sur le coup que le vieux Rusard ne serait pas un problème majeur.

- Cependant, tu seras sous la garde de notre concierge, Argus Rusard, et de sa chatte, Miss Teigne, qui te suivront lorsque tu seras hors de ton appartement. Il est important de laisser sous surveillance si nous ne voulons pas que tu te perdes dans le château, ou qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Le petit garçon avec l'air tout excité rien qu'à l'idée de suivre les trois cours qu'on lui avait attribué, et l'annonce de sa garde rapproché ne le démonta pas. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, après tout. Par contre, les têtes qu'affichaient Harry et Ron valaient bien un gallion, et Hermione se retint de pouffer de rire.

- Et je peux garder l'uniforme de Gryffondor ? Demanda Peter d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr !

Hermione se douta que le directeur faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que son frère se sente bien, suite à la mort de leurs parents, et que c'était certainement la seule raison pour laquelle un petit garçon de six assisteraient aux cours d'enfants de onze ans. Mais elle était heureuse pour Peter, et remercia d'un mouvement de tête le vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lune.

- Je vais donc vous laisser à votre repas, mais je vous demanderais de rejoindre la Grande Salle à dix-neuf heures pour le banquet de la rentrée. Bon appétit !

Il se leva avec un sourire et partit en sifflotant vers les larges portes. Peter ne quitta plus son sourire jusqu'à la fin de son déjeuner, et les trois adolescents discutèrent des emplois du temps qu'ils auraient pour cette nouvelle année.

Ils passèrent donc leur après-midi dans la salle commune, et Harry ne cessa d'échafauder des plans pour suivre Malefoy dans tout le château, sous le regard admiratif de Ron et celui exaspéré d'Hermione. Elle trouvait que le brun en faisait trop, et craignait qu'il en oublie jusqu'à ses études pour se consacrer à pourchasser le Serpentard dans les couloirs.

- Et tes cours d'Occlumancie Harry ? Demanda t-elle finalement alors que celui-ci commençait à se répéter.

- Rogue ne veut plus me donner de cours, tu le sais, soupira t-il, blasé. Et de toutes manières je détestais ces leçons.

- Mais c'est important que tu continus à faire les exercices qu'il te demandait ! Le soir, dans ton lit, respirer et vider ton esprit, tu te souviens ?

Son ton réprobateur arracha une grimace à Harry, qui s'affala dans un fauteuil.

- Je sais bien, j'essaye…

- N'essaye pas, fais-le ! Tu sais à quel point c'est important, alors ne laisses pas tomber ! Et je pense aussi que cette année nous devrions remettre en place l'A.D.

- Ah ? Firent les deux garçons d'une seule voix.

- Eh bien oui ! Avec le retour de Vol… Voldemort, et le professeur Rogue enseignant la défense contre les forces du mal, nous auront besoin de nous entrainer encore plus !

Harry n'y avait pas pensé, mais la jeune fille avait raison. Les cours qu'il avait dispensé l'année précédente avaient fait évoluer beaucoup de monde, mais avec Rogue pour professeur en la matière, ils ne risquaient pas vraiment de s'améliorer. Tout au plus la plupart perdrait confiance en eux et auraient peur d'entrer en classe.

- On verra bien sûr, dès le premier cours, si ça vaut le coup de reprendre les réunions. Peut-être qu'il sera meilleur professeur qu'en potions après tout, soupira Hermione.

- Oui, il deviendra un merveilleux professeur, ne rabaissera aucun élève et nous apprendra à faire la guerre, ironisa Ron.

Hermione souffla, consciente toutefois que son ami avait sans doute raison. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas vraiment attentionné envers ses élèves, comme avait pu l'être le professeur Lupin pendant leur troisième année. Il ne fallait pas espérer en tirer grand chose si ce n'est des connaissances en magie noire. La jeune fille frissonna en imaginant le sinistre professeur de potion leur apprendre à se servir d'un doloris en pleine classe. Ils en avaient bien assez eu avec Maugrey en quatrième année.

- C'est l'heure, remarqua Peter en levant le nez de son boursoufflet.

Hermione acquiesça, et tandis que son frère enfonçait sa boule de poil au fond de sa poche, elle se leva lentement de son fauteuil. Son mal de crâne était revenu depuis plusieurs minutes, et le moindre geste brusque lui donnait le tournis. Ses deux amis, ne remarquant rien, marchèrent à pas rapide vers l'entrée de la salle commune. Hermione les suivit, main dans la main avec Peter.

- **Ç**a ne va pas ? Demanda ce dernier en la voyant se tenir la tête.

- Si, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, et le bout de sa baguette, dans la poche arrière de son jean, émit quelques étincelles rouges.

- Hermione !

Peter s'écarta d'un bond de sa sœur, qui attrapa rapidement le bout de bois avant de le jeter à travers la pièce. Finalement, les étincelles s'estompèrent, et Peter repris la main d'Hermione, qui tremblait.

- J'avais trop chaud, c'est tout, tout va bien, répéta t-elle.

Elle tentait plus de se rassurer elle-même. Elle attrapa sa cape de sorcier et la jeta par-dessus ses épaules, rangeant sa baguette à l'intérieur. Beaucoup moins dangereux. Peter avait lui aussi une cape, à sa taille, qu'il mit négligemment.

- Ne dis pas à Ron et Harry ce qui s'est passé, hein Peter ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils vont s'inquiéter pour rien. Tout va bien.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, et ils rattrapèrent les deux garçon au pas de course, qui attendaient dans le Hall. Un brouhaha s'élevait de la Grande Salle, et Hermione en déduisit que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà arrivés.

- Oh non, on va encore se faire remarquer, grommela Harry, essayant de cacher sa cicatrice derrière quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Ce que tu fais est complètement inutile.

La remarque de Ron fit mouche, et Harry cessa ses tentatives infructueuses. Hermione passa devant les deux garçons, ébouriffant le brun au passage avec un éclat de rire un peu faux. Peter franchit la porte en premier, marchant d'un pas décidé vers leur endroit habituel, suivit par les trois adolescents. Bien sûr, il se rendit rapidement compte que la place était prise, et ralentit légèrement le pas. Il n'y avait pas encore tout le monde, et Hermione reconnut Neville et Ginny assis à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors. Elle passa devant son frère et le prit par la main pour le trainer à sa suite, sous le regard attentif de quelques élèves curieux. Elle se glissa sur le banc à côté de Ginny, laissant son frère se recroqueviller près d'elle. Il n'était pas si timide d'habitude, mais se trouver au milieu de quelques vingtaines d'élèves en capes noirs avait quelque chose d'effrayant, surtout quand on ne connaissait que trois personnes. Harry s'assit élégamment de l'autre côté de Ginny tandis que Ron s'affalait près de Neville avec la grâce d'un hippopotame.

- Salut, fit joyeusement la petite sœur de Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Salut !

Neville avait lui aussi bien grandit dans l'été, et une nouvelle assurance émanait de lui depuis qu'il avait participé à l'A.D. l'an dernier. Ils parlèrent un instant de chose et d'autre sur leurs vacances, évitant précautionneusement le sujet de la guerre, des Mangemorts ou de Voldemort. Hermione présenta Peter à quelques Gryffondors, et Dean vint peu après s'installer près de lui pour parler de football. Seamus le visage couvert de suie et les cheveux en pétards.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Hermione évita de rajouter le mot encore, bien qu'il lui brûla la langue.

- … tenté de transformé mon jus de citrouille en bière au beurre… marmonna le garçon en s'asseyant près d'Harry.

Bientôt, la Grande Salle se remplit complètement, et le dernier groupe d'élèves à faire son entrée fut celui des Serpentard de sixième année. La vue de Malefoy avec son air suffisant fit serrer les poings à Harry, dont le cerveau tourna instantanément à plein régime. Il semblait en pleine discussion avec Zabini et Nott, ignorant superbement les caresses de Parkinson qui le collait comme une sangsue, lui caressant la main avec paresse. Crabbe et Goyle, les deux gorilles du prince des Serpentard, le suivait comme deux petits chiens, leurs pas lourd claquant sur les talons de Malefoy dans un couinement ridicule.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait mordre si Malefoy l'ordonnait ? Plaisanta Ron.

- Je crois qu'il pourrait manger un os s'il l'ordonnait, rétorqua Neville.

Sa réplique fit rire l'ensemble du groupe assis en bout de table, s'attirant les regards noirs des Serpentards. Les Premières Années entrèrent quelques minutes après, suivant le professeur McGonagal avec lenteur. Leurs visages timides et innocents rappelèrent des souvenirs au trio, qui les regarda passer. Le ventre de Ron gargouilla alors que le silence se faisait.

- Ron ! Le réprimanda Hermione.

- Mais j'ai faim, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé, bien que légèrement amusé, et reporta son attention sur le professeur de métamorphose, qui était à présent montée sur l'estrade, un long parchemin entre les mains. La répartition fut assez rapide, étant donné le peu de nouveaux élèves qu'il y avait. Puis le Choixpeau chanta sa chanson, conseillant chacun de prendre garde, et de rester unis face à l'ennemi. Après quelques instants de silence respectueux, les mets apparurent sur la table, et tout le monde pu se servir. Hermione vit que Peter, qui était déjà bien copain avec Dean à cause de son enthousiasme pour le football, s'était trouvé un ami dans le groupe des premières années. Après le festin, Dumbledore fit tinter son gobelet à l'aide de sa cuillère en or, réclamant le silence pour son discours.

- Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, chers élèves, commença t-il avec un grand sourire, les bras en coupe.

La plupart des élèves restèrent fixer sa main calcinée, et il secoua la tête d'un air rassurant

- Rien d'inquiétant. A présent, je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, et je salue le retour des anciens ! Une nouvelle année d'apprentissage de la magie vous attend, et elle vous réserve certainement encore bien des surprises… Comme tous les ans, Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous informer que tous les objets provenant du magasin des frères Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, sont rigoureusement interdits, sans aucune exception. Et comme d'habitude, ceux qui voudraient jouer dans leur équipe de Quidditch devront donner leur nom au directeur ou à la directrice de leurs maisons respectives. Nous cherchons également de nouveaux commentateurs pour les matches. Les candidats devront se signaler de la même manière.

Ron regarda Harry avec un grand sourire. Vu qu'il était à présent le capitaine de l'équipe, le rouquin était presque certain de retourner gardien pour cette année.

- Nous sommes heureux d'accueillir cette année un nouvel enseignant dans notre équipe, le professeur Slughorn.

L'homme se leva, et Hermione pu enfin le voir tel que l'avait décrit Harry. Un crâne chauve, un ventre proéminent étirant son gilet et un visage souriant d'un air amical, voire un peu niais.

- Le professeur Slughorn est un de mes vieux collègues, qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions.

La plupart des élèves sursautèrent, provoquant un écho dans toute la salle.

- Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, continua calmement le directeur, se chargera des cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry regarda Hermione d'un air éloquent, et elle soupira d'exaspération.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Harry, j'attends de voir son premier cours, fit-elle simplement.

Le sinistre professeur eut un geste nonchalant de la main pour remercier les élèves de Serpentards qui l'applaudissaient, une expression triomphale sur le visage.

- J'espère qu'il sera aussi maudit par le poste, ronchonna Ron.

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur, auquel le rouquin répondit en haussant les épaules.

- Personne n'est jamais resté plus d'un an à enseigner cette matière. Il y a même eut un mort. Quirrell.

- J'espère bien qu'il y en aura un deuxième, souffla Harry d'une voix grave à faire peur.

- Harry ! S'indigna Hermione.

Dumbledore attendit qu'un silence total soit revenu – la plupart des élèves s'étaient mis à parler à voix basse après l'annonce - pour poursuivre.

- A présent, j'ai des choses plus sombres à vous dire.

Il passa son regard bleu sur chaque élève de la salle avec un grand sérieux.

- Comme tout le monde le sait dans cette salle, Lord Voldemort et ses partisans sont à nouveau en liberté, et se renforcent de plus en plus.

Une certaine tension se fit sentir dans la pièce, et chaque paire d'yeux était rivée sur le directeur.

- Comme je ne le dis jamais assez souvent, le danger rôde au dehors. Et je me dois d'insister sur votre vigilance, à vous comme aux enseignants. Nous avons installé cette année des protections autour du château, puissantes et nombreuses, mais je vous demande de garder vos distances et de faire bien attention à vous. Respectez les restrictions que vous impose le règlement, car elle met en jeu votre propre sécurité. Et si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit de suspect, n'importe où, n'importe quand, informez-en immédiatement un professeur.

Finalement, le directeur sourit de nouveau.

- Mais je vois que vous êtes fatigués, et je vous presse donc de rejoindre vos lits tièdes et confortables, car je sais qu'il vous faudra être bien reposé pour vos leçons de demain. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit !

Une bonne centaine d'élèves se pressa vers la sortit dans un intense raclement de banc sur le sol. Hermione se leva dans la marée, prête à montrer le chemin aux premières années pour se rendre au dortoir, intimant d'un regard à Ron de faire de même.

- Peter, vient par là, fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le petit garçon l'attrapa rapidement, peu désireux de se perdre dans les couloirs. Harry les suivit à travers les couloirs et rejoignit la tour des Gryffondors avec Ron tandis qu'Hermione les plantait là pour aller à son appartement avec son frère. Devant la porte les attendait le concierge grinçant et ronchonnant. Peter grimaça, se souvenant que l'homme serait sa nounou pour toute l'année scolaire. Celui-ci ne fit que les saluer d'un signe de tête avant de tendre un papier à Peter et de disparaître au coin du couloir. C'était l'emploi du temps du garçon. Hermione y jeta un rapide coup d'œil sitôt quelle fut entrée, et remarqua qu'il avait son mercredi de libre. Peut-être aurait-elle du temps ce jour là, elle aussi. Comme chaque soir, Hermione eut bien du mal à s'enformir, prise de cauchemars. Peter vint la rejoindre au bout de quelques minutes, serrant la photo de leurs parents entre ses petites mains. Hermione lui conta alors une histoire, s'endormant elle-même au son de sa voix.


	11. Lundi, partie 1

Le lendemain matin, Hermione retrouva Ron et Harry au bas de la tour des Gryffondors, laissant Peter dormir encore un peu. Il n'avait que son cours de botanique ce lundi, et il ne se déroulait qu'en début d'après-midi.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda t-elle gentiment aux garçons.

Ron, toujours un peu ensommeillé, répondit d'un marmonnement inaudible. La jeune fille attendait surtout la réponse d'Harry, qui haussa les épaules.

- Tu as encore fais un cauchemar ? S'enquit-elle immédiatement.

- Non, Hermione. J'ai revu Sirius.

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation, mais un certain malaise s'installa tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir. Hermione aussi, avait mal dormi. Elle avait revu les ruines de la villa, à leur retour du Passage, le corps de son père, et les yeux de sa mère s'éteignant de toute lueur dans la nuit. Elle frissonna, et décida de changer de sujet.

- J'ai hâte d'avoir nos emplois du temps. J'espère avoir assez de temps libre pour me rendre à la bibliothèque ce matin.

- Ah oui, la bibliothèque, se moqua Ron.

- Tu dois toujours aller à l'infirmerie le matin ?

Harry s'inquiétait beaucoup de savoir si son amie avait vraiment quelque chose de grave, étant donné qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps entre les mains de madame Pomfresh. Hermione lui sourit, le visage plus éclairé.

- Non, seulement en début de semaine pour un examen de routine.

Elle repensa à la mine déconfite de l'infirmière, qui aurait certainement bien voulu garder Hermione en observation chaque jour. Le directeur estimait toutefois préférable que la jeune fille ait plus de temps libre, notamment pour ses cours, et avait réduit les visites au lundi matin.

- Eh là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

Ron alpagua un pauvre élève de deuxième année qui gesticulait avec son frisbee à dents de serpent. Le garçon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de remettre l'objet récalcitrant entre les mains du préfet, qui eut un sourire satisfait. Sitôt que l'élève se fut éloigné, il éclata de rire, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

- J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un. C'est vraiment cool d'être préfet !

- Ron ! J'espère que tu comptes le remettre à Rusard !

Mais ses protestations ne firent aucunement sourciller le rouquin, qui rangea le frisbee dans son sac avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il comptait en faire ou non.

Le ciel de la Grande Salle était grisâtre ce matin là, et Hermione se sentie tout à coup bien morose. Les allers et retours des aurors à la garde de la porte, avec leur air sombre et inquiétant, n'améliorèrent en rien son humeur, et avala ses œufs avec une lenteur exagérée. Ron, de son côté, s'empiffrait comme à son habitude, tandis qu'Harry piquait son bacon du bout de la fourchette avec l'énergie d'un veracrasse. Après qu'ils en eurent terminé avec leur repas, ils attendirent à leur place que le professeur McGonagal leur distribue leurs emplois du temps. Celle-ci se leva bientôt de la table des enseignants, et s'arrêta auprès de chaque élève, s'assurant en premier lieu que chacun avait obtenu des notes suffisantes aux BUSE pour pouvoir continuer les matières choisies au niveau des ASPIC.

Hermione fut immédiatement autorisée à poursuivre l'étude des sortilèges, de la défense contre les forces du mal, de la métamorphose, de la botanique, de l'arithmancie, des runes et anciennes et des potions, sous le regard légèrement blasé de Ron. Elle attendit un instant avant de partir pour son cours de runes, curieuse de savoir les matières que suivraient ses amis cette année. Harry eut la surprise de pouvoir continuer les potions, malgré son effort exceptionnel aux BUSE, et Ron eut la même distribution que Harry.

- Au fait, Potter, il y a vingt candidats qui espèrent faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je vous donnerais la liste de noms en temps utiles et vous fixerez à votre convenance une date pour les épreuves de sélection.

Ron eut un regard de connivence avec son ami, qui lui répondit par un sourire.

- Bien sûr, tout ceci se fera à la loyal, finit le professeur de métamorphose avec un regard sévère.

- Bien sûr professeur, assura Harry.

Le rouquin prit très vite une couleur cramoisie très assortie à ses cheveux, et Hermione abandonna les deux garçons à la table pour rejoindre son cours. A cause de ses options, la jeune fille n'avait pas de temps libre après le petit déjeuner, et elle soupira en sachant à l'avance qu'elle devrait encore attendre deux heures, moment de la récréation. Elle n'aurait donc que très peu de temps pour dénicher un livre sur les cellules veneficiennes, pour un peu que ce ne soit pas quelque chose que l'on ne trouve qu'à la Réserve.

Elle entra dans la classe à demi essoufflée par sa course à travers les couloirs, légèrement en retard. La jeune fille fut donc la dernière à prendre sa place, au deuxième rang, sous les yeux surpris du professeur Babbling. Les regards moqueurs des quatre Serpentards qui suivaient ce cours la mit d'une humeur de chien, et elle posa son _Syllabaire Lunerousse_ avec brutalité sur la table.

- Miss Granger, si vous pouviez éviter de vous faire remarquer alors que vous êtes déjà en retard cela arrangerait beaucoup de monde, la réprimanda le professeur d'une voix calme.

La femme semblait ennuyée. En effet, Hermione n'avait jamais été mauvaise élève, et son comportement frisait l'insolence ce lundi matin. La jeune fille adressa un regard d'excuse au professeur et celle-ci reprit son cours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Hermione, malgré qu'elle aimât beaucoup les runes anciennes, se déconcentra bien vite, et son regard se perdit sur les signes biscornus inscrits sur le tableau noir. La voix monocorde du professeur Babbling se perdit bientôt au milieu d'un fouillis de pensées qu'Hermione tâchait de chasser en vain. Elle repensait à la manière dont sa maison avait été détruite. Les murs disloqués, et les vitres en morceaux sur l'herbe fraîche. Le corps de sa mère tordu dans un angle étrange, et celui de son père sans vie, un bras encore accroché à l'accoudoir du canapé déchiqueté, comme s'il souffrait encore après la mort. On aurait dit une mise en scène macabre. Hermione serra les poings, ses jointures blanchissants autour de sa chaise qu'elle tenait étroitement. Sa baguette, sur la table, se mis à vibrer, tout d'abord doucement, et les yeux de la jeune fille s'assombrirent légèrement.

- Et ce n'est donc pas la traduction que l'on peut penser. Il y a une différence dans les expressions anciennes et celles de nos jours. Voyez vous même ce trait qui barre les trois cercles, pourrait signifier la mort, un être gisant, mais le cercle représente la perfection. L'expression exacte serait donc plutôt l'ouverture d'esprit, qui mène au bonheur de chacun. Mais si on le traduisait tel quel, ce serait la tranquillité, le repos éternelle, absolument irrémédiable.

La ligne barrant les trois cercles se mit à vibrer au même rythme que la baguette d'Hermione, presque imperceptiblement, et se brisa dans un bruit cassant comme du verre, résonnant dans la pièce comme un coup de tonnerre. La Gryffondor reprit ses esprits en entendant ce son étrange provenant apparemment de la rune, l'air aussi étonné que tout le monde. Le professeur Babbling soupira, l'air désappointée.

- Il semblerait que les fantômes de ce château n'aiment pas parler de la mort…

Son ton dramatique fit rire quelques élèves, mais Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle s'était sentie tellement bizarre quelques minutes auparavant, tellement ailleurs. Et surtout, cette vague de chaleur qui l'avait envahie la laissait encore toute moite. Elle se rendit alors compte que Malefoy, à se droite, la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

- Eh Granger, t'es constipé ou quoi ?

Zabini, son voisin de table, pouffa de rire tandis qu'Hermione tentait se défaire de sa position et secouant un peu ses muscles endoloris. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était tenue figée, tendue au maximum sur sa chaise pendant des heures. Derrière les deux Serpentards, son reflet dans la vitre lui renvoya un visage rougi et trempé de sueur. Elle baissa la tête sur sa table, honteuse, et remarqua des tâches de sang sur son livre. Vérifiant qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure au visage ou sur les bras, elle vit une légère entaille dans la paume de sa main droite. Le professeur n'avait rien remarqué et avait poursuivi son cours, maugréant contre Peeves et ses sales tours.

- Bien, je vous demanderais de me rédiger une dissertation de quarante centimètres de long, une en runes anciennes et une en anglais pour voir si vous arrivez à traduire correctement vos propres mots, sur les formes et leurs significations selon leur assemblage.

La fin du cours était arrivé bien vite, et Hermione avait sagement prit des notes les trois quarts d'heure suivant l'incident. Elle avait enroulé un morceau de tissu qu'elle trimbalait toujours dans son sac autour de sa main, et trempait sa plume avec frénésie dans son encrier, peu désireuse de laisser ses pensées dériver encore une fois. Quoi que ce soit qui allait mal chez elle, il fallait qu'elle le découvre au plus vite. Elle nota les devoirs à faire sur son parchemin et quitta la pièce rapidement, sous le regard toujours moqueur de Parkinson qui riait encore de la blague faite par son cher Drago en début de cours.

Hermione passa par les toilettes pour rincer sa main, et apposa un sort de soin à sa paume pour que l'entaille ne saigne plus. Très rapidement, sa peau se recousue d'elle-même, laissant juste la trace d'une cicatrice blanche d'environ trois centimètres. Elle jeta son bout de tissu et se rafraichit le visage avant de finalement rejoindre le couloir du premier étage, où avait lieu le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Tout va bien Hermione ? Demanda Harry lorsqu'il remarqua son teint pâle.

- Très bien, le cours était intense, c'est tout.

Elle continua sur sa lancée, déviant la conversation sur les devoirs qu'elle avait déjà à faire. L'entendre parler de dissertation sembla rassurer Harry, et Ron se mit à bailler au d'une minute. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Rogue au visage de craie et aux cheveux graisseux, le silence se fit dans le couloir.

- Entrez, fit-il simplement.

Hermione remarqua le changement de décoration au premier coup d'œil, et la pièce lui fila un frisson dans le dos. Il y avait peu de lumière, du aux rideaux noirs qu'on avait accroché aux fenêtres, et des chandelles à la flamme chancelante éclairaient des affiches macabres de gens en pleine souffrance. Les élèves s'installèrent rapidement mais sans un bruit, jetant des regards presque paniqués aux images sinistres.

- Pas de livre.

La plupart des élèves rangèrent leur exemplaire de _Affronter l'ennemi sans visage_ dans leur sac avant de croiser leurs bras sur la table. Les yeux noirs de Rogue balayèrent la pièce avec satisfaction.

- Je suis donc votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, fit-il d'une voix presque imperceptible.

Mais dans le silence, tout le monde l'entendit, et Hermione remarqua le plaisir qu'il prenait à prononcer ses mots avec un dégoût affiché. L'ancien professeur de potions jeta sur elle un œil agacé en levant un sourcil, et elle reprit aussitôt un visage neutre.

- Bien entendu, je ne m'attends pas à une efficacité débordante de votre part, étant donné le travail déplorable que vous avez dû fournir pour décrocher une BUSE dans cette matière. Aussi j'espère de vous la plus grande attention si vous escomptez un résultat suffisant pour suivre le programme de l'ASPIC.

Entouré de sa cape noire, il marcha entre les tables d'un pas lent et exagéré.

- Les forces du mal sont nombreuses, changeantes, et éternelles. Les combattre revient à affronter ce qui instable, mouvant et indestructible. Par conséquent, vos défenses doivent être tout aussi flexibles et inventives que ces forces. Les images que vous voyez aux murs, poursuivit-il en désignant les affiches du bout de sa baguette, vous donnent une assez bonne idée de ce qui arrive lorsque l'on subit des sortilèges de magie noire.

Il leur désigna tour à tour une sorcière semblant souffrir le martyr sous un sortilège doloris, un sorcier recevant le baiser du Détraqueur et une masse humaine sanglante gisant sur le sol au pied d'un Inferius.

- Passons donc à l'ordre du jour, fit-il en revenant à son bureau, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui. J'imagine que vous êtes incapables de me dire ce qu'est un sortilège informulé. Quel est l'avantage d'un tel sort ?

Il promena son regard noir sur la masse d'élèves frissonnante. Hermione, pour une fois, ne leva pas la main. Elle connaissait la réponse, mais savait d'ores et déjà que le professeur à la mine sombre ne lui accorderait aucune attention, et la rabaisserait au moindre mot. En plus, elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire remarquer après le désastre de ce matin.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

Le professeur regarda son élève préféré avec autorité, comme s'il testait ses compétences. Le jeune homme regarda son mentor le sourire aux lèvres, connaissant évidemment la réponse.

- L'adversaire ne sait pas ce qui va lui arriver, quelle magie va le toucher, et cela nous donne une bonne fraction de seconde d'avance sur lui, répondit le blond d'une voix trainante, presque caressante. Il faut être très concentrée et posséder une force mentale qui n'est pas à la portée de tous pour utiliser ce genre de sortilège.

Harry se tourna instantanément vers son ennemi de toujours, et comme s'il avait là une preuve de l'appartenance du Serpentard aux rangs de Voldemort, jeta un œil de conspiration à son voisin de table. Ron acquiesça en silence sous le regard blasé d'Hermione. Si elle-même avait répondu, ils n'auraient bien sûr même pas réagit ni même écouté la réponse.

- Excellent. Dix points pour Serpentard. Il est vrai que certaines personnes manquent singulièrement de cette force mentale.

Le regard appuyé qu'il lança vers Harry fit enrager ce dernier, et le ricanement de Malefoy agaça Hermione au plut haut point.

- Je veux maintenant que vous vous répartissiez en équipe de deux et que l'un essaye d'ensorceler l'autre sans ouvrir la bouche. Bien sûr vous pouvez vous défendre, mais je ne veux pas entendre un mot, fit alors le professeur, fier de son petit effet.

Beaucoup des élèves présents dans la classe avaient fait partie de l'A.D. l'année précédente, et tous ceux qui avaient eu l'enseignement de Harry pour le sort du Bouclier le lançaient maintenant parfaitement. Mais en sortilège informulé, c'était une autre affaire. Hermione se mis en équipe avec Neville, qui marmonnait les sortilèges sans le vouloir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Rogue s'arrêta devant le duo, regardant le jeune garçon d'un regard noir. Neville perdit encore plus ses moyens et n'arriva même plus à lancer de sort en les prononçant pourtant distinctement.

- Monsieur Longdubat, il me semble avoir parlé de sortilège in-for-mu-lé, dit-il comme s'il parlait à un benêt de première catégorie. Cessez donc de marmonner, c'est lamentable.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione avec rapidité, et la jeune fille réagit plus instinctivement qu'autre chose, alignant sa propre baguette devant celle de son adversaire dans un geste qui parut étrangement nonchalant. Son charme du Bouclier fut bien plus puissant qu'elle l'escomptait, et Rogue tomba sur une table en perdant l'équilibre. La classe s'arrêta de s'exercer, regardant le professeur se lever, l'air fort mécontent.

- Apprenez à vous contrôler. Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor pour désagrément envers un professeur.

- Bien.

- Bien ? Ne vous montrez pas insolente Miss Granger, ça pourrait mal finir.

- Vous pourriez vous étaler sur une table, c'est vrai, grinça Hermione.

Les mots lui sortaient de la bouche sans même qu'elle les retienne, enivrée par le pouvoir qui lui avait traversé le corps quelques instants plus tôt. Ron et Harry la regardait bouche bée tandis que certains Gryffondors affichaient des sourires appréciateurs.

- Retenue, samedi soir, dans mon bureau. Je ne tolèrerais pas l'impertinence d'une miss je-sais-tout.

Hermione haussa les épaules et reprit ses exercices avec Neville comme si le professeur n'était pas là. Celui-ci eut l'air pincé mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Que pouvait-il faire de plus que de lui donner une retenue ? Peu après, le cours se finit, et Rogue leur donna à tous cent-vingt centimètres de parchemin sur les sortilèges informulés à faire pour le lendemain. Sitôt qu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, Ron et Harry la congratulèrent sur la façon dont elle avait remis en place la chauve-souris géante qui leur tenait lieu de professeur, et ils partirent en récréation en se remémorant la tête dépitée qu'avait affiché le sinistre sorcier.

- De toutes manières il ne mérite pas le respect. Tu as vu comme il parlait à Neville ? Je ne tolèrerais pas son impertinence envers ses élèves, fit-elle en imitant la voix morne de Rogue.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, et Hermione prit congé des deux garçons pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, leur conseillant de commencer leur devoir de potion pendant l'heure libre qu'ils avaient devant eux.


	12. Lundi, partie 2

Hermione monta les marches avec empressement jusqu'au quatrième étage, soupirant de soulagement en constatant que les portes de la bibliothèque étaient grande ouvertes. Consciente du peu de temps qu'elle avait avant son cours d'Arithmancie, la jeune fille entra sans attendre, se dirigeant directement dans le rayon qui l'intéressait. La bibliothécaire à la tête de vautour et au visage parcheminé la regarda passer, ses yeux en amandes plissées avec suspicion. Malgré les nombreuses visites d'Hermione sur son lieu de travail, madame Pince gardait toujours son air autoritaire et irrité. La jeune fille ne s'en préoccupa aucunement, parcourant des yeux les reliures de chaque livre avec grande attention. Cette section était entièrement tournée vers le domaine médicomagique, et Hermione espérait bien y trouver ne serait-ce qu'un ouvrage sur ces fameuses cellules veneficiennes, seul indice qu'avait laissé échappé madame Pomfresh. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait : _Termes médicomagiques : les comprendre et les utiliser_. Elle attrapa le livre avec délicatesse, et voyant l'heure tourner à la petite horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte, se mit à chercher un deuxième ouvrage qui pourrait convenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione sortait de la bibliothèque chargée d'une pile d'une dizaine de livres. Madame Pince la suivit du regard d'un air menaçant, la mettant silencieusement en garde de prendre soin de ses précieux ouvrages. La jeune fille emprunta un grand sac de toile à la sortie, bénis sois la commission des élèves qui les avaient mis en place, et glissa l'ensemble de ses trouvailles à l'intérieur. Elle lança expressément un sortilège de lévitation au bagage, bien trop lourd pour elle, et courut dans les couloirs pour se rendre à sa salle de classe. Dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse, elle atteignit bientôt le second étage. De toute évidence, le cours n'avait pas encore commencé, puisqu'une file d'une dizaine d'élèves attendaient devant la salle du professeur Vector. Elle remarqua Pansy dans la file, se demandant comment la Serpentard avait bien pu obtenir une BUSE dans cette matière étant donné qu'elle avait séché la moitié des cours de l'année précédente. Sûrement grâce à sa famille riche et puissante dans le monde de la magie.

Le professeur Vector ouvrit la porte alors qu'Hermione venait à peine d'arriver au bout de la file, et leur permit d'entrer avec un sourire. Les quelques élèves qui suivaient sa matière passèrent donc la porte calmement, se plaçant où bon leur semblait. L'Arithmancie était sa matière préférée, aussi Hermione se plaça au premier rang.

- Bien, je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année, et je suis très heureux de constater que la plupart de mes élèves de l'an dernier ont obtenu leur BUSE dans ma matière, commença le professeur en se plaçant sur l'estrade.

- Professeur Vector ?

La voix de Pansy résonna dans la pièce mal isolée, et le concerné la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

- Miss Parkinson ?

- J'ai effectivement obtenu une BUSE en Arithmancie, mais il semble qu'elle été un peu juste. J'aimerais, si c'est possible, avoir une personne pour m'aider à rattraper quelques cours de l'an dernier, fit la jeune fille très clairement.

Hermione n'avait jamais entendu la Serpentard parler autant et avec un vocabulaire si varié, et ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Oh, eh bien… Ce n'est pas vraiment de mon ressort Miss, mais j'imagine que vous pourriez demander l'aide de l'un de vos camarades si vous avez un problème. J'ai moi-même un emploi du temps très chargé, car j'enseigne cette matière dans plusieurs écoles, mais je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous travailliez avec quelqu'un sur vos lacunes, répondit alors le professeur, légèrement surpris de sa demande.

Il regarda quelques papiers sur son bureau puis releva la tête vers la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ne demanderiez-vous pas les conseils d'Hermione Granger ? Elle est l'une de mes meilleures élèves à ce jour.

La concernée rougie jusque la racine des cheveux à l'entente du compliment, mais ouvrit la bouche en signe de protestation. Travailler avec Pansy Parkinson ? Plutôt une semaine de retenue avec la terreur des cachots !

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous souhaitez vous améliorer dans ma matière, soit dit en passant, continua Vector en souriant à Parkinson.

La Gryffondor referma la bouche, consciente qu'il serait plutôt mal vu de contester la décision de son professeur. Quelqu'un demandait de l'aide pour améliorer ses notes, et aux yeux de Vector, ce genre de chose était bien au-dessus de la guerre entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Parkinson regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux, l'air innocente, mais la jeune fille distingua clairement une expression triomphale sur le visage de la Serpentard alors qu'elle restait silencieuse.

- Pas de problème, je trouverais le temps de t'aider, fit-elle à contrecœur.

Si Parkinson n'avait pas demandé cette aide à haute voix et en pleine classe, Hermione aurait certainement refusé, et c'est ce que la Serpentard pensait aussi apparemment. La jeune fille se demanda ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir la sangsue de Malefoy, car de toute évidence, elle avait prévu son coup. Après tout, c'était bien connu qu'Hermione était la miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard, celle qui avait les meilleures notes… La Gryffondor se renfrogna et s'enfonça dans son siège tandis que le professeur Vector adressait un sourire à son élève préférée avant de commencer ses cours. Il ne fit pendant quelques minutes que des rappels de connaissances sur les années précédentes, puis commença le programme de l'année par les nombres intimes et leur valeur magique. Hermione sortit son manuel, feuilletant sans vraiment faire attention les quelques définitions qu'il donnait, prenant des notes sur ce que disait le professeur Vector. A la fin du cours, il leur demanda de commencer la rédaction d'un essai sur Bridget Wenlock, et Hermione soupira à l'idée de la montagne de travail qui s'annonçait pour la soirée.

La Gryffondor sortie de la salle de classe sans empressement, ressentant une fatigue intense après une heure à réfléchir sur des chiffres et des nombres, assise sur une chaise de bois. Alors qu'elle s'avançait tout en étirant ses épaules ankylosées, elle sentit quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Parkinson, qui la regardait d'un air moqueur.

- Déjà fatiguée de ta journée Granger ? Pourtant d'habitude tu as l'air plus enthousiaste que ça à l'idée d'étaler tes connaissances apprises par cœur aux professeurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkinson ? S'agaça Hermione.

- Un horaire pour notre cours particulier, évidemment, répondit la Serpentard sur le ton de la conversation.

- Des cours particuliers ?

- Eh bien oui ! Tu n'as pas entendu Septima ? Tu es la meilleure de toutes ses élèves, fit la jeune fille en exagérant ses propos par de grands mouvements de bras, les yeux pétillants.

Hermione soupira. Elle avait failli oublier son engagement prit un peu plus tôt. Remarquant que la Serpentard appelait leur professeur par son prénom, elle prit un regard courroucé par son manque de respect.

- Le professeur Vector, appuya t-elle, n'a pas précisé que je devrais te donner des cours particuliers. Tu devras juste venir me voir si tu as un problème pour comprendre les exercices.

- Tu espères t'en tirer avec une pirouette Granger ? J'ai besoin d'aide, et je compte sur toi. J'ai une heure de libre le mercredi.

Hermione, dépitée, jeta un coup d'œil à son propre emploi du temps, qui lui sembla fort ressemblant à celui de Parkinson.

- Parfait, nous suivons les mêmes cours, fit cette dernière, qui avait remarqué elle aussi. Le mercredi, onze heures, ma salle commune.

- Mais…

La Gryffondor ne pu rien ajouter car la Serpentard la planta là, pressée certainement de retrouver son Drakonichou adoré, pensa Hermione. Elle décida de ne pas discuter. Après tout, elle avait encore son mercredi après-midi, et une heure d'Arithmancie avec Parkinson ne pouvait pas être si terrible. D'ailleurs, Hermione l'avait trouvé bien plus… éloquente que d'habitude. Peut-être même arriverait-elle à gratter des informations sur les activités plus que mystérieuses de Malefoy. La jeune fille se rendit alors compte qu'elle était plantée au milieu du couloir depuis déjà cinq minutes, et déjà en retard pour son cours de potion. Décidemment, elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme aujourd'hui. Elle piqua un sprint dans tout le château, ignorant le regard courroucé des quelques tableaux.

- Il est interdit de courir dans l'enceinte du château ! S'écria un vieux capitaine de bateau alors qu'elle tournait déjà pour emprunter les escaliers.

Hermione ne l'écouta pas et continua sa course folle, dévalant les marches vers les cachots. Elle arriva toute essoufflée dans le couloir sombre menant à la salle de classe. S'arrêtant devant la porte cuivrée, elle frappa timidement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit bientôt sur l'énorme ventre de Slughorn.

- Miss Granger !

- Désolé professeur, j'ai…

- Pas d'inquiétudes, Miss Parkinson m'a dit que vous auriez certainement quelques minutes de retard à cause votre chargement… conséquent.

Hermione leva la tête vers son professeur tout souriant qui s'était décalé pour la laisser passer. Elle entra, un peu éberlué, et alla se placer près d'Harry et Ron, qui partageait la table avec Ernie.

- La passion pour les études, c'est très important, fit Slughorn en refermant la porte.

La jeune fille se tordit le cou pour regarder Parkinson, à l'autre bout de la pièce, presque collé à Malefoy. La Serpentard la regarda d'un air innocent, et Hermione se demandait à quoi rimait toute cette mascarade avec les professeurs. Ron et Harry lui retournèrent un regard tout aussi incompréhensif. Hermione remarqua le net changement d'ambiance d'avec les cours de Rogue, qui plongeait toujours ses élèves dans une sorte d'angoisse continue. Slughorn était on ne plus chaleureux, affublé de son sourire à toute épreuve et de son ventre de bon-vivant. Le cachot était toujours empli de vapeurs et d'odeurs bizarres, comme toujours, mais les rideaux des fenêtres avaient été tirés, laissant entrer une lumière réconfortante dans la salle froide. Il n'y avait qu'une douzaine d'élèves présents, dont quatre Serpentards et quatre Serdaigles, ainsi qu'Ernie Macmillan, Harry, Ron et elle-même. Peu d'élèves avaient obtenu une BUSE satisfaisante pour continuer cette matière en sixième année, à cause de l'intransigeance du professeur Rogue.

La table des trois Gryffondors se situait juste à côté d'un chaudron dont la substance dorée dégageait un parfum exquis. Ernie chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione qu'il lui rappelait la tarte à la mélasse de sa grand-mère. Bien qu'il ait des manières un peu ampoulé, le Poufsouffle n'était pas méchant. Ron et Harry parlèrent plutôt d'odeur de bois de manches à balai, et Hermione y trouvait l'odeur particulière de ces fleurs sauvages qui poussaient près de la maison de Ron.

- Voyons, voyons, voyons, commença Slughorn. Sortez vos balances et vox nécessaires à potions, sans oublier votre exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_...

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, et le brun leva la main.

- Monsieur ?

- Harry, mon garçon ?

- Ron et moi n'avons pas de livre, ni de balance, ni rien en fait. Nous n'avions pas prévu de suivre vos cours cette année, étant donné que le professeur Rogue n'acceptait qu'un Optimal aux BUSE…

Le professeur à la silhouette massive jaugea les deux garçons et sourit finalement avec l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose en particulier.

- Ah oui, le professeur McGonagal m'en a parlé… Ne vous faites pas de souci, mon garçon, pas de souci du tout. Aujourd'hui, vous utiliserez les ingrédients qui se trouvent dans l'armoire et nous pourront sûrement vous prêter une balance. Nous avons également quelques vieux livres dont vous vous servirez en attendant de les commander chez Fleury et Bott…

Slughorn se dirigea vers un coin de la salle et fouilla un certain temps dans un placard, d'où il finit par ressortir deux exemplaires très abîmés du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_, de Libatius Borage, qu'il donna à Harry et à Ron en même temps que deux balances en métal terni. Hermione était un peu étonné de la façon dont le professeur s'adressait à Harry, comme s'il s'était agit non pas d'un élève, mais d'un garçon de sa famille dont il serait particulièrement fier. Elle sortit son propre manuel de son sac et le posa sur sa table avec tous ses instruments de potion, attendant la suite.

- Alors maintenant, voyons, reprit Slughorn qui revint devant les élèves et gonfla son torse déjà proéminent, les boutons de son gilet menaçant de sauter. J'ai préparé quelques potions pour que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil, par simple curiosité. C'est le genre de choses que vous devriez être capable de réussir après avoir obtenu vos ASPIC. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parler, même si vous ne les avez jamais faites vous-même. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire le nom de celle-ci ?

Il indiqua le chaudron situé près de la table des Serpentard, et Hermione reconnut en un clin d'œil la potion incolore qui s'y trouvait. Elle leva la main, et Slughorn lui fit signe de parler.

- Il s'agit du Veritaserum, une potion incolore et sans odeur. Quiconque la boit se voit obligé de dire la vérité, répondit-elle rapidement.

- Très bien, très bien ! S'exclama Slughorn d'un ton réjoui. A présent, poursuivit-il en montrant le chaudron proche de la table des Serdaigles. Celle-ci est très connue, également citée dans certaines brochures distribuées récemment par le Ministère…

La main d'Hermione fusa de nouveau dans les airs, et elle parla avant même le consentement du professeur.

- C'est du Polynectar, monsieur, dit-elle.

Elle s'en rappellerait, de leur préparation en deuxième année. Cette potion n'avait plus de secret pour elle à présent.

- Excellent, excellent ! Maintenant, celle-ci… Oui ? dit Slughorn qui parut un peu étonné de voir la main d'Hermione se lever une nouvelle fois

- C'est de l'Amortentia !

- En effet. Ça parait idiot de poser la question, commenta Slughorn, apparemment très impressionné. Et j'imagine que vous en connaissez ses effets ?

- Il s'agit du plus grand philtre d'amour au monde, expliqua Hermione.

- Tout à fait exact Miss Granger ! Vous l'avez identifiée, je suppose, grâce à sa couleur nacrée caractéristique ?

- Et à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales très reconnaissables, ajouta Hermione avec enthousiasme. On dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous selon ce qui nous attire le plus.

La Gryffondor fit un pas vers la potion, inspirant la fumée avec douceur. Elle perçut un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée, l'odeur du parchemin neuf, et les senteurs particulières qui embaumaient les robes de sa mère et les vestons de son père. Ses souvenirs dérivèrent quelques peu, et elle rougit en remarquant que son professeur la regardait depuis un moment.

- Hermione Granger… Seriez vous parente d'Hector Dagworth- Granger, fondateur de la très extraordinaire société des potionnistes ? Demanda t-il, l'air songeur.

- Je ne crois pas monsieur. Je suis d'origine moldue.

Hermione n'avait jamais ébruité le fait que les Granger n'étaient pas ses véritables parents, pas même avec ses meilleurs amis. Elle considérait que ceux qui l'avaient éduqué étaient ses parents, et que ses origines étaient donc bien moldu. En plus, son père lui avait dit qu'on l'avait abandonné dans un hôpital de Londres. Un hôpital moldu. La jeune fille remarqua Malefoy se pencher à l'oreille de Nott, qui ricana grossièrement.

- Bien, bien, bien, Gryffondor a largement mérité vingt points pour vos réponses, Miss Granger, annonça Slughorn d'un ton cordial.

La Gryffondor eut la satisfaction de voir le visage de Malefoy pâlir et afficher la même expression que le jour où elle l'avait giflé en troisième année.

- Bien sûr, l'Amortentia ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour. Il est impossible de fabriquer ou d'imiter l'amour. Non, elle produit simplement une forte attirance ou une obsession. C'est sans doute la plus dangereuse et la plus puissante des potions qui se trouvent dans cette salle. Quand vous aurez autant que moi l'expérience de la vie, vous ne sous-estimerez pas le pouvoir de l'amour obsessionnel… Et maintenant, il est temps de nous mettre au travail.

- Monsieur, vous ne nous avez pas dit ce qu'il y a dans celui-ci, fit Ernie Macmillan qui montrait un chaudron noir posé sur le bureau de Slughorn.

La potion qu'il contenait bouillonnait joyeusement. Elle avait une couleur d'or fondu, et de grosses gouttes ne sautaient à sa surface comme des poissons rouges, sans que la moindre particule ne déborde.

- Ah, oui. Celle-ci. Eh bien, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, il s'agit là d'une très étrange petite potion, qu'on appelle Felix Felicis. Je suis sûr, ajouta t-il en adressant un sourire à Hermione qui avait laissé échapper une exclamation, que vous connaissez les effets de Felix Felicis, Miss Granger ?

- C'est de la chance liquide, répondit Hermione, surexcitée. Il suffit d'en boire un peu pour avoir une chance extraordinaire !

Toute la classe sembla se redresser, accordant à Slughorn une attention pleine et entière.

- Parfaitement exacte, dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Oui, c'est une drôle de petite potion, Felix Felicis, poursuivit Slughorn. Horriblement difficile à préparer, et désastreuse quand elle est mal faite. Mais si on la mélange correctement, ce qui est le cas de celle-ci, on s'aperçoit que tout ce qu'on entreprend est couronné de succès… en tous cas jusqu'à ce que les effets se dissipent.

- Pourquoi les gens n'en boivent-ils pas tout le temps, monsieur ? Demanda Terry Boot, avide d'en savoir plus.

- Parce que si on en prend trop, elle provoque des étourdissements, une tendance à l'imprudence, et un excès de confiance en soi qui peut se révéler dangereux, répondit Slughorn. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, comme vous le savez… Et elle est hautement toxique en grande quantité. Mais consommée avec modération et très occasionnellement…

- Vous en avez déjà bu monsieur ? Demanda Michael Corner avec un grand intérêt.

- Deux fois, dit Slughorn. Une fois quand j'avais vingt-quatre ans, une autre fois quand j'en avais vingt-sept. Deux cuillerées à soupe au petit déjeuner. Deux jours parfaits dans ma vie.

Son regard se perdit au loin. Qu'il joue la comédie ou pas, l'effet était on ne peut plus réussi.

- Et c'est cela, reprit Slughorn, que je vais offrir en récompense à la fin de ce cours.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on percevait chaque bouillonnement, chaque gargouillis, avec une intensité décuplée.

- Un tout petit flacon de Felix Felicis, continua Slughorn en sortant de sa poche une minuscule bouteille de verre munie d'un bouchon, qu'il montra à tout le monde. Une dose suffisante pour douze heures de chance. De l'aube au crépuscule, une réussite totale dans tout ce que entreprendrez. Je dois toutefois vous avertir que Felix Felicis est une substance interdite dans les compétitions organisées… les évènements sportifs par exemple, les examens ou les élections. Par conséquent, le gagnant ne devra en faire usage qu'un jour ordinaire. Et vous verrez que ce jour deviendra bien vite extraordinaire !

Il leur fit ensuite ouvrir leurs manuel à la page dix, et leur laissa une heure pour réaliser un philtre de Mort Vivante. Cette heure fut bien silencieuse, perturbée simplement par les bruits métalliques des instruments et le raclement des chaudrons que les élèves tirèrent vers eux. Hermione était on ne peut plus concentrée, et avait même rassemblé ses cheveux dans un chignon derrière son crâne, laissant simplement quelques cheveux pendre devant ses yeux. Au bout de dix minutes, sa potion avait atteint la couleur cassis décrite dans le livre comme idéale à mi-chemin de la préparation.

- Monsieur, je crois que vous avez connu mon grand-père, Abraxas Malefoy ?

Hermione leva la tête Slughorn passait devant la table des Serpentards.

- Oui, répondit Slughorn sans même regarder le blond. J'ai été désolé d'apprendre sa mort, mais il fallait s'y attendre. La Dragoncelle, à son âge…

Et le professeur s'éloigna. Hermione fut satisfaite de voir que Malefoy ne recevrait aucune distinction comme il en avait l'habitude avec Rogue, et qu'il devrait se fier à son seul talent pour obtenir la récompense. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air bien décidé à récupérer ce flacon de Felix Felicis, étant donné ses gestes rapides et concentrés pour hacher ses racines.

- Je peux t'emprunter ton couteau d'argent ?

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et acquiesça avec impatience. Sa potion avait toujours une teinte violet foncé, alors qu'elle aurait du tourner au lilas à ce stade de la préparation. Remarquant que le brun à ses côtés avait obtenu une potion rose pâle, elle souffla d'exaspération.

- Comment es-tu arrivé à ça ? Interrogea t-elle.

- Fais un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre…

- Non, non, le livre dit qu'il faut remuer dans l'autre sens, répliqua t-elle en pointant les instructions du doigt.

Harry haussa les épaules et repris son travail. De l'autre côté de la table, Ron marmonnait des jurons à flot continu. Sa potion ressemblait à du réglisse liquide. D'ailleurs, aucun élève hormis Harry n'avait obtenu la fameuse couleur pâle décrite dans le manuel.

- Et voilà, le temps est… écoulé ! Déclara Slughorn. Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît !

Il passa lentement entre les tables, examinant les chaudrons. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire, reniflant une potion, remuant un peu une autre. Enfin il arriva à la table où Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ernie étaient assis. Il eut un sourire navré devant la substance semblable à du goudron que contenait le chaudron de Ron. Il n'accorda aucune attention à la mixture bleue marine d'Ernie, mais salua d'un signe de tête approbateur la potion d'Hermione. Enfin, quand il vit celle de Harry, une expression de ravissement incrédule illumina son visage.

- Le vainqueur incontestable ! S'écria t-il à la cantonade. Excellent, excellent, Harry ! Dieu du ciel, il est évident que vous avez hérité du talent de votre mère, elle avait le don pour les potions, Lily, sans aucun doute ! Alors, le voilà, il est à vous ce flacon, comme promis. Faites en bon usage !

Harry glissa la fiole que lui tendait Slughorn dans sa poche intérieure. Hermione, malgré sa frustration, constata avec ravissement l'air furieux des Serpentards. Ron avait quant à lui, l'air abasourdi.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? murmura le rouquin à son ami dès qu'ils eurent quitté le cachot.

- Un coup de chance, sans doute.

Mais Hermione remarqua son regard tourné vers Malefoy et devina qu'il ne leur disait pas tout. A l'heure du déjeuner, elle le cuisina, et lui raconta ce qu'il avait découvert dans son manuel de potion. Elle le regarda d'un air complètement désapprobateur.

- Tu crois que j'ai triché ? Fit-il, agacé par son expression.

- Ce n'était pas le résultat de ton travail, mais celui de son propriétaire, qui qu'il soit ! Répondit-elle avec raideur.

- Il a simplement suivi d'autres instructions que les nôtres, remarqua Ron avec justesse. Ça aurait pu finir en catastrophe, mais il a pris le risque et ça a payé. Moi, mon livre ne contenait qu'une trace de vomi à la page cinquante-deux, finit-il en grimaçant.

Hermione soupira. Son ami avait raison bien sûr, mais elle aurait vraiment voulu réussir sa potion parfaitement, elle aussi. Au moins avait-elle gagné des points pendant le cours, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avec ceux du professeur Rogue les années précédentes. Ginny débarqua sans prévenir, houspillant Harry pour avoir suivi les instruction d'un manuel dont il ne connaissait pas le propriétaire, inquiète et furieuse. Le garçon se défendit lamentablement sous le regard de glace de la rouquine, et Hermione décida de tirer ça au clair. Elle attrapa le livre dans le sac de Harry sans prendre en compte ses protestations, et leva sa baguette.

- _Specialis revelia_ ! dit-elle en donnant de petits coups secs sur la couverture.

Il ne se passa rien du tout.

- Tu as fini ? Demanda Harry, irrité. Ou tu veux attendre de voir s'il va faire des sauts périlleux ?

- Il paraît normal, déclara Hermione à contrecœur.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je le reprends.

Harry récupéra son bien avec un regard courroucé. L'arrivée de Peter détendit l'atmosphère suspicieuse qui régnait, tout enthousiaste qu'il était à l'idée d'aller en cours de botanique quelques minutes plus tard.


	13. Mardi

Dès le premier soir, Hermione se coucha dans son lit avec l'impression d'avoir courut un marathon. Elle avait achevé sa masse de devoirs avec difficulté, et son réveil affichait déjà minuit passé quand elle pu enfin rejoindre son lit. Son frère semblait avoir passé une excellente journée en compagnie de Argus, comme il appelait Rusard, et ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur Poudlard et la vie des jeunes sorciers en général. De toutes évidence, le cours de botanique s'était extrêmement bien passé, et pendant toute sa dissertation de runes anciennes, Hermione eut le droit à un discours sur le Dictame et toutes ses caractéristiques qui reprenait presque mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait appris de son manuel en première année. Peter la gratifia aussi de nombreuses anecdotes sur le concierge, avec lequel il avait passé le plus clair de son temps. Le petit garçon, comme tous ceux de son âge, était des plus curieux, et malgré la réticence de Rusard à répondre à ses – très nombreuses – questions, Peter en avait appris beaucoup sur le vieux grincheux, qu'il appelait donc par son prénom. Hermione eut une pensée pour le pauvre homme, qui était certainement peu habitué à ce genre de relation, et qui devrait garder son frère chaque jour à chaque minute.

Le lendemain donc, Hermione se leva tôt, bien décidé à passer une meilleure journée que la veille. Malheureusement, son mal de tête la prit de court, et elle due bien attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir se déplacer sans avoir de vertige. Elle rata donc le petit-déjeuner et due courir en salle de métamorphose pour ne pas être en retard, sous le regard inquiet de ses amis. Elle les rassura donc tant bien que mal, incluant une affaire d'Arithmancie qui calma instantanément les deux garçons. Ils passèrent l'heure à réviser leurs anciennes connaissances, et Hermione se surprit elle-même en réalisant un sort de Disparition si parfait qu'elle parvint à évaporer sa table avec l'objet visé. La jeune fille fut heureuse de passer quelques temps avec Peter dans le parc après l'heure du déjeuner, alors que ses deux amis étaient partis dans la salle commune pour terminer le devoir de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Alors Peter, tu ne t'ennuis pas trop à Poudlard quand je ne suis pas là ?

- Non, Argus est très gentil avec moi. Il m'emmène voir des coins du château qu'il a découvert tout seul, et il me raconte des histoires sur les fondateurs, tout ça.

Hermione n'était toujours pas habitué à entendre Peter nommé le concierge par son prénom, parlant de lui comme d'un ami proche.

- Et tu t'es fait des amis dans la classe où tu suis tes cours ?

- Oh, oui. Il y a bien Josh qui est assez sympa. On se met toujours à la même table. Mais ils sont tous plus âgés, alors je préfère être avec Argus et sa chatte. Même si elle déteste Philibert.

- Ah, dit finalement Hermione, voyant que la conversation tournait en rond.

Peter raconta alors à sa sœur quelques histoires que lui racontait le concierge sur le château, et Hermione se prit à être finalement très intéressé par ce qu'il disait. Ils passèrent bien une heure assis près du lac avant d'être interrompus.

- Regardez-moi qui va là, Miss je-sais-tout et son cornichon de frère.

La voix trainante de Malefoy fit sursauter Hermione, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle se tourna vers le blond, constatant que Parkinson était avec lui.

- Arrête Drago, fit sèchement la Serpentard en se décollant subitement du blond.

Peter se cacha à demi derrière sa sœur, effrayé. Hermione lui avait souvent parlé de Malefoy et de son air arrogant lorsqu'elle lui racontait ses frasques, à l'école de magie

- Salut Granger.

La Gryffondor regarda Parkinson d'un drôle d'air. Celle-ci avait changé de comportement en l'espace d'une minute, passant de la greluche collée aux basques de Malefoy à cette jeune femme pleine d'assurance dès qu'elle eut passé derrière le bosquet qui les cachait tous d'un regard extérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Hermione avec raideur.

- Oh mais rien, on escomptait un peu d'intimité, mais il semble que la place est prise.

Malefoy darda son regard d'acier sur Peter, qui se crispa dans le dos d'Hermione.

- On allait s'en aller. J'ai cours de toutes manières.

Hermione détestait battre en retraite, mais la présence de son jeune frère l'empêchait d'être plus offensive.

- Parfait, fit alors Malefoy en s'installant sur l'herbe.

Parkinson jeta un regard noir au Serpentard, comme s'il était l'exemple même de la grossièreté, et adressa un regard d'excuse vers la Gryffondor et son frère.

- Hermione… Argus est dans le château. Tu me raccompagnes hein ?

Peter avait l'air angoissé, pensant que sa sœur allait le laisser traverser le parc tout seul. Hermione remarqua qu'il tremblait un peu.

- Remets ta cape Pete, tu trembles.

Il s'exécuta, mais ses lèvres violacées continuèrent de vibrer de façon inquiétante, et ses dents claquèrent à un rythme rapide et irrégulier. Il n'était pas si mal cinq minutes plus tôt. Pourtant, son visage prenait une teinte violacée, fonçant à vue d'œil.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Aussitôt, elle jeta un regard plein de rage au blond étalé par terre qui affichait un sourire narquois.

- Tu lui as lancé un sort ? Demanda t-elle froidement.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, mais son regard en disait long. La Gryffondor fit un pas en avant.

- Je ne ferais rien à ta place. Tu ne sais pas ce que je lui ai lancé, et ça pourrait très mal finir si je ne le libère pas du sort. J'ai besoin d'être en bon état pour ça.

Hermione sortit sa baguette avec hargne, mais décida de laisser une chance au garçon, qui ne semblait pas bien inquiet. Parkinson n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre, puis sur Peter qui grelottait de plus en plus fort.

- Drago, arrête, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Tu vas cessez ça immédiatement, menaça la Gryffondor.

Malefoy croisa les yeux de la Gryffondor, qui semblait plus haineuse que jamais.

- Tient, tient, tient. Touché, coulé. Quand on touche à tes deux petits copains tu leur demande à eux de se calmer, mais si on donne un coup de vent dans les jupes de ton petit frère c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase hein ?

Parkinson resta figée entre les deux, ne sachant visiblement pas quel comportement adopter. Elle avait l'air confuse, mais sa main droite enroulée autour de sa baguette prouvait qu'elle était prête à intervenir si les choses tournaient vraiment mal. D'ailleurs, Hermione se demanda qui elle aiderait dans le cas ou Malefoy ne retirait pas le sort qu'il avait lancé sur Peter. La Gryffondor, voyant que le garçon continuait de la provoquer, resserra sa prise autour de sa baguette, les jointures de ses mains blanchissantes à grande vitesse. Derrière elle, le claquement des dents de Peter se fit plus fort, et se répercutaient dans la tête d'Hermione comme des bombes. Elle sentie une vague de chaleur l'envahir, plus intense encore que lors de l'attaque surprise de Rogue la veille, et un crépitement menaçant entoura la jeune fille tandis que plusieurs étincelles rouges foncées faisaient leur chemin sur le bois de sa baguette.

- Hermione, j'ai très froid… murmura la voix blanche de Peter.

- Relâche le !

- Ou sinon quoi ?

Hermione n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et défoula toute l'énergie qu'elle accumulait depuis déjà quelques secondes sur le blond en face d'elle. Deux sorts informulés partirent au même moment de la baguette de la Gryffondor dans des jets rouges et violets, et auraient atteint Malefoy en plein cœur si Parkinson n'avait pas lancé un charme du Bouclier autour de lui au dernier moment. L'un des sortilèges fit exploser la protection dans un nuage de fumée blanche, et l'autre vint percuter la poitrine du Serpentard avec force, le projetant contre un arbre. Instantanément, le maléfice dont Peter était victime cessa, et Malefoy regarda devant lui avec effroi. Hermione elle-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait lancé exactement, dans la panique, et elle observa presque avec curiosité ce qui arrivait au Serpentard. Celui-ci semblait en proie à une panique terrible, recroquevillé contre le tronc d'arbre comme un enfant, et semblait hurler silencieusement.

- Qu'as-tu fais ? Demanda Parkinson avec effarement en regardant elle aussi le phénomène.

- Je n'en sais rien.

La Gryffondor avait dit cela d'un ton très calme, haussant les épaules comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire.

- Mais, ça va passer ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Hermione sentit alors des petits bras lui enserrer la taille, et elle se tourna vers Peter avec soulagement. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, et il était encore trempé de sueur.

- J'ai vu papa et maman ! Fit-il alors en éclatant en sanglots.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'ai vu papa et maman !

Ces paroles étaient étouffées dans l'uniforme d'Hermione contre laquelle il se serrait avec force, et celle-ci resta figée en les comprenant finalement.

- Tu veux dire que…

- J'ai vu papa… et maman, continuait le garçon inlassablement.

- Tu ne le libères pas ?

La voix de Parkinson fit revenir Hermione à la réalité, et l'exaltation qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'elle avait lancé ses deux sortilèges disparut lentement.

- Il a faillit tuer mon frère, répondit-elle simplement.

Et elle entraina Peter à travers le parc, ignorant les regards curieux des autres élèves qui voyaient le petit garçon en larmes accroché à sa sœur. Toujours blanc comme un linge, il sanglotait bruyamment, ne cessant de répéter des papa et maman sur tout le trajet. Hermione due insister lourdement pour que Rusard les laisse monter seul à l'appartement, et fut étonné de le voir si inquiet pour Peter. Elle le ramena dans sa chambre et le coucha sans un mot, l'embrassant sur le front pour le calmer.

- Ça va mieux ? fit-elle finalement alors qu'il avait cessé de sangloter.

- Je crois.

- Ils étaient comment ?

Le petit garçon la regarda sans comprendre l'espace d'un instant, puis son visage s'assombrit.

- Ils étaient morts. Blancs, et très effrayants. Ils n'avaient pas d'yeux.

Hermione le regarda intensément, se demandant si elle ne devait pas l'emmener plutôt à l'infirmerie. Il avait certainement reçu un sortilège de magie noire. Elle n'imaginait pas que ses parents soient là, au-dehors, blancs et sans yeux à hanter Poudlard. Ce devait une sorte d'enchantements qui donnait l'impression de mort, et des hallucinations.

- C'est rien. C'est fini. Dors maintenant.

Elle lui chanta une berceuse, et continua longtemps après qu'il se soit endormi. Après quoi elle décida de ne pas retourner en cours. Tant pis pour la botanique, elle avait des recherches à faire. Cette après-midi, lorsqu'elle avait voulu lancer un sort à Malefoy, elle n'avait pas même contrôler ce qu'elle faisait. Et la jeune fille détestait ne pas se contrôler. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de lancer des sortilèges inconnus à un élève de l'école. Même s'il l'avait mérité, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser en revoyant l'effroi sur son visage, et le cri silencieux qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche.

Elle retourna dans le salon, et récupéra le premier ouvrage qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de le feuilleter entre ses cours et ses devoirs. Le livre était plein de termes médicomagiques en tous genres, qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour la plupart. Elle trouva bientôt ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Les cellules veneficiennes, du latin veneficae, qui signifit sorcellerie, sont les cellules du corps comportant la magie dont les sorciers usent aux quotidiens. Ils arrivent que des personnes naissent avec un taux de cellules veneficiennes trop bas pour pouvoir utiliser leur magie, c'est le cas des Cracmol. Dans certaines familles moldus, c'est l'inverse qui se produit, lorsque le taux de cellules veneficiennes atteint un nombre important. La personne, d'origine moldu, a alors accès à la magie fournie par ces cellules, et peut s'en servir comme n'importe quel autre sorcier.

Elle arrêta sa lecture, se demandant pourquoi on n'apprenait pas ça en première année d'étude à l'école. Tout le monde serait alors sur un pied d'égalité, puisque certains enfants de moldus avaient autant de cellules veneficiennes que des enfants de sorciers.

- Génétiquement parlant, les cellules veneficiennes sont plus nombreuses dans les familles de sorciers, car elles se multiplient de génération en génération, sauf incident. Il arrive en effet que la magie saute une génération, et qu'un enfant ne soit pas doté de suffisamment de cellules veneficiennes pour user de magie. De même, dans les familles de moldus, chacun est doté d'un certain taux, bien trop faible pour être utilisé, mais qui peut s'accumuler sur une seule génération et donc donner un enfant sorcier dans une famille moldue.

Hermione grimaça à la lecture de ce paragraphe. Effectivement, il y a avait donc une différence entre les familles de sangs-purs et les moldus. Mais pas dans le sens où le clamaient les Mangemorts. Les moldus n'avaient pas le sang sale. Et c'est certainement à cause de la réticence des sang-purs à se mélanger avec des moldus qu'il y avait peu d'enfants sorciers nés-moldus. Ils gardaient leur propre magie.

- Tout le monde est donc doté de cellules veneficiennes, moldu ou sorcier confondu, simplement c'est le taux de cellules qui changent la donne. La puissance d'un sorcier se mesure en fait avec ce taux, plus ou moins grand selon la personne. On notera grâce à l'étude de Francis Carnevak que chaque personne à un taux unique de cellules veneficiennes dès la naissance. La moyenne de ce taux serait environ trois-mille pour cent dans l'organisme, déjà le double du taux nécessaire pour user de magie.

La Gryffondor leva le nez de son livre, réfléchissant à toute allure. Madame Pomfresh avait vérifié son taux de cellules veneficiennes chaque jour des vacances, et elle continuait une fois par semaine. Elle avait même prit son sang, deux ou trois fois depuis son arrivée, pour plus de clarté. Pourtant il était explicitement indiqué dans ce livre que ce taux était unique pour chaque personne, et donc immuable. Hermione chercha des yeux un passage sur une quelconque maladie liée à ces cellules mais ne trouva rien. Elle prit un autre livre sur l'étagère : _Les maléfices globuleux, guérir son sang infecté_. Elle n'y trouva rien en rapport avec les cellules veneficiennes, et abandonna rapidement l'ouvrage sur la table. Optant pour _Maladies du sang_, bien que le titre soit général, elle s'installa plus confortablement dans le grand fauteuil de cuir. Hermione parcourut le sommaire, et se rendit directement au chapitre qui concernait l'organisme d'un sorcier. Elle tomba sur une illustration peu engageuse d'une cellule veneficiennes endommagée, et commença à parcourir plusieurs noms abracadabrants.

- Veneficilis : Les cellules veneficiennes se tassent jusqu'à former un bloc. Le sorcier se voit inapte à pratiquer quelconque magie car celle-ci reste concentrée dans un endroit de son organisme. Le blocage des fonctions du sang par cette masse de cellules entraîne généralement la mort du patient.

Hermione frissonna. Heureusement, sa magie marchait toujours. Elle passa ainsi plusieurs minutes à lire les symptômes de plusieurs maladies, qui ne collaient jamais avec ce qui lui arrivait. La jeune fille commençait à fatiguer, et ses paupières manquaient de se fermer, quand elle tomba sur une définition qui lui parla instantanément.

- Veneficia Crescere : Les cellules veneficiennes se multiplient dans l'organisme sans interruption, entraînant la mort du patient dû au surplus de magie dans l'organisme. On remarquera que selon la personne, le processus est plus ou moins long.

Hermione relu le paragraphe deux à trois fois avant de se figer, les yeux perdus sur la tapisserie rouge et or au-dessus de la cheminée. Sa magie augmentait. C'est pourquoi elle se sentait si forte, chaque fois capable de plus. Et aussi pourquoi elle avait mal à la tête sans arrêt. Son organisme ne supportait pas d'avoir tant de cellules veneficiennes se bousculant et se multipliant sans arrêt.

- Je vais mourir, murmura t-elle pour elle même.

Elle se mit une baffe mentale avant de reprendre sa lecture, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre.

- Le processus est plus ou moins long. Les émotions fortes peuvent provoquer une inflation de la maladie, et l'apaisement et la détente peuvent au contraire ralentir la multiplication des cellules. Comme le témoigne la plus vieille patiente à avoir cette maladie à ce jour, Katie Morringthon, trente-neuf ans, la clé c'est d'être heureux et paisible.

La description s'arrêtait là. Hermione pouffa de rire dans le silence. Quelle belle ironie. La guerre faisait rage dans tous le pays, et elle se trouvait une maladie dont le seul remède est une vie calme et paisible. Elle reposa le livre sur la table, remarquant le désordre qu'elle avait mit à force d'étaler les bouquins un peu partout, se déplaçant de fauteuil en fauteuil pour chercher une position confortable. Elle entendit la respiration tranquille de Peter, et décida de bouger. Elle refusait d'être malade. Son frère avait besoin d'elle, et ses amis. Elle n'aurait qu'à faire attention. Et peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée, après tout. Ne s'était-elle pas montée la tête avec tous ces examens à l'infirmerie, les regards de certains professeurs ? Elle voyait le mal partout depuis la fin du mois de juillet. Si les choses s'aggravaient, elle irait parler à madame Pomfresh, ou à Dumbledore. Mais elle allait bien, pour le moment. Juste quelques maux de tête et une ou deux vague de chaleur alors qu'elle usait de magie, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. C'est sur cette sage décision qu'Hermione se leva, commençant à ranger son bazar avec méthode. Elle allait rendre tous ces livres à la bibliothèque et personne ne saurait à quel point Hermione Granger pouvait être complètement paranoïaque à certains moments.

Elle fut interrompue dans son rangement par des coups à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un hibou fier et imposant entra sitôt qu'elle eut ouvert, et déposa prestement une missive à l'effigie de Poudlard. Il ressortit aussitôt, silencieusement. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe avec angoisse, se demandant pourquoi on n'était pas venu directement la voir pour lui parler. Ça venait apparemment de l'infirmerie, et les premières lignes glacèrent Hermione jusqu'au sang.

_Miss Granger,_

_Le directeur de l'école, monsieur Dumbledore, et moi-même, avons appris par la jeune Pansy Parkinson qu'un incident se serait déroulé dans le cours de l'après-midi. Son témoignage nous a appris que vous seriez responsable de l'état déplorable de Drago Malefoy, en proie à des hallucinations apparemment très effrayantes. Nous aurions donc besoin que vous vous rendiez au plus vite à l'infirmerie pour nous informer du sortilège dont vous avez usé, et que je puisse le soigner comme il convient._

_Madame Pomfresh._

Sous l'écriture fine et bancale de l'infirmière, le directeur avait lui aussi laissé un mot à l'attention d'Hermione.

_J'aurais moi aussi à m'entretenir avec vous, je l'espère très bientôt. Et ne vous en faites pas pour le jeune Drago, il s'en sortira certainement à merveille après que vous nous eussiez dit de quoi il souffre exactement. J'ai des choses très importantes à vous dire, et je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans mon bureau dès demain, à dix-huit heures._

_Amicalement,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione reposa la lettre au sceau de Poudlard sur son lit et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle avait laissé Parkinson se débrouiller seule avec Malefoy, ne sachant même pas quel sort elle lui avait lancé. Et sur le coup, ça ne lui avait pas semblé si grave d'avoir blessé un autre élève. Mais à présent, Hermione se sentait coupable, et angoissait à l'idée de mettre un pied dans l'infirmerie. Elle décida d'y aller au matin, avant son cours avec Parkinson, si toutefois il était maintenu après l'incident de l'après-midi. Cette nuit là, Hermione dormit très peu.


	14. Mercredi

Dès son réveil, Hermione s'habilla en vitesse pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, consciente qu'attendre encore quelques minutes ne ferait que retarder les soins de Malefoy. Elle laissa son frère dormir, vérifiant simplement qu'il ne faisait pas de cauchemar, mais il avait l'air on ne peut plus serein, et elle ferma donc la porte avec délicatesse. C'est donc vêtue de son éternel uniforme de Poudlard que la jeune fille traversa les couloirs d'un pas pressé, une foule de pensées lui traversant l'esprit. Elle ne savait pas du tout quel sortilège elle avait pu lancer à Malefoy, et y avait réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle se souvenait simplement d'une couleur rouge foncée, qui avait touché le Serpentard en pleine poitrine, et de son regard plein d'effroi alors qu'il semblait voir des choses invisibles. Peut-être était-ce un sort d'hallucinations. Des hallucinations à faire peur. Mais Hermione ne se souvenait pas avoir appris un tel sort, qui semblait plutôt violent. Elle avait momentanément décidé d'oublier ce qu'elle avait lu la veille au sujet de sa possible maladie, voulant plutôt croire qu'elle était paranoïaque. Mais l'infirmière allait sans doute lui poser des questions, l'examiner, sachant que la Gryffondor avait lancé un sort inconnu sur un autre élève avec une force plutôt inquiétante. Et ça, Hermione ne le voulait pas. Elle préférait de loin penser qu'elle avait simplement perdue le contrôle, comme en troisième année lorsqu'elle avait giflé Malefoy, et non à cause d'une trop grande puissance qui pourrait la détruire elle-même.

La jeune fille arriva bientôt au premier étage, et entra dans l'infirmerie sans attendre. Au fond de la pièce, de grands rideaux avaient été tirés autour de l'un des lits, et Hermione s'y dirigea, angoissée. Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau aussitôt, la mine fatiguée et inquiète.

- Miss Granger ! Je pensais plutôt vous voir hier soir, commença t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

Hermione s'excusa d'un regard, mais l'infirmière ne semblait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle paraissait plutôt soulagée de la voir, et grandement inquiète.

- Il est ici, fit madame Pomfresh en écartant le rideau d'un mouvement autoritaire. Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour qu'il cesse de gémir comme un marcassin. Alors ? Qu'avez-vous donc lancé ?

La question laissa Hermione silencieuse, et la jeune fille s'assit sur le lit de Malefoy avec lenteur. Il dormait, semblait-il paisiblement.

- Je suis désolé Malefoy, murmura t'elle.

- Quel sort lui avez-vous jeté ?

Hermione se retourna vers l'infirmière, et baissa aussitôt la tête.

- Je ne sais pas.

Son marmonnement presque inaudible fit avancer la femme d'un pas, l'air alarmée.

- Vous… Vous ne savez pas ? Mais Miss Parkinson dit vous avoir vu lancé un sortilège informulé, vous devriez en connaître le nom ? C'est impossible autrement…

Sa voix se perdit, et elle fit le tour du lit du Serpentard pour venir poser sa main sur le front pâle du garçon.

- Il avait une fièvre de cheval hier au soir, et il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il devait faire quelque chose, qu'il allait mourir. Je ne sais ce que vous avez fait Miss Granger, mais il serait bon de vous en rappeler avant son réveil !

Elle avait l'air en colère, à présent, et Hermione se mit à réfléchir à vive allure. Malefoy voyait des choses, qui allaient le tuer ? Ou qui l'obligeaient à faire quelque chose ? Il revivait peut-être un souvenir, ou une peur qu'il avait étant enfant…

- J'ai déjà tout tenté. Une potion d'apaisement, un finite, mais rien n'a fonctionné. Je pense que vous avez usé d'un sort que seule vous pouvez relever.

La jeune fille refit pour la centième fois depuis la veille le tour des sorts qu'elle avait appris depuis sa première année. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira.

- Une teinte rouge foncée et des hallucinations mémorielles ! C'est ça !

- Oui Miss Granger ?

- C'est un sort de vengeance. C'est l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais après que Malefoy eut ensorcelé mon frère. Odio Vindictam.

- Mais, comment connaissez-vous un tel sort ?

L'infirmière semblait particulièrement étonnée, et Hermione due bien admettre que ce sortilège n'était à la portée de tous. En fait, on ne pouvait le lancer qu'avec forte conviction, et elle ne l'avais découvert que dans un livre de la Réserve, alors qu'elle faisait des recherches sur les potions pour faire du Polynectar. Elle l'avait enregistré dans un coin de sa tête, sans même y faire attention, et il était sortit au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, alors que quatre ans étaient passé depuis. Hermione ne répondit pas, sortant sa baguette pour la pointer vers le Serpentard.

- _Remissionem !_

Le garçon ne bougea pas d'un millimètre tandis qu'une bulle de lumière s'étendait autour de lui, et madame Pomfresh resta le fixé un instant.

- C'est un sort de pardon. Je lui pardonne d'avoir tourmenté mon frère, cessant par là même ma vengeance, expliqua Hermione devant son regard interrogateur.

L'infirmière parut soulagée, mais elle attrapa la Gryffondor par les épaules pour l'asseoir sur le lit d'à côté.

- Il faut que je vous examine à présent. Faire preuve d'autant de magie sans même le vouloir peut être dangereux, et je dois vérifier que vous n'en garderez aucune séquelle.

Hermione regarda la femme la scanner de sa baguette magique, prenant encore des notes sur un vieux parchemin, sans faire toutefois de commentaire. Elle n'était pas malade. Elle n'était PAS malade. La jeune fille quitta l'infirmerie sitôt que madame Pomfresh en eut terminé, laissant Malefoy entre ses mains expertes. Elle était rassurée qu'il soit guéri, et que son sort n'est pas eu tant de conséquences. Peter avait à cause de l'ensorcellement de Malefoy, vu les choses qui le rendaient le plus triste et le plus terrifié. Son sort de vengeance avait retourné la situation vers le blond, qui avait donc certainement vu ses pires souvenirs prendre formes devant lui, l'effrayant assez violemment. Malgré elle, Hermione se demanda ce que pouvait être le pire souvenir de Malefoy, et ce qu'il avait bien pu voir. Voyant qu'il était déjà neuf heures passées, mais qu'elle n'avait pas cours de la matinée, elle se rendit au rez-de-chaussée, espérant y retrouver ses amis pour le petit-déjeuner. Mais elle n'y croisa ni Ron, ni Harry, et se rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas cours eux non plus, et se trouvaient certainement toujours dans leur lit respectif. Alors qu'elle passait les portes de la Grande Salle en sens inverse, l'appétit coupé par sa solitude, elle se fit bousculer, et elle se sentit traînée dans un coin du Hall. Lorsqu'elle pu enfin se détacher de l'autre personne, elle reconnue Pansy Parkinson.

- Granger, enfin je t'attrape ! Je ne te remercie pas pour hier, Drago sera heureux de le faire à ma place…

- J'ai levé le sort Parkinson, alors arrête de te plaindre. Il n'avait qu'à pas s'en prendre à Peter !

Hermione vrilla ses yeux chocolats dans ceux de la Serpentard, la voyant plus soulagée que furieuse.

- Bien, je n'aurais pas apprécié de devoir te traîner jusque l'infirmerie. On avance notre petit rendez-vous ou tu as des choses à faire ?

- Tu ne vas pas voir comment va ton petit-ami ? S'étonna Hermione malgré elle.

- Tu as levé le sort, il doit dormir comme un bébé, alors non je n'y vais pas. Bibliothèque ?

Parkinson semblait bien plus calme et sérieuse que toutes les fois où Hermione l'avait vu, et la jeune fille haussa finalement les épaules.

- Si tu veux, mais je n'ai pas mes affaires d'Arithmancie.

- Moi, oui.

Et elle partit en direction des escaliers, sans attendre la Gryffondor. Celle-ci finit par lui emboîter le pas, tentant d'entamer une conversation.

- Pourquoi es-tu si…

- Normal ? Différente de la pauvre greluche de Parkinson qui se colle à son Drakichou ? Finit la Serpentard d'un air malicieux.

- Heu… Oui, c'est un peu ça, admit Hermione en baissant la tête.

- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas vraiment une greluche. Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air. Ne te fies pas aux apparences Granger, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Tu es une fille assez intelligente pour le savoir non ?

- J'imagine, souffla la Gryffondor.

Elle observa la Serpentard à la dérobée, tâchant de comprendre qui se cachait sous ses airs de sainte nitouche incapable d'additionner deux et deux. La jeune fille n'était certainement pas allé dans la maison des vert et argent pour rien. De toutes évidence, elle cachait bien des secrets sous son masque, et Hermione voulait déjà en savoir plus. Alors qu'il croisait deux Serdaigles dans le couloir du troisième étage, Parkinson se détacha d'Hermione pour admirer avec un air des plus niais le tableau d'une sorcière en train d'agiter sa baguette pour nettoyer sa maison. Comprenant que la Serpentard ne voulait pas tellement qu'on les voit ensemble, Hermione décida de jouer le jeu.

- Tu regardes ta vie future avec ton Drakichou Parkinson ? je te jure que ces sorts de nettoyage ne sont pas à ta portée pour l'instant. Un jour peut-être…

Parkinson prit un air outré et rougie comme une tomate sous les rires des deux Serdaigles. Pourtant, Hermione aurait juré que la Serpentard avait déjà une répartie bien prête au moment où elle avait balancé sa vanne. Elle continua d'avancer d'un pas pressé vers les escaliers, Parkinson à quelques mètres en arrière, la suivant lentement, comme une âme en peine. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus personne en vue, et la Serpentard revint près d'Hermione en un rien de temps. Son air narquois n'échappa pas à la Gryffondor, qui leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu piges vite Granger. Je tiens à garder ma bonne vieille réputation.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis si triste, mon petit-ami est à l'infirmerie, bougonna Parkinson d'une voix de bébé qui sonnait affreusement faux. Ma réputation, Granger, c'est ça. Une pauvre midinette accrochée à un blond peroxydé pas foutu de l'aimer, et surtout une pauvre fille qui n'à pas un neurone dans la tête. Ça veut dire qu'on me prend pour une cruche, en somme.

- J'avais bien compris, mais pourquoi tiens-tu à garder cette réputation ?

La Serpentard ne répondit pas, car elles étaient à présent arrivées dans la bibliothèque, et madame Pince dardait son regard sévère sur les deux jeunes filles, leur intimant dans de grands gestes silencieux de se taire. Hermione suivit Parkinson dans les rayonnages, et toutes deux s'arrêtèrent sur une table du fond, loin de l'entrée et du bureau de la bibliothécaire. Au moins, à cette heure de la journée, il n'y avait aucun élève pour trainer à la bibliothèque. Les plus jeunes étaient en cours, et plus âgés avaient du temps libre pour réviser. Mais la plupart restaient au lit, ou profitait du soleil pour aller se balader au parc. Hermione regarda Parkinson sortir son manuel d'Arithmancie, deux rouleaux de parchemin, une plume et son encrier.

- Tu veux bien lire mon essai ? Fit la Serpentard sur le ton de la conversation en poussant le premier parchemin vers Hermione.

Celle-ci attrapa le bout de papier jauni et le déroula, parcourant des yeux l'écriture ronde et soignée de Parkinson. A sa grande surprise, la dissertation était on ne peut plus clair, et les mots utilisés étaient perspicaces et très bien employés. Elle arriva au bout rapidement et releva la tête vers la Serpentard en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Puis elle plissa les paupières en remarquant l'air tout à fait innocent de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Bien trop innocent.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a écris cet essai, l'accusa Hermione en reposant brutalement le parchemin sur la table.

- Si, je te l'assure.

Les yeux verts de Parkinson vrillèrent ceux d'Hermione avec intensité, et la Gryffondor se sentit vraiment prise d'un doute.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide en Arithmancie, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Tu sais que le professeur Vector verra un changement bien trop grand entre cet essai et tes anciens devoirs ?

- Il n'en verra rien.

Parkinson poussa le second parchemin vers Hermione avec confiance. Celle-ci le déroula, découvrant un essai tout à fait différent rédigé avec la même écriture que l'autre, peut-être un peu plus sèche et maladroite. Les idées étaient là, mais beaucoup moins développées, et l'ensemble faisait moins de la moitié que sur l'autre parchemin. Hermione n'aurait pas donné plus qu'un Piètre à ce devoir, alors que l'autre méritait un Optimal haut la main.

- Tu vas rendre un devoir absolument nul à ton professeur, sachant que tu en as un parfait dans ton sac ?

L'étonnement d'Hermione se lisait parfaitement sur son visage, et Parkinson haussa les épaules.

- Je te l'ai dit, je tiens à garder ma réputation. Mais tu remarqueras que celui est tout de même mieux que mes parchemins vierges de l'an dernier, ce qui prouve que ton aide est une excellente idée à ce cher professeur Vector.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on se voit en particulier ?

Hermione se sentait maintenant perdue. Certes, elle avait bien compris que Parkinson avait une idée derrière la tête en voulant des cours avec elle, mais de là à découvrir que la Serpentard était en fait une excellente élève derrière ses répliques à deux sous et son visage bourré de niaiseries, il y avait une large différence.

- J'ai besoin d'aide. Ça aussi je te l'ai dit. Tu n'écoutes jamais quand on te parle ? Répondit Parkinson, l'air blasé.

La Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait déjà dix heures moins le quart.

- Tu as un quart d'heure Parkinson. Dis-moi pourquoi tu voulais vraiment qu'on se voit ou je te plante. Et tes cours particuliers, tu peux leur dire adieux. Tu n'en a pas besoin, et le professeur Vector ne saura rien de tes manigances pour garder cette réputation de fille niaise que tu aimes tant.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle s'énervait la petite lionne, se moqua Parkinson. Baisse d'un ton tu veux ? Ou on va se faire virer de la bibliothèque. Je veux que tu réfléchisses à tout ce que je t'ai dit depuis que je t'ai récupéré dans le Hall. Tu comprendras par toi-même. Sinon, c'est que je me serais trompé sur ton compte, et tu ne peux pas m'aider.

Etrangement, la Serpentard avait l'air presque désespéré, et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si grave pour que Parkinson vienne lui demander son aide, à elle ? Et surtout, que pourrait-elle bien y faire…

- Même si je comprend, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je t'aiderais ? Demanda t-elle abruptement.

- Tu as levé le sort sur Drago alors qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Et puis, tu es à Gryffondor, et donc incapable de laisser les gens dans la merde. Vous les héros courageux, nous les lâches sournois, on ne se refait pas.

Puis la jeune fille se leva et quitta le rayon d'un pas déterminé sans se retourner. Hermione resta un moment assise sur sa chaise avant de finalement se relever, consciente qu'elle avait du travail à rattraper. Elle avait séché les cours, la veille, tout ça pour des recherches qu'elle regrettait amèrement. Elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir au cas de Parkinson plus tard.

Hermione retrouva ses amis dans la salle commune, et les aida bien malgré elle à finir leur devoir de défense contre les forces du mal toujours incomplet. Puis elle récupéra les cours de métamorphose et de sortilèges qu'elle avait raté, maugréant contre les pattes de mouches de Harry et les dessins idiots de Ron dans les coins de parchemin. A eux deux, ils n'arrivaient même pas à prendre des notes correctes. Elle compléta donc les vides avec ses manuels, et ne finie qu'en fin d'après-midi. Après quoi elle due se coltiner la foule de questions des deux garçons qui la cuisinèrent pour savoir les raisons exactes de son absence, chose à laquelle elle répondit qu'elle avait une migraine atroce et était allé dans son appartement pour se calmer. Ça aurait pu être vrai d'ailleurs, et même si Harry et Ron continuèrent de la regarder d'un air suspicieux, ils cessèrent leur interrogatoire. Peter les rejoignit à ce moment là, tout heureux, et leur raconta son cours d'histoire de la magie. Les deux garçons prétextèrent un devoir à faire et partirent à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un garçon de six ans pour apprécier les cours d'un fantôme. Ou simplement le frère d'Hermione Granger.

- Et puis après, j'ai croisé Hagrid, et il m'a emmené voir sa cabane, à l'intérieur. Argus m'a laissé tout seul avec lui parce qu'il est allergiques aux poils de Crocdur.

- Ah ? Je ne savais pas ça, fit Hermione avec intérêt.

Il était étonnant d'en apprendre sur le concierge après cinq ans passés dans l'école à voir sa mine toujours renfrognée.

- Et c'était bien ? Le relança Hermione.

- Oh, oui, il m'a raconté des histoires de dragons, et aussi de licornes. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait eu un dragon. Mais Norbert, c'est bizarre comme nom.

Hermione rit aux éclats. C'est exactement ce qu'elle avait pensé lors de leur escapade pour aller parler à Hagrid de la pierre philosophale. Voyant l'heure tournée, elle se rappela soudainement de son rendez-vous avec le directeur. Elle abandonne Peter aux mains de Dean, qui monta au dortoir lui montrer ses posters de football. Hermione fila dans les couloirs, puis ralentit le pas lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de la gargouille. Elle était en retard de cinq minutes, mais peu pressée de parler avec Dumbledore. Heureusement, Harry et Ron ne lui avait posée aucune question lorsqu'elle était partit, prétextant aller de nouveau à la bibliothèque, et elle comptait bien garder tout ça secret. Un mal de tête survint alors qu'elle était plantée en bas du bureau, cherchant le mot de passe. Il lui avait certainement révélé un indice, mais quand ? Elle se tint un moment au mur en attendant que sa migraine se dissipe un peu, et eu une illumination au bout de quelques minutes.

- _Suçacide_, lança t-elle à la gargouille, qui s'écarta avec lenteur.

Dumbledore l'avait dit à l'arrivée de Ron et Harry au début du mois d'août. Hermione emprunta l'escalier en colimaçon, et toqua à la porte sans grande conviction.

- Entrez !

La voix du directeur semblait assez joyeuse, et Hermione ouvrit la porte en tentant de respirer plus calmement. Ça ne servait à rien d'angoisser, Dumbledore était généralement indulgent.


	15. Cartes sur table

La porte de chêne s'ouvrit sur une large pièce circulaire, les derniers rayons du soleil l'éclairant à travers les fenêtres. Le bureau du directeur se tenait juste en face d'Hermione, couvert de paperasse et d'instruments en tous genre, mais son siège était vide. Elle s'avança d'un pas, observant autour d'elle avec curiosité. De hautes étagères accolées aux murs contenaient quantité de livres, et elle repéra, comme l'avait décrit Harry, la vitrine où était entreposée l'épée de Gryffondor. Au dessus était rangé le Choixpeau Magique, plein de poussière. Elle parcourut des yeux les quelques tableaux d'anciens directeurs et anciennes directrices accrochés aux murs, et tomba sur le perchoir doré de Fumseck, lui aussi absent. Un grand placard d'ébène attira le regard de la Gryffondor, qui ne se souvint pas qu'Harry l'ait un jour mentionné. Elle s'en approcha avec curiosité, mais un grand bruit de métal capta son attention.

- Quel maladroit je fais !

Dumbledore se tenait en haut de l'un des escaliers en colimaçons montant dans la bibliothèque, un curieux tuyau argenté à la main. L'autre bout était tombé aux pieds d'Hermione, qui le ramassa rapidement. Le directeur descendit en prenant garde de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robe, ce qui sembla une image bien étrange aux yeux de la jeune élève.

- Alors, comment vous sentez-vous Miss Granger ? Demanda le vieil homme joyeusement en allant finalement s'asseoir à son bureau. Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en pris.

Hermione prit place dans le siège disposé juste en face, adressant un sourire aimable à son directeur. Celui-ci la regardait avec intérêt par-dessus ses lunettes à monture dorée.

- Heu… Bien, tout va très bien, répondit alors la Gryffondor.

Dumbledore soupira et déposa finalement son morceau de tuyau sur le bureau. Sa main calcinée arracha une légère grimace à Hermione, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

- Bien, dans ce cas…

Un silence plana entre eux quelques secondes, qui mit la Gryffondor assez mal à l'aise.

- Qu'en ai t-il de l'incident avec monsieur Malefoy ? Pompom m'a dit qu'il était parfaitement remis. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est un garçon qui pleure beaucoup pour pas grand chose.

Son sourire malicieux ne dérida pas Hermione, qui s'était soudainement tendue sur son siège.

- Oui, il va mieux, je crois. Mais je ne voulais pas le blesser vous savez.

- Vraiment ? j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'avait pas été des plus sympathique avec votre frère, Peter.

Hermione rougie légèrement. Effectivement, la santé de Malefoy n'avait pas été sa première préoccupation à ce moment là.

- De toutes manières c'est arrangé. Mais je voudrais tout de même savoir comment vous vous sentez, vous, repris le directeur en la fixant à nouveau de son regard bleu.

- Un peu coupable, mais soulagé que mon frère se sente mieux.

- Je veux dire, comment vous sentez-vous au sujet de cette montée de pouvoir assez étrange…

La Gryffondor se tut brutalement. Il savait. Il savait qu'elle avait tout découvert pour sa maladie.

- Et si vous en veniez au fait, monsieur, fit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- J'aurais voulu que tout cela se passe autrement, mais vous ne me dites rien alors je suis obligé d'improviser, fit alors Dumbledore avec l'air très fatigué soudainement.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui cache des choses ici ! S'emporta Hermione. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici fin juillet, tout le monde à Poudlard agit bizarrement en me voyant, comme j'allais exploser !

- Ce que vous faites rudement bien, si je puis me permettre.

Mais la plaisanterie tomba à plat, et Hermione ne se retint plus.

- Vous m'avez laissé mariner pendant un mois entier, avec vos regards inquiets, et tous ces examens de madame Pomfresh, alors que vous auriez pu tout me dire ! Pourquoi tous ces secrets !

- Parce que j'espérais en mon for intérieur que tu ne découvrirais rien, et que je pourrais te préserver encore un peu…

- Eh bien c'est raté !

Hermione s'était levé, agacé par le regard attristé du directeur. Il s'était mis à la tutoyer, comme s'il était tout à coup très proche d'elle. Alors qu'il lui avait tout caché depuis le début.

- Depuis quand savez-vous pour ma maladie ? De toutes évidence ça ne date pas d'hier, parce que l'infirmière était bien plus choquée que vous par mon taux de cellules veneficiennes !

Dumbledore jeta un regard surpris sur la jeune fille. Madame Pomfresh avait laissé échapper bien plus d'informations qu'il ne le pensait, apparemment.

- Je le sais depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard, répondit-il alors.

Hermione se rassit, sous le choc. Depuis cinq ans il le savait, et il n'avait rien dit.

- J'imagine que tu as lu tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la Veneficia Crescere, alors tu dois aussi savoir qu'il vaut mieux te préserver des révélations à sensations fortes.

- Je suis au beau milieu d'une guerre, alors une sensation forte de plus ou de moins…

Il avait raison, et elle le savait, mais elle détestait l'idée qu'il ait pu la surveiller du coin de l'œil depuis tout ce temps. Un doute s'insinua en elle comme un serpent alors qu'elle observait sans un mot les yeux profondément bleus de Dumbledore.

- Que m'avez-vous caché exactement, à part cette maladie incurable ?

Malgré elle, la voix d'Hermione était pleine de mépris. Elle avait toujours considéré Dumbledore comme un homme sage et puissant, capable de prendre les grandes décisions, de trouver la solution aux problèmes, et cette image était déchirée par tous ces secrets. Il y avait déjà tant de choses qu'il avait caché, à Harry sur la prophétie, et sur bien d'autres choses qu'ils avaient chaque fois du découvrir par eux-mêmes. Mais ça, c'était la découverte en trop, et Hermione aurait bien du mal passer outre. Le silence du directeur en dit long, et la Gryffondor soupira, presque exaspérée.

- Vous savez que je ne bougerais pas, alors dîtes-moi tout.

Son ton cavalier ne fit pas sourciller Dumbledore, qui resta la regardé, emplit de regrets.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois prête, commença t-il d'une voix calme.

- On n'est jamais vraiment prêt à entendre la vérité, coupa Hermione, cette fois plus brutalement.

Elle en avait assez des secrets. Assez des cachoteries du vieil homme, qui agissait comme s'il pouvait manipuler tout le monde à sa guise.

- Peut-être, admit Dumbledore.

Il se leva lentement, et alla se placer devant le placard qu'Hermione avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit sous les yeux curieux de la Gryffondor, qui vint se placer à côté de lui. Une bassine en pierre peu profonde se tenait rangée sur une étagère, à l'intérieur. Hermione remarqua que les bords étaient couverts de runes et autres symboles étranges qu'elle ne reconnut pas. La Gryffondor se souvint alors de ce qu'avait dit Harry deux ans plus tôt, alors qu'il revenait du bureau du directeur. Il avait effectivement mentionné ce placard, et ce qu'il contenait.

- C'est une Pensine ? Fit-elle en regardant avec intensité les filets d'argent qui flottaient sur le dessus.

- Exactement. Puisque tu dis être prête, je vais t'emmener dans mes quelques souvenirs de 1991, alors que je faisais des recherches sur la brillante Hermione Granger.

La jeune fille sentit une étrange palpitation au niveau de ses tympans, et compris que son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Elle venait de comprendre, en entendant les paroles de Dumbledore, ce qu'il avait bien pu découvrir en recherchant des informations sur elle.

- Vous savez qui sont mes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore ne dit rien, la laissant à ses pensées. Au bout de quelques secondes, il attrapa une fiole au fond de son placard, et le laissa tomber dans le liquide blanchâtre de la Pensine. Il se mit à flotter comme un nuage, et Hermione se perdit un instant dans sa contemplation.

- Vous êtes certaine de vouloir savoir maintenant ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas immédiatement, fascinée par le filet de fumée argentée tirant sur le blanc créant diverses formes sur le dessus de la bassine. Soudainement, elle pensa à Peter, à Paul et Hélène, ses parents, qui l'avaient aimé et éduqué comme leur fille. Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne suis pas prête.

Dumbledore parut soulagé, tandis qu'Hermione se détournait du souvenir, les yeux brillants. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir, mais avait peur de découvrir cette vérité, qui la ferait souffrir à coup sûr.

- Ils m'ont abandonnés parce que je n'avais pas de pouvoirs magiques à la naissance.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton affirmatif, n'attendant aucune réponse, et le silence de Dumbledore ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise.

- Alors je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler.

Hermione s'avança vers la porte de chêne, mais celle-ci était fermée. Elle se tourna vers le directeur, qui fermait son placard. Il darda son regard bleu sur elle et murmura doucement :

- Je suis désolé, Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement, et la Gryffondor dévala les marches sans attendre, n'accordant aucune attention au vieil homme figé. Elle partit en courant dans les couloirs, montant les marches à vive allure en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Elle bouscula quelques élèves au passage mais ne se retourna pas une fois, se dirigeant presque instinctivement vers ses appartements. Pour une fois, elle était contente de ne pas vivre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où tout le monde l'aurait dévisagé avec curiosité. Hermione ouvrit la porte et la volée et la claqua bruyamment, s'adossant immédiatement contre le bois blanc et laissant finalement couler ses larmes. Elle ne prit pas en compte les bruits de verres et de déchirements qui survinrent au même moment dans tout l'appartement, trop en peine pour s'en soucier un tant soit peu. Dans sa cape, sa baguette avait encore ces étranges vibrations, et cela énerva encore plus la jeune fille.

Elle pleura longtemps, pour ses parents, pour la guerre, ses amis, et pour elle-même. Elle pleura et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas versé une larme depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle était recroquevillée contre la porte, la tête dans les genoux, et avait bien du mal à respirer correctement. Finalement, elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle, et ramena ses mains à son visage, l'essuyant tant bien que mal. Lorsqu'elle jeta enfin un coup d'œil, elle sentit un frisson terrible la parcourir. La pièce était sans dessus-dessous, ses manuels scolaires habituellement rangés soigneusement sur les étagères étaient étalés par terre au milieu du salon, et les quelques cadres accrochés au mur s'étaient brisés sur le sol. Les coussins des fauteuils et du canapé étaient lacérés, et détachés de leur place habituelle, dangereusement proche pour la plupart du feu ronflant. Réalisant qu'elle était la cause du désastre, Hermione failli éclater de nouveau en sanglot.

Heureusement, Peter n'était pas à l'appartement. Elle rangea la pièce avec méthode, lançant des _reparo_ de ci de là. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminée, Hermione ne voulait plus voir l'air réprobateur des sorciers et sorcières accrochées au mur. Elle quitta la pièce et marcha lentement dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir où aller. Elle descendit finalement les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et voyant l'heure avancée, décida de rejoindre ses amis pour le dîner. Son ventre gargouillait bruyamment, et elle se rendit compte avec satisfaction que son appétit revenait un peu. Elle passa les grandes portes, et avança entre les tables de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles sans vraiment prêter attention aux regards curieux des élèves, consciente qu'elle n'était certainement pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle repéra rapidement Harry, Ron et Peter, et les rejoignit.

- Tu as une tête à faire peur, fit immédiatement le rouquin sans la moindre délicatesse.

- Merci Ronald, je n'avais pas remarqué.

- Est-ce que ça va Hermione ? S'enquit Harry tandis que son ami s'étouffait dans son porridge.

- Tu as les yeux tout rouges. T'as pleuré ?

- Oui. Je me suis énervée sur mon devoir de runes anciennes.

Son mensonge passa étrangement comme une lettre à la poste, ce qui l'aurait vexée si elle n'avait pas été si heureuse de les avoir tous autour d'elle. Harry et Ron parlèrent quelques temps de Quidditch, Harry devant s'organiser pour les prochaines sélections, et Peter tenta de changer les idées de sa sœur en lui racontant la poursuite de Miss Teigne après Philibert. Hermione l'écouta distraitement, observant les Serpentards à la dérobée. Mine de rien, Parkinson avait installé un sérieux doute dans son esprit, et elle essaya de repérer les défauts de comportements chez les vert et argent. Mais de là où elle était, la Gryffondor ne voyait que l'air arrogant de Malefoy et les minauderies de Parkinson qui riait niaisement à chacun de ses propos. A côté d'eux toutefois, elle remarqua que si tous les Serpentards étaient pendus aux lèvres de leur Prince, Nott et Zabini faisait bande à part. Ils chuchotaient entre eux avec sérieux, jetant des coups d'œil rapides à Malefoy de temps à autres. Fronçant les sourcils, elle détourna finalement le regard. Elle tomba sur le visage ridé et fatigué de Dumbledore, qui lui adressa un sourire amical auquel elle ne répondit pas, et revint à son assiette.

- Et j'ai donc récupéré Philibert. Mais maintenant, il ne veut plus venir avec moi se promener, il dit qu'il a trop peur de Miss Teigne. Alors je vais demander à Argus si on ne pourrait pas les prendre une fois sur deux, chacun notre tour, tu vois ?

- Pardon ? Fit Hermione en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Ben oui, pour pas que Miss Teigne et Philibert soient confrontés l'un à l'autre, s'enthousiasmait Peter.

- Philibert t'a dit…?

Elle n'avait pas écouté grand chose du discours de son frère, mais ce fait lui échappait particulièrement, se demandant comment Peter communiquait avec une boule de poil qui ne faisait que couiner et fredonner des berceuses.

- Je te dis que je l'entends me parler, pas beaucoup, mais il parle.

- Et quelqu'un d'autre a assisté à ce… phénomène ?

- Heu… non. Mais il est très timide.

Hermione du prendre un air alarmé, car Peter reprit tout à coup.

- Mais je peux lui demander de te parler si tu veux, tu verras bien !

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement, bien que peu rassurée. Un boursoufflet qui parle, et à un moldu. C'était plus qu'étrange. Elle finit son dîner bien songeuse, et remarqua avec agacement que la plupart des professeurs la regardait à la dérobée chaque fois qu'elle relevait la tête. Rogue, McGonagal, Pomfresh, Flitwick, Chourave. Qui d'autres était au courant ? Ah, Hagrid. Génial, se dit Hermione.


	16. Retenue

Les trois premiers jours d'Hermione pour sa sixième année la laissèrent des plus fatiguées, et elle décida de se concentrer sur ses cours pour se changer les idées. Décidant de cacher tout ce qu'elle avait appris ces derniers temps, elle rassura bientôt ses amis en se plongeant de nouveau corps et âme dans les études, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Entre cours intensifs donnés par les professeurs et les nombreux – trop nombreux au goût d'un Ron de plus en plus dépité – devoirs qui s'accumulaient chaque soir, Hermione n'eut bientôt plus en tête les évènements de ce mercredi agité, et elle en oublia même tout ce qui aurait pu avoir trait à une Pansy Parkinson, qui s'impatientait dans l'ombre des couloirs en jouant toujours les midinettes. Au contraire de la rouge et or, Harry et Ron regardait leur pile de devoirs à grands renforts de soupirs et ronchonnement, et l'enthousiasme de la plume d'Hermione grattant le papier à toute allure de les encouragea en rien à commencer le chantier.

- Demain est un autre jour, fit Ron en s'affalant dans l'un des fauteuils rouges de la salle commune en réponse au regard plein de reproches d'Hermione.

- Oui, on s'y met demain, renchérit Harry en imitant son ami.

La Gryffondor soupira d'un air exaspéré avant de se replonger dans son étude des Ulgrats, n'émettant plus un commentaire sur la paresse des deux garçons irrécupérables.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore tout à l'heure, lança alors l'élu avec nonchalance.

- Quoi ? mais tu ne nous as rien dit ! S'insurgea aussitôt Ron en se relevant légèrement de son fauteuil.

- De quoi allez vous parler ? S'enquit Hermione calmement en reposant finalement sa plume.

- Je n'en sais rien. Il m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de cours particuliers, mais rien de plus… Et j'ai simplement oublié, reprit-il pour répondre à Ron.

- A quelle heure y vas-tu ?

- Pour vingt heures. Je vous raconterais tout en rentrant, enfin demain si tu n'es pas à la salle commune Hermione.

- Pourquoi ne serais-je pas…

Peter passa la porte de la Grosse Dame à ce moment là, le sourire aux lèvres, coupant court à la discussion.

- Devinez quoi ! Fit-il à l'adresse d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Le trio le regarda d'un air interdit, attendant la suite.

- Allez, devinez !

Le regard bleu du petit garçon semblait suppliant, et Ron décida de tenter une réponse, mais son grognement fut presque inaudible, et Hermione n'entendit que les mots Rusard, escaliers et jamais plus. Elle darda son regard sévère sur le rouquin, qui ne répéta pas sa proposition, conscient que ce n'était de toutes manières pas une réponse valable. Mais Peter sembla n'avoir pas entendu et ne fit pas cas de la remarque de Ron, attendant toujours, les poings sur les hanches, rappelant étrangement la manière qu'avait sa sœur de se tenir lorsqu'elle attendait quelque chose des deux garçons. S'impatientant finalement, le petit garçon fit un pas en avant et balança sa nouvelle avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai fait léviter un objet aujourd'hui !

Hermione eut une moue pincée tandis qu'Harry écarquillais les yeux.

- Hein ? S'informa Ron du fond de son fauteuil.

- J'étais en cours de botanique, et alors que le professeur Chourave racontait toutes ces choses sur les Bubobulbes, ma plume s'est mit à voltiger sous mes yeux. Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Repris Peter avec fierté.

- Tu es certain que ce n'est pas un autre élève qui a voulu te faire une farce ?

Hermione restait sceptique quant au phénomène, et Harry et Ron – qui avait enfin compris de quoi il retournait – hochèrent vivement la tête.

- Non ! C'était moi. Je lui ai demandé de voler, et il l'a fait, c'est tout.

Le ton sans réplique laissa sans voix les trois Gryffondor, et quelques regards curieux fixaient à présent Peter depuis les quatre coins de la pièce.

- Mais Peter, tenta Hermione. Tu n'as pas de baguette, et pas de pouvoirs magiques non plus. C'est impossible, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Mais le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, soudainement en colère.

- Tu ne me crois jamais ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir de pouvoirs après tout ! Tu en as bien, toi ! C'est comme quand je t'ai dit que Philibert parlait, tu ne m'as pas cru ! Tu ne me crois jamais, et tout tourne toujours autour de toi, comme s'il n'y avait que toi pour être extraordinaire.

Harry et Ron grimacèrent tandis qu'Hermione restait figé sur son parchemin, la plume en l'air, sans savoir que répondre. La plupart des Gryffondor trop curieux détournèrent la tête, soudainement l'air très occupés par leurs devoirs ou leurs discussions. Hermione réfléchie un instant. Peter ne savait pas qu'elle n'était pas sa véritable sœur, car personne n'avait vraiment trouvé l'occasion de le lui expliquer. Mais de toutes évidences, il allait falloir arranger ça, et très vite. La rouge et or avait deux jours plus tôt tenté d'expliquer à Peter pourquoi son boursoufflet ne pouvait parler, malgré les tentatives du garçon de le prouver à Hermione. Philibert était effectivement resté bien silencieux, réprimant même le couinement aigu qu'il avait en travers de la gorge. Peter avait simplement dit que l'animal était timide, mais Hermione en avait déduit que le garçon imaginait bien des choses à cause de toutes ces histoires de magie.

- Peter…

- Non, j'en ai marre ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas de toutes façons !

Le blondinet sortit de la pièce avec empressement, des larmes plein les yeux, et Hermione se leva vivement pour le suivre, abandonnant ses devoirs sur place.

- Peter ! Cria t-elle dans le couloir, s'attirant par là le regard outré de la Grosse Dame.

- Cessez donc tout ce vacarme jeune fille, il y en a qui essaient de dormir !

Hermione se rappela pourquoi il se pourrait qu'elle ne soit pas à la salle commune au retour d'Harry, et se frappa violemment le front du plat de la main. Sa retenue avec Rogue aurait due commencer depuis cinq minutes ! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Elle entendit les pas de son frère disparaître au loin et une porte claquer. Sachant qu'il était dans l'appartement, Hermione n'hésita qu'une seconde. Elle se précipita à la suite de Peter, chassant de sa tête l'image d'un Rogue l'attendant de pied ferme dans l'obscurité des cachots.

Sitôt qu'elle fut entrée dans la pièce, Hermione repéra les pleurs du garçon à travers la porte de sa chambre. Elle toqua avec douceur, mais il ne répondit pas. Elle frappa de nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas te parler ! Cria Peter.

- Et moi, si ! Alors tu ouvres immédiatement où je le fais moi-même !

- Eh bien vas-y !

La provocation de Peter la prit de court, et la Gryffondor se demanda s'il était judicieux de forcer ainsi l'intimité de la chambre de son frère par magie, chose pour laquelle il était déjà en colère. Elle baissa sa baguette qu'elle pointait déjà sur le bois, et se retourna, laissant glisser son dos contre la porte pour s'asseoir.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui arrive Peter, mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce monde, ce n'est pas le tient, commença Hermione.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses mots, se rappelant de la douleur cuisante des répliques assassines des Serpentards lui disant sans cesse qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de leur monde. Peter resta silencieux, et la rouge et or commença à se ronger les ongles, comme toujours lorsqu'elle angoissait.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu fais partie de ce monde, bien sûr, à travers moi, mais…

- Tu vois ? Tout se rapporte toujours à toi, toujours !

Hermione se tut instantanément. Elle s'y prenait mal, si mal, et elle aurait souhaité que sa mère soit là. Elle réprima un sanglot et se releva, collant son front contre la porte.

- Ouvres, Peter. On n'arrivera à rien comme ça.

Elle attendit, dans un silence oppressant, et alors qu'elle faillit abandonner et se rendre finalement à sa retenue, la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un petit blond échevelé et larmoyant.

- Oh, Pete, fit Hermione en l'enlaçant avec douceur.

- Pourquoi moi je ne suis pas un sorcier ? Demanda le garçon d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi toi oui, et moi non.

- Viens.

Elle empoigna sa main et tous deux allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit du garçon. Peter la regarda de ses grands yeux bleus tout triste, et attendit sa réponse.

- Tu te souviens de Jérémy, Peter ?

- Le voisin d'en face de la villa ?

- Oui, c'est lui. Tu te souviens de ce que ses parents t'on expliqué ?

- Sa mère m'a dit que Jérémy n'était pas sortit de son ventre. Qu'elle et son père était partit le chercher dans un… un orphelinat… quand il avait… deux ans ? Se rappela le garçon.

- Exactement. Eh bien tu vois, pour moi c'est pareil. Papa et maman ne m'ont pas… ils sont allé me chercher moi aussi. Alors que toi tu es né dans le ventre de maman.

Les explications d'Hermione étaient simplistes, et elle cherchait ses mots, mais il était difficile d'expliquer le système d'adoption à un enfant de six ans.

- Alors tu n'es pas vraiment ma sœur ? Fit Peter d'une toute petite voix en ravalant de nouvelles larmes.

- Bien sûr que si, Pete ! C'est juste que nous… nous n'avons pas exactement les mêmes parents. Mais papa et maman nous ont élevé tous les deux pareils, ce qui fait de moi leur fille et de toi mon frère, reprit-elle bien vite en voyant son air interrogateur.

Il parut se contenter de ses explications, mais Hermione vit bien qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui poser nombre de questions, et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait lui apporter toutes les réponses qu'elles nécessiteraient.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es une sorcière et pas moi ? Parce que la maman dans laquelle tu es née était une sorcière ?

- C'est… compliqué. Tu sais, même si j'étais né comme toi, j'aurais aussi pu devenir une sorcière. C'est un peu aléatoire. Mais c'est vrai que si mes parents avaient été sorciers, j'avais plus de chance d'en être une, admit Hermione presque à contrecœur.

- C'est qui, ton papa et ta maman ? Demanda alors Peter.

- Paul et Hélène, les mêmes que toi.

- Mais tu as dit que…

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais ça ne change rien. C'est une question d'amour, tu comprends ? Mes parents biologiques, c'est-à-dire ceux qui m'ont conçus, ne sont mon papa et ma maman parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu grandir. Alors que nos parents à nous, Peter, nous ont éduqués, aimés. Tu comprends ?

Le garçon garda un air perplexe sur le visage, toute trace de larme ayant finalement disparue de son visage enfantin.

- Tes parents… biologiques, fit-il avec hésitation. Ils ne t'aimaient pas ?

- Pas suffisamment. Pas comme papa et maman. Et comme toi.

La réplique d'Hermione fut plus sèche qu'elle ne le voulait, et Peter eut la bonne idée de ne pas insister sur ce point. Il enlaça alors Hermione de toutes ses petites forces, sous son regard un peu surpris, mais soulagé.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr Pete, que je t'aime. C'est pour ça que je te considérerais toujours comme mon petit frère !

Elle répondit alors à son étreinte, puis éloigna un peu son visage pour regarder Peter dans les yeux.

- Maintenant, je veux que tu m'expliques très exactement cette histoire de discussion avec ton boursoufflet, et aussi de lévitation de plume…

- C'est comme je te l'ai dit Hermione ! J'ai demandé à la plume de s'envoler, et elle l'a fait.

Le ton de Peter était déterminé, sûr de lui, et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Mais personne n'a prononcé de sortilège autour de toi ? Pas de Wingardium Leviosa ou quoi que ce soit d'une personne autour de toi ?

- Rien, je te l'ai dit ! Tout le monde écoutait le professeur Chourave. Mais moi les Bubobulbes, finit-il rapidement sous le regard suspicieux de sa sœur.

- Ce n'est rien. Bon, admettons, mais tu as demandé comment à cette plume de… voler ?

Elle doutait qu'un seul Première Année sache lancer un informulé, en voyant déjà les efforts que cela demandait lorsque ses camarades s'y essayaient pour s'entraîner. Et tous étaient en sixième année. En fait, ils n'étaient que deux à y être parvenu, et elle était quasiment sûre d'avoir entendu Parvati chuchoter son maléfice du Bouclier l'autre soir. Mais Hermione cessa là le cours de ses pensées, attendant la réponse de son frère.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est venu comme ça. C'était dans ma tête. J'ai dit vole, et voilà.

Peter mima très exactement ses faits et gestes, baissant finalement les bras dans un soupir. Hermione trouvait le phénomène plus qu'étrange, surtout le que garçon n'avait même pas de baguette magique.

- Ecoutes, je veux que pour le moment tu évites ce genre de choses. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver, c'est peut-être dangereux, poursuivit Hermione malgré le regard de protestation du blondinet.

- Et pour Philibert ?

- Ah, oui. Que se passe t-il quand tu lui parles ? Il te répond ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. En fait, on ne parle pas vraiment, rougit Peter.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Hermione leva un sourcil, et Peter reprit d'une voix plus rapide.

- On se comprend.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien je sais ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il pense, mais je crois que c'est seulement moi et pas lui.

Peter avait l'air embarrassé, ne sachant comment faire comprendre la chose à sa sœur. Hermione resta silencieuse, réfléchissant à toute allure. Elle abandonna rapidement l'idée de l'animagus. De toutes évidences, il se passait quelque chose avec Peter. Elle décida qu'elle l'emmènerait à l'infirmerie dès le lendemain, histoire de lui faire le même examen qu'à elle. En plus, elle avait des questions à poser à madame Pomfresh sur certains sujets, et cela présenterait donc une situation idéale. Hermione coucha donc Peter et l'embrassa sur le front, s'excusant une fois de plus pour son comportement distant de ces derniers jours. Elle resta finalement avec lui et éteignit la lumière.

- Hermione, souffla t-il dans l'obscurité.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu sais qui sont tes vrais parents ? Demanda Peter après un long silence.

Elle attendit quelques secondes et répondit finalement.

- Non. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant dors.

- Bonne nuit, lui répondit l'enfant dans un baillement.

- Bonne nuit Peter… Je t'aime, ajouta t-elle plus tard dans la nuit, alors que la respiration du garçon se faisait régulière.


	17. Peter Granger

Le dimanche donc, Hermione se leva aux premiers rayons du soleil, caressant au passage le visage serein de son jeune frère. Elle se pressa d'aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour récupérer ses affaires, peu étonnée de ne croiser personne à cette heure très matinale pour un dimanche. Vérifiant avec minutie ses écrits de la veille pour le cours de botanique, le front plissée par la concentration, elle repartit pour son appartement. Déposant sur la table ses parchemins et manuels, elle s'affaira quelques instants dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Elle ne s'était même pas changée pour dormir, et son uniforme plissé lui arracha une grimace. Elle se décida finalement à le retirer, pour enfiler cette fois la robe de sa mère. C'était la première fois qu'elle la portait depuis qu'elle l'avait récupéré à la Salle sur Demande, et s'étonnait toujours de la voir bien là, alors qu'elle avait toujours été persuadé que rien de ce que créait la pièce ne pouvait en être sortit. Ce serait bien trop facile. C'est donc l'esprit en pleine réflexion sur le phénomène qu'elle se tourna vers le miroir pour y croiser l'image échevelée d'une Gryffondor à la robe fleurie. Tentant un temps soit peu de faire honneur à l'habit de sa mère, elle attrapa une potion à la teinte bleutée sur le rebord du lavabo pour en asperger ses mèches folles. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle n'avait aucune envie de passer son dimanche avec la tête qu'elle avait. Finissant d'étaler le liquide sur ses cheveux de moins en moins hirsute, elle entreprit de les peigner avec soin. Pour une fois, la brosse ne se prit qu'à deux reprises dans les nœuds de ses boucles, et elle parvint avec un sourire à rendre le tout acceptable. Finalement, elle opta pour une tresse descendant entre ses omoplates, et satisfaite du résultat, quitta la salle de bain.

Hermione n'avait passé qu'une petite demi-heure dans la salle de bain, mais lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, son frère était déjà debout, la mine encore un peu ensommeillé. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la Gryffondor faire un petit tour sur elle-même, et lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

- Tu es très jolie, remarqua t-il.

- Merci, rit-elle alors avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Il se changea lui aussi, ce qui ne lui prit qu'une à deux minutes, et revint vêtu d'habits moldus qui rappelèrent à Hermione à quel point elle s'était habituée à le voir traîner dans l'uniforme de Gryffondor. Elle remarqua qu'il était coiffé comme s'il allait à l'église, et lui glissa un regard moqueur.

- Tu sors avec une fille aujourd'hui ?

- Et toi avec un garçon ? Répliqua t-il, boudeur.

Elle éclata de rire et l'aida à effacer sa coupe digne des années cinquante, les laissant finalement en bataille. Elle attrapa ses chaussures blanches, offertes à l'occasion de son dernier anniversaire, et ils quittèrent la pièce. Dans le couloir, Peter attrapa la main d'Hermione, ce qui la fit sourire tendrement. Elle était heureuse qu'il ne garde aucune rancune. Son frère était un garçon impulsif, et il surprenait toujours la jeune fille par ses marques d'affections inopportunes. Du fond de la poche de son jean, une petite tête poilue fit son apparition, et les grands yeux de Philibert se posèrent sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

- Il est heureux.

Hermione sursauta légèrement, toujours peu habitué à ce que Peter entende les pensées et désirs de son petit animal, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la Grande Salle, et Hermione eut le plaisir de prendre un bon petit déjeuner en la compagnie de Neville, Ginny, Seamus et Ron. Cette journée se présentait excellente, d'autant plus si l'on considérait la mine béate des trois garçons qui l'avaient dévisagés tout le temps du repas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Hermione ? Demanda Ron, mal remis de ses émotions.

- Tu es splendide.

- Merci Neville, sourit la rouge et or en s'installant à côté de son camarade.

Peter alla s'asseoir près de Seamus, avec lequel il développait de sérieuses manies à la pyromanie à force que le Gryffondor montre au garçon ses talents – explosifs – en potions. Ron continuait de regarder Hermione de haut en bas, ce qui commença à prodigieusement agacé la jeune fille.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ressembles à… à… Une fille, souffla t-il.

Sa mine vira au cramoisie tandis que sa sœur applaudissait en riant à gorge pleine devant l'air fortement outrée de son amie.

- Ah oui ?

Sentant le vent tourner, Ron battit précipitamment en retraite, soudainement fort occupé à avaler son porridge.

- Quel manque de tact Ron, c'est vraiment magnifique, commenta Ginny qui avait fini par se calmer, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Hermione soupira, décidant d'abandonner toute représailles.

- Où est Harry ? Demanda t-elle finalement.

- Il dort, répondit instantanément Ron, trop heureux d'échapper à quelconque vengeance.

- Il est rentré tard ?

Son coup d'œil appuyé n'échappa pas au rouquin, qui répondit d'un air nonchalamment.

- Ouais, plutôt. Des devoirs à rattraper je crois, reprit-il devant l'air curieux de ses camarades.

Hermione devina qu'Harry n'avait pas pu raconter quoi que ce soit à Ron, qui devait s'être couché avant son retour. La conversation dériva ensuite sur les essais de Quidditch, prévus pour le samedi suivant, et Ginny proposa à Ron de s'entrainer dans la matinée avec Harry sitôt qu'il serait levé. Hermione se désintéressa un peu de ce qu'il disait, son regard virant sans le vouloir vers la table des Serpentards. Parkinson était là, collée à son cher Drago, et semblait rire niaisement, pour changer, à l'une de ses répliques cinglantes. Mais alors qu'elle allait cesser son observation intempestive, les yeux de jade de la Serpentard s'alignèrent à ceux chocolats d'Hermione. Elles restèrent à se jauger du regard un instant, puis une remarque d'un vert et argent sembla attiré Parkinson, qui détourna la tête avec indifférence. Mais Hermione avait compris le message, et se promit de réfléchir à ce qu'il en était de leur petite conversation.

Bientôt, les quatre Gryffondors eurent fini leur petit déjeuner, et Hermione demanda à Peter de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, arguant une excuse bancale qui parut satisfaire ses amis. Peter s'était comporté plutôt violemment, la veille, et chacun s'imagine que le petit couvait une baisse de moral ou quelconques maux de tête. En sortant de la salle, Hermione et Peter croisèrent Harry, qui les salua brièvement, les yeux un peu hagards. De toutes évidences, le garçon avait peu dormi, et la Gryffondor espérait avoir très vite une discussion avec lui sur ce fameux cours donné par Dumbledore. Madame Pomfresh accueillit l'adolescente et son frère avec une mine inquiète, comme toujours lorsqu'elle voyait Hermione, et demanda immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas. Mais c'est avec un calme olympien que la Gryffondor expliqua les raisons de sa présence ici, demandant d'un regard appuyé un examen pour son frère.

- Le même examen cette fois, et pas votre semblant de prise de tension de cet été. Je veux que vous vérifiiez son taux de cellules veneficiennes.

Tout fut dit, et sans qu'un mot de plus fût prononcé, l'infirmière comprit qu'Hermione savait, et que pour lui avoir caché elle aussi sa maladie il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier encore. Aussi se résolut-elle à faire une prise de sang à son jeune patient, qui grimaça en voyant le liquide rouge sortir de la seringue de madame Pomfresh. Mais il tint le choc, et c'est d'un air soucieux que l'infirmière partie à son bureau vérifier ses informations. Hermione avait comprit que depuis le début que Peter n'avait jamais subit le même examen qu'elle, et que personne n'avait contrôlé le taux de cellules de son sang, aussi angoissait-elle à l'idée du verdict.

- Il en a assez pour faire de la magie, lâcha madame Pomfresh d'une voix blanche en revenant au chevet du garçon.

- Mais…

- C'est assez pour faire de la magie, mais c'est un résultat tout à fait impossible, poursuivit l'infirmière.

- Pourquoi ? Il est peut-être simplement sorcier, comme d'autres enfants de moldus qui ont développés des capacités à son âge à peu près !

- C'est un résultat impossible, Miss Granger, parce que votre frère à l'organisme entièrement fait de ces cellules, expliqua alors madame Pomfresh sans vraiment prendre en compte les paroles de l'élève.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'avais jamais vu ça. C'est comme s'il avait été créé par ces cellules veneficiennes…

Elle parlait plus pour elle même, et Hermione la regardait d'un air plus qu'alarmé. Peter, lui, ne comprenait rien de ce qu'on racontait, et suivait des yeux sa sœur qui commença à faire les cent pas.

- Mais j'ai lu que les cellules veneficiennes dans les familles de moldus ne pouvaient être trop élevée ! Qu'il y en avait plus chez les enfants de sorciers du fait de leur multiplication à travers les générations !

- C'est exact, et c'est pourquoi je vous dis que ce résultat est… enfin était impossible.

- Vous avez due faire une erreur, lança alors Hermione avec brutalité en plantant son regard furieux dans celui de l'infirmière.

Elle regarda son frère, et le vit commencer à paniquer.

- Je suis malade ou je suis un sorcier ?

- Tu n'es pas malade Peter, personne n'est malade, reprit-elle d'un air sans équivoque.

Madame Pomfresh comprit immédiatement que la Gryffondor ne voulait certainement pas que le jeune garçon ait vent de la terrible maladie qui rongeait sa sœur, et n'émit donc aucun commentaire. Elle réfléchissait à vive allure, au même titre qu'Hermione, et tachait de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de manuel qu'elle avait étudié dans ses jeunes années où il pourrait y avoir trace d'un tel prodige. Elle releva finalement la tête, un éclat dans les yeux.

- Miss Granger, pourrais-je vous parler un instant ? En privé, reprit-elle en voyant son sourcil se relever avec interrogation.

Hermione soupira, et caressa tendrement la joue de Peter avant de le rassurer d'un regard. Elle suivit l'infirmière dans son bureau, et celle-ci lança aussitôt un assuardito dans la petite pièce.

- Mon frère est-il en danger ? Demanda immédiatement Hermione.

- Non. Je ne le pense pas. Mais je crois savoir pourquoi il semble avoir été conçu par ces cellules. J'ai simplement besoin de savoir quelques petites choses pour en être certaine.

- Lesquelles ?

- Les circonstances de la naissance de Peter. Est-il arrivé quelque chose en particulier ce jour là ? Ou même pendant la grossesse de votre mère ?

La jeune fille réfléchit vivement, essayant de se remémorer cette année précise. 1986. Sa mère venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, elle pleurait de joie et ne cessait de faire tournoyer sa fille de dix ans dans ses bras, affirmant qu'il s'agissait là d'un miracle. Leur père, Paul était au téléphone, annonçant la grande nouvelle à ses parents, puis à son frère, des larmes dans les yeux. La grossesse avait été tout à fait normale, et Hermione revoyait sa mère écouter de la musique classique, disant que ça apaiserait l'enfant excité qui donnait des coups de pieds dans son ventre. Elle souriait, toujours. Et puis il était arrivé, Peter, des cheveux blonds cendrés collés sur le crâne par le placenta, sa sortie suivi immédiatement d'un cri à faire mal aux tympans. Une bouille d'ange et, des yeux bleus clairs qui n'y voyaient encore rien, avait dit sa mère. Il n'y avait eu aucun problème, et l'enfant était en pleine forme, malgré qu'il soit sortit avec un mois d'avance.

- Hermione ?

La préfète secoua la tête, revenant dans le moment présent avec brutalité.

- Non, non il n'y a rien eu. Il est simplement arrivé un mois à l'avance, mais il était en pleine forme. Et il n'a jamais eu le moindre problème de santé.

- Peter n'est jamais tombé malade ?

Hermione réfléchit. Ça c'est mon garçon, un garçon robuste qui fait la fierté de son père, avait dit Paul lorsque l'enfant eut cinq ans. Cinq ans sans maladie, cinq ans où le blondinet ne faisait que sourire et sautiller dans tous les coins, ne pleurant que rarement.

- Non, jamais. D'ailleurs, même quand il se blesse il guérit toujours très vite, et il n'a pas vraiment mal. Enfin c'est ce qu'il dit, conclut Hermione dans un sourire.

L'infirmière parut soucieuse, et garda le silence quelques instants.

- J'ai appris par le professeur Dumbledore que vous aviez été adoptée. Pourquoi vos parents ont-ils décidé d'adopter alors qu'ils pouvaient faire, de toutes évidences, des enfants en pleine forme ?

Madame Pomfresh avait reprit son ton professionnel, et Hermione ne s'insurgea pas de la question, bien qu'elle soit – d'après la jeune fille – bien maladroitement posée.

- Eh bien le médecin de ma mère lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant. Mais il s'était trompé apparemment, parce que quand j'ai eu dix ans, ma mère est tombée enceinte, et ce sans avoir recours à la moindre chirurgie ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, répondit Hermione, qui commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir l'infirmière.

Peter, le petit miracle. Toujours de bonne humeur, avec une capacité à guérir presque surnaturelle, et une énergie débordante. Un petit miracle survenu dix ans après sa naissance, quelques temps après qu'elle ait accidentellement ouvert les grands placards tout en haut de leur cuisine pour en sortir gâteaux et friandises par sa seule pensée. Juste avant qu'elle ne découvre qu'elle était une sorcière, dotée de capacités surnaturelles. Juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard pour y étudier la magie.

- Vous pensez que… commença Hermione

- J'en suis certaine, acquiesça madame Pomfresh d'un air grave.

- Mais c'est impossible.

Le murmure d'Hermione se perdit dans la pièce, et elle prit un air paniqué.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est un sorcier, ou qu'il est malade ?

Bien qu'elle ait rassuré Peter avec fougue alors qu'il posait la même question, le doute persistait en elle, s'insinuant dans son esprit comme un serpent.

- C'est un sorcier, sans aucun doute, mais il n'est pas malade. Mais il est différent, admit madame Pomfresh. Vous l'avez créé par votre propre magie, parce que vous en êtes vous même emplie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ses cellules continuent d'augmenter. Simplement, il en a assez pour être un sorcier.

- Alors c'est juste comme s'il était un sorcier né-moldu ? Souffla Hermione avec soulagement.

- Oui, en tous cas je le pense. Je souhaiterais que vous rameniez votre frère la semaine prochaine, lundi, afin que je vérifie à nouveau son taux de cellules veneficiennes. S'il n'a pas bougé, c'est que tout va bien, et de ça je n'en doute pas.

Les dernières paroles de l'infirmière achevèrent de détendre la Gryffondor, qui soupira bruyamment.

- A présent, allez vous amuser avec vos amis, appréciez ce dimanche de beau temps, et je ne vous revois plus avant lundi ! Commanda madame Pomfresh d'un ton impérieux.

Hermione, bien qu'étonnée, s'exécuta et quitta la pièce sans autre forme de procès. L'infirmière avait besoin de calme, et certainement de revoir toutes ses connaissances en médicomagie. La Gryffondor attrapa la main de son frère au passage, qui ouvrit la bouche en signe de protestation.

- Tu n'es pas malade Peter, le coupa t-elle immédiatement. Mais tu es bien un sorcier. Après, tu n'es peut-être pas vraiment comme les autres, et je ne crois pas que tu ais besoin d'une baguette magique dans l'immédiat. Mais il se peut que tu viennes toi aussi étudier ici à tes onze ans.

Ces explications, brèves mais concises, émerveillèrent Peter qui ne dit plus un mot, suivant sagement sa sœur jusqu'au parc. Hermione allait passé une excellente journée, vraiment. Car tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, si on oubliait la maladie qui se faisait plus forte à chaque seconde dans l'organisme de la rouge et or, et les étranges élucubrations d'une Serpentard quelques jours plus tôt. Mais là tout de suite, Hermione voulait profiter du soleil, et elle laissa son frère rejoindre Ron, Harry et Ginny au terrain de Quidditch, qui disputaient apparemment un match avec Neville, Seamus et Dean. Combat peu loyal étant donné qu'aucun de ces trois Gryffondors n'aimaient vraiment voler sur un balai, mis à part peut-être Dean. Hermione s'assit dans les gradins, sans prêter attention au groupe d'élèves qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Mais très vite, la rouge et or reconnu la voix trainante de Malefoy à quelques marches au-dessus d'elle.


	18. Drago Malefoy

Au loin, Hermione distinguait Peter qui courait sur le terrain, adressant de grands signes aux joueurs au-dessus de sa tête. Inquiète, elle voulut lui crier de se mettre sur le côté, mais il vit Neville descendre le rejoindre avec peu d'assurance et s'arrêter définitivement pour quitter son balai. Ils partirent tous deux vers les gradins, à l'autre bout du terrain, apparemment en pleine discussion. Devinant sans l'ombre d'un doute que le blondinet racontait la nouvelle récente de sa possible entrée à l'école dans cinq ans, Hermione sourit. Les deux garçons ne l'avaient pas remarquée, pris dans leur grande conversation, et la Gryffondor resta donc seule sur son banc. Elle sortit de son veston son manuel de métamorphose qu'elle avait spécialement apporté, et en commença la lecture avec concentration.

- Le rat de bibliothèque, le grand retour, entendit-elle juste derrière elle.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour autant, sachant d'avance que c'est exactement ce que Malefoy attendait. Elle n'avait pas remarqué en s'asseyant le groupe de quatre Serpentards installé juste au-dessus d'elle. La rouge et or émit un reniflement méprisant, tachant de reprendre la phrase qu'elle venait de lire avec plus d'attention.

_Les lois de Gamp désignent dans la métamorphose élémentaire ce qui ne peut être créé par la magie : la nourriture, l'information, la vie, l'argent, et l'amour._

- J'espère que ce traitre à son sang de Weasley va reprendre son poste de gardien l'an prochain. Regardez le sur son balai ! On sera certain de gagner la coupe à ce train là, commenta la voix perfide du Serpentard.

- Tu te souviens l'an dernier ? Il a laissé une bonne vingtaine de buts passer, ce crétin. Pourtant Montague et Pucey ne sont pas les meilleurs poursuiveurs. Sans Potter…

Zabini se tut, conscient qu'il mettait là en cause la capacité de Malefoy à toujours perdre le vif d'or face à son ennemi toujours. Hermione, malgré la tension qui la faisait se tenir avec raideur depuis que le Serpentard descendait en flèche son ami rouquin, eut un sourire satisfait en repensant à la tête de Malefoy alors que la victoire lui glissait une fois de plus sous les doigts.

- De toutes manières Montague ne sera plus dans l'équipe l'an prochain. Ce sera Urquhart le nouveau capitaine à ce que j'ai entendu dire, reprit Malefoy comme si de rien n'était. Ce sera d'autant plus, étant donné que ce mec fait même fuir les troisièmes années de Serpentard.

- Weasley ne fera pas le poids face à la bête, plaisanta Nott d'une voix froide.

Un frisson parcourut Hermione, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Malefoy avec satisfaction.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Granger, fit-il en haussant la voix, on te filera une petite cuillère en argent pour le récupérer. Ça lui fera déjà ça pour décorer son taudis.

Le rire niais de Pansy accompagna la raillerie fort indélicate du blond, et ce fut trop pour la Gryffondor, qui n'avait pas lu une ligne de plus dans son manuel. Malgré tout, elle inspira avec calme et reprit sa lecture.

_La matérialisation d'argent est fortement prohibée dans le monde magique, car cela bouleverserait alors son système économique. Seul l'amour est reproductible, mais seulement par des philtres d'amour, et n'est donc pas vraiment recréé. L'Amortentia est toutefois une potion interdite, étant donné sa puissance._

- Ce serait pas mal qu'on assiste aux essais des Gryffons d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Zabini. On pourrait s'assurer d'avoir l'équipe qu'on veut en face de nous, on n'en fera qu'une bouchée.

- Tiens oui, excellente idée Blaise. D'ailleurs ce serait plutôt marrant avec tous les nouveaux sorts que j'ai appris cet été…

La réplique de Malefoy fit naître un grand intérêt chez Hermione, qui tendit alors l'oreille discrètement.

- Avec qui ? S'informa Nott avec calme.

Tous se turent alors. La rouge et or leva un sourcil, étonnée. Elle savait que le père de Malefoy était emprisonné à Azkaban après son échec cuisant au Ministère, et donc qu'il n'avait certainement rien appris de tout l'été à son cher fiston. Et Nott venait de pointer cela du doigt d'une manière si abrupte qu'Hermione s'étonna de ne pas entendre Malefoy s'énerver. Puis elle en revint à tous ces mystères de l'été, que Harry et Ron lui avait raconté à propos du Serpentard quand celui-ci était au Chemin de Traverse. Si vraiment le survivant avait raison, Malefoy serait passé dans le camp des Mangemorts, et il avait donc du avoir quelque apprentissage en magie. Cette réflexion fit naître un étrange nœud dans l'estomac d'Hermione, qui imaginait la terrible Marque des Ténèbres à tout jamais tatouée sur le bras pâle de Malefoy. Etait-elle vraiment assise à moins de trois mètres d'un Mangemort ? Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, se retournant brutalement pour planté ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard. Hermione comptait appuyé là où ça faisait mal, voir la réaction du garçon, et surtout glaner quelque information sur ce fameux été qu'il aurait pu passer. Laissant tomber son livre, elle se releva resta bien droite devant le groupe vert et argent.

- Dis-moi Malefoy, la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton père c'était dans le journal non ? Il était enchaîné et trainé de force dans une certaine prison… Azkaban me semble t-il. Oui, c'est ça. C'est ta maman qui t'a montré comment enchanter un balai cet été ? Histoire d'avoir un nouvel homme de ménage ?

Hermione ne se reconnut pas dans sa tirade, violente et affreusement méchante. Elle même n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui balance ainsi des faits si graves, comme l'attaque de leur villa à la fin du mois de juillet, et la mort de ses parents. Et elle venait de lui rappeler l'enfermement de son père, la solitude de sa mère, et certainement un été qui n'avait pas été des plus reluisants. Le garçon frémit, se tendant soudainement. Parkinson s'écarta vivement de lui, regardant avec mépris la Gryffondor, comme si celle-ci venait de la décevoir au plus au point. Certes, ce n'était peut-être pas l'approche qu'elle espérait, mais la Serpentard devrait s'en contenter. Hermione ne comptait certainement pas aller au-delà des apparences en posant des questions innocentes aux vert et argent qui croisaient son chemin. La jeune fille remarqua que Zabini et Nott s'étaient eux aussi crispés à l'entente des propos de la Gryffondor, et qu'ils guettaient du coin de l'œil la réaction de leur cher Prince. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

En moins de cinq secondes, Malefoy se trouvait à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille, qui se mit à trembler imperceptiblement. Le blond était plus grand qu'elle, et aussi bien plus impressionnant que le frêle petit garçon arrogant qui se plaignait toujours de la moindre égratignure quelques années plus tôt. Son teint pâle faisait ressortir ses yeux d'aciers, qui fixaient Hermione d'un air inquiétant.

- Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Granger, murmura t-il sur un ton menaçant.

Hermione remarqua qu'il tenait sa baguette, les jointures de ses mains blanches bien serrées, tremblantes autour du bout de bois.

- Je sais faire des choses bien plus impressionnante qu'enchanter un balai, et je suis certain que tu n'aimerais pas connaître la moitié de ce j'ai vécu cet été.

Sa voix se fit presque inaudible, si bien qu'elle dut presque se pencher pour l'entendre.

- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour l'autre jour, d'ailleurs…

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Harry, Ron et Ginny qui filaient droit sur elle à califourchon sur leurs balais, suivis de près par Seamus et Dean.

- Tu as de la chance, voilà toute la meute qui rapplique pour aider leur Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il cracha ce dernier mot avec une expression équivoque, et Hermione se sentit soudainement très mal, comme chaque fois que quelqu'un l'insultait de la sorte. Surtout qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai. Mais elle savait que son frère subirait le même genre d'insultes, et c'est ce qui la mit prodigieusement en colère. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur énorme la parcourir, et ce n'est bientôt plus la peur qui la fit trembler, mais la rage. Peter était là-bas, au loin, petit bonhomme blond au regard océan, accourant avec Neville pour voir ce qui se passait. Et elle l'imaginait perdant son sourire, sa bonne humeur, voué aux insultes des gens comme Malefoy. Toutefois, plutôt que de laisser une fois de plus sa magie prendre le contrôle, elle se résolu à lancer son sortilège à haute voix, choisissant avec soin celui qui aurait les effets à plus longs termes.

- _Bloclang !_

Sa baguette magique pointée sur Malefoy laissa échapper un jet coloré qui cloua la langue du Serpentard à son palais. Mais ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait c'est qu'un filament bleuâtre s'échappa ensuite du bout de ses doigts pour venir enserrer le crâne de Malefoy comme un étau. Réalisant avec stupeur qu'elle venait sans le vouloir de lancer un maléfice encéphale par le seul pouvoir de son esprit, sans qu'il passe ni par sa baguette, ni par son bon vouloir. Le Serpentard en aurait donc pour au moins trois bonnes heures avant que sa langue ne se délit et qu'il puisse enfin réclamer à madame Pomfresh une potion de soin intensif pour son mal de crâne abominable. Contre toutes attentes, Hermione ne regretta aucunement son geste devant la mine souffrante du garçon, qui semblait brûler sur un bûcher, riant même à gorge déployée. C'est à ce moment que ses amis posèrent pied à terre à quelques pas, constatant les dégâts provoqués par leur amie indemne.

- Qu'as-tu fait Hermione ? Demanda Ginny avec effarement en regardant Malefoy avec inquiétude.

Effectivement, le Serpentard semblait à présent complètement déshydraté, et roulait des yeux en suffoquant.

- Je l'ai remis à sa place.

Zabini fut le premier des Serpentards à réagir, accourant vers son ami par-dessus les marches de bois. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'entraina vers la sortie, pressé de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, non sans jeté un regard noir à la fautive qui ne s'en offusqua pas. Parkinson les suivit, toujours cet air niais et inquiet collé au visage, mais Hermione eut la nette impression que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade. Ces rires stupides et gras, ces répliques malfoyennes, toutes ces moqueries stupides de gamins entêtés, c'était bien loin de l'ambiance tendue qui avait régnée suite à la réplique d'Hermione. Et la rouge et or en conclut qu'il y avait bien quelque chose derrière leur apparente indifférence à cette guerre noire, qui avait certainement tout autant de conséquences d'un côté comme de l'autre.

- Tu n'aurait pas du, fit la voix froide de Nott sur sa droite.

Celui-ci la jaugeait d'un regard à charrier les glaçons, et Hermione eut froid dans le dos. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais coiffés comme un gosse de riche avait l'air d'un loup, sombre et rapide, mystérieux.

- Vraiment, ce n'était pas une chose à faire. Ou a dire. Pas quand on ne sait rien.

Puis il soupira avant de quitter les gradins, sous le regard surpris d'Hermione. Harry et Ron attrapèrent chacun la jeune fille par un bras, la trainant presque pour sortir du terrain à la suite du Serpentard. Derrière eux, Ginny échangeait des regards interloqués avec Dean tandis que Seamus exposait la situation à Neville et Peter, tout juste arrivés. L'incident risquait bientôt de faire le tour des Gryffondors. Et de l'école, par la même occasion. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Hermione était le regard de ses deux meilleurs amis, inquiets, et surtout désireux de connaître les raisons de cette magie sortie de ses doigts en plus de son sortilège. Car oui, les deux garçons avaient remarqué ceci, et aussi les multiples fois où Hermione baissait le regard alors qu'une chose étrange se produisait. Etrange car dès qu'elle était trop énervé, et même lorsqu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette, un acte magique décrochait un tableau du mur avec brutalité, ou un verre se brisait dans les mains d'un pauvre élève qui n'avait rien demandé. Et depuis un moment déjà, leurs regards suspicieux avaient fini par arriver à quelques hypothèses bien nombreuses.

- Il est temps qu'on ait une petite discussion, lança Harry, fixant Hermione avec intensité.

Ils étaient rentrés, et s'étaient vite réfugiés dans l'appartement de la Gryffondor pour être tranquille. Peter était resté sous la garde de son cher tuteur, à qui il voulait absolument annoncer la nouvelle de sa possible magie. Bien qu'il fut inquiet pour sa sœur, le garçon avait vite été rassuré par les propos de Ron, qui assurait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une bagarre entre adolescent gagnée haut la main par Hermione. Car pour une fois, le rouquin avait bien compris une chose : quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez sa meilleure amie. Mais Peter n'avait que six ans, et aucun besoin de connaître le moindre détail sordide.

- Alors ?

Harry la regardait à travers ses lunettes rondes, ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, l'air très inquiet.

- Alors quoi ? Malefoy est encore allé trop loin, j'ai répliqué, et je me suis défendue !

Hermione mentait mal. Si mal que même Ron fronça les sourcils en la fixant d'un air outré. De ce qu'ils en avaient vu, ce n'était pas le Serpentard qui avait attaqué Hermione, et la Gryffondor n'était certainement pas du genre à répondre à ses répliques cinglantes. Encore moins par un sort informulé découlant de ses doigts.

- Tu nous prends pour des idiots ? L'engueula aussitôt le rouquin. Je comprend qu'il soit énervant, mais c'est toi qui nous à toujours dit de ne pas répliquer, et encore toi qui nous à clairement expliquer à quel point il était idiot d'user de magie sur un autre élève de Poudlard !

- Ron a raison, soupira Harry. Malefoy est un crétin, mais tu as toujours gardé ton sang froid. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Et c'était quoi ce… truc qui sortait de tes mains ?

Hermione pâlit. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait remarqué le filament blanchâtre qui s'était évaporé juste avant leur arrivée, et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la cuisine ainsi. Voyant son amie silencieuse, Ron poursuivit sur le même ton que son ami, debout devant la rouge et or.

- Tu es bizarre depuis un moment, tu croyais qu'on n'avait rien remarqué ? Les heures passées à ton appartement, toute seule, une grande partie de l'été, pour soi-disant réviser ?

Il ponctua sa question d'un regard éloquent, signifiant qu'il n'avait absolument les salades qu'elle leur avait sortit.

- On t'a laissé tranquille, Hermione. On avait peur de tes réactions, après ce qui est arrivé… à tes parents.

Ron grimaça, soucieux encore de blesser son amie, mais il poursuivit encore.

- Mais là ! D'abord toutes ces visites à l'infirmerie, et puis ces heures passées toute seule dans ton appartement pendant qu'on gardait ton frère. Tu révisais ? Vraiment ?

Il la regarda d'un air éloquent, et Harry en fit de même.

- Tu sais, on n'est pas aveugle Ron et moi. On voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu fais des trucs… bizarres, fit le brun en hésitant un peu sur ces derniers mots. Quand tu es en colère, ou triste, ou dès que tu es contrariée… On sent comme une espèce…

- D'aura. C'est ce que je te disais l'autre jour, Harry. On dirait qu'elle va exploser ! Ou imploser, je n'en sais trop rien. Tu nous caches quoi Hermione ?

La jeune fille regarda tour à tour ses deux amis, ne sachant que dire. Ils étaient restés tout l'été à Poudlard, pour être avec elle, la soutenir. Elle leur avait cachée tous les soupçons qu'elle avait sur sa maladie, ses recherches à la bibliothèque, et même tout ce qui rapportait aux faits étranges de sa vie depuis la mort de ses deux parents. La Veneficia Crescere, Pansy Parkinson et ses sous-entendus à la noix, son petit frère au comportement étrange qui s'avérait maintenant être sa propre création. Ils ne savaient même pas la vérité sur ses origines, son adoption. Elle sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Harry et Ron se livraient à elle sans problème, ne cachant rien que leurs bêtises sans importance, et elle cachait toute sa vie. Tout ce qui avait plus ou moins trait à la véritable Hermione Granger.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Ron ? dit-elle finalement, d'une petite voix.

- Mais parles-nous bon sang ! C'est la mort de tes parents ? Eh bien pleure ! Parce que je ne t'ai pas vu versez une seule larme depuis notre arrivée, et c'est plutôt malsain.

- Ron… tenta Harry en jetant un regard inquiet à Hermione.

- Ou alors c'est juste qu'on ne soit plus assez bien pour toi ? Tu préfères la compagnie de ton frère de six ans ? Après tout, il t'accompagne à l'infirmerie lui. Il a le droit de savoir pour les examens, ce qu'il t'arrive, et il a même le droit à tes heures de libres quand tu n'es pas à la bibliothèque pour chercher Merlin sait quoi.

Cette fois, son ami allait trop loin, et Harry l'attrapa par le bras pour l'asseoir brutalement dans le canapé. Hermione pleurait, à chaudes larmes, depuis déjà quelques temps. Ron devint cramoisi.

- Hermione, je suis désolé. C'est juste que tu nous parles plus…

- Je suis désolé, gémit la Gryffondor.

- C'est rien, commença Harry.

- Si ! C'est grave ! Je n'arrive plus… Je n'arrive plus à…

- A quoi ?

- A être moi-même ! S'écria la jeune fille.

La fenêtre de la chambre, juste à côté, se brisa en mille morceaux, et il y eut un silence de mort dans le salon.


	19. Révélations

La subite explosion d'Hermione laissa les trois Gryffondors figés, incapables du moindre geste ou de la moindre paroles. Ce furent les secondes les plus étranges depuis leur première année à Poudlard, un silence imposant qui ne laissait filtrer que le bruit du vent traversant la fenêtre de la chambre. Il y avait trop de non dit de la part de la jeune fille, trop de changements dans sa vie en bien peu de temps, et Harry comme Ron se sentaient dépassés. Qu'y avait-il de plus grave que de voir l'Hermione Granger pragmatique et toujours de bon conseil qu'ils connaissaient toujours devenir soudainement une autre, plus distante, lunatique et perdue que jamais ? Ils avaient toujours connu la jeune fille passionnée et fougueuse, pour ses études comme pour dans l'amitié qu'ils entreprenaient depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans, et voilà que tout volait en éclat, à la manière de cette vitre de verre brisée sur le sol, éparpillée en mille morceaux.

- Hermione…

La voix d'Harry parvint comme un murmure lointain à la rouge et or effondrée près du canapé. Elle avait encore perdue le contrôle de ses émotions. Et cette vague d'énergie qui l'avait parcourut n'était que violence et bouleversement, plus forte encore que toutes les précédentes. Elle ne savait plus si elle se sentait vidée et triste, ou exaltée par ce pouvoir, si immense qu'elle ressentait toujours dans sa poitrine. Hermione aurait pu affronter une armée de Mangemorts, là tout de suite. Mais quand elle releva ses yeux bruns pour regarder autour d'elle, tout ce qu'elle vit fut les morceaux de verre sous la fenêtre, et les regards émeraudes et océans qui la fixaient avec consternation.

- Je suis malade, admit-elle au bout d'un temps.

- Mais non, tu es juste pleine d'émotions, sous le choc, tempéra Harry avec ardeur, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ron n'avait pas bougé de sa place, debout devant la jeune fille, la regardant comme s'il la voyait pour la toute première fois, presque effrayée.

- Non, Harry, je suis malade. Je suis atteinte d'une maladie, reprit Hermione sur un ton plus calme.

Elle essuya ses joues et se dégagea de son étreinte pour se relever, sous les yeux interrogateur et pleins d'incompréhension de son ami.

- Comment ça, malade ?

- Je suis atteinte de Veneficia Crescere.

Sous son air interloqué, elle expliqua plus clairement, tout en prenant place dans le canapé.

- C'est une maladie qui provoque une multiplication constante de mes cellules veneficiennes. Cellules qui devraient en réalité être immuables, dénombrées dès la naissance de chaque sorcier pour définir son niveau de magie.

Soudainement, Ron reprit ses esprits. Son amie récitait ce qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant quelques jours comme elle aurait répondu à la question d'un professeur, de la manière dont il l'avait toujours connu. Son visage était de nouveau calme, apaisé, et elle paraissait si sérieuse et si normale que Ron eut l'impression d'avoir rêver les minutes précédentes. Puis il comprit ses paroles, et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés avec précipitation.

- Tu es malade ? Mais ça va ? Je veux dire… Tu te sens comment ? S'inquiéta t-il en posant le dos de sa main sur son front.

Son comportement protecteur fit sourire Hermione, ce qui sembla rassurer à la fois le rouquin, et Harry.

- Je vais bien, et je n'ai aucun…symptôme. Juste des maux de tête, parfois, mais rien de grave.

- Mais, quel est le danger de cette maladie ? Puisqu'elle doit bien avoir des conséquences, non ?

Harry vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, et c'est entouré des deux garçons qu'elle commença à leur fournir les quelques informations obtenus plus tôt dans ses livres sur les cellules veneficiennes, et le rôle qu'elles avaient dans l'organisme des sorciers. Les deux garçons avaient rarement écouté avec tant d'attention les explications d'Hermione sur quoi que ce soit, et ils restèrent pendus à ses lèvres avec concentration, hochant la tête à certains moments.

- Le fait que mon taux de cellules augmente…

- Agrandit ton pouvoir, comprit aussitôt Harry.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux, n'ayant pas saisi ce que cela signifiait exactement.

- Oui, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder toute cette énergie en moi. Ma magie… agit sans mon consentement, quand mes émotions sont trop fortes.

- Quand tu es en colère, ou triste, finit Ron, qui avait maintenant compris.

Ils restèrent songeur un instant, tachant de comprendre les implications d'une telle chose.

- Mais ça ne s'arrête pas ? Je veux dire, ton pouvoir va grandir comme ça pendant longtemps ?

Harry avait évidemment conclut la chose qui s'ensuivit assez rapidement.

- Tu vas mourir, à cause de ce pouvoir.

Ses yeux effarés fixaient Hermione dans l'espoir qu'elle nie immédiatement ses paroles, mais elle resta silencieuse.

- Quand ?

La voix de Ron se fit brusque, presque sévère. Il était en colère, contre cette foutue maladie, mais aussi en colère qu'Hermione ait gardé ça pour elle seule. Les sourcils froncés, il attendait la réponse de la jeune fille avec raideur.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien ! Je crois que ça dépend un peu de….

- De quoi Hermione ? S'impatienta Ron.

- De ma vie, de ce que je fais, des émotions qui me traversent, de ma vie, tout simplement !

- Mais…

- Tu as deviné Harry. Cette guerre n'est pas vraiment pour aider si on cette maladie, fit Hermione en captant immédiatement à quoi pensait son ami.

- On pourrait, commença Ron.

- Non ! Ronald, il est hors de question que vous m'enfermiez je ne sais où en attendant que les choses se tasse ! De toutes manières, je m'inquiéterais trop pour vous.

- Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ? Ronchonna le rouquin.

Non, Hermione ne lisait pas dans les pensées. Mais elle connaissait ses amis, et avait déjà réfléchit à leurs réactions si elle leur disait quoi que ce soit. Ron affichait maintenant une mine vexée, tandis qu'Harry semblait réfléchir à toute allure aux solutions qui s'offraient à eux. De toutes évidence, il n'en trouva pas vraiment, parce que son visage pris une teinte blanche et ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat. Son air triste arracha le cœur de la Gryffondor, qui était pourtant soulagé de leur avoir finalement parlé.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Ron darda son regard bleu sur Hermione, sévère.

- J'avais peur, je crois. Peur de votre réaction, et aussi peur de le dire à voix haute. Ça semble si réel quand on en parle. Si… inévitable.

- Mais madame Pomfresh est au courant alors ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui. Depuis que je suis arrivée je pense. Et Dumbledore…

- Quoi ? Deux personnes le savaient à Poudlard, des membres du personnel, plutôt que des deux meilleurs amis ? S'insurgea Ron.

- C'est évident Ronald, sinon je ne serais pas au courant moi-même.

Son ton suffisant fit prendre une belle teinte rouge vive à son camarade, qui baissa la tête, penaud. Bien sûr, ça paraissait tout de suite plus logique.

- Comment Dumbledore l'a su ? Fit alors Harry, réalisant que l'infirmière n'aurait pas découvert tout ça en faisant, à tout hasard, un examen sur Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, en fait.

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

- J'imagine qu'il me surveillait, répondit évasivement Hermione en détournant la tête.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il eu des raisons de te surveiller ?

Le ton vague d'Hermione avait suffit à mettre la puce à l'oreille du survivant, qui comptait bien ne pas en rester là.

- Il a du se demander pourquoi une enfant de moldue avait tant de pouvoir, lança Hermione en haussant les épaules.

A dire vrai, elle ne savait pas trop ce qui avait bien pu pousser son directeur à faire une fixette sur elle, découvrant sa maladie et ses véritables origines. Elle se prit à regretter son départ précipité le mercredi précédant, où finalement elle ne lui avait posé aucune question sur ce qu'il savait et pourquoi. Le vieil homme, sans lui dévoiler l'identité de ses parents, aurait au moins pu s'expliquer sur les raisons de son enquête approfondie sur Hermione Granger.

- C'est si étrange que ça ? Demanda Ron.

- Je te l'ai dit Ron, les cellules veneficiennes sont plus nombreuses chez les enfants de sorciers parce qu'elles se multiplient entre les générations. Chez les moldus, c'est bien plus lents, et leurs enfants sorciers ont donc souvent moins de pouvoir.

Elle finit en grimaçant, réalisant par ses paroles qu'elle tenait là un argument en faveur des sang-purs prônant leur supériorités sur les sang-mêlés et autres, rougissant même en captant le regard surpris de Harry. Son discours ne mettait pas en valeur toutes ces années où ils avaient descendu Drago Malefoy en flèche pour se vanter d'être riche et puissant, descendant qu'il était d'une famille au sang complètement purifié de la moindre goutte d'hémoglobine moldu.

- Mais pour en revenir à ton histoire, Hermione, fit-il toutefois en n'émettant pas de commentaires sur ces dires, scientifiques malgré tout.

- Je… ne descend peut-être pas vraiment d'une famille moldue, admit Hermione en ne regardant ni Ron, ni Harry dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?

Sur le coup, cacher le fait que ses parents ne l'étaient pas biologiquement avait paru anodin aux yeux d'Hermione. Mais maintenant, devant leur regard blessé, elle ne pu que regretter de ne leur avoir pas permis de connaître un peu plus de détails sur elle, leur meilleure amie.

- J'ai été adopté par Paul et Hélène quand je n'avais qu'un an.

- Mais pourquoi ne l'as tu jamais dit ? S'étonna Harry.

- Eh bien ça ne me semblait pas si important ! Après tout ça ne fait pas d'eux des étrangers ! Ils étaient mes parents…

- Je ne voulais pas dire, s'excusa Harry.

- Je sais. Et c'était mal de ne pas vous raconter vraiment ma vie alors que je connais tout de vous deux. Simplement, je n'aime pas me sentir à l'écart, et dire que j'ai été adopté reviens pour moi à me placer en dehors de ma famille, alors que ça n'est pas le cas.

- Mais tu aurais pu éviter les insultes de Malefoy sur ton sang…

Ron regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le regard courroucé de la brune.

- Ronald Weasley ! Malefoy m'a insulté parce qu'il me pensait né-moldu, entre deux mondes, et c'était bien le cas pour moi ! Ces insultes ne m'ont pas fait mal à cause de mon sang, mais simplement parce qu'il m'écartait du monde de la magie, comme si je n'aurais jamais du en faire partie, finit-elle d'un ton plus calme.

Et pour cause, si elle n'avait pas eu sa maladie, Hermione aurait été une Cracmol, incapable de la moindre magie. Ron, qui s'était enfoncé dans le canapé, marmonna une excuse à l'adresse d'Hermione. Harry repris alors ses interrogations précédentes, avec la fougueuse et légendaire curiosité des Gryffondors.

- Mais alors, si Dumbledore a enquêté sur tes origines, il a bien du trouver quelque chose, non ?

Hermione se raidit, repensant à ce fameux mercredi soir où Dumbledore avait failli lui révéler qui étaient ses parents biologiques. Une partie de sa vie qu'elle avait rayée soigneusement en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

- Il l'a effectivement trouvé. Mais je n'ai pas voulu en apprendre plus.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, ne comprenant visiblement pas les raisons de sa décision.

- Ces gens, dit-elle avec mépris, m'ont abandonné à la naissance. Abandonné parce que je n'avais pas de pouvoirs magiques, et que j'étais donc indigne d'eux. D'être leur fille.

Les deux garçons eurent la même réaction, et caressèrent les cheveux d'Hermione avec tendresse.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Ron.

- Est-ce que Peter est au courant ? Demanda alors Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

Hermione soupira alors. Elle avait presque oublié sa visite à l'infirmerie, au matin, et Harry venait de lui rappeler sans le vouloir un autre secret, toutefois moins important puisqu'il découlait directement des deux autres, qu'elle avait tu sciemment.

- Peter, l'a appris hier. Et nous avons reparlons de cette affaire de plume volante…

- Et ? Fit Harry, devinant qu'il y avait encore quelque chose dans la vie d'Hermione qui lui demeurait caché.

- Il s'avère que ma mère était vraiment fertile, mais que ma magie, assez forte alors quand j'avais dix ans, l'a rendue enceinte, expliqua alors Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux dire que…

- Que Peter est en quelque sorte un sorcier que j'ai créé, certainement parce que je voulais très fort avoir un petit frère. Il est complètement plein de ces cellules veneficiennes, et apparemment capable d'user de magie sans baguette.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec des yeux médusés, et le rouquin se mit à renifler bruyamment.

- Alors, ça y est ? Plus de secret ?

Son air boudeur arracha un sourire à Hermione, bientôt imité par Harry.

- Oui Ronald, ça y est. Sauf…

- Hermione !

- Je plaisante, je plaisante.

Ils passèrent donc le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, reconstruisant l'amitié qui s'était semble t-il désagrégé au fil de ces derniers jours. Hermione avoua à ses amis sa crise de larmes, et ses explications avec Peter la veille au soir, sous les plaisanteries mesquines de Ron qui ne cessait de rappeler à la jeune fille qu'elle avait volontairement séché une retenue du cauchemar des cachots. Hermione était on ne peut plus heureuse, entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis pour lesquels elle n'avait plus de secret. Bien sûr, les regards d'émeraudes de Harry ne cessaient de se poser sur la jeune fille avec inquiétude, cherchant toujours une solution, un remède. Et évidemment, la main de Ron ne cessait de venir caresser Hermione, tantôt dans le dos, tantôt dans les cheveux, comme pour se rassurer. Oui, Hermione Granger avait changé. Mais elle était toujours là, avec ses mimiques autoritaires et ses grands sourires, ses yeux chocolat et sa passion pour les livres. Et dans l'ombre guettait sa maladie, qui avançait doucement mais sûrement dans son organisme à la manière d'un long serpent. C'était ce qui soudait les trois amis, ce soir là, alors qu'ils savaient qu'ils se battraient contre cette chose. En plus de Voldemort, et en plus de leurs ASPIC de l'an prochain.

Tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils avaient finalement sauté le dîner, Harry profita de l'absence de Peter et de leur complicité récemment retrouvée pour leur raconter l'épisode de la veille avec le directeur, où il avait appris bien des choses sur un certain Tom Jedusor. Ron et Hermione lui prêtèrent une oreille fort attentive, sans même se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés un temps soit peu l'un de l'autre, presque à s'en tenir la main.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Ron à la fin du récit du brun. Dumbledore te fais des cours particuliers sur l'histoire de Voldemort ? En quoi est-ce que ça va t'aider pour la suite de savoir qu'il descend d'une sorcière complètement folle et d'un moldu arrogant ?

- Ronald !

- Quoi ?

Hermione soupira d'exaspération, mais remarqua que Harry était aussi perplexe. Apparemment, lui aussi était intimement convaincu que des cours d'attaque et de défense seraient bien plus utiles.

- Il faut être proche de ses amis, mais encore plus de ses ennemis, récita Hermione. Vous n'avez entendu cette expression ?

Les deux garçons la regardèrent en secouant la tête négativement.

- Plus Harry en saura sur Voldemort, et plus il sera capable de trouver sa faiblesse, et de…

- Le tuer le moment venu, finit Harry d'un air sombre. Oui ça, on avait compris.

Hermione baissa légèrement la tête. Elle n'aimait pas toute cette histoire de prophétie, comme quoi Harry serait le seul à pouvoir détruire le mage noir. Cela le mettait dans une position plus que dangereuse, confronté à un destin beaucoup plus grand que lui, et bien plus sombre qu'ils ne l'avaient tous les trois espérés.

- Au fait, reprit alors Hermione pour changer de sujet. Je crois que vous aviez raison au sujet de Malefoy.

- Ah !

Les deux garçons affichèrent un sourire satisfait, et Hermione leur expliqua alors la conversation qui avait tourné court dans l'après-midi, incluant peut-être un été bien noir pour le Serpentard. Toutefois, la Gryffondor ne révéla rien de son tête-à-tête avec Parkinson, car elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune information nouvelle sur les intentions de la Serpentard, ni sur le quelconque problème qui semblait la déranger. Elle saurait bien mener cette enquête seule, et en informerait ses amis si la chose s'avérait importante ou dangereuse. Pour l'instant, Harry et Ron était complètement tourné vers Malefoy, imaginant mille et un stratagème pour dévoiler son bras et ainsi son identité à toute l'école. Ils avaient d'ailleurs également prévu de le suivre dans le château avec la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur pour vérifier ses activités extra-scolaires. Idée stupide selon Hermione, qui les en dissuada en arguant qu'ils auraient bien assez de devoirs à rattraper la semaine suivante. De toutes manières, que pourrait bien faire Malefoy au sein du château, avec Dumbledore à la direction et ses yeux bleus sages et inquisiteurs – parfois même trop.


	20. Quidditch et GardeChasse

Jusqu'au terme de la semaine suivante, Hermione, Harry et Ron n'eurent plus le loisir de reparler ni de maladie, ni de Serpentards, ni même de Tom Jedusor. Les professeurs avaient apparemment décidé de bien montrer à leurs élèves qu'ils n'étaient plus en vacances, et la masse de devoirs dont ils les accablèrent ne leur laissa plus une minute de temps libre. Ron put donc enfin comprendre à quoi servaient toutes ces heures blanches inscrites sur son emploi du temps, et grogna comme à son habitude contre l'acharnement des professeurs. Hermione fut l'une des seules de sa classe à réussir à suivre ce rythme des cours, bien plus intensifs qu'auparavant, mais même sa propre prise de note n'était bientôt plus assez rapide pour les cours du professeur McGonagal.

Au grand damne de la plupart des élèves, les sortilèges informulés furent de mise dans plusieurs de leurs cours, dont la métamorphose et les enchantements. Il n'était plus rare de voir untel ou untel se concentrer fortement à en prendre une teinte violacée dans les couloirs, la Grande Salle ou la salle commune. Hermione y arrivait pourtant aisément, et Harry et Ron la regardaient d'un drôle d'air chaque fois qu'elle usait de magie de la sorte. Sa nonchalance les inquiétait, car ils se doutaient bien que cette facilité à lancer des sortilèges informulés n'était pas seulement due à son sérieux et à son entrainement. Si la jeune fille parvenait avec brio dans tout ce qui relevait de l'utilisation de sa baguette, de l'apprentissage de ses manuels ou de sa prise de notes, Harry était devenu le meilleur élève du cours de potion. Ron bougonnait comme un beau diable alors que le professeur Slughorn ne tarissait plus d'éloges sur le fils de Lily Potter, et Hermione prenait chaque fois une mine agacée en voyant la perfection de ses préparations. Mais le manuel du Prince de sang-mêlé, comme l'avait lu Harry en page de couverture, était des plus normal, et la rouge et or ne pu donc l'empêcher d'en suivre les instructions.

Peter, qui suivait toujours ses cours avec grand intérêt, tentait de temps à autres d'user de sa magie, et y arrivait quasiment chaque fois. Mais Hermione avait cessé de s'en inquiéter sitôt après le second examen de madame Pomfresh en début de semaine, qui avait révélé un verdict encourageant. Son taux de cellules était certes élevé, mais il n'avait pas changé, et il ne semblait pourvu d'aucun symptôme de maladie. Ceci avait sans nul doute encourager le garçonnet à quémander une baguette à Hermione, qui était toutefois resté camper sur ses positions. Si Peter arrivait déjà à faire de la magie, certes infime mais tout de même sans baguette, il était hors de question qu'il en obtienne une dès maintenant. A six ans seulement, il se contenterait donc des trois cours qu'on lui avait attribués, et dans lesquels il le complaisait à prendre des notes à la manière de sa sœur quand elle était plus jeune. Très sérieux, ils s'étaient attirés les regards curieux et impressionnés de quelques élèves de première année, et des professeurs Chourave, Binns et Hagrid.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, semblait ravi de voir le jeune Peter participé à ses cours, et gratifiait Hermione d'un large sourire chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Mais Ron et Harry n'avait droit qu'à un sombre bonjour, qui inquiétait grandement la jeune fille. Aucun des deux Gryffondors n'étaient aller voir Hagrid depuis son retour de l'Oural pour lui expliquer pourquoi ils ne suivaient plus son cours, ni pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Hermione avait bien sûr accompagné son frère à la cabane du Garde-Chasse de nombreuses fois depuis la rentrée, et Hagrid lui avait ouvert ses portes, et raconté ses vacances avec enthousiasme. Apparemment, Graup était à présent dans une caverne, seul, et avait appris quelques mots d'anglais. Bien qu'Hermione restait sceptique quant à la conversation du géant, Hagrid semblait plus qu'heureux, et ça lui suffisait. Elle avait bien sûr clairement indiqué au demi-géant qu'elle ne pourrait revenir à son cours, faute de temps, et il l'avait gratifié d'une tape dans le dos. Trop violente au goût d'Hermione, comme toujours.

- Je suis très heureux d'avoir ton frère en tous cas, avait-il répondit de sa bonhommie habituel.

Elle avait dit aussi qu'il en serait de même pour ses deux amis, mais le Garde-Chasse était mécontente de remarquer leur manque d'entrain à lui rendre visite. En vérité, Harry et Ron était bien trop occupés à s'entrainer au Quidditch dès qu'ils avaient un moment, et redoutait la confrontation avec Hagrid. Bien sûr, plus ils attendaient, et plus ce serait difficile. Mais ces derniers temps, le Garde-Chasse n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, et Hermione s'en inquiétait.

- Vous devriez aller voir Hagrid, dit-elle finalement le samedi suivant, alors qu'ils étaient tous trois assis sous l'ombre d'un saule.

- Il ne va pas bien ?

Harry s'inquiéta immédiatement, et Hermione soupira.

- Vous l'avez évité soigneusement depuis la rentrée, alors non, il ne va pas bien, Harry !

Bien sûr ce n'était pas la vérité, car le Garde-Chasse ne serait pas si mal juste parce que les deux garçons ne passaient pas le voir, mais l'argument fonctionna.

- On ira tout à l'heure, après les sélections, décida Harry.

- Tu viendras nous voir ? Demanda alors Ron.

- C'est d'accord. Mais promettez-moi d'aller voir Hagrid ensuite !

Les garçons jurèrent, et Hermione se cru revenir à la maternelle. Puis la conversation dériva sur les nouvelles de la gazette reçue au matin, qui annonçait encore une fois des attaques de Détraqueurs et aussi l'arrestation de Stan Rocade. Le contrôleur du Magicobus avait apparemment déblatéré des inepties dans un pub, et on l'avait prit au sérieux. Mais croire qu'un tel homme pourrait être un Mangemort était vraiment stupide, et Harry s'en était vivement étonné. Hermione pensa tout bonnement que le Ministère voulait simplement agir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, faisant croire à tous qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

- Les gens sont terrifiés par le retour de Voldemort. Beaucoup de parents font rentrer leurs enfants de Poudlard.

- Mais c'est l'endroit le plus sûr qui existe en ce moment ! Avec tous ces aurors, et Dumbledore ! S'insurgea Ron.

- Mais Dumbledore est justement très absent ces temps-ci, fit justement remarqué la rouge et or.

En fait, depuis le cours qu'Harry avait eu en particulier avec le directeur, celui-ci n'était plus apparu à la table des professeurs. Seuls les aurors et leur air menaçant faisait donc la sécurité de Poudlard, ce qui devait certainement inquiéter plus d'un élève. Surtout lorsque les nouvelles de l'extérieur leur parvenait par la gazette, annonçant meurtres, attaques ou disparitions.

Ils quittèrent la pelouse quelques instants plus tard, songeurs. Harry semblait toutefois plus angoissé par son tout nouveau rôle de capitaine de l'équipe que par l'absence constante du directeur de l'école, voyant une file d'élèves de tout âge attendre sous la pluie en grelottant. Hermione renifla d'un air méprisant alors qu'ils passaient devant Lavande et Parvati, qui gloussaient comme des idiotes à la vue de Ron. Le rouquin gonfla ses pectoraux, fier comme un coq, ce qui agaça prodigieusement la Gryffondor. Elle alla donc s'asseoir dans les gradins, et eut la mauvaise surprise d'y voir aussi un certain groupe de Serpentards. Alors ils étaient venus, finalement. Ils étaient toutefois plus loin que la dernière fois, et elle ne pouvait entendre leur conversation. Sans faire attention aux quatre vert et argent, elle garda les yeux fixés sur le terrain, attendant le début des sélections. Peter la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, suivi de près par le concierge à la mine bougon.

- Voilà Argus, je t'avais bien dit qu'elle était là et que je ne serais pas tout seul !

- On se retrouve au château alors, grinça Rusard.

Il quitta les gradins à petits pas pressés, et Hermione remarqua qu'il n'avait pas Miss Teigne sur ses talons. Elle se souvint que lui et Peter faisait venir leur animal une fois sur deux, et repéra bien vite Philibert dans la main de son frère. Ses grands yeux fixaient le stade, balayant la foule de joueurs venus tenter leur chance.

- Tu sais, il est juste de mauvaise humeur en ce moment, mais il n'est pas si bougon d'habitude, dit Peter en suivant le concierge du regard.

- Ah ?

Hermione sourit, amusée. Elle n'avait de toutes manières jamais vu Rusard de bonne humeur, ni même autre que ronchonnant et grimaçant.

- C'est parce que j'ai des pouvoirs de sorciers qu'il est énervé. Il pensait qu'on était pareil, alors quand je lui ai dit il était malheureux.

Les explications du garçon le rendit triste lui-même, et Hermione s'en sentit bien malgré elle touchée. Le concierge ne devait pas vivre sa condition de Cracmol très bien, et le fait de voir un gamin de six ans capable de magie alors que lui non devait prodigieusement l'agacer. Ne voulant pas que l'amitié entre son frère et le concierge, si farfelue soit-elle, se termine ainsi, Hermione chercha une solution.

- Tu devrais lui montrer que même si tu es un sorcier, lui a aussi des connaissances sur le monde magique, et même plus que toi… Pose lui des questions… Sur l'Histoire de Poudlard, ou sur des créatures magiques ! Il doit savoir plein de choses qu'il sera ravi de t'apprendre.

Bien que ravi ne fut pas un mot que l'on puisse utiliser aussi facilement en voyant le concierge, la mine de Peter s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

- Tu as raison ! Il sait plein de choses, c'est sûr, puisqu'il m'a raconté toutes sortes d'histoires déjà sur les fondateurs et aussi les gens qui se transforment en animaux.

- Des animagus, Peter, corrigea Hermione.

- C'est ça. Alors, Ron va être prit dans l'équipe ?

Hermione se souvint alors ce pourquoi elle était assise là, et ramena son attention sur le stade. Elle remarqua que certains élèves, bien petits et bien frêles, ne devaient pas avoir plus de onze ans. Il y avait des premières années sur le terrain. Et elle reconnu aussi quelques garçons de Serdaigle qui tentait de se trouver une place discrète parmi les autres élèves. L'équipe de Gryffondor avait vraiment du succès cette année, surtout depuis que Harry Potter, désormais lavé de tous soupçons depuis la fin de l'année précédente, en était la capitaine. Le brun commença à former des équipes, chassant bientôt les élèves qui n'avaient rien à faire là avec énervement. Hermione sourit à voir Harry agiter les bras devant le regard fuyant ou rieur des intrus.

Les essais durèrent une bonne partie de la matinée, et Hermione du bientôt lancé un discret charme de réchauffement sur elle et Peter, congelés par la pluie. Les joueurs s'entrainèrent un moment, sous les yeux du capitaine, se préparant mentalement à montrer leurs pleines capacités à la sélection. Seuls deux garçons se présentèrent pour être gardien. Un grand brun baraqué à l'air arrogant, qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant Cormac McLaggen, rustre de première, et Ron. Malheureusement, le grand Gryffondor était bon, et même très bon, et Hermione s'inquiéta pour le rouquin qui semblait soudainement bien moins confiant qu'auparavant.

- Il est doué non ? Fit Peter avec inquiétude en remarquant lui aussi la dextérité de McLaggen.

- Mais Ron est meilleur, le rassura la rouge et or.

La sélection des poursuiveurs se fit rapidement, et Harry garda bien sûr Katie Bell à son poste. Ce fut Ginny qui subjugua tout le monde en tirant la plupart des pénaltys, très douée sur son balai. Elle fut donc prise, au même titre qu'une autre cinquième année du nom de Demelza. Dean Thomas, qu'Hermione avait déjà vu joué la semaine précédente, participait lui aussi, et il fut décidé qu'il serait suppléant dans la catégorie. Heureux malgré tout, il enlaça Ginny, avec laquelle il sortait depuis déjà quelques jours. Le regard de Ron se fit menaçant, et la grimace de Harry n'échappa pas au regard perçant d'Hermione.

Par la suite, deux batteurs furent sélectionnés, deux garçons à l'allure imposante et à la mine réjouie. Hermione ne les connaissait que de vue, mais admit qu'ils étaient de bons joueurs, et certainement très amicaux. Harry serait heureux de les compter dans son équipe. Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes étaient d'ailleurs des élèves sérieux, et Hermione était ravie de les voir tout aussi bon pour le Quidditch. Tous les passionnés d'études n'étaient pas des rats de bibliothèque. La sélection des gardiens se fit juste avant l'heure de midi, et Cormac McLaggen s'avança sous les sifflements des Serpentards. De toutes évidences et malgré leurs propos de la semaine passée, ils étaient près à déstabiliser Ron comme ils le pouvaient. Repensant d'ailleurs à leur conversation, Hermione se rappela d'une idée de Zabini. Mettant de côté ses principes l'espace de quelques secondes, elle lança un discret sort de confusion sur McLaggen, avant de rapidement croiser les doigts.

Le garçon au regard vaniteux se plaça devant les buts, et Peter trépigna d'impatience aux côtés d'Hermione. Ginny s'élança vers les anneaux à grande vitesse, et lança son souaffle avec force. McLaggen l'arrêta, mais semblait mal équilibré sur son balai. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, elle le vit redescendre sur le terrain quelques minutes plus tard, n'ayant arrêté que quatre buts sur cinq. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Ron, elle le vit enfourcher son balai avec détermination, mais son teint pâle trahissait son angoisse. Elle entendit la voix désagréable de Lavande de l'autre côté des gradins, qui l'encourageait avec enthousiasme. Voyant son ami arrêter les buts, de plus en plus confiant à mesure que les souaffles sifflaient dans l'air pour atterrir dans sa main, Hermione soupira de soulagement. Il les avait tous eu. Même la chanson des vert et argent n'avait plus fait son petit effet de l'année précédente, et elle entendit distinctement Zabini annoncer que les Serpentards auraient la coupe haut la main cette année. Se demandant pourquoi il était heureux de voir Ron gagner son poste de gardien alors qu'ils avaient tout fait pour le déstabiliser, elle fronça les sourcils.

Le rouquin adressa un sourire éclatant à Hermione depuis le terrain, et celle-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Voyant la mine grognon de Lavande qui quittait le terrain, elle eut une mine réjouie pour tout le reste de la journée. Et ce même lorsque Harry l'accusa d'avoir lancé un sortilège de confusion sur McLaggen pendant le déjeuner, alors que Ron n'écoutait pas. Elle avoua sans attendre, bien entendu, et demanda innocemment si Harry aurait préféré d'un idiot comme McLaggen dans son équipe et pour toute l'année. Le brun eut l'amabilité de ne pas commenter, et son silence en dit long. Après leur repas, comme promis, ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la cabane du garde-chasse, suivit de Peter qui ne cessait de s'enthousiasmer de la performance de Ron.

- Hagrid !

Harry toquait à la porte depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, sans obtenir quelconque réponse du demi-géant.

- Hagrid, on sait que vous êtes là, fit Ron.

Hermione avait remarqué la manière dont le garde-chasse s'était empressé de rentrer chez lui en les voyant arriver de son potager. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, grinçante, et tous entrèrent. Glacés, ils tentèrent de se sécher près du feu ronflant dans la cheminée, tandis que Hagrid leur tourna le dos, faisant mine de s'occuper d'une chose importante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda t-il finalement, affable.

- On voulait vous voir bien sûr, répondit Harry tout naturellement.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien ça s'est étonnant, grogna Hagrid.

- Vous savez, on est désolé de ne pas être passé avant…

La voix de Ron s'éteignit alors que le garde-chasse claquait la porte avec violence, se tournant ensuite vers eux. Peter et Hermione allèrent tout deux s'asseoir dans le large fauteuil jauni de Hagrid, attendant la fin de la tempête. Eux, n'avaient absolument rien à se reprocher.

- Je comprends, après tout, vous êtes très occupés…

Ron et Harry se regardèrent. Hermione était passé voir le demi-géant de nombreuses fois depuis la rentrée, et ils avaient chaque fois préféré se rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour un entrainement improvisé.

- On avait peur que vous soyez malheureux qu'on ne suive plus vos cours, tenta Harry.

- Ah, mais c'est pas grave ça ! Après tout, je suis bien mieux sans vous, vous n'apportez que des ennuis… Au moins là je suis tranquille, je m'occupe…

- Hagrid, vous nous avez beaucoup manqué, fit finalement Harry.

Et tout fut dit. Hagrid alla les étreindre à la manière d'un ours, s'excusant de son comportement grognon car il savait qu'ils avaient peu de temps pour eux. Hermione avait en fait un peu adoucie les choses en disant à Hagrid que les deux garçons avaient prit beaucoup de retard dans leur travail, et qu'ils avaient donc bien moins de temps libre qu'elle.

- Mais vous savez, vous m'avez manqué aussi, dit finalement le garde chasse en relâchant finalement Harry et Ron.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Les cours, comment ça se passe ?

Harry tentait bien sûr de se rattraper, mais cela passa inaperçu, et Hagrid répondit avec enthousiasme débordant.

- Et puis je vais emmener la classe de quatrième année à la lisière de la forêt, dès la semaine prochaine, pour qu'ils puissent admirer quelques Sombrals.

Sachant bien que la lisière de la forêt ne serait pas forcément le bord, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Hagrid avait la manie de minimiser tous les dangers qu'un humain de taille normal encourait aux alentours de cette forêt.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'une de ces… araignées géantes viennent en attaquer un ? Demanda innocemment Ron en ne se rappelant que trop bien leur aventure en deuxième année.

Hagrid, perdant instantanément son sourire, éclata en gros sanglots. Hermione se leva brusquement, lançant un regard noir à Ron, pour venir lui tapoter le dos avec gentillesse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Ron semblait stupéfié, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui avait rendu le bonhomme si triste dans ses propos.

- Aragog… Il est tombé malade… Il est très vieux… Moi qui l'ai éduqué… En train de mourir, balbutia Hagrid entre deux hochets.

Harry regarda Ron avec effarement, n'arrivant pas à sentir la moindre peine à l'idée de la mort de cette énorme araignée sanguinaire qui avait failli les dévorer.

- Mais on ne peut vraiment rien y faire ? Demanda Hermione en leur jetant un regard courroucé.

Peter, dans un coin du fauteuil, semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Ron. Le rouquin s'imaginait déjà tenter de donner une potion remède miracle à la monstrueuse bête, et secouait la tête négativement avec énergie.

- Non… Et tous ses enfants… Pauvres enfants… Ils sont très agités… tristes.

Harry réprima lui aussi un fou rire, sachant bien que ces fameux enfants étaient tout aussi sanguinaire que leur cher Aragog, et qu'agités, ils l'étaient déjà bien assez quatre ans plus tôt. Hagrid avait vraiment un problème pour voir la vraie nature de ce genre de monstre. Ron paraissait lui soulagé d'entendre la condamnation de la bête. Il jetait maintenant un regard noir à Peter, qui se moquait de lui en silence, imitant un Ron en apnée dans de grands mouvements de bras. Finalement, Hagrid se calma, et ils prirent bientôt congé de lui alors qu'ils promettaient de repasser le voir plus souvent. En revenant vers le château, Peter se frappa le front du plat de la main.

- Argus !

- Quoi ?

- Je lui avais dit qu'on se retrouverait au château après le Quidditch, mais on est allé manger et puis chez Hagrid, et je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée…

- Ah ben ça, c'est pas bien grave, commenta Ron.

- Il va beaucoup m'en vouloir, s'inquiéta le gamin. On devait aller visiter les serres ensemble cet après-midi.

Hermione soupira de nouveau, incapable de comprendre la relation de Peter avec le concierge, et la mine éberluée des deux garçons failli la faire éclater de rire elle aussi. Effectivement, imaginer un vieux grincheux admirer les plantes du professeur Chourave avec ravissement était une bien étrange image. Le garçon disparut sitôt les portes passées, à la recherche de Rusard, et les trois amis s'en allèrent donc dîner, et Hermione croisa le regard noir de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Il a reporté ta retenue à ce soir non ? Demanda Ron en grimaçant.

- Mmh.

- Et tu vas y aller ?

Hermione ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie de Ron et lui lança un regard lugubre.

- Je vais devoir trier des veracrasse. Sans magie, et sans gant.

- Aïe, fit Harry, compatissant.

Laissant donc les deux garçons se rendre à la salle commune, elle se dirigea vers les cachots d'un pas morne. Cette soirée s'annonçait vraiment géniale. Le seul point positif était qu'elle n'aurait pas à se rendre à cette stupide soirée à laquelle le professeur Slughorn l'avait invité. Son club personnel, où il rassemblait apparemment les gosses de riches et tout élève en passe de devenir important. McLaggen y serait, ce qui l'avait complètement refroidie, et elle eut une pensée pour le pauvre Harry qui y serait donc tout seul.


	21. Altercation

Bientôt arriva donc l'automne, et les arbres se débarrassèrent peu à peu de leurs branches fines et souples et leurs feuilles se teintèrent de jaune et d'orange. Hermione vit Harry se morfondre de plus en plus, anxieux de l'absence de Dumbledore. Ce dernier n'était pas reparu depuis leur dernier cours particulier, et le poids de la prophétie se faisait bien sentir sur les épaules du survivant. Mais prise par ses nombreux cours et une masse de devoirs tout aussi considérable, la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment disposée à entamer une conversation sérieuse, décida d'attendre leur prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, fixée à la mi-octobre, pour sortir un tant soit peu de ses études. Hermione fut aussi soulagée de parvenir plus facilement à contrôler ses émotions, et ses examens avec madame Pomfresh chaque lundi matin révélèrent que sa magie avait cessé de se multiplier par centaines, stagnant presque à un niveau acceptable. De toutes évidences, dès que la Gryffondor passait un moment de calme sans autre souci que son travail scolaire, son organisme restait tout aussi serein et apaisé. Ces nouvelles réconfortantes regonflèrent rapidement le moral des troupes, redonnant espoir aux trois amis.

L'agacement d'Hermione vis-à-vis du manuel de potions de Harry revint au grand galop lorsqu'elle le prit à lancer des sortilèges récupérés dans le livre lui-même sur des Serpentards malchanceux. Elle le foudroyait chaque fois d'un regard de glace, qui n'empêchait toutefois aucunement les agissements de Harry, vivement encouragé par Ron. Elle avait finie par abandonner ses réprimandes une bonne fois pour toute en sachant que de toutes manières cela ne l'avançait à rien, et s'en allait à la bibliothèque pour quelques recherches sitôt que les deux garçons faisaient leurs expériences.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'Hermione se trouvait ce jour là assise en tailleur entre deux rayonnages, un samedi de forte pluie, fortement concentrée sur les lignes de son _Manuel de métamorphose avancé_. Un raclement de gorge juste au-dessus d'elle la fit sursauter, et elle releva la tête vivement.

- Hermione Granger, Dobby est content de vous revoir Miss !

L'elfe de maison se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, et Hermione fut surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendu apparaître. Dobby était coiffé de multiples chapeaux et bonnets en tous genre, et revêtait un pull trop grand pour lui aux couleurs des Gryffondors. Ses chaussettes, enfilées les unes par-dessus les autres, semblaient toutes se différencier les unes des autres. Hermione lui avait cousu bon nombre de vêtements dans l'année, et chaque fois Dobby apparaissait dans son salon pour la remercier avec enthousiasme.

- Dobby ? Mais que fais-tu dans la bibliothèque, chuchota Hermione.

- Je suis venue vous voir Miss !

Ses grands yeux verts brillants d'excitation la fixaient avec intensité, et il avait un grand sourire. Son exclamation fit se relever Hermione très rapidement, qui lui mit une main devant la bouche. Madame Pince aurait vite fait de la sortir à grands cris de la bibliothèque si elle se faisait remarquer.

- Chut ! Il faut chuchoter ici !

L'elfe de maison acquiesça avec gravité. Elle retira donc la main de sa bouche et attendit.

- C'est Albus Dumbledore qui m'envoie, Miss, fit-il alors avec fierté en baissant d'un ton.

- Dumbledore ? Il est revenu ?

- Oh non Miss ! Il est juste passé voir Dobby en cuisine, pour donner un message à Miss Hermione Granger… Il est repartit aussitôt !

Hermione regarda l'elfe avec scepticisme, se demandant que pouvait bien être ce fameux message. Le directeur n'ayant pas fait mine de vouloir se montrer depuis début Septembre, il était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas même resté pour parler à Harry. Le temps que la Gryffondor réfléchisse, Dobby sortit un parchemin de son pull, légèrement froissé mais toujours bien roulé, qu'il lui tendit.

- Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas vous embarrasser d'un message par hiboux dans la Grande Salle, et que je devais vous le remettre discrètement. Mais je ne voulais pas attendre ce soir que vous soyez dans vos appartements…

Il avait une moue d'excuse, mais Hermione fut soulagé de ne pas le voir se frapper contre un mur pour n'avoir pas obéit exactement aux propos du directeur. Etonnée, elle saisit le parchemin en remerciant Dobby avec chaleur.

- Merci à vous, Miss, pour tous ces cadeaux ! Répondit-il avec joie.

- Y a t-il des elfes de maison dans les cuisine qui portent aussi des vêtements ?

La question anodine d'Hermione amena Dobby a lui adresser une légère grimace alors qu'il perdait un peu de sa bonne humeur.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione Granger. Ils sont tous certains que c'est incorrecte, et refuse tous les chapeaux que je leur donne…

- Oh. Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis contente que toi tu les portes.

Bien qu'elle soit déçue, Hermione sourit à Dobby, qui reprit immédiatement un visage plus heureux. Il la salua et claqua des doigts, disparaissant dans un pop sonore. Heureusement, madame Pince sembla n'avoir rien entendu, et resta penchée sur les documents sur son bureau. Hermione s'assit alors contre l'étagère et déroula le parchemin avec curiosité.

_Miss Granger,_

_Pardonnez moi d'avoir recours à un elfe de maison pour vous faire parvenir ce message, mais je n'avais guère le temps de vous le remettre en main propre._

_Vous savez sans doute qu'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est prévue à la mi-octobre, et qu'il faut une autorisation signée de vos tuteurs pour s'y rendre. Hors, je suis vraiment embarrassé de vous l'annoncer ainsi, mais vous n'avez cette année pas rendue cette autorisation signée. Par conséquent, vous ne pourrez pas vous rendre au village, sauf si un tuteur vous le permet au préalable._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et espère que tout va pour le mieux pour vous,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione eut tôt fait de froisser le papier avec force brutalité, outrée de son contenu. Elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire de tuteur. Ses parents n'avaient pas de famille en dehors d'une vieille tante perdue dans le nord de l'Ecosse, et la femme était presque sénile. Hermione n'en revenait pas que Dumbledore lui rappelle ainsi la mort de ses parents, et son statut d'orpheline très récent. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Pas pensé qu'elle n'avait plus d'endroit où aller mis à part Poudlard, et que personne n'était son tuteur dans le cas où quelque chose arrivait à ses parents. Pas de marraine, de parrain, ou qui que ce soit pour signer ce fichu bout de papier, joint au parchemin. Elle ravala ses larmes et quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas rageur. Hermione se souvenait que Harry non plus n'avait pas pu signer son autorisation avec la famille Dursley, en troisième année, et savait donc qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de la part d'un professeur comme lui-même l'avait espéré à ce moment là. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de rester se morfondre entre les murs du château pendant que ses amis boiraient une bièraubeurre chez Rosmerta. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta finalement de marcher, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était devant la porte de son appartement, et entra. Hermione déplia alors le parchemin, relisant les mots du directeur avec colère. Il était inconvenant, et très stupide, d'écrire ça sur un bout de papier envoyé par un elfe de maison. Elle comprenait mieux qu'il n'ait pas envoyé de hibou, qui aurait attiré le regard d'élèves curieux. Le directeur savait très bien dans quel état ça la mettrait. Elle distingua au bas de la lettre froissé, une phrase qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée.

_PS : Pourriez-vous dire à Harry de me rejoindre dans mon bureau le lundi soir suivant la sortie, à huit heures._

Cette fois, elle réduisit le parchemin à l'état d'une boule bien compacte avant de le balancer à la cheminée, où il se consuma lentement. Hermione tacha de mieux respirer pour calmer ses émotions, les yeux braqués sur le parchemin noircit. Mais pour qui la prenait-il ? D'abord il appuyait où ça faisait mal, et puis il l'envoyait fixer un rendez-vous avec Harry pour leurs petites séances ?

- Vieux bonhomme stupide ! S'exclama t-elle à haute voix en détournant le regard des flammes.

Elle réussit enfin à se reprendre, et se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait oublié ses affaires à la bibliothèque. Il était déjà presque sept heures, et le dîner avait sans doute commencé, mais elle ne voulait pas arriver à la fermeture. Hermione reprit donc sa route en sens inverse, descendant les escaliers avec empressement. Arrivée au quatrième étage, elle entra dans la bibliothèque et récupéra livres et matériels, les fourrant brutalement mais avec efficacité dans son sac, avant de ressortir vivement. Madame Pince la regarda en ouvrant de grands yeux, courroucées par ses manières cavalières. Hermione n'en fit pas cas, et ralentit le pas alors qu'elle atteignait le bout du couloir. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait envie de rejoindre ses amis finalement, ayant un peu perdu l'appétit.

- Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna vers son frère, qui arrivait de l'autre côté. Sur ses talons, elle remarqua avec surprise un concierge légèrement souriant, qui avait revêtu des habits rouge foncée, bien plus gais que l'éternel uniforme noir qu'il portait toujours. Il perdit son visage joyeux à l'instant où il croisa son regard, et Hermione réprima un sourire amusé.

- On allait à la Grande Salle pour dîner. Tu viens ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim en fait, mais on se voit tout à l'heure, répondit alors Hermione.

Dans le fond, la rouge et or se demandait toujours si elle annoncerait ou non la date du prochain rendez-vous à Harry. Même si c'était très important pour lui, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'obéir au vieil homme qui l'avait profondément blessée par son message. Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui parle directement, et propose une solution quant à cette affaire de sortie. Peter lui offrit une moue déçue, et reprit alors sa marche vers le Hall.

- Bonne soirée Miss Granger, grinça Rusard en passant devant elle.

Surprise, elle haussa un sourcil, mais il avait déjà tourné le dos. Elle vit alors Peter prendre la main de l'homme pour l'entrainer dans les escaliers.

- Et donc Argus, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais un jour voler sur un balai ?

- Mais oui, mais oui. Mais cesse donc de me parler de ça…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Mais…

- Tu veux que je te raconte d'où vient vraiment Halloween ?

Hermione failli éclater de rire, mais se retint en imaginant déjà la tête outrée et de son frère et du concierge. Finalement, elle prit les escaliers vers le septième étage, requinqué par la bonne humeur de Peter et la vision d'un Rusard meilleure nounou qu'elle ait vu jusqu'alors.

A mi-chemin de son appartement, Hermione décida finalement de se rendre au parc. Il n'était pas encore huit heures, et donc elle n'aurait pas dépassée le couvre-feu. Soulagée de ne croiser aucun aurors à la mine lugubre, elle sortit donc du château, enserrant sa cape noire autour d'elle en sentant le vent lui glacer les os. Elle marcha jusque le lac, et s'assied contre le tronc du saule où ils se retrouvaient toujours avec Harry et Ron.

- Je te dis qu'on va trouver une solution Dray !

- Mais quelle solution, hein ? Tu vas faire quoi Blaise ? Aller dire au seigneur des ténèbres qu'il n'est pas très sympathique de garder ma mère ? Lui demander gentiment d'arrêter ses bêtises et de me laisser vivre ma vie ?

- Arrête…

- Que j'arrête quoi ? Je suis au bout du rouleau !

Hermione se recroquevilla un peu plus, passant sa cape autour de ses genoux, remontant le col pour se faire plus discrète. Zabini et Malefoy étaient hors de sa vue, certainement juste derrière le bosquet en face d'elle. A l'entente du nom donné pour le mage noir, Hermione frissonna. Les Mangemorts seuls l'appelaient ainsi.

- Pansy est sur le coup. D'après ce qu'elle dit…

- Pansy ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Je n'ai aucune idée de son plan, mais la voir tourner autour de Granger n'est pas vraiment une excellente chose si tu veux mon avis, répliqua Malefoy d'une voix froide.

- C'était l'idée de Théo. Et tu sais qu'il est intelligent.

La voix grave de Blaise semblait si proche qu'Hermione faillit sursauter. Lorsque Malefoy prononça son nom, elle tendit l'oreille encore plus. Ainsi elle avait bien raison, Parkinson avait un plan. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé son aide.

- Théo… C'est Théo.

Malefoy sembla à court d'arguments, mais sa voix paniquée en disait long. Il avait peur, c'était une évidence. Mais de quoi et de qui ? Il avait dit que sa mère était gardée, par Voldemort sans doute. Le mage noir devait lui avoir donné une mission. Mais alors Harry avait une fois de plus raison. Malgré tout, Hermione voulait en savoir plus. Entendant les pas des deux garçons s'éloigner un peu, elle tenta une approche discrète, collée contre la pelouse. Quelqu'un aurait débarqué à cet instant, il l'aurait cru folle, à ramper comme un commando. Mais les pas s'arrêtèrent, et elle pu entendre encore quelques mots.

- Je n'ai plus le choix Blaise. Je vais devoir le faire, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je sais.

Zabini semblait bien plus calme que Malefoy, mais sa voix révélait toutefois beaucoup d'angoisse, pour son ami. Hermione ne pensait pas un jour penser que Malefoy puisse avoir des amis. Des vrais, auxquels il se confie sans pudeur et sans arrogance. Elle tenta de se rapprocher encore, passant outre les quelques branches qui lui griffaient les bras.

_Crac._

Hermione se figea, et les deux garçons en firent apparemment de même puisqu'elle n'entendit absolument plus rien.

- Qui est là ?

C'était Malefoy. Et il avait l'air très en colère.

- Bouges pas, je vais voir.

Elle entendit les pas de Zabini se rapprocher lentement, et sentit son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine, à un rythme dément. Bientôt, elle pu distinguer le visage du métisse qui avançait, la baguette en avant, contournant le bosquet. Il faisait noir, et la lune était cachée derrière les nuages, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle vérifia que sa cape la couvrait complètement et baissa la tête pour ne faire apparaître que ses cheveux. Alors qu'elle se croyait tirée d'affaire, les pas de Zabini partant dans une toute autre direction, elle sentit des cordes s'enroulées autour de ses bras et de ses jambes. Malefoy avait fait le tour, et sans même qu'elle ne l'entende arriver, il lui avait jeté un incarcerem informulé.

- Voyons voir ce qu'on a là…

Le blond s'approcha, et Zabini en fit de même de l'autre côté. Hermione, malgré son immobilisation, tenta de cacher son visage en gardant la tête baissée, mais deux longs doigts pâles vinrent lui relever le menton avec force. Nez-à-nez avec Malefoy, elle tacha de garder la tête froide. Hermione savait qu'elle pourrait se libérer si elle le voulait, et même leur faire oublier cet incident d'un oubliette bien placé, mais elle avait bien trop peur de perdre le contrôle. Car d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de très tourné vers la violence. Il rechignait apparemment à accomplir sa mission, quelle qu'elle soit, et qui ne pouvait être autre que sordide.

- Hermione Granger, commenta Malefoy en la dévisageant, prononçant son nom avec lenteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Elle a sûrement tout entendu !

- D'après toi Zabini ?

Malefoy regardait toujours la Gryffondor, et elle remarqua que ses traits étaient tirés, et qu'il avait de larges cernes violacés sous les yeux. Son teint pâle ne faisait rien pour rendre ce visage moins effrayant, et malgré elle, Hermione trembla.

- Que faisais-tu ici à nous espionner ? Demanda brusquement le blond.

- Je ne vous espionnais pas.

- Ah oui, vraiment ?

Zabini renifla d'un air méprisant.

- Pas au début, en tous cas, admit Hermione.

- Elle est franche comme une Gryffondor, c'est chouette ça, commenta Malefoy en souriant.

Mais son sourire était bien plus effrayant qu'autre chose, et Hermione se demanda finalement si elle n'aurait pas du user de sa magie avant qu'il ne lui fasse du mal.


	22. Mission et prise de tête

Mais alors qu'Hermione se sentait plus que jamais en danger, Malefoy lâcha prise et détourna les yeux vers le lac, l'air pensif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

Sa voix était calme, mais Hermione ne se sentait pas pour autant rassurée. Zabini s'était maintenant rapproché d'eux, et son visage se découpait maintenant plus clairement dans une lumière blanche. Hermione remarqua alors enfin que le ciel s'était dégagé, et que c'est certainement ce qui l'avait trahi.

- Pas grand chose, mentit la rouge et or sans grande conviction.

Agacé, Malefoy retourna son visage pâle vers Hermione, attendant la suite.

- Tu as quelque chose à faire. Pour Voldemort.

- Ne prononce pas ce nom, frissonna Zabini alors que Malefoy se tendait.

- Et…?

- Il a… ta mère ?

Hermione n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avançait car leurs propos n'avaient jamais été très clairs. Mais Malefoy acquiesça lentement, comme peu sûr de la marche à suivre à présent. Zabini prit les devants, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de la Gryffondor. Ses yeux brun foncé semblant la passer au rayon x.

- Tu ne diras rien, à personne.

C'était presque une affirmation, et Hermione fut surprise de ne l'entendre proférer aucune menace.

- Pourquoi Parkinson est venue me voir ? Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

- Miss je-sais-tout et ses interminables questions, commenta Malefoy.

- Elle pensait que tu trouverais une solution, admit Zabini en s'écartant.

- Pourquoi moi ?

L'étonnement d'Hermione se lisait sur son visage, et Malefoy parut ennuyé de répondre.

- Tu es l'élève la plus brillante de toute l'école. Et il semblerait que tu mettes la plupart du temps ton intelligence à la disposition de tes chers amis. Weasley et Potter ont échappé à pas mal de mauvais tours grâce à toi…

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Mais ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un pouvant déjouer les plans d'un mage noir surpuissant, objecta alors Hermione.

- C'est bien ce que je lui ai dit et répété.

Malefoy semblait amer. Hermione était surtout effarée de le voir si peu combatif, même pas en colère de savoir que sa chère Pansy était allé chercher de l'aide auprès d'elle. Une Gryffondor née moldue et meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Il paraissait même déçu qu'elle ne lui apporte de solution sur un plateau d'argent. Mais qu'espérait-il ?

- Dray, un auror, prévint Zabini à voix basse.

Les sécurités de Poudlard impliquant un couvre-feu à neuf heures, heure à laquelle les aurors faisaient des tours de ronde dans le château et à l'extérieur, Hermione en déduisit qu'elle était sortie depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait. Peter devait s'inquiéter. Malefoy, à l'entente de son ami, s'abaissa derrière le bosquet, et le métisse l'imita bien vite.

- Baisse-toi, l'intima le blond en tirant sur sa cape.

Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, elle obéit. C'était stupide, étant donné qu'elle était maintenant coincée avec les deux Serpentards après avoir écouté une conversation qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Elle aurait pu sortir du bosquet, alerter un auror et rentrer au château en toute sécurité, mais non. Hermione ne savait pas si elle pourrait leur venir aide, ni même si elle le voulait, mais ils paraissaient si fatigués tous les deux, et loin de lui vouloir du mal. Elle avait même pitié d'eux. Malefoy à cause de sa macabre mission quelle qu'elle fut, et Zabini parce qu'il semblait près à tout pour épauler son ami. Et ce même s'il devait s'attirer de gros ennuis. Les pas de l'auror passèrent tout près d'eux, mais ils disparurent bien vite dans le lointain, aux alentours de la cabane du garde-chasse. Ils se relevèrent tous trois avec lenteur, et s'entreregardèrent. Hermione ne savait que dire. Elle avait décidé de se cacher, ce qui signifiait en un sens qu'elle était avec eux. Mais pour faire quoi ?

- Quelle est cette mission qu'on t'a confié ?

Elle avait prit le même ton que lorsqu'elle parlait à Harry, alors qu'il revenait d'un entretien avec Dumbledore. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux possibilités que le Serpentard avait devant lui. Mais Malefoy garda son visage fermé, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Zabini regardait Hermione avec un air songeur, se demandant certainement jusqu'où ils pourraient faire confiance à la Gryffondor. Visiblement, il était même surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas montrée en présence de l'auror.

- Il ne peut pas le dire, répondit-il après un instant.

- Serment inviolable j'imagine ? Ou autre… Tu dis qu'ils ont ta mère, comment la gardent –ils ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, tu l'as interprété !

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu ne peux échapper à ta mission ? Parce que de toutes évidences, ça ne te rend pas joyeux de travailler pour V… lui !

Le blond la regarda d'un air rageur, avant de soupirer.

- Ils la gardent, c'est tout. Et si je n'accomplis pas ma mission, ils…

Il s'arrêta, le visage crispé. Hermione conclut immédiatement ce qui s'imposait, et un élan de compassion l'envahit pour le Serpentard. C'était un crétin, certes. Mais personne ne méritait ça.

- Ce mégalomane se sert de Drago pour se venger de son père, raconta Zabini, l'air de rien.

- Je m'en serais doutée.

- Eh !

Malefoy regardait Zabini, l'air ahuri.

- Racontes lui ma vie ! Je suis là je te signale !

Hermione réprima un rire alors que le métis adressait un regard d'excuse à Malefoy.

- C'est une mission impossible, hein ? Reprit Hermione en reprenant son sérieux.

- Un peu oui, grommela le Serpentard.

Il se détourna, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, l'air soudainement très fatigué. Zabini glissa un œil inquiet sur son ami et revint à la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que Pansy attendait, en fait, soupira t-il.

- Moi non plus figure toi !

Hermione commençait à être prodigieusement agacé par cette histoire avec Parkinson, qui l'avait amenée à maintenant s'inquiéter pour un pauvre crétin rangé dans les rangs de Voldemort.

- Je ne ferais rien, Malefoy.

Il se retourna, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je ne dirais rien, je veux dire. Pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Merci, dit alors Zabini.

Malefoy ne répondit rien, l'air soulagé qu'elle décide de se taire, même pour un temps indéterminé. Visiblement, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire si elle avait opté pour une autre solution, telle qu'aller courir prévenir ses amis ou quelconque professeur. Hermione réalisa alors que le Serpentard n'avait, malgré toute son arrogance et ses airs menaçants, aucune attention de lui faire du mal. A elle comme à n'importe qui. Il semblait un enfant perdu, certes vaniteux, mais perdu. Cette guerre faisait des victimes d'un côté comme de l'autre. Hermione était assez intelligente pour ne pas juger le garçon à la marque sans doute déjà tatouée sur son bras. Même si elle savait qu'elle garderait ces informations pour elle, la jeune fille se méfiait tout de même de Malefoy. Qui c'est ce qu'il pourrait finir par être obligé de faire, alors que sa mère était aux mains de Voldemort.

Elle tourna les talons, regagnant le château avec empressement, sans se retourner une seule fois. Elle redoutait la décision qu'elle avait prise, mais avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'y repenser. Hermione prit garde à ne pas faire de bruit en passant la lourde porte, et eut la bonne surprise de ne croiser personne ni dans le Hall ni dans les escaliers. Pas un auror. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant, car si elle avait été un intru, elle serait entrée tout aussi facilement. Malgré tout, ça l'arrangeait bien pour ce soir. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait enfin au couloir du septième étage, des pas se firent entendre dans l'obscurité.

- Qui va là !

La voix grinçante de Rusard la figea dans l'instant, et elle réfléchit à vive allure à une raison plausible pour laquelle elle serait en dehors de ses appartements après le couvre-feu. Bientôt, la lanterne que tenait le concierge à bout de bras apparu au bout du couloir, et les flammes dansantes éclairaient faiblement les murs, s'attirant les regards de plusieurs habitants des tableaux. Les grommèlements de certains comme quoi la lumière les dérangeait pour dormir furent assez élevés pour permettre à Hermione d'avancer à pas lents et discrets vers la porte de ses appartements, et l'ouvrit avec grande douceur. Mais elle grinça dans un bruit épouvantable, et le concierge fut aussitôt près d'elle, son visage ridé à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de la Gryffondor. Mais celle-ci s'était rapidement mise dans l'entrebâillement, un pas à l'intérieur et un autre à l'extérieur.

- Miss Granger, fit alors Rusard d'un ton doucereux.

- Monsieur, le salua innocemment Hermione.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faite en dehors de votre chambre à cette heure avancée ?

En temps normal, le concierge l'aurait attrapé par le col et trainé jusqu'au bureau du directeur ou autre professeur, mais l'influence de Peter qui était avec lui chaque jour semblait le changer peu à peu, le rendant moins grincheux dans son travail.

- J'ai entendu un bruit, alors j'ai ouvert la porte pour m'informer de son origine, expliqua Hermione en baillant. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Il la regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais ainsi enroulée dans sa cape et ses cheveux emmêlé par ces quelques minutes dans les branchages, la Gryffondor paraissait tout juste sortie de son lit. L'homme grogna quelques paroles inaudibles, et du bien admettre qu'Hermione ne faisait rien de mal à la porte de ses appartements. Il s'en retourna donc à sa ronde, n'entendant pas le soupir soulagée de la rouge et or derrière lui. Hermione ferma donc la porte sans plus de cérémonie, et sans s'inquiéter de son grincement intempestif, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Mais ce fut cette fois Peter qui la fit sursauter, assis dans le grand canapé. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tellement il s'était fait discret. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille sur son crâne et son pyjama aux couleurs de l'automne prouvaient à Hermione que lui sortait vraiment de son lit, et elle alla s'asseoir près de lui.

- Tu dors pas Pete ? S'enquit-elle alors qu'il la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Je t'attendais. Où étais-tu ?

- J'étais partie me promener dans la parc, mais je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner, expliqua rapidement Hermione.

- Ah.

Il la regarda encore quelques secondes et soupira.

- Je m'inquiétais. Tu avais dit que tu serais ici, et avec tout ce que vous racontez sur les disparitions le matin, j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

- Les disparitions ?

- Dans le journal.

Hermione serra les dents, reconnaissant qu'ils avaient été peu discret la plupart du temps où ils avaient lu la gazette en présence de Peter. Elle l'étreignit doucement en lui caressant la tête.

- Je suis désolé Peter. J'aurais du te prévenir. Je vais bien, tu vois ?

Elle alla le coucher, et éteignit sa lumière avant de regagner, enfin, sa propre chambre. S'asseyant sur son lit, elle se repassa la soirée dans la tête, tentant de démêler les faits. Mais entre la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Malefoy et Zabini et tout ce qui s'était ensuivi, elle était un peu perdue. Alors qu'elle ne pensait pas être découverte, Hermione avait décidé de tout dévoiler à Harry et Ron, et de découvrir ce que cachait Malefoy. Mais à présent qu'elle avait parlé ouvertement avec les deux Serpentards, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle savait déjà comment ses amis réagiraient, optant immédiatement pour le brûler au bûcher. Dévoiler l'identité de Malefoy et la complicité de Zabini aux professeurs avant de finalement le cuisiner pour savoir ce qu'était cette fameuse mission. Sans prendre garde aux conséquences. Sans penser aux dommages collatéraux. La mère de Malefoy. L'amitié du blond avec Zabini, et sa vie en générale. Il n'avait sûrement pas choisi tout ça ! Hermione décida de dormir et d'y repenser le lendemain. Elle aurait certainement les idées plus claires. Mais cette nuit là fut l'une des pires de la pauvre Hermione.

_C'était l'automne. Et le ciel était couvert, d'un gris triste et fade qui met de mauvaise humeur au réveil. Les arbres, ornés de leurs belles feuilles rouges, jaunes et oranges, semblaient vouloir tomber à tout moment, leurs branches tirées vers le sol par un vent violent et sournois. Hermione courait dans l'allée comme une âme en peine. Et elle hurlait, comme si quelque chose la poursuivait, sans cesse et sans relâche. Puis, enfin, comme une réconfortante caresse après un événement bouleversant, apparue sa maison. Elle était, bien dressée au bout de la route, la cheminée se dressant vers le ciel comme un fier combattant. Elle savait qu'elle y serait en sécurité. Alors Hermione accéléra, et passa avec soulagement la palissade blanche._

_Il faisait très froid, entre les murs de bois peints. Froid et sombre. Et, fait étrange, Hermione remarqua que le plafond était fissuré à bien des endroits, juste au-dessus du lit de Peter. Le petit garçon était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, serrant contre lui son ours en peluche. Il pleurait, mais Hermione ne pouvait le réconforter. Elle était paralysée à l'entrée, les bras raidis le long du corps. Et partout autour d'elle, des chuchotements lui parvenaient. Des ricanements enfantins mais effrayants. Des sifflements aigus. Elle croisa le regard terrifié de Peter. Sa peluche partie en fumée. Une âpre fumée verte, représentant une tête de mort. Un serpent sortait de sa bouche. Enorme, visqueux et très long. Ses crochets menaçants à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hermione. Elle hurla et ferma instantanément les yeux._

_Il y avait du bois. Partout. Qui volaient en tous sens. Des morceaux énormes qui s'envolaient au loin, et de plus petites brindilles qui flottaient autour de la tête d'Hermione. Elle était au salon. Et elle pouvait à nouveau se déplacer. Elle courut se réfugier derrière le canapé, et aperçut à la porte d'entrée son père échevelé._

- Hélène, non !

_Il était paniqué, et Hermione avait beau l'appeler et lui faire de grands signes, il ne voyait ni n'entendait rien._

- Lâchez là !

_Voyant son père courir au jardin, Hermione quitta sa cachette pour lui emboîter le pas. Ils étaient tous là. En cercle, avec leurs lourdes capes et leurs masques blancs. Les Mangemorts. Ils entouraient sa mère, à terre, qui roulait des yeux terrifiés. Plusieurs jets lumineux partirent des baguettes des sorciers au visage de craie, qui pointaient toutes sur la pauvre femme à terre._

- Hélène !

_Le cri de son père se perdit dans le silence, alors que sa femme venait de tomber dans l'inconscience. Hermione accourut derrière lui et tenta de le tirer en arrière pour l'abriter dans la maison. Elle était prête à se défendre, mais ne pouvait le laisser là, à portée de tir. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, car peu importe la force qu'elle y mettait, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu tenter de bouger bloc de pierre._

- Papa, tu ne peux pas rester là !

_Une lumière verte, et son père s'écroula sur le sol. Ses yeux vitreux regardaient sa fille sans la moindre lueur, et Hermione hurla sa haine au visage du Mangemort. Celui-ci retira son masque avec lenteur, riant diaboliquement face aux yeux assombris de la Gryffondor._

_Peter était là, tout seul. Il était toujours dans le coin, et il tremblait. Hermione vint l'étreindre avec force. Enfin elle pouvait le rassurer. Mais n'avait-elle pas quelque chose à faire avant ?_

- Hermione, restes avec moi !

- Je dois redescendre Pete…

- Non ! Tu me le dois bien. C'est à cause de toi, tout ça.

_Le regard de son frère se fit glacial tandis qu'il jaugeait Hermione, mi- haineux mi- suppliant. Elle se mit à pleurer alors que Peter lui glissait sous les doigts. Il partait loin d'elle, à travers un large couloir sombre. Ou bien était-ce elle qui disparaissait dans cet étroit tunnel ? Des centaines de visages étaient incrustés dans les parois. Des visages qui n'avaient pas d'yeux, ni de nez. Juste une bouche qui parlait sans cesse._

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- J'ai besoin…

_Hermione se boucha les oreilles. Lorsqu'elle retira enfin ses mains des côtés de sa tête, elle n'entendit que le silence. Elle était dans une grotte, sombre et humide. Elle était au centre. Et il n'y avait rien autour. Et puis des gens apparurent. Harry, Ron, ses parents, et plusieurs autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un Mangemort les rejoignit, puis deux, puis une multitude. Et enfin Peter._

- C'est de ta faute ! Choisis maintenant !

_La voix de Peter fit écho sur les parois, et Hermione commença à pleurer._

- Choisis.

- NON !

- Hermione !

La jeune fille se débattit furieusement, tentant de se détacher de ses mains qui l'agrippaient aux bras. Elle tomba alors sur deux grands yeux bleus, et cessa toute agitation.

- Peter ?

Le garçon avait des larmes plein le visage, et une griffure le long du bras.

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de hurler et de bouger, mais tu ne m'entendais pas…

- C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Oh, je suis désolé !

Hermione resta sur son lit, Peter recroquevillé contre elle. Il avait beaucoup pleuré, et elle aussi. Mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, et elle s'était excusée. Il ne s'était endormi qu'au bout de longues minutes, et Hermione fixait maintenant le plafond. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement réaliste dans ce rêve. L'attaque de la maison de ses parents, qu'elle imaginait depuis des semaines dans sa tête. Avec ce Mangemort au visage indéterminé qui lançait le sortilège de mort sur son père. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, créé par son subconscient. Elle ne pouvait s'y fier. Cette histoire de choix, et d'aide, venait de son esprit. Et quelque part, elle savait qu'il avait une faible part de vérité dans ce cauchemar. Aider Harry. Aider Malefoy. Aider Peter et veiller toujours sur lui. Tant de pensées qui trottèrent dans la tête d'Hermione, qui ne ferma plus l'œil de la nuit. Au matin, elle n'avait décidé qu'une chose. Il fallait dire à Harry qu'il avait rendez-vous le lundi suivant la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avec Dumbledore. Pour le reste, elle verrait plus tard.


	23. Incident

C'est ainsi que dès le lendemain, les yeux cernés, Hermione se trouva assise à la table des Gryffondors aux côtés de ses amis. Malgré son air fatigué, Ron et Harry ne lui posèrent aucune question. Peter leur avait déjà raconté que sa sœur avait fait un cauchemar, comme lui-même en faisait souvent, et c'est d'une voix très sérieuse qu'il leur avait demandé de ne pas en rajouter.

- J'ai reçu un message de Dumbledore hier, dit finalement Hermione en regardant Harry.

- Ah ?

Les deux garçons tournèrent vivement la tête vers la table des professeurs, où le directeur n'avait de toutes évidences pas reparues. Ils revinrent donc sur la jeune fille, qui s'expliqua rapidement.

- Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir en personne ? S'étonna Harry.

Il paraissait toutefois déçu, et même en colère. Hermione n'avait fait pour l'instant qu'annoncer la date de leur prochain rendez-vous, et hésitait à les informer de sa prochaine absence à leur sortie au village.

- J'imagine qu'il est très occupé, dit alors Hermione en baissant la tête.

Elle aussi était déçue, et en colère, mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons.

- Il m'a aussi dit que je ne pourrais pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard le weekend prochain.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea Ron. Mais pourquoi ?

- L'autorisation signée par un tuteur…

Harry regarda Hermione avec tristesse, comprenant très exactement où elle voulait en venir.

- Je vais demander à maman de te signer une autorisation ! S'exclama alors Ron.

- Ron, c'est un tuteur qui doit signer ce papier… Son approbation ne changera rien au règlement et…

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'as plus de… Aïe !

Il s'arrêta tout net en recevant un coup de coude de son voisin. Harry le regardait avec désapprobation, l'intimant silencieusement de ne pas poursuivre ses mots plus loin.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit alors Hermione en redressant la tête. J'ai tellement de choses à faire que je suis complètement surchargée, alors j'irais à la bibliothèque.

- Mais…

- D'ailleurs, reprit Hermione en fixant tour à tour Harry et Ron, vous devriez en faire autant plutôt que d'aller vous amuser. Vous avez bien trop de retard dans la plupart de vos matières !

Harry faillit émettre une protestation, mais se tut finalement devant le regard sévère de son amie.

- Faut bien se changer un peu les idées, dit Ron en haussant les épaules, reprenant son repas.

- Il me semble que vous vous changez déjà les idées bien trop suivant pour suivre vos cours comme le devriez !

Elle pensait bien sûr à toutes les fois ou Harry lançait un assuardito sur ses voisins proches pour avoir une longue conversation avec Ron sans que quiconque puisse l'entendre. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas vraiment concentrée sur leurs cours, ni même sur leurs devoirs, bien plus pressés d'aller s'entrainer sur leurs balais ou à fomenter quelconque plan pour suivre un certain Serpentard. Entre ça et les nombreuses excursions dans les couloirs à tester les sortilèges du livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, aucun des deux n'avaient l'esprit à leurs études, chose qu'Hermione leur reprochait bien souvent. Aussi, ils ne répondirent ni l'un, ni l'autre. De toutes manières, il se rendrait à Pré-Au-Lard, et ils auraient bien raison. Après tout, ce n'était pas de leur faute si la Gryffondor ne pouvait participer à l'excursion.

- Mais on pourrait quand même rester, pour être avec toi, tenta Harry pour la réconforter.

- Je vais travailler, Harry. Tu as envie de trainer à la bibliothèque samedi prochain ?

- Non ! Il n'en a pas envie.

Ron lança un regard équivoque à son ami, souriant faiblement à la jeune fille. Bien sûr que non, ils n'en avaient pas envie. Ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Vous pourrez simplement penser à m'acheter une nouvelle plume ? La mienne est complètement usée. Et aussi un encrier, et trois rouleaux de parchemins.

- Bien sûr, répondit Ron.

Il semblait finalement heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile, certainement un peu coupable de la laisser seule au château. Harry promit d'y penser, et ils passèrent le reste du repas à discuter de tout et de rien, expliquant au passage à Peter comment était Pré-Au-Lard.

- On y est passé en arrivant, commenta Hermione.

- Ah ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Evidemment. Le petit garçon était tout juste de retour de France, sous le choc du drame qui était survenu juste avant, et il faisait nuit noire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'y emmènerais un jour, promit alors la Gryffondor.

- Et puis on va te rapporter des trucs, ajouta Ron.

- Quel genre de… trucs, Ronald ?

- Des… trucs marrants, tu sais, rien de dangereux…

Hermione pensait bien sûr au magasin Zonko, où Ron achetait tous ses produits de farces et attrapes. Et apparemment, le rouquin aussi, car à son teint rouge, on devinait aisément quel genre de trucs il allait ramener à Peter. Hermione le fit donc promettre de ne pas transformer son frère en délinquant sorcier, et Ron ne pu qu'acquiescer pendant toute sa tirade. Evidement, Hermione ne manqua pas de reprocher aux deux garçons leur lecture trop peu discrète de la gazette le matin, et y passèrent aussi des propos fort peu sympathiques sur leur manière de jouer des tours aux Serpentards avec des sortilèges lus dans le manuel de potions de Harry. Sitôt cela mis au point, la conversation se tourna vers un sujet plus délicat, Drago Malefoy. Malgré leurs investigations, Ron et Harry n'avaient rien trouvé d'étrange dans l'emploi du temps du Serpentard, si ce n'est qu'il disparaissait de temps à autres de la carte. En plus, chaque élève avait été fouillé avant même leur entrée dans le château, ce qui excluait la possibilité que Malefoy ait pu emmener quelconque objet de magie noire à Poudlard. Hermione participa peu à la conversation, n'ayant toujours pas réfléchit à ce qu'elle ferait après la rencontre de la veille.

La semaine se déroula sans anicroche, bien qu'Hermione regardait désormais bien souvent un certain groupe de Serpentard. De temps à autres, elle croisait les yeux gris de Malefoy, et remarquait qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Malgré tout, il avait gardé son arrogance et toute sa vanité, et était toujours le centre d'attention de sa chère meute de Serpentard. Parkinson était chaque fois accroché à lui, et suivie de près par Crabbe, Goyle et Flint. Et Zabini et Nott, en retrait, semblaient indifférents à ce qui les entouraient, parlant entre eux avec une mine de conspirateur. Hermione réfléchissait souvent à la mission que Voldemort avait pu confier au Serpentard, mais n'arrivait pas à obtenir quelque information par le biais des vert et argent. Et aucun des membres du quatuor que semblait former Nott, Zabini, Parkinson et Malefoy ne vint lui parler, même discrètement, alors qu'elle les fixait avec intensité lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus, mais ne savait pas vraiment si c'était pour satisfaire sa curiosité ou dans l'optique de les aider. Et apparemment, les Serpentards ne lui accordait aucune confiance, la guettant du coin de l'œil dans les couloirs en veillant à ce qu'elle taise leur petit secret et ne faisant pas un pas vers elle pour faire avancer la situation.

Le samedi suivant arriva bien trop vite pour la Gryffondor, qui avait peur que Malefoy ne tente quelque chose de terrible pour remplir sa mission. Désespérée à l'idée de ne pouvoir accompagner ses amis et ainsi veiller au grain, elle leur conseilla de garder le blond dans leur champ de vision. Sans fournir plus d'explications que les faits étranges qui entouraient déjà le Serpentard, elle obtint d'eux un enthousiaste hochement de tête.

- Heureux de voir que tu nous suis enfin sur ce coup là, commenta Ron.

- Et surtout faites attention à vous !

Sur ces dernières recommandations, elle les vit quitter le château observant attentivement le groupe des vert et argent à l'arrière de la file. Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir la chevelure blonde de Malefoy, et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller ? Demanda alors Peter à côté d'elle.

Rusard, qui avait à présent terminé le décompte des élèves, laissa partir tout le monde avant de s'avancer vers eux. Aujourd'hui, il n'accompagnait pas les professeurs surveillants. Il y avait déjà trois aurors qui s'étaient joints aux professeurs McGonagal et Rogue.

- Tu es trop jeune Peter. Tu pourras y aller à partir de tes treize ans, lui répéta Hermione.

- Pas avant ?

- On verra sûrement le village avant, puisque la gare est là-bas…

Il eut l'air satisfait, mais Hermione s'assombrit. S'ils prenaient le Poudlard Express, ils se rendraient à la gare. Mais où iraient-ils une fois à Londres ? C'était l'une des choses qui trottaient dans la tête de la Gryffondor depuis le message de Dumbledore. Elle savait déjà qu'elle resterait ici pour chaque vacances, étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus de maison. Mais ensuite ? Il n'était permis à aucun élève de rester au château pour l'été, et elle se demandait bien où elle irait vivre avec Peter une fois l'année scolaire terminée.

- Argus, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Monsieur Rusard, le salua Hermione avec politesse.

Il sembla presque la saluer en retour, mais son imperceptible mouvement de tête n'était peut-être pas ce qu'Hermione croyait. Il n'était aimable qu'avec Peter. Elle fut étonnée de le voir prendre la main du garçon avant de se diriger vers les grandes portes.

- Il y a une salle pleine de trophées, que tu as certainement déjà vu depuis la rentrée, dans les étages, l'entendit-elle dire.

Hermione était curieuse de savoir tout ce que pouvait bien apprendre le concierge à son frère, et aurait voulu être petite souris pour les suivre. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de les accompagner quelque part, Rusard l'avait chassé sans cérémonie. Malgré le regard suppliant de Peter, il n'avait pas cédé. De toutes évidences, ce qui se passait entre son frère et Rusard restait entre son frère et Rusard. D'ailleurs, Peter ne racontait pas la plupart des choses qu'il faisait avec le concierge. Il disait qu'elle connaissait certainement déjà tout avec les manuels, et que « Argus » racontait mieux que quiconque les histoires, tellement qu'il serait incapable de les rendre aussi passionnantes pour sa sœur.

Se détournant finalement de l'étrange paire qu'ils formaient, elle fixa la file lointaine des élèves disparaissant au loin. Où pouvait donc être Malefoy ? Et surtout, où en était-il dans sa mission ? Hermione décidant qu'elle n'aurait bien malheureusement aucune réponse à toutes ces questions, rentra au château en soupirant. Elle passa au bureau du professeur Flitwick, lui demandant un mot pour aller à la Réserve pour pouvoir compléter sa dissertation sur les enchantements aquatiques. Le petit homme, heureux de voir sa brillante élève si motivée pour sa matière – comme toujours – lui signa un bout de parchemin sans attendre. Madame Pince darda son regard noir sur le papier avec circonspection avant de finalement laisser la jeune fille entrer dans la Réserve.

Parcourant les rayonnages avec concentration, Hermione tomba finalement sur la section qu'elle cherchait. Elle parcourut rapidement des yeux la ligne d'ouvrages soigneusement rangée, avançant lentement dans l'allée. Alors qu'elle tirait de son emplacement l'un des nombreux livres à la reliure de cuir, elle remarqua par la fente l'uniforme d'un élève, de l'autre côté de son étagère. Le visage d'un garçon apparu aussitôt, et Hermione sursauta en reconnaissant Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Chuchota t-elle.

- Je te retourne la question Granger, répondit le Serpentard sur le même ton.

- Dissertation en Sortilège.

- Même chose.

- Tu n'es pas dans la bonne rangée alors.

Malefoy haussa les épaules et se dégagea de l'embrasure avec indifférence, reprenant ses occupations.

- Malefoy !

Mais le garçon fut bientôt hors de sa vision, marchant avec détermination vers l'allée suivante. Hermione rangea le livre qu'elle avait saisi plus tôt et fit le tour de sa rangée avec empressement, rejoignant bientôt le blond.

- Quoi, Granger ? Tu n'as pas des recherches à faire par là-bas ? dit-il en l'apercevant, visiblement agacé.

- Cette section est dédiée à la magie noire, commenta Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à l'un des livres sur les étalages. Et puis comment es-tu entré dans la Réserve ?

- De la même manière que toi. En demandant à un professeur, reprit-il en voyant son air peu convaincu.

Puis il repartit dans ses recherches, les yeux rivés sur les grimoires à l'aspect peu attrayants, usés et couvert d'une teinte sombre. Hermione se demanda un instant qui avait pu signer un mot pour accéder à la Réserve au fils d'un Mangemort, et ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers le professeur Rogue. Se pourrait-il que le sombre homme soit de près ou de loin impliqué dans la mission de Malefoy ? Même si Dumbledore lui accordait toute sa confiance, il restait avant tout un sorcier qui avait, fut un temps, été dans le camp de Voldemort…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répéta la jeune fille, les poings sur les hanches. C'est à propos de ta mission ?

Le garçon se raidit et se rapprocha d'elle immédiatement, la vrillant des yeux de manière menaçante.

- Il me semble pourtant que Blaise avait été clair. Tu ne dois pas parler de ça !

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'en parlerais pas à toi !

Malefoy la fixa un instant, et finit par s'écarter de quelques centimètres. Hermione sentit son pouls revenir à un rythme normal. L'espace d'un court instant, elle avait eu peur de la réaction du blond, comme s'il allait l'attaquer.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Tu ne veux pas m'aider.

Cette affirmation fit frémir la jeune fille, qui se raidit imperceptiblement.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'aiderais pas, simplement que j'y réfléchirais.

- Et ?

Une lueur d'espoir passa furtivement dans les yeux gris de Malefoy, qui laissa bientôt place à une indifférence feinte. Hermione n'avait pas tellement réfléchis à la chose. Pas assez pour prendre une décision, en tous cas. Aider le Serpentard signifierait qu'elle trahissait la confiance de ses amis. Mais Malefoy semblait si perdu la veille, et si effrayé, qu'elle l'avait prit en pitié. Et son visage émacié ne l'aidait pas à reprendre ses convictions d'auparavant, qui l'avait fait tant haïr ce crétin de Serpentard. Elle inspira lentement, profondément, tâchant de se mettre les idées au clair.

- J'aimerais. T'aider, je veux dire. Simplement je n'en sais pas assez.

Malefoy eut l'air très étonné, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Grand bien lui en fut, car la Gryffondor aurait aussitôt tourné les talons, laissant le blond avec ses problèmes. Elle serait même probablement allée raconter tout ce qu'elle savait à ses amis, afin de mettre fin à tous ces secrets. Mais il resta là, silencieux, la regardant comme pour la première fois.

- Tu es une fille étonnante, Granger, dit-il finalement.

- Il paraît. Dis-moi ce que tu fais ici.

Son ton impérieux fit grimacer Malefoy, qui ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de la refermer et de soupirer.

- Je cherche… un contre-sort. Pour désensorceler un objet capable de tuer son possesseur.

Hermione sursauta, émettant dans sa surprise un hoquet de stupeur. Elle mit aussitôt la main devant sa bouche.

- Tu veux tuer quelqu'un ? C'est ta mission ? Tu dois tuer quelqu'un ?

Il lui lança un regard noir, plaçant un index sur ses lèvres, puis reprit un masque d'indifférence devant l'affliction d'Hermione.

- Tu voulais savoir, tu sais. Maintenant dis-moi à quoi ça peut bien te servir de savoir ?

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours sous le choc. Devait-elle partir en courant ? Ou rester et tâcher d'en apprendre plus, l'empêcher d'accomplir sa mission par ses propres moyens ? Si elle allait prévenir un professeur, Malefoy serait immédiatement renvoyé, peut-être même interné à Azkaban. La vision du jeune homme de seize ans entre les barreaux d'une prison, entouré de Détraqueur fit frissonner la jeune fille. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle ne parvenait pas à faire quoi que ce soit, Merlin seul savait ce qui arriverait. Et ce serait de sa faute, parce qu'elle avait gardé ça pour elle. Son hésitation du se lire sur son visage, parce que Malefoy se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, menaçant.

- Eh bien qu'attends tu pour aller prévenir tes amis Granger ? Parce que c'est bien ce que tu as envie de faire n'est-ce pas ? Enfin tu as trouvé le moyen de détruire ton pire ennemie, en le chassant à tout jamais de ta vie d'un simple échange avec un professeur, n'importe lequel.

Elle resta silencieuse, effrayée, tremblante.

- Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire. Tu en sais trop, alors maintenant choisis. Tu m'aides ou…

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me tuer moi aussi ?

Hermione avait repris ses esprits, et dévisageait à présent le blond avec colère.

- Regarde toi Malefoy ! Tu es désespéré ! Fut un temps, tu n'aurais pas accepté de me voir fouiner dans tes pattes, voir tes faiblesses, et voilà que tu me laisses tout savoir de ta mission et de tes recherches macabres parce que tu as besoin de mon aide ? Laisse tomber, tu es incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

- Ah oui, tu crois ?

- Oui.

Tendue, la jeune fille resta bien droite devant Malefoy, ne voulant pas qu'il remarque à quel point elle était en vérité effrayée. A quel point elle doutait de ses propres paroles. Car elle-même le savait, pour sauver ses parents, elle aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Elle aurait pu blesser quelqu'un, le torturer encore et encore si ça avait pu les aider. Le blond s'écarta, et ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat. Il avait vraiment l'air désespéré cette fois.

- Tu as tort, souffla t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Aujourd'hui, Blaise est partit à Pré-Au-Lard avec Théo et Pansy. Ils doivent…

- Dis-moi, supplia Hermione.

Elle ne voulait pas perde le lien qui semblait soudainement les lier, perdre la confiance qu'il avait en elle. Car ne sachant que les grandes lignes de son secret, elle ne pourrait pas l'aider, et surtout elle ne pourrait pas protéger ses amis. Et elle serait obligé de tout raconter à quelqu'un, d'agir pour ne pas que toute l'affaire aille trop loin. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

- S'il te plait, Drago…

- Ils vont choisir quelqu'un.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Hermione jetait déjà un regard horrifié au blond. On aurait dit qu'il venait de prononcer la condamnation d'un élève, quiconque, un inconnu parmi la foule.

- Cette personne sera sous imperium, et elle aura pour rôle d'amener… un objet… à quelqu'un.

- Un objet ensorcelé, qui tue son possesseur, souffla Hermione. Mais tu cherches un contre-sort ?

- Je ne peux pas. Imaginer quelqu'un mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, par ma faute, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Mais il est déjà trop tard, non ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai dit à mes amis que je restais pour ne pas qu'on me soupçonne, mais j'ai besoin de temps. Je…

- Tu veux retarder l'échéance, comprit Hermione.

- J'espère avoir le temps de trouver et lancer ce contre-sort avant que le colis ne parvienne à destination, j'ai… J'ai besoin de temps pour trouver une solution !

Malefoy s'arrachaient presque les cheveux, sautillant avec nervosité d'un pied sur l'autre. Hermione réfléchit à vive allure, réalisant avec horreur que l'élève, n'importe qui, pourrait être tué par cet objet. Juste en étant le messager, par accident. Ce pourrait être Ron, ou Harry, Ginny, Neville…

- D'abord, on va trouver un contre-sort. Et puis on va le lancer sur cet objet, avant qu'il ne soit remis à quelqu'un d'innocent, déballa t-elle à toute vitesse. Ensuite, on aura le temps de réfléchir à quelque chose pour gagner du temps, et trouver une solution à ton problème de mission.

Le garçon fixa Hermione, l'air ahuri. Il était paniqué, et elle semblait si sûre d'elle. Il comprenait mieux comment elle parvenait à tenir ses deux amis en laisse lorsqu'il les agaçait au plus au point, avec cet esprit si pragmatique. Malefoy se calma alors doucement, alors que la jeune fille était déjà affairée dans les rayonnages, cherchant ce qui pourrait être lié à quelconque désenchantement de magie noire.

- Merci, souffla t-il.

- Tu me remercieras quand on aura trouvé un contre-sort, et qu'on l'aura lancé. Pour l'instant, je m'inquiète seulement de savoir qu'aucun élève ne sera blessé. Et si par malheur ça arrive, que ce soit un de mes amis ou qui que ce soit d'autres, je te jure que tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Sa voix glaciale fut comme une prise de conscience pour Malefoy, qui réalisa bientôt que ces prochaines minutes seraient décisives pour sa mère et pour lui. L'affaire allait bien trop loin, et même s'il savait sa mission impossible depuis le jour où on la lui avait confié, il ne pensait pas blessé quelqu'un d'autre que sa cible. D'ailleurs, il ne s'imaginait pas même blessé sa cible elle-même. Le garçon frissonna, réalisant qu'il était bien trop faible, alors que sa mère attendait beaucoup de lui. Il n'était même pas capable de faire ce qu'il fallait pour la protéger.

- Aide-moi un peu ! Le réprimanda Hermione, qui feuilletait déjà un grimoire rouge foncée avec grande concentration.

Malefoy se secoua et se mit lui aussi à parcourir les livres usées, parcourant les titres en vitesse. Il en saisit un concernant les objets ensorcelés, et s'assit en tailleur à côté de la Gryffondor. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au teint pâle de Malefoy, et espéra de tout cœur que tout cela finirait bien, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.


	24. Collier d'opale

La recherche s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu, et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne heure qu'Hermione eut un large sourire avant de relever la tête vers le Serpentard à ses côtés.

- Malefoy, chuchota t-elle pour attirer son attention.

Le blond s'arracha aux pages de son livre pour se tourner vers elle, le regard interrogateur.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait fonctionner !

Il garda la mine sombre, bien moins enthousiaste que la jeune fille.

- Qui pourrait, hein ?

- Oh, arrête ! Je suis certaine que ça va marcher, s'agaça Hermione.

Malefoy la dévisagea sans un mot avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

- Et Pulverem Redit Ad Pulverem, prononça t-elle alors.

- C'est la formule ? Demanda Malefoy, l'air perdu.

- Non, c'est un vieux dicton dont ce contre-sort provient. La poussière retourne à la poussière.

- Et ?

Le garçon s'impatientait, peu désireux de perdre encore de précieuses minutes alors que la Gryffondor expliquait sa trouvaille avec fierté.

- Un objet ne peut être désensorcelé, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une fois qu'on a utilisé quelconque magie sur quoi que ce soit, cette chose ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, étant donné que l'objet initial a… disparu.

- Viens-en au fait Granger !

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé, mais poursuivit sans commentaire. Il avait raison, après tout.

- Nous devons détruire l'objet en question, le faisant ainsi retourner à l'état de poussière.

- Mais c'est…

- Possible, Malefoy, lorsque l'on connaît le sort adéquat. Même un sortilège de magie noire ne peut empêcher la destruction de l'objet sur lequel on l'a lancé.

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Malefoy, si je n'en étais pas certaine, je ne t'aurais pas expliqué tout ça, soupira Hermione.

- C'est que… J'ai besoin d'être sûr, tu comprends…

- Moi aussi figure toi ! La vie d'un élève est en jeu, et peut-être de l'un de mes amis !

Il baissa la tête. Oui, elle avait autant envie que son sort fonctionne que lui. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas tomber. Malefoy devait arrêter de la tester à chaque instant s'il voulait qu'elle continue de le couvrir ainsi et de l'aider. Hermione aurait pu, après tout, rechercher le contre-sort seule et ensuite dénoncer le Serpentard. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore quel était l'objet à détruire.

- Quel est le sort ?

- Quel est l'objet ? Rétorqua Hermione.

- Un collier d'opale, répondit immédiatement le garçon.

- Bien. C'est un sort de destruction. Interitum.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est un sort bien trop compliqué ! S'épouvanta Malefoy. Presque aussi difficile à lancer qu'un…

- Qu'un Avada, souffla Hermione. Comment connaîs-tu ce sort Malefoy ?

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes pendant qu'elle l'observait fixement, attendant une réponse.

- Ce n'est pas le problème pour l'instant, finit-il par dire. On ne peut pas lancer un tel sort à notre niveau.

Cela rassura la jeune fille de savoir que Malefoy n'était pas capable d'user d'une telle magie pour l'instant, mais elle était toujours désarçonnée de savoir qu'il en connaissait déjà bien trop sur les sortilèges sombres cachés dans cette section de la bibliothèque.

- Je peux le lancer, dit-elle alors.

- Pardon ?

Malefoy la regardait avec effarement, comme figé.

- Je le ferais. Et maintenant, on y va.

Le blond mit un bon moment avant de la suivre à l'extérieur de la Réserve, sous le regard toujours aussi sévère de madame Pince. Il ne posa aucune question à Hermione, bien qu'il en meure d'envie. Elle ne lui dirait rien, de toutes manières. Et bien qu'il soit sceptique sur le fait qu'elle puisse lancer un sort de destruction, il ne voulait pas lui demander confirmation. Parce qu'il redoutait qu'elle change d'avis, ou lui réponde qu'elle avait menti. Malefoy espérait vraiment que tout cela fonctionnerait, et que leurs recherches fastidieuses auraient servie à quelque chose.

Au bout d'un temps à marcher dans les couloirs, la jeune fille s'arrêta et se frappa le front du plat de la main.

- Quoi encore ? fit Malefoy qui avait failli lui rentrer dedans.

- On ne peut pas sortir du château discrètement, avec tous ces aurors qui surveillent les entrées !

- Tout le monde est à Pré-Au-Lard, rétorqua le Serpentard. Il ne reste que cinq ou six aurors, et ils sont dispersés dans la château. Et si on se fait prendre, nous n'aurons qu'à inventer une histoire pour expliquer notre retard pour le départ…

Ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet rassurant auquel s'attendait Malefoy, et c'est une Gryffondor raidit et l'air déconfite qui reprit la route sans un mot.

- Il y a un problème Granger ? Parce que si t'as changé d'avis ou que t'hésite encore à m'aider c'est…

- Il n'y a pas de problème Malefoy. Lâche-moi et avance.

Hermione resta silencieuse jusqu'aux portes, sous l'œil suspicieux du blond. Elle savait que s'ils se faisaient prendre, l'excuse d'un retard pour le départ, comme il l'avait dit, ne fonctionnerait pas. Pour le simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait plus le droit d'aller au village. Et alors que l'image de ses parents morts dérivait dans sa tête, elle espéra qu'ils ne croiseraient personne sur la route pour Pré-Au-Lard. Ils auraient pu emprunter un passage secret, bien sûr, mais alors le Serpentard aurait découvert un moyen d'aller et venir hors du château à sa guise. Et ça, Hermione n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

- Il n'y a personne, indiqua Malefoy, la tête dans l'embrasure de la large porte d'entrée.

Ils s'avancèrent à pas discret dans le parc de Poudlard, le blond en tête. Les aurors, comme il l'avait dit, devaient être éparpillés aux quatre coins du château. Et ils eurent la chance de n'en croiser aucun à l'extérieur. Le raison de cela fut bien vite découverte par les deux élèves, qui restèrent plantés devant la grille close, seul moyen de quitter le domaine.

- Elle est enchantée.

- J'avais remarqué, grinça Malefoy en fixant les volutes de fumées inquiétantes qui entouraient la sortie.

- Pousse toi.

- Quoi ?

Hermione soupira et le dégagea un peu plus loin d'un coup de coude bien placé. Elle brandit sa baguette, fermant les yeux pour ne pas penser à ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Heu… Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais Granger ? On pourrait attendre qu'ils reviennent et …

- Et chercher la personne inconnue qui porte le collier, attendant qu'un accident arrive ? Tu es vraiment un crétin Malefoy, répliqua la Gryffondor d'un ton acide en rouvrant les yeux pour le fixer.

- Ou alors je demanderais à Pansy, Blaise et Théo où est ce foutu collier, on le désensorcelle et basta !

Il avait l'air agacé et énervé, mais au fond Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas un crétin. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre, et qu'il serait plus risqué d'attendre au château que l'élève cible revienne avec l'obscur objet dans son colis. Il y avait tellement de risques, et tellement de terribles possibilités susceptibles de prendre forme avant le dîner qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rester là à ne rien faire. Malefoy sembla comprendre de lui-même le regard glacial que lui lança Hermione, et il ne dit plus rien pendant qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur le portail.

- Mais…

- Malefoy ! Tais-toi !

Elle l'entendit soupirer mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Et sans qu'elle n'ait prononcé le moindre mot, une lumière teintée de vermeil s'insinua autour des barreaux de fers, ouvrant les grilles dans une totale discrétion.

- Que…

- Avance !

Elle s'était remise à chuchoter, effrayée à l'idée qu'il y ai eu quelconque protection magique qui alarmerait le moindre auror si le portail venait à s'ouvrir. Il obéit, la suivant en silence sur le chemin de terre. Derrière eux, le sort se dissipa, laissant une fumée opaque dissimuler la fermeture des grilles. Pas un son ne parvint aux oreilles des deux élèves en cavales, et le Serpentard darda un regard plein de suspicion sur Hermione.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ?

- Ce n'est pas le problème pour l'instant, répondit la Gryffondor, à demi-essoufflée.

La vague de magie qui l'avait traversé savait disparu comme elle était venue, la laissant vide et pâle comme la mort. Elle aurait voulu que le pouvoir reste un peu en elle, juste quelques secondes. Il était tellement réconfortant, et la faisait se sentir bien à chaque battement de cœur, plus forte. Elle soupira, et ils avancèrent rapidement vers le village, à quelques kilomètres de là. Malefoy ne dit plus rien à Hermione sur le chemin, sachant qu'une fois de plus elle ne répondrait pas. Toutefois, il se sentait plus confiant sur la manière dont les choses allaient se passer. Oui, la jeune fille avait un pouvoir étrangement puissant, et c'était étrange, mais il était à présent certain qu'elle serait apte à détruire l'objet de malheur qu'ils recherchaient.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue du village, et Hermione garda le visage fermé tout au long du trajet, repensant au pouvoir grandissant en elle. L'utilisation de la magie informulée, sans même concentrer son pouvoir dans sa baguette, elle ne la contrôlait pas. Mais depuis la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec ses amis le weekend précédant, elle avait fait très attention à ces émotions, pour ne pas que le phénomène s'amplifie et n'apparaisse trop souvent. Mais ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt, avec le portail, c'était elle qui l'avait voulu. Et ça l'effrayait autant que ça l'exaltait. Car si Hermione était finalement parvenu à contrôler cette magie, c'était bon signe, car cela voulait dire qu'elle gagnait en puissance mais aussi qu'elle pouvait éviter de faire des choses sans le vouloir dès qu'elle était en proie à des émotions fortes. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que ce n'était pas normal d'user de son pouvoir ainsi. Que ça ne durerait pas, et que s'en servir ne ferait que le faire augmenter jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'est plus la force de restreindre ses émotions et ses sentiments. Et qu'il la possède totalement. Hermione frissonna, et reprit finalement pied sur terre en gagnant l'enceinte de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle se glissa discrètement contre la paroi de la première maison, observant quelques groupes d'élèves au loin qui se baladaient joyeusement dans les allées.

- Il faut qu'on se cache, dit-elle devant l'air incompréhensif de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que me voir en ta compagnie est bien trop étrange pour chacune des personnes qui vivent au château. Il est bien trop flagrant que nous ne sommes pas devenu de bons amis en l'espace d'un instant…

Malefoy lui lança un regard équivoque, signe qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, et se plaqua lui aussi contre le mur.

- Et maintenant Malefoy ?

- Comment ça, tu n'as pas de plan ? Railla le Serpentard.

- Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de la manière dont tes amis vont donner le collier non ? S'énerva Hermione.

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant, fixant les allées et venus à quelques mètres d'eux. Il finit par s'arrêter sur le bureau de poste, avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre un examen minutieux des divers magasins éparpillés au milieu des chaumières.

- Alors Malefoy ? S'impatienta Hermione.

- Les Trois-Balais, lâcha finalement le Serpentard, les yeux rivés sur le pub.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Non.

Il sortit alors de l'ombre pour se diriger avec détermination de l'autre côté de la rue, droit vers le bâtiment. Hermione le regarda avec agacement.

- _Immobilus !_ Chuchota t-elle du plus fort qu'elle pu.

Le garçon ralentit suffisamment pour lui permettre de le rattraper, jetant de rapides coup d'œil sur sa gauche pour vérifier qu'aucun élève ne les avaient aperçu. Elle se planta devant lui, et il finit par s'arrêter au moment où elle leva le sort. Hermione l'empoigna par le bras et le traina jusque dans l'angle du pub sans vergogne, malgré les protestations muettes du Serpentard. Au moins ne s'époumonait-il pas dans toute la rue.

- Malefoy, le réprimanda Hermione aussitôt qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards. Tu ne peux pas entrer là-dedans et chercher le collier comme si de rien n'était !

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, le temps presse !

Il fit mine de se dégager, mais la Gryffondor l'enserrait avec force.

- Non ! On va d'abord réfléchir à un moyen de ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Tu peux nous rendre invisibles Granger ? Parce qu'on va devoir y entrer, que tu le veuille ou non, s'agaça Malefoy.

- Ne sois pas idiot. Je vais nous déformer.

- Quoi ?

Hermione réprima un rire en voyant sa mine désespérée, et sortit sa baguette magique sans attendre.

- Ce sera revenu à la normale dans moins d'une heure, le rassura t-elle.

Il marmonna quelques mots incohérents mais se laissa finalement faire. Hermione allongea son nez de quelques millimètres, écarta ses yeux qu'elle rendit plus bleus, et sa tignasse se colora bientôt d'un noir sombre. Elle prit soin d'ajouter quelques détails, n'omettant pas même son uniforme, qui prit bientôt l'allure d'une cape de sorcier des plus courantes, et le grandit légèrement.

- Voilà, tu ressembles juste à un habitant du village.

- Et toi ?

- Tu as vu comment j'ai fait pour toi, alors fais la même chose maintenant, dit-elle.

Malefoy prit une mine sceptique, comme s'il ne se sentait pas capable d'un tel travail, mais commença finalement à lancer quelques sorts à la jeune fille. Il fut étonné qu'elle lui fasse confiance alors qu'il agitait sa baguette, et prit soin de s'y prendre correctement. Il rallongea donc Hermione de quelques centimètres, et décolora ses yeux bruns pour une teinte ambre plus soutenue, avant de s'attaquer à ses longs cheveux entremêlés. Sa grimace lui apporta un regard désapprobateur d'Hermione, qui réprima une réplique acide. Il ne fit donc aucun des commentaires cinglants qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et se concentra à sa tache. Bientôt, la jeune fille ressemblait d'avantage à une jeune femme, et Malefoy s'amusa de la voir si différente. Elle arborait maintenant des cheveux coupés courts, d'une teinte blanche comme la neige, et sa cape avait adopté les couleurs vert et argent des Serpentards. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas de l'uniforme, on pourrait la prendre pour une ancienne de la maison. Hermione grimaça.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être si exotique, le réprimanda t-elle avec un regard froid.

Mais il haussa les épaules, et elle n'en rajouta pas. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas laissé là pour se rendre seul au pub une fois transformé. Preuve qu'il avait tout de même besoin d'elle, et qu'il avait confiance en elle.

- Bon. Il faut qu'on se donne des noms, au cas où on se ferait interpeller, reprit-elle en réfléchissant. Je serais Hélène Carrier.

Le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Hermione jeta un rapide regard à Malefoy, attendant qu'il choisisse lui même un nom.

- Darren de Woodcroft.

- Tu descendrais donc du fondateur même du village ? Vraiment très étonnant de ta part Malefoy, railla Hermione.

Il eut léger sourire pompeux, puis ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la porte des Trois-Balais. Hermione se tendit dès leur entrée, apercevant à une table Ron et Harry, en pleine discussion avec Tonk, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était pour l'instant méconnaissable. L'aurore faisait donc elle aussi partie de l'excursion sécurisée des élèves vers Poudlard. Elle l'avait déjà vu au château, peu après la rentrée, faisant des allers et retours incessants entre les couloirs des étages trois et quatre, mais n'avait eu que peu d'occasion de lui parler. Pourtant, Hermione adorait Tonk, si farfelue et si maladroite. Elle remarqua que Harry semblait furieux pour on ne sait quelle raison, et attirait légèrement l'attention sur lui. Mais Malefoy lui pinça le bras, et avant qu'elle n'ai émit la moindre protestation, il lui désigna d'un geste discret le grand métis adossé à un pilier. Zabini avait les yeux rivés sur Harry. Soit il le surveillait, soit il tentait d'écouter quelques mots de leur conversation. Peut-être même les deux. Comprenant que Parkinson et Nott n'étaient certainement pas loin, elle suivit Malefoy qui s'avançait à présent vers le fond de la salle.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta à deux pas de son ami, et s'appuya nonchalamment au bar. Madame Rosmerta était très occupée, et ne s'approcha pas pour prendre sa commande. Mais le blond n'y prêtait aucune attention, fixant avec intérêt les faits et gestes de Zabini. Bientôt, il repéra Nott, caché dans l'ombre, près du métis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, chuchota Hermione dès qu'elle fut proche de lui.

- Je pense qu'il couvre Pansy et Théo. Ils doivent être à l'arrière, répondit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête la porte des toilettes.

Puis il lui lança un regard équivoque, et Hermione soupira. C'était les toilettes de filles.

- Bon, eh bien j'y vais. Mais ne t'avise pas de faire quoi que ce soit d'inconsidéré.

- Oui madame !

Il fit mine de se mettre au garde-à-vous, mais Hermione lui frappa la tête.

- Aïe !

- Crétin !

Elle le laissa au bar et s'en alla dans la petite pièce faiblement éclairée qu'était les toilettes. Pour faire diversion, Malefoy alla discuter avec ses deux amis, se présentant sous son faux nom pour leur proposer un verre. Le temps que les deux garçons répondent qu'ils n'en voulaient pas, Hermione avait déjà passé la porte.


	25. Cabane Hurlante

- C'est un présent pour le directeur de Poudlard. Tu vas lui remettre ce colis dès que tu seras au château.

Hermione entendait la voix de Parkinson avec netteté, et compris que la jeune fille de Serpentard se trouvait dans l'une des cabines. Et elle avait visiblement déjà choisi une cible.

- Je vais remettre ce colis à Albus Dumbledore.

Avec horreur, la Gryffondor reconnu la voix de Katie Bell, plus sombre et monocorde qu'à l'ordinaire. De toutes évidences, la poursuiveuse était sous les effets d'imperium. Hermione pâlit soudainement. Albus Dumbledore ? C'était la cible de Malefoy ? Mais quelle folie que de donner une telle mission à un garçon de seize ans ! Tachant d'agir avec discrétion, elle alla se planquer dans la cabine jouxtant celle déjà occupée par les deux filles, et cessa presque de respirer. Elle entendit la porte d'à côté s'ouvrir, et des pas claquer sur le carrelage, quittant la pièce avec rapidité. Et à son grand soulagement, ce fut de nouveau la voix de Katie qui s'éleva dans la pièce alors que la porte battante s'ouvrait pour la seconde fois.

- Merlin comme j'ai l'air fatiguée. Il faut que je rentre à Poudlard avant qu'on ne me voit comme ça.

Alors que la jeune fille commençait à sortir de la pièce, Hermione se tira brusquement de sa cabine pour l'attraper par le bras. Mais Katie, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, fit alors tomber ce qu'elle avait entre les mains. Un colis marron et froissé.

- Oh, salut Hermione ! Je… Tiens, c'est quoi ça ?

La Gryffondor s'abaissa pour ramasser le paquet, mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

- C'est à moi, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je viens de te le confier le temps d'aller aux toilettes.

Katie parut légèrement perdue, puis acquiesça finalement.

- C'est exact, excuses-moi je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment, dit-elle alors avec un grand sourire.

Elle quitta la pièce elle aussi, et Hermione soupira de soulagement. Ça avait été facile. Elle se doutait que le sort de Parkinson ne fonctionnerait pas si bien que ça, étant donné qu'elle n'était après tout qu'une élève de sixième année. Katie semblait plus avoir subit un sortilège de confusion, en fait. Peut-être d'ailleurs que ce n'était que ça. Hermione cacha le colis sous les pans de sa cape, et sortit immédiatement. Croisant les regards suspicieux de trois Serpentards, elle emboîta le pas de Malefoy qui quittait déjà le pub.

Sitôt dehors, il l'entraina rapidement dans le coin du bâtiment, dardant son regard redevenu gris dans les yeux d'Hermione.

- Il était temps ! Tes sorts commençaient déjà à s'estomper. Tu l'as ?

- Oui.

Elle espérait que Parkinson, Nott et Zabini ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de la supercherie en la voyant sortir si tôt après Katie des toilettes. Surtout que les cheveux de Malefoy se ramenaient à présent à leur couleur d'origine en même temps qu'elle sentait sa propre tignasse revenir à leur première allure.

- Il ne faut jamais qu'ils apprennent que ça vient de nous si le collier n'arrive jamais à destination. Tu n'as pas fait de boulette avec Pansy ?

- Non, Malefoy. Et pourquoi tes amis, qui sont censés être de ton côté, ne pourraient pas comprendre ce que tu fais, là ? Demanda finalement Hermione.

Après tout, ils semblaient prêts à tout pour lui, et il agissait dans leur dos, leur laissant le sale boulot qu'il mettait à mal aussitôt après. Cela la mettait en colère d'imaginer le Serpentard les engueuler un peu plus tard parce qu'ils n'auraient pas pu envoyer le collier comme prévu. C'était injuste.

- Je ne sais pas s'ils comprendraient. Je ne sais pas s'ils seraient prêts à faire tout ce qu'ils font déjà pour moi s'ils apprennent que je doute moi-même de tout ça !

- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils comprennent que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, l'accusa Hermione.

Il ne répondit rien, son regard se faisant glacial, et elle abandonna. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant était d'empêcher quelqu'un d'être blessé, et c'était chose faite. A présent, il devrait se débrouiller avec ses amis. Pour le reste, Hermione ferait de son mieux pour ne pas qu'Albus Dumbledore soit assassiner et que Drago Malefoy n'atterrisse pas à Azkaban.

- Au fait, comme Parkinson sait-elle le nom de ta cible ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de serment inviolable ou quoi que ce soit hein ? Comprit Hermione. Tu as inventé ça pour ne pas que je l'apprenne.

- Tu m'aurais aidé si tu avais su ? Fit alors Malefoy en la fixant de nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas.

Son aveu fit grogner le blond, qui n'émit pourtant aucun commentaire. Il avait raison. La Gryffondor n'aurait certainement fait que dénoncer Malefoy sur le champ. Ou peut-être pas, après tout.

- Bon, alors ?

Hermione sortit le paquet de sous sa robe pour le montrer au Serpentard, qui frémit.

- On ne va pas faire ça ici, c'est trop peu discret. Et surtout, on pourrait nous voir maintenant que nous ne sommes plus Hélène et Darren.

- On rentre alors ?

- Oui.

- Mais si on se fait contrôler à l'arrivée ?

Hermione réfléchit. Ils avaient bien plus de risques de se faire prendre à leur retour, et fouiller. Quelques élèves étaient déjà rentrés au château, et avec eux quelques aurors certainement déjà postés aux entrées de tout Poudlard.

- La cabane hurlante, dit-elle finalement.

- Mais… Elle n'est pas hantée ?

Hermione éclata de rire et le blond se renfrogna.

- Non, Malefoy. Et maintenant allons-y avant qu'on nous voit.

Cheminant vers la demeure délabrée et sinistre, Hermione ne cessa de jeter un œil en arrière. Quelques élèves, chargés de friandises de chez Honeydukes ou autres affaires achetées chez Gaichiffon et Scrippenbenne avançaient dans la rue principale, la mine détendue. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Ron sortir du pub de madame Rosmerta avec Tonk, Hermione tressailli d'effroi. Elle pressa le pas derrière Malefoy, et parcourut le jardin à l'abandon avec une rapidité étonnante. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de la maison délabrée, Hermione se rendit compte du problème majeur qui allait se poser. Entrer dans la cabane. Elle tira le Serpentard sur le côté de la maison, se retirant ainsi du champ de vision de ses deux meilleurs amis. Malefoy réprima un cri de protestation en voyant lui aussi les deux Gryffondors à mois de cent mètres, et la suivit sans un mot.

Contre la paroi de bois miteux, Hermione tachait de reprendre sa respiration. Malefoy gardait une mine sérieuse et indifférente, certainement en train de chercher un moyen d'entrer dans la cabane.

- Tu pourrais pas jeter un de tes sorts bizarres sur la porte ? fit-il finalement en regardant la jeune fille.

Hermione fixa le Serpentard avec intensité, hésitant à répondre. Oui, elle pouvait, mais elle n'était pas certaine du résultat sur elle-même. Plus elle usait de son pouvoir et moins elle en contrôlait les conséquences. Mais ce qui était le plus fâcheux dans toute l'affaire était que Malefoy soit maintenant au courant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle. Quelque chose qui concernait sa capacité étrangement grande à lancer des sorts.

- Je ne crois pas, mentit-elle alors.

Elle préférait chercher une meilleure solution, et malgré la mine renfrognée du Serpentard, elle soutint son regard suspicieux sans faillir. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à la paroi boisée contre laquelle ils se tenaient, observant les fenêtres clouées de planches avec concentration.

- Alors comment on entre dans cette stupide baraque ? S'impatienta Malefoy.

- Peut-être que personne n'a jamais tenté ça… _Repulso_ ! S'exclama Hermione en brandissant sa baguette.

L'une des planches accrochée à la fenêtre au-dessus d'eux émit un grincement plaintif, et l'un des bords se détacha. Hermione eut un sourire éclatant tandis que Malefoy la regardait d'un air blasé.

- On va y passer la nuit ! Se plaint-il. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi entrer la dedans ?

- C'est ça ou on se fait prendre par un auror dès notre entrée à Poudlard, en possession en plus d'un objet ensorcelé par la magie noire. Et cette cabane est, au fait un passage secret vers le château. Maintenant, choisis !

Le garçon ne commenta pas, bien trop occupé à brandir sa baguette vers les planches. De temps à autres, l'un des deux jetaient un œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne n'accourait, mais le village était calme. La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux lorsqu'ils en eurent terminés, et le soleil commençait à se coucher. S'inquiétant de manquer le dîner et de s'attirer les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis, Hermione se dépêcha de lancer encore un sort de répulsion sur les fenêtres, qui se brisèrent en morceaux sous le choc. Malefoy lança un regard inquiet vers la rue principale, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il était déjà tard, et les gens étaient terrifiés par le retour de Voldemort. Ils se cloîtraient chez eux dès que la lumière se faisait orangée.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Malefoy en observant la hauteur, assez conséquente, de la fenêtre dégagée.

- Fais moi la courte échelle, l'intima la Gryffondor. Je te tirerais après.

Le Serpentard la regarda d'un air effaré, et elle soupira.

- Dépêche toi, on n'a pas toute la nuit.

- J'ai une meilleure idée Granger, tu me fais la courte échelle, et je te tire. De toutes manières j'ai plus de force dans les bras que toi, reprit-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts en grommelant méchamment contre le Serpentard, qui y monta comme sur un pied d'estale, pour finalement s'accrocher à la fenêtre avec force. Il s'y hissa à la force des bras, et bientôt Hermione pu s'étirer le dos, endolori par le poids du garçon.

- Allez Malefoy, à moi.

- Balance moi le paquet d'abord Granger !

Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux, pensant soudainement que le Serpentard allait l'abandonner ici. Dès qu'il aurait le collier, il lancerait le sort lui-même, quitte à essayer à de multiples reprises, et reviendrait au château par le passage secret qu'il finirait par découvrir.

- Granger, je ne connais pas du tout ce passage, et je serais bien incapable de lancer le sort de destruction par mes propres moyens. Alors balance moi le paquet et je te tire !

- Tu lis dans les pensées ?

- Occlumancie. Maintenant grouilles toi.

Hermione fut très étonnée d'apprendre que Malefoy était un occlumens. Bon, apparemment. Mais elle ne réfléchit pas plus loin, imaginant déjà qui pourrait lui avoir appris cette matière, et jeta avec force le colis froissé au-dessus d'elle.

- Et je ne veux pas que tu t'immisces dans mes pensées ! Cria t-elle en même temps.

Il lui fit signe de se taire, mais elle vit avec agacement qu'il arborait un de ces sourires narquois dont il avait le secret. Se penchant pour saisir les mains d'Hermione, il la tira vers le haut, le visage crispé par l'effort. Elle atterrit sur le sol dur et grinçant de l'étage, frissonnante à cause du froid. A côté d'elle, Malefoy s'était assis contre le mur, l'air très fatigué.

- Bon, eh bien c'est à toi de jouer Granger, dit-il en désignant de la main le paquet à côté de lui.

Elle s'approcha, hésitante, et s'agenouilla devant le bout de papier froissé qui enveloppait le collier. Malefoy, agacé par sa lenteur, ouvrit le tout en un rien de temps, prenant garde de ne pas toucher une seule fois à l'objet.

- Il est magnifique, commenta Hermione en le fixant avec intensité.

La pierre d'opale noire implantée dans le collier d'argent semblait attirer toute son attention, et elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir tandis qu'elle se perdait dans sa contemplation.

- Certes, mais tu es censé le détruire, lui rappela Malefoy d'une voix acerbe.

- Le… détruire.

Malefoy pencha la tête, interloqué. La jeune fille semblait complètement ailleurs, et il entendait une sorte de crépitement qui grandissait tout autour d'elle.

- Granger, l'appela t-il.

- Pourquoi il faudrait détruire une si belle chose ?

Une voix innocente, un sourire enfantin, un rayon de soleil posé sagement sur le collier. Cet objet n'était qu'un bibelot, mortel et sombre pour tout ceux qui l'approchaient, et Malefoy ne comprenait plus rien à la Gryffondor. Elle était si déterminée à le détruire quelques heures plus tôt, et la voilà qui divaguait comme une gamine.

- Granger, il faut détruire ce collier ! Tu te souviens quand même qu'il est capable de tuer quiconque le touche n'est-ce pas ?

Il parlait brutalement, tentant de ramener Hermione à la raison, mais alors qu'il tendit le bras pour secouer la jeune fille, une force violente le plaqua contre son corps. Il était figé, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Hermione se sentait si bien tout à coup, emplit d'un pouvoir immense. Et le collier lui parlait. Il lui murmurait la vie, et les senteurs de la forêt à côté de chez elle. Il lui murmurait avec la voix de sa mère, et de son père, des souvenirs heureux dans leur cottage de Londres, à l'abri du monde qui s'agitait par dehors. Il lui racontait les soirs de feux, lorsque son père les emmenait tous randonner dans les collines pour camper à la bonne franquette sur le toit du monde. Il lui racontait les rires de sa mère, assise près de la tente, qui s'émerveillait devant ses deux enfants complices. Et la beauté du monde avec tout ce pouvoir qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour être à jamais heureuse. Il lui suffisait d'enfiler le collier.

- Granger !

Le cri de Malefoy la sortit de sa bulle de bonheur, alors que sa main se rapprochait avidement du collier.

- Quoi ? Maman est certaine que c'est bon pour nous Pete, le rassura t-elle dans son délire.

- Hermione, arrête ! C'est moi, Malefoy, arrête ça !

En panique, il ne pouvait que regarder de ses yeux effrayés la Gryffondor éperdue. Elle cessa son geste, le fixant avec sévérité. Pourquoi refusait-il qu'elle attrape ce collier ? Il était si beau, et il apporterait tant de choses à leur famille ! Mais le blond ne cillait pas, conscient qu'il était le seul à pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'essayer de changer Hermione, de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

- Drago, souffla t-elle en crispant soudainement son visage. Je ne peux pas le détruire.

- Il le faut, fais-le ! Pense à… à ta famille ! Si tu prends ce collier tu ne les reverras jamais !

Malefoy avait dit la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête, mais ce n'était visiblement pas la chose à dire. Hermione leva des yeux larmoyants sur lui, en proie à de violentes émotions.

- Je ne les reverrais jamais de toutes façons ! Ils sont MORTS !

Pensant qu'elle délirait encore, Malefoy recommença à parler, très vite.

- Non, non non non ! Il ne sont pas morts, et tes amis… Tu veux les revoir aussi n'est-ce pas ? Il faut le détruire pour que tout soit pour le mieux, il faut que tu lances le sort, maintenant !

La rouge et or se mit debout, le teint affreusement pâle, ses yeux bruns plantés dans ceux du Serpentard.

- Tu le jures ?

- Je te le jure !

Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais au moins sentait-il un virement de situation. Si Hermione ne détruisait pas le collier, il en serait incapable. Et si elle le touchait ne serait-ce que du bout d'un doigt, elle mourrait dans la minute. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait de l'objet de malheur, s'il restait là, sous ses yeux, tentateurs. Car s'il ne trouvait jamais la solution pour éviter d'accomplir sa macabre mission, peut-être l'utiliserait-il à nouveau. Mais au fond de lui, Malefoy ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche pour une toute autre raison. Elle l'avait aidé alors qu'il ne le méritait pas forcément, prête à le couvrir, lui, un Mangemort. Alors il ne fallait pas qu'elle disparaisse, pour le peu de personne pour qui il comptait un tant soit peu dans la vie.

Hermione jeta alors un regard lasse sur le collier, comme si elle disait adieux à une personne chère. Un vent glacial s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant voler quelques brindilles de bois encore accrochées à la fenêtre. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, et une vague noire sortit des lèvres de la jeune fille.

- _Interitum !_

Ce n'était pas sa voix. C'était un son, grave et inquiétant, et alors que la masse sombre se posa sur l'objet, Hermione ne fut plus aux yeux de Malefoy qu'une silhouette étrange dans la brume. Lorsque le sort se dissipa, le collier avait disparu. Et la jeune fille s'agenouilla devant la trace brûlée du plancher, à l'endroit même où il était quelques secondes auparavant. Tétanisé, Malefoy resta recroquevillé contre le mur, observant les yeux noirs d'Hermione à moins d'un mètre de lui. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil indifférent, et se détourna aussitôt. Les larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visage un peu plus tôt étaient restées sèches et figées sur ses joues rougies par le froid, et une mèche sombre se découpait dans la tignasse de la brune. Quoi qu'il c'était passé, Hermione avait changé.

- Rentrons, dit-elle alors, ses yeux reprenant leur couleur habituelle.

- Merci, souffla Malefoy sans bouger d'un pouce.

Mais Hermione ne le regarda pas, descendant les escaliers d'un pas lent et complètement indifférent. Le Serpentard se releva sans à-coup, la suivant au même rythme, les yeux rivés sur sa nuque. Qu'était-il arrivé à Hermione Granger ?


	26. FauxSemblants

C'est donc sans échanger le moindre mot que les deux élèves arrivèrent au saule cogneur, et Hermione en ouvrit le passage sans attendre. Vérifiant rapidement que personne n'errait aux alentours, elle se précipita dans le par cet disparue au détour d'un bosquet. Malefoy se rendit immédiatement au château, et fut accueillit par la mine suspicieuse de Rusard. Mais comme le Serpentard avait toutes les bonnes raisons du monde d'aller s'amuser à Pré-Au-Lard, comme tout le monde, le concierge ne fit pas plus attention à lui qu'à un autre, bien n'échappa pas à la fouille minutieuse d'un auror aussitôt après. Il se rendit au dîner en toute innocence, et fort soulagé du terme de cette excursion. Malgré tout, ses yeux gris cherchèrent la Gryffondor au comportement des plus étranges dans toute la Grande Salle, mais en vain. Elle n'avait sûrement pas quitté le parc.

Hermione courait sur la berge du lac, les yeux rougis par le vent glacial, la mine déterminée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle expulse toute cette chaleur. L'exaltation qu'elle avait ressenti dans la cabane hurlante ne s'était pas vraiment tarie, et elle faisait peu à peu place à une sourde colère. Tournée vers Drago Malefoy, pour Merlin savait quelle raison, mais aussi vers elle-même, si faible et si puissante à la fois. Elle ne contrôlait rien. Sa course lui apporta une légère satisfaction, et les jambes engourdies, elle rejoignit à son tour les larges portes de chêne. Dès son entrée, Rusard la dévisagea avec étonnement.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas la permission de quitter Poudlard, miss Granger ?

- C'est exact monsieur, répondit-elle, essoufflé. J'étais partit faire un footing près du lac.

- Vraiment ?

Mais il ne discuta pas plus, étant donné les joues roses et la mine fatiguée de la jeune fille. Elle n'aurait de toutes manières pas pu quitter le château, avec toutes les protections qui l'entouraient, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione lui adressa un léger sourire avant de poursuivre sa route vers la Grande Salle. Rusard la suivie des yeux, et fit un signe aux aurors pour qu'ils ne la fouillent pas. Elle ne venait pas de l'extérieur de Poudlard, seulement du parc.

- Hermione ! fit Harry aussitôt que la Gryffondor s'assied

Elle leva des yeux étonnés vers le garçon au visage inquiet, et remarqua que Ron semblait tout aussi angoissé.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- On est rentré depuis plus d'une heure, et on s'est dit qu'on viendrait te voir mais…

- J'étais dehors, répondit-elle en toute simplicité.

On s'est inquiété.

Hermione jaugea ses deux amis en quelques secondes, et inspira un coup.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé que vous rentreriez plus tôt.

L'incident fut clôt, et Ron lui montra les nombreuses sucreries qu'il avait acheté à Honeydukes, lui en offrant une grande partie. Elle sourit face à cette démonstration d'affection, et Harry lui tendit une magnifique plume de Scrippenbenne.

- Oh, Harry !

- J'ai remarqué que la tienne était très usée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Merci beaucoup, à tous les deux !

Son large sourire ragaillardis les deux garçons, et même Hermione se prit à être de bien meilleure humeur pour le reste du repas. Harry annonça à son amie que Slughorn l'avait une fois de plus invité à l'une de ses soirées mondaines, et qu'elle y était aussi conviée.

D'ailleurs, je ne pourrais pas y aller cette fois-ci. Dumbledore, reprit-il en voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage d'Hermione et de Ron.

Tu vas me laisser y aller seule ?

J'y suis bien resté seul la dernière fois, rétorqua Harry.

La retenue de Rogue l'avait effectivement empêché d'accompagner Harry, et d'après ce qu'il lui en avait raconté, elle avait mieux fait de se faire coller par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le dîner était ennuyeux et pompeux au possible, et même ce rustre de McLaggen y était invité. Ron garda une mine sombre pendant leur échange, fourrant sa fourchette avec brutalité dans ses pommes de terre.

- Ron n'a pas été invité, expliqua Harry.

- Oh, mais…

- Je m'en fiche de toutes façon, coupa le rouquin.

Mais son air indifférent cachait vainement un profond agacement, et Hermione grimaça.

- Au fait, où est Peter ?

- Je n'en sais rien, on ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'on est rentré. On s'est dit que vous étiez ensemble, répondit Harry.

- Il doit être dans vos appartements, la rassura Ron, qui avait cessé de bouder dès qu'ils avaient changé de sujet.

Hermione hocha la tête distraitement. Rusard était à l'entrée du château, donc son frère n'était pas en sa compagnie. Mais il était étrange de voir le garçon manqué le dîner. Peut-être l'avait-il cherché ? Elle dirigea sans le vouloir son regard vers la table des Serpentards, et croisa immédiatement les yeux d'aciers de Malefoy. Il semblait inquiet. Hermione ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qui s'était déroulé dans la cabane, à part après la destruction du collier, et elle fronça les sourcils. Mais Parkinson éclata de rire, détournant l'attention de Malefoy pour la Gryffondor.

- Après le dîner, Hermione accompagna Harry et Ron vers leur salle commune, et elle remarqua la mine sombre du brun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Demanda t-elle en toute innocence.

- Rien, tout va bien.

Mais il était on ne peut plus renfrogné, et ce depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle. Soudainement, Hermione eut un large sourire, et elle réprima un gloussement. Au bout de la table des rouges et or, un couple était enlacé. Ginny et Dean. Harry et Ginny, pensa la jeune fille. Le garçon la regarda avec suspicion, et elle lui fit un discret clin d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? marmonna Ron entre deux bouchées de pain, qu'il avait ramené avec lui.

- Oh, rien.

Mais Harry regardait Hermione avec des yeux ronds, l'air paniqué. La jeune fille fit un signe équivoque pour le rassurer. Elle ne dirait rien. Mais ils auraient une petite discussion plus tard.

- Potage Royal, lança Ron à la Grosse Dame.

Celle-ci prit un air courroucé en voyant le rouquin qui parlait la bouche pleine, et pivota avec dédain. Hermione salua ses deux amis et rejoignit ses appartements sans attendre.

- Peter ?

Personne ne lui répondit alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce.

- Peter, tu es là ?

Hermione commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement, et se précipita vers la chambre de son frère. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, elle fixa le lit vide de Peter, sentant la panique monter.

- Peter !

Le silence lui répondit, moqueur. Hermione quitta l'appartement en courant comme une dératée, se dirigeant avec rapidité vers le Hall.

- Monsieur Rusard !

Le concierge se retourna vers la jeune fille, l'air ronchon.

- Où est Peter ? Où est mon frère ?

Il la fixa sans mot dire, et son regard se fit interrogateur.

- Peter m'a laissé retourner à mon travail vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, mais il m'a assuré qu'il rentrait à ses appartements.

- Il n'y est pas !

La voix hystérique d'Hermione se répercuta sur les murs de la haute pièce, et l'écho de ses paroles résonna un moment avant que Rusard n'en comprenne le sens.

- Il n'y est pas ? N'a t-il pas pris le dîner avec tout le monde à la Grande Salle ?

- Non, mais j'ai pensé qu'il n'avait pas faim. C'est votre faute ! Vous deviez le surveiller !

L'accusation de la jeune fille laissa le concierge de marbre.

- Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il peut être ? Parce que moi, j'en ai plusieurs. Mais connaissez-vous les coins favoris de Peter dans le château ? Savez-vous ce qu'il aime faire lorsqu'il s'ennuie ou qu'il se sent seul ?

La tirade de Rusard fut comme une douche froide pour Hermione.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous avez été bien contente de voir que le bon vieux concierge allait prendre votre frère en charge à son arrivée, non ? Plus besoin de le surveiller constamment, de vous inquiéter pour lui… Non, j'étais là. Vous ne le voyiez que lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur, plein d'entrain pour le Quidditch et toutes ces salades sur les sorciers. Mais l'avez-vous vu autrement qu'heureux ces derniers jours ? L'avez-vous vu plus de vingt minutes pour un repas ou avant de vous coucher ?

Hermione resta silencieuse, et son cœur s'accéléra.

-Je l'ai vu pleurer, je sais qu'il ne va pas bien, répondit-elle sans montrer son malaise.

- Oui, une ou deux fois, alors qu'il repensait à ses parents. Eh bien si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, je vous laisse à vos recherches.

Il se détourna fixant le parc assombrit d'un œil indifférent. Hermione, derrière lui, ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Elle s'assit. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y contrôler, elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle aurait voulu hurler. Elle avait promit à son frère de ne jamais l'abandonné, d'être toujours là pour lui, et voilà qu'il était plus proche du concierge asocial de l'école que d'elle-même !

- Allons, allons, fit Rusard en se rapprochant finalement d'elle.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, et la surprise fit hoqueter la Gryffondor.

- Vous savez où il est ? Demanda t-elle, suppliante.

- Oui. Mais nous devons d'abord parler.

Hermione remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours hormis elle et le concierge, et acquiesça, toujours choquée de le voir si humain tout à coup.

- Peter est un garçon très étonnant. Très intelligent, et aussi très énergique. Mais il a perdu ses parents.

- Je le savais, renifla Hermione.

Ce qui signifit qu'il a perdu ses deux plus grands points de repère, poursuivit Rusard sans prêter attention à Hermione. Et qu'il a besoin de ceux qui restent. De vous, par conséquent. Mais vous avez apparemment vos propres problèmes, qu'il ne comprend pas et qui vous font s'éloigner de lui.

- Y a t-il quelqu'un qui ne sache pas pour ma maladie ? ironisa Hermione.

- Oui, lui.

Le concierge se tut un instant, et reprit devant l'air d'incompréhension de la rouge et or.

- Il est presque le seul à n'en rien savoir, mais il voit que quelque chose ne va pas avec vous. Il sait qu'il y a quelque chose, mais que vous lui cachez.

- Vous avez beaucoup parlé tous les deux hein ? Et pas que de l'histoire de Poudlard ou des fondateurs, comprit Hermione.

- Exactement. Je vous dis cela parce que j'ai peur pour lui. Il ne va pas bien, pas du tout. Il rit et sourit à vos côtés parce qu'il sait combien cela vous rend heureuse.

- Mais c'est idiot !

C'est un enfant de six ans. Il est malheureux d'avoir perdu ses deux parents, et il a peur de vous perdre aussi s'il n'agit pas au mieux, répondit Rusard avec un sourire triste.

- Il croit que… Papa et maman sont morts à cause de lui ?

- Il pense que ses parents sont morts parce qu'il a voulu vous accompagner au Passage, les laissant seuls tous les deux, comme s'il n'en voulait plus. Il pense que ses parents se sont sentis abandonnés, et qu'ils n'ont pas eu la force de se défendre lorsque d'autres sorciers sont arrivés.

C'était sans doute mot pour mot les paroles de Peter, et Hermione frissonna d'effroi.

- Peter s'est disputé avec mes parents le jour où…

- Je le sais. Il leur a dit des choses horribles parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas le voir quitter la maison. Il m'a avoué qu'il t'avait menti, ce jour là. Il t'a dit que tes parents étaient d'accord, mais ils avaient dit non pour le protéger.

Hermione mit la main à sa bouche, réprimant un hoquet de stupeur.

- Il se sent coupable, miss Granger. Et ceci rajouté au fait que vous lui cachez des choses le fait se sentir très mal.

- La salle sur demande, souffla Hermione.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais où il est, dit-elle en se relevant.

- Le concierge soupira. Il semblait soulagé.

Je n'ai donc plus besoin d'attendre à la porte. Parfait.

Hermione le fixa avec des yeux ronds, comprenant qu'il était tout aussi inquiet du sort de Peter qu'elle-même.

- Merci, Argus, dit-elle finalement.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Rentrez avant le couvre-feu, sinon…

Hermione faillit éclater de rire tellement elle se sentait mieux. Elle respirait de nouveau. Elle courut à toutes vitesse dans les couloirs, et s'arrêta tout net devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Elle était apparut très vite, étant donné que la jeune fille savait très exactement où elle voulait se rendre.

- Peter ?

- Hermione ?

La Gryffondor soupira largement, définitivement rassurée. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rouges, le petit garçon descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse.

- Oh Peter !

Elle l'enserra avec force et lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi, sanglota Peter.

Hermione laissa ses larmes couler, le regard lointain. Elle lui avait promit, et le voilà qui était dévasté et esseulé dans le fantôme de la maison qu'ils avaient autrefois habité. Elle devait veiller sur lui, le protéger, et elle l'avait délaissé pour mieux affronter sa maladie et ses problèmes personnels. Décidée, elle commença à expliquer à Peter les raisons de son éloignement.

- Pete…

- Je t'aime, souffla le garçon.

- Moi aussi, répondit doucement Hermione. Mais il faut que tu m'écoutes Peter.

Elle l'éloigna d'un pas et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Argus m'a raconté que tu n'étais pas bien à cause de… toutes sortes de choses.

- Il a tout répété ? gémit Peter.

- Eh ! Tout va bien, ce n'est rien. Je… C'est de ma faute si toutes ces choses sont arrivées tu sais, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu te souviens les méchants sorciers qui nous ont fait fuir en France ?

- Oui.

- Ce sont eux qui ont attaqués la maison. Et papa et maman ne pouvait pas se défendre parce qu'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Mais ils ont attaqué parce qu'il me cherchait, moi. Tu comprends ?

Peter la dévisagea craintivement.

- Mais j'ai dit que je voulais qu'ils étaient pas de gentils parents, et que j'aurais voulu de meilleurs parents, et c'est terrible et…

- Chut ! Arrête Peter. Ils savent bien que tu n'en pensais pas un mot. Et ils savent que tu les aimais plus que tout.

- C'est sûr ?

- Sûr. Et maintenant je voudrais que tu sois avec moi comme tu es avec Argus. Je ne veux plus que tu fasses semblant, Peter. C'est compris ?

- Mais…

- Je sais ce que tu as pu entendre autour de toi, avec Argus, ou Harry, ou Ron, mais peut importe que je sois soi-disant fragile ou je ne sais quoi, ok ? Tu dois être toi-même avec moi.

- D'accord.

Hermione l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front et reprit lentement.

- J'ai… Quelques problèmes en ce moment. Et je pense que je dois t'en parler, si je veux que tu me parles des tiens aussi, hein ?

- Oui, répondit franchement le petit garçon.

- Je suis malade, Peter.

- Malade comment ?

- Une maladie de sorcier. Elle rend ma magie… plus grande, mais plus… dangereuse.

- Je ne…

- Ça veut dire que je ne peux pas vraiment la contrôler. Et qu'elle risque de…

- Tu vas mourir ?

Le regard bleu de Peter, si innocent et si suppliant, la désarçonna. Elle inspira à fond et lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

- Dans longtemps Peter. Je pourrais mourir plus jeune que j'espérais, mais je vais faire attention à moi et tout va bien se passer.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Hermione secoua la tête, et se releva tout à coup.

- Tu peux me faciliter la vie en allant te coucher à l'heure !

Peter lui fit un petit sourire à travers ses larmes, et la supplia du regard.

- On peut dormir ici ?

- Ok, accorda Hermione presque immédiatement.

- Tu dors avec moi ?

La Gryffondor lui adressa un clin d'œil, et il fut tout à coup aussi heureux qu'avant. Il se précipita à son ancienne chambre, et elle le rejoignit dans son petit lit, bien serré l'un à l'autre.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Peter. Je t'aime.

Dans la nuit, Hermione eut quelques images fugaces d'un sombre regard fixant un collier d'opale avec intensité, de grands rires de gamins et de personnes heureuses dans des jardins, et aussi d'une vague immense qui noircissait son âme, détruisant tout sur son passage. Mais l'image qui lui revint le plus souvent fut celle d'un blond de Serpentard, au regard d'acier pénétrant, qu'il lui fallait aider. Et aussi trois autres vert et argent qui méritait la gloire du monde pour l'aide qu'ils tentaient d'apporter à leur ami.


	27. Dimanche à lundi

Le dimanche, Hermione s'affaira dans ses devoirs avec grande détermination, empressée d'en finir avec ses pensées noires suite à sa nuit agitée. Elle était allée trop loin avec Malefoy pour ne serait-ce qu'émettre quelques informations auprès de ses amis. Elle s'était impliquée volontairement dans sa mission terrible, et maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte, ses inquiétudes ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Si bien qu'elle avait de fortes migraines depuis son réveil, et que seule cette occupation scolaire semblait la détendre un tant soit peu. Hermione ne voulait plus penser à la destruction du collier, et tout autre chose qui s 'était passé dans la cabane hurlante, la veille. Elle avait à présent sur elle les regards soupçonneux du Serpentard, qui la cherchait des yeux partout où il allait. La rouge et or était donc restée sagement dans ses appartements après une nouvelle rencontre fortuite avec Malefoy au sein de la bibliothèque, ne lui adressant pas un mot.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est que le… Phadelas ?

Peter avait les sourcils froncés devant son manuel de botanique, allongé à même le sol.

- C'est une plante carnivore Pete. Elle craint la lumière de la lune, mais s'épanouie dans les temps de sécheresse. On ne la trouve que dans des cavernes du désert des Mojaves, aux Etats-Unis, expliqua Hermione sans lâcher des yeux sa dissertation de potion.

- On les utilise pour faire quoi ? Demanda alors le petit garçon, la plume grattant le papier avec frénésie.

Elle releva la tête, soupirant.

- Je ne vais pas te dicter ton devoir de botanique Peter !

- Mais…

- On dirait Harry et Ron, s'exaspéra la jeune fille à voix basse.

- S'il te plait ?

Ses yeux bleu suppliants eurent très vite raison d'Hermione, qui alla s'asseoir près de lui. Elle lui devait bien ça, après tout.

- Les graines de Phadelas sont utilisées dans les potions d'illusions, découvertes par le professeur Flemming. C'est ce qui donne de puissantes hallucinations à celui qui en boit…

Hermione continua sur sa lancée avec lenteur, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour relire le parchemin et corriger les fautes. Peter était fort apaisé, ce dimanche, et avait dormi d'un sommeil lourd et profond. Sa nuit reposante l'avait rendu plus dynamique que jamais, et cette fois, Hermione en était certaine, il ne faisait pas semblant. Le blondinet allait bien mieux, et la visite d'Argus au matin l'avait mit de bien bonne humeur. Même elle avait apprécié la présence du concierge, qui s'avérait être des meilleurs conteurs, dévoilant de ci de là de grandes connaissances en histoire de la magie. Il instruisait Peter autant qu'Hermione par ses grandes phrases, et la jeune fille s'était demandée pourquoi il était si renfermé et grognon avec tout autre élève. Sans doute à cause de sa condition de Cracmol, qui le mettait dans une position inconfortable, entre deux mondes depuis toujours. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit finalement enclin à partagé sa personnalité si paternel et bienveillante avec elle autant qu'avec Peter.

Au terme de l'après-midi, Hermione se décida à rendre visite à Hagrid, et entraina son frère avec elle. Pour se rattraper de toutes ces semaines où elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son bien-être, Hermione faisait en sorte de ne plus le quitter des yeux. Ainsi, elle avait passé un accord avec Argus pour qu'il la prévienne s'il devait laissé le garçon seul alors qu'elle n'avait pas cours, et ce même si elle avait un devoir ou quelconque autre chose à faire à ce moment. Elle passa d'abord prévenir Harry et Ron, qui l'accompagnèrent avec Peter jusqu'à la cabane, où Hagrid fut plus qu'heureux de les recevoir. Ils prirent des nouvelles – ou plutôt Hermione, parce que les trois garçons n'en avaient pas vraiment l'envie – d'Aragog, et durent une fois de plus consoler le pauvre demi-géant. L'araignée n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme. Mais lorsqu'ils quittèrent la cabane du garde-chasse, Hagrid avait retrouvé le sourire, et leur avait offert une bonne poignée de ses cookies, qu'ils ne mangeraient en aucun cas.

Ce dimanche fut donc un instant de détente dans la vie d'Hermione, qui se résolut à prendre Harry à part alors que Ron parlait de Quidditch avec Peter.

- Alors ?

- Alors, quoi ? S'étonna Harry.

- Ginny, hein ?

- Pardon ?

Il rougit instantanément sous le regard amusé de son amie.

- C'est si flagrant que ça, dit-il en baissant la tête. Ron ne doit pas…

- Je ne lui dirais rien, coupa Hermione. Mais tu devrais sans doute accélérer les choses parce que si tu y vas aussi doucement qu'avec Cho…

- Hermione ! S'insurgea aussitôt Harry. Elle est la sœur de Ron ! Et en plus elle sort avec Dean…

- Oh, j'ai cru entendre que ça ne se passait pas si bien que ça.

- Ah bon ?

Il releva la tête, plein d'espoir, mais Ron et Peter revinrent vers eux à ce moment là. Ils s'étonnèrent d'ailleurs de voir Harry sourire niaisement toute la fin d'après-midi, et encore plus stupidement au dîner, alors qu'il était assit à moins d'une place de Ginny. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait les yeux rougis et le teint plus pâle qu'un malade.

- Ben ça ne va pas Ginny ? S'enquit Peter, juste en face d'elle.

La rousse le dévisagea, et faillit exploser en gros sanglots. Mais elle eut un faible sourire de tendresse en regardant la bouille innocente du jeune garçon en uniforme.

- Oh, toi Peter promet moi que tu ne deviendras pas un crétin !

Elle partit alors en posant brutalement ses couverts sur la table, non sans un regard équivoque vers Dean, à moins d'un mètre.

- Ginny !

Hermione se leva à son tour, courant après son amie, jetant au préalable un léger coup d'œil à Harry, qui n'avait rien comprit à toute l'histoire. Ron, lui, haussa les épaules.

- Les filles…

La Gryffondor arrivait à présent dans le Hall, et vit immédiatement Ginny, assise dans les marches, la tête dans les mains. Elle se posa à côté de la rouquine, passant un bras amical autour de ses épaules.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, dit Hermione d'une voix maternelle.

- C'est… C'est D… Dean ! Sanglota Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle entendait des discussions dans les couloirs, notamment entre Lavande et les sœurs Patil, qui critiquaient sans cesse les agissements de Dean envers sa petite-amie, arguant qu'il n'était qu'un crétin de première.

- Il a… Il a dit que…

- Que quoi ? S'impatienta légèrement Hermione.

- Que j'agissais comme une m… mère et qu'il voulait prendre ses d… distances !

- Ah.

Ce fut tout ce qui passa dans la tête d'Hermione à ce moment là, car elle se souvenait avoir vu maintes et maintes fois la jeune fille les poings sur les hanches, à la manière de Molly Weasley. Ça devait en agacer plus d'un de la voir agir ainsi, et son petit-ami le premier. Le regard glacial de Ginny lui donna un frisson.

- Je veux dire, quel crétin !

La rouquine éclata en sanglots, et se serra contre Hermione avec force. Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte, légèrement soulagé que Ginny n'ait pas réagie aussitôt à son silence équivoque. Elle tenta de la consoler au mieux, et ses pensées se tournèrent vers Harry, qui serait ravi d'apprendre que la demoiselle était désormais célibataire. Elle espérait toutefois qu'il accepterait plus facilement le caractère de la dernière des Weasley, aussi coriace qu'il fut.

La reprise des cours, le lendemain, changea définitivement l'esprit d'Hermione, qui se trouva accaparé par sa prise de notes et sa surveillance constante pour son jeune frère dès qu'elle avait un instant. Elle avait raconté à ses amis comme Peter s'était renfermé ces derniers jours, et ils comprirent immédiatement que la jeune fille passe de longs moments avec lui dans le parc. Ils se joignirent à eux la plupart du temps, et Ginny vint elle aussi s'asseoir à leur côté avec Luna et Neville. La rouquine allait déjà mieux, et parlait de refaire sa garde-robe dès sa prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, tandis qu'Harry l'observait à la dérobé sans tenir compte du regard suspicieux de Ron. Heureusement pour elle, Hermione ne revit pas le Serpentard ce jour, seulement en cours, et elle évita une confrontation avec lui. Malgré tout, elle lui jeta quelques coups d'œil aux heures de repas, histoire de vérifier ses faits et gestes avec ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas d'une autre situation de crise aussi tôt.

- Au fait, tu es allé à l'infirmerie ce matin ? lança Ron alors qu'ils cheminaient à quatre vers la salle commune en cette fin d'après-midi.

- Mince !

Hermione avait complètement oublié son examen hebdomadaire, et elle se frappa une fois de plus le front du plat de la main. Le rouquin, lui, n'oubliait jamais de lui poser la question à chaque lundi, inquiet. Ses attentions se faisaient d'ailleurs plus nombreuses, mais elle y restait insensible dans la mesure où elle avait bien trop de choses en tête entre la SALE, les devoirs et les cours, et un blond de Serpentard en pleine mission suicide. Hermione délaissa là ses deux amis et son frère pour courir vers l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait que peu de temps avant le dîner de Slughorn, et ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer en arrivant en retard au milieu de sa brochette d'élèves soigneusement choisis.

- Miss Granger ! J'ai failli envoyer un elfe de maison vous chercher en ne vous voyant pas ce matin, dit l'infirmière alors qu'Hermione passait la porte.

- Désolé madame Pomfresh, j'avais oublié notre rendez-vous.

La mine grave, l'infirmière secoua la tête et entreprit de commencer son examen, prenant la température d'Hermione, puis sa tension. Enfin, elle vérifia son taux de cellules, et le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, se glaçant d'effroi. Ses efforts du samedi avaient-ils fait grimper en flèche son taux de cellules veneficiennes ? Elle ne pourrait pas cacher l'utilisation intempestive de son pouvoir à madame Pomfresh, car sitôt qu'elle verrait l'augmentation étrange sur sa machine, elle darderait son regard suspicieux sur Hermione, attendant des explications. Les craintes d'Hermione se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle vit le teint de la femme pâlir à vue d'œil, ses yeux s'agrandissant devant le nombre affiché.

- 5050, souffla t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Hermione se releva, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre, inquiète.

- Qu'avez-vous fait dernièrement ? Votre taux était stable !

Madame Pomfresh avait la voix faiblarde, abasourdie par le manque d'attention de son élève vis-à-vis de ses activités, mais doublée d'une colère menaçante. Sans réfléchir, Hermione lança un sort de confusion l'infirmière.

- Vous avez mal lu madame. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne lis que 3543 sur votre afficheur, lança Hermione d'un ton badin.

Mais à l'intérieur, la jeune fille angoissait, autant pour avoir lancé un sortilège sur la pauvre infirmière que pour son mensonge maladroit. Et tandis que madame Pomfresh relisait son cadran, elle reprit le sourire.

- Vous avez raison, je suis désolé.

L'incident fut clôt, et Hermione quitta la pièce sans attendre. Son cœur battant la chamade, elle se pressa de descendre les étages pour se rendre au cachot avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours en uniforme, arnachée en plus de son sac plein de manuels, bouquins et matériel scolaire. Hermione fit donc un large détour vers ses appartements, et caressa distraitement son chat en même temps de se décharger et de se changer pour la soirée.

- Pattenrond ?

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux en voyant l'animal au poil orangé sagement couché sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas réalisé immédiatement l'étrangeté de cette vision, et tomba de surprise à côté de Pattenrond. Elle l'attrapa entre ses bras et le serra contre elle avec force, lui arrachant un miaulement puissant mêlé d'un ronronnement intense.

- J'étais sûr que je te reverrais ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

L'animal, mi - fléreur, mi – chat, se dégagea de son étreinte pour atterrir délicatement au sol, enroulant sa queue imposante autour des jambes de la Gryffondor. Il avait la mine fatiguée, et Hermione en déduisit qu'il avait été longtemps dehors, seul. Il avait du fuir dès l'arrivée des Mangemorts, et les avait recherché tout ce temps.

- Pauvre Pattenrond, soupira Hermione.

Elle s'affaira dans sa valise, d'où elle tira avec satisfaction deux gamelles, un jouet et une couverture, qu'elle avait achetée au Passage avant de découvrir la villa en ruine. Elle avait gardé ces affaires pour un cas comme celui-ci, et ne quitta pas son sourire en lui servant nourriture et eau en abondance. Le regardant s'amuser ensuite avec sa souris enchantée, elle soupira en se rappelant pourquoi elle était retournée à son appartement. S'empressant d'enfiler une robe convenable, elle partit ensuite dans la salle de bain pour coiffer sa tignasse à l'aide de la potion bleue. Puis, avant de se rendre au dîner, – elle était déjà en retard de toutes manières – elle passa à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Ron, Peter !

Elle les étreignit avec force, sous les regards surpris des deux garçons.

- Heu… Oui ? fit Ron, rougissant.

- Pattenrond est revenu !

Peter eut un hoquet de stupeur, et il s'empressa de quitter la salle pour aller voir le chat par lui-même. Ron n'eut pas la même réaction enthousiaste que le petit garçon, et resta plutôt observer la Gryffondor.

- C'est super Hermione, marmonna t-il. Et tu es très jolie ce soir.

Pour une fois, il ne s'était pas emmêlé les pinceaux. Hermione lui sourit tendrement, et tournoya sur elle-même avec plaisir.

- Merci ! Je vais au dîner de…

- Slughorn, oui, je sais. Et Harry est avec Dumbledore, se renfrogna Ron.

Hermione grimaça, se rappelant comme le rouquin était malheureux de rester sans cesse sur le côté.

- Tu sais quoi ? Viens avec moi ! Après tout, je n'aurais qu'à dire que j'avais peur de me promener dans les couloirs si tard, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- C'est gentil, mais je crois que ce genre de soirée ne me plairait pas, de toutes façons.

Il avait tout de même l'air enchanté, et Hermione acquiesça.

- Alors je te laisse Peter ? Je vais lui dire de rester avec toi le temps que je revienne.

- Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Ron.

La jeune fille, à sans arrêt tourner autour de son frère, agaçait parfois Harry et Ron, et même Peter lorsqu'il voulait cinq minutes seul. Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire, et Hermione cessa là ses protestations et inquiétudes pour finalement quitter la pièce. Elle croisa Peter, qui sortait de leurs appartements, et lui intima de rester bien sage avec Ron.

- Je reviens vite, d'accord ?

- Oui, ça va !

Peter fit mine de lui tirer la langue, et partit pour le dortoir des Gryffons sans attendre la réaction de sa sœur. Celle-ci s'empressa de repartir, agacée par son retard. Elle allait encore se faire remarquer…


	28. Blaise Zabini

Essoufflée par sa course à travers les couloirs, Hermione attendit quelques instants devant la porte de la salle de potions, entendant quelques rires et murmures de conversations à travers le bois. Déjà qu'elle était en retard, elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'on la voit ainsi, le teint rougie et les cheveux follement éparpillés autour de son chignon. Elle tenta de les remettre en place et reprit lentement sa respiration avant de finalement frapper, tout en délicatesse. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur la silhouette massive de Slughorn, qui lui adressa un large sourire.

- Miss Granger ! J'ai eu peur que vous ne ratiez mon souper pour la seconde fois ! Allons, entrez, je vous en pris, dit-il en s'écartant, le visage jovial.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, décorée pour l'occasion à la manière d'une salle de réception, emplie de fleurs, chandelles et grandes banderoles de fête. La poignée d'élèves présente se tourna instantanément vers elle, la dévisageant sans pudeur. Hermione baissa les yeux vivement avant de s'avancer plus en avant, et soupira de soulagement en repérant Ginny, assise en face d'une jeune brunette qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle salua d'un signe de tête les gens attablés, et alla s 'asseoir près de son amie.

- Vous êtes resplendissante, si je puis me permettre, lança Slughorn en reprenant place sur son large siège, en bout de table. Pour ceux qui ne la reconnaitraient pas, il s'agit d'Hermione Granger, préfète des Gryffondor et très brillante élève de l'école – si ce n'est pas la plus brillante.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, et commença à s'éparpiller en compliments et étalages de la condition de la plupart des élèves présents, s'enquérant de ci de là d'oncles, tantes ou parents qu'il avait eu dans sa classe les années précédentes. Il s'avéra rapidement que la plupart des gens présent à cette réunion étaient soit de bonne famille, soit des gens en devenir, comme Hermione. La jeune fille n'écouta bientôt plus les propos du professeur, observant avec attention le reste des invités. Il y avait cette brune, en face de Ginny, qui s'appelait Melinda Bobbin. L'élève était à Serdaigle, et brillait aux yeux de Slughorn par sa famille qui possédait une grande chaîne d'apothicaire. Elle grimaça en remarquant le comportement complètement déplacé de McLaggen, qui dévorait sans la moindre manière une cuisse de poulet. Apparemment, Slughorn était déçu du Gryffondor lui aussi, car il ne lui adressa la parole que pour lui demander des nouvelles de son oncle Tiberius, sur lequel il ne tarissait pas d'éloges.

- Et vous, monsieur Zabini, comment se porte votre mère ?

- Très bien professeur. Elle vient de se remarier il y a moins d'un mois, répondit le métis de sa voix grave.

Hermione sursauta, fixant le garçon avec grande attention. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite tellement il se faisait discret. Zabini avait des manières raffinés, et inspirait les plus grands principes de la noblesse rien qu'à sa façon de parler et de se tenir à table. On percevait aisément un esprit vif et brillant derrière ses yeux bruns, qui semblaient scanner chaque geste et chaque parole de chacun. Hermione n'écouta pas le reste du grand discours de Slughorn, tentant de percevoir derrière le comportement du vert et argent quoi que ce soit qui montrerait son angoisse vis-à-vis de Malefoy et de sa mission. Mais le métis restait neutre, écoutant poliment son professeur en hochant la tête à certains moments, répondant à d'autres occasions. L'exemple même de l'expression garder son sang froid.

- Hermione, chuchota la rouquine à côté d'elle, pourquoi tu mates Zabini depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Heu…

La Gryffondor rougie. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de son manque de discrétion, et manqua un battement de cœur en remarquant le regard du Serpentard se poser soudainement sur elle. Hermione baissa la tête, se tournant légèrement vers Ginny.

- Je cherchais juste à savoir ce qu'il avait de si brillant aux yeux de Slughorn, mentit Hermione.

- Famille de sang-pur, marmonna la rouquine.

Hermione acquiesça et ne regarda plus le métis de tout le repas, gênée. Slughorn lui posa quelques questions encore sur ses connaissances personnelles et la façon qu'elle avait de travailler, applaudissant avec enthousiasme sa passion pour les livres et les études. Ginny passa elle aussi à un interrogatoire en règle sur quelques membres de sa famille, mais le professeur ne tarda pas, annonçant bientôt la fin du souper.

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir à ma table les enfants, dit-il en englobant la table de ses bras imposants.

- Merci professeur, fit McLaggen, la bouche pleine de pomme de terre.

Slughorn marmonna quelques mots inaudibles en le regardant avec désapprobation, puis il se leva, signe que la petite réunion était terminée.

- J'espère qu'Harry sera des nôtres à notre prochaine réunion, je compte sur vous miss Granger, pour décider d'une date où il sera libre. A Noël, cela me semble une excellente idée. Et vous pouvez inviter une personne à vous accompagnez, reprit-il pour tous.

Les élèves remercièrent Slughorn en passant la porte, et Hermione fut l'une des dernières avec Ginny. A sa grande surprise, elle vit que Zabini les attendaient dans le couloir.

- Salut, lança t-il avec hésitation.

- Heu… salut.

- Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Zabini ? T'as perdu ton vocabulaire ? Se moqua Ginny.

- Ecoute, vas-y, j'avais oublié que j'avais un travail en commun avec Blaise pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Zabini leva un regard étonné vers Hermione, et Ginny darda des yeux soupçonneux sur la Gryffondor.

- Blaise. Ok. Ben on se revoit demain alors, dit-elle en lui adressant un discret signe de la main qui signifiait sans nul doute « Tu me dois des explications ».

Hermione attendit que les pas de la jeune fille disparaissent dans les escaliers pour se tourner à nouveau vers le métis.

- Blaise hein ? Fit celui-ci, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Des élèves qui travaillent sur un projet en commun ne s'appellent généralement pas par leurs noms de famille Zabini. C'était juste par souci de crédibilité.

Le Serpentard ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant, et Hermione, agacée, soupira.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il commença à marcher, suivit de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je voulais te parler ?

- Tu m'attendais, s'exaspéra Hermione.

- Ok.

Zabini garda le silence un instant alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'escalier.

- Ta salle commune est au cachot, dit Hermione en le regardant mettre un pied sur la première marche.

- Et la tienne est au septième étage, rétorqua Zabini. Un gentleman ne laisse pas une fille seule parcourir les étages dans l'obscurité d'un vieux château.

- Je n'étais pas seule il y a deux minutes !

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à tes appartements, décréta alors Zabini.

Hermione ne répondit pas, sans comprendre ce qu'il attendait exactement. Elle le rattrapa dans les escaliers, et tous deux marchèrent en silence jusqu'au couloir du septième étage. Devant la porte de ses appartements, Hermione soupira.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? On est arrivé alors…

- Je vais te laisser aller te coucher.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Avant, coupa t-il, j'aimerais que tu me répondes sincèrement. Drago t'as t-il demandé de l'aide pour détruire le collier d'opale qu'il nous a expressément demandé de faire parvenir à Dumbledore ?

Hermione pâlît.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Zabini en remarquant son changement d'expression. C'est rassurant d'un côté, de voir qu'il n'a pas encore été jusqu'à attenter à la vie d'un élève pour l'accomplissement de sa mission.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- En colère ? S'étonna le métis. Bien sûr que non ! Il est dans une position très inconfortable, et ce qu'on l'oblige à faire est…

- Ignoble.

- Exactement.

Il y eut un court silence, et Hermione dévisagea le Serpentard. Il semblait si calme malgré tous ces évènements, qu'il était presque rassurant de le savoir aux côtés de Malefoy. La Gryffondor commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi ces deux là étaient amis.

- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas vraiment toutes ces histoires de Serpentards, avec nos ruses et nos masques, mais j'espère que tu te rends compte que nous ne sommes pas vraiment les pires personnes au monde. Nous sommes tous différents, et nous avons tous notre propre façon de pensée. Tous n'ont pas les mêmes principes que leurs parents, ni les mêmes envies que chaque élève descendant d'une grande famille de sang-pur.

- Je ne…

- Tu es différente. Tu ne vois pas tout noir, ou tout blanc. C'est bien, constata simplement Zabini.

- De quoi as tu envie ? Demanda alors Hermione.

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette question, et il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- J'ai envie que la guerre s'arrête. J'ai envie d'une femme que j'aurais choisie et qui n'aurait pas forcément les mêmes idées que moi. Et je veux avoir des enfants, plusieurs, qui ne seront pas exactement à mon image, et qui ne partageront pas toujours mes principes. Des enfants qui vivraient heureux, et surtout épanouis et ouverts d'esprit. Et je veux aussi que quoi qu'il se passe, ils ne soient pas victimes de préjugés. Et j'aimerais aussi, Hermione, que tu m'appelles par mon prénom pour autre chose qu'une excuse de devoir en commun.

- Je…

- Pansy m'a raconté une chose. Elle m'a dit t'avoir conseillé de ne pas te fier aux apparences. C'était un excellent conseil. A présent, je vais te laisser aller dormir, en souhaitant en toute sincérité une excellente nuit de repos. Et j'espère que demain, tu repenseras à moi, à Pansy, Drago et Théodore, comme des personnes et non des Serpentards.

Hermione ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas tout à fait encore ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Ce qu'ils attendaient tous. Elle n'était qu'Hermione Granger, sorcière brillante certes, mais incapable de miracle. Ils comptaient sur son intelligence et son ouverture d'esprit, son ingéniosité ? Bien, elle ferait de son mieux. Mais pour l'heure, elle était simplement fatiguée, et mourrait d'envie d'aller se coucher.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, fit alors le métis en s'éloignant.

- Bonne nuit Blaise.

Elle avait répondu sans réfléchir, et s'étonna elle-même du naturel avec lequel elle avait prononcé ces mots. Blaise lui sourit, et ses dents blanches furent tout ce qu'elle vit alors qu'il disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Engourdie, elle entra dans ses appartements, et rejoignit sa chambre à pas de loup. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne rentrerait pas tard, mais à cette heure avancée, Peter devait sans doute déjà dormir. Elle le trouva roulé en boule dans son lit, et sourit tendrement. Se changeant rapidement, elle le rejoignit, et ferma les yeux pour partir aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, elle s'étira comme un chat, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle avait pour une fois passée une excellente nuit. La conversation de la veille avec Blaise lui revint en tête, et elle fronça les sourcils. Lui avait-il lancé un sortilège d'allégresse ? Elle avait été si sereine qu'elle cessé de réfléchir avant de s'endormir à toutes les choses qui la tourmentaient sans arrêt. Hermione secoua la tête. Impossible, Blaise n'avait pas sa baguette à la soirée de Slughorn. Le professeur leur avait interdit de venir « armé ». Cela réglé, elle décida de se lever, embrassant Peter dans sa chevelure doré avant d'empoigner son uniforme et de l'enfiler rapidement, puis elle se rendit à la salle de bain, bénissant une fois de plus l'inventeur de cette potion démêlante qu'elle utilisait de plus en plus souvent. Le liquide bleu lui caressa le crâne avec fraîcheur, et elle pu dompter sa tignasse à grands coups de brosse, la mine plutôt réjouie. Ce matin était un de ces bons matins où elle ne regrettait pas s'être levée.

Hermione rejoignit ses amis à la Grande Salle, et remarqua aussitôt l'absence de Ron. S'asseyant près de Ginny, Harry et Neville, elle attrapa un toast.

- Où est Ron ?

- Il dort, répondit Neville.

- Ça oui, renchérit Harry. Il ronfle comme un bébé, et pas moyen de le réveiller pour le premier cours. J'espère qu'il sera à l'heure.

Hermione mourrait d'envie de demander à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé avec Dumbledore la veille au soir, mais la présence de Ginny et de Neville l'en empêchait. Elle mangea donc son petit déjeuner avec bonne humeur, sous le regard surpris de la rouquine.

- Dis-moi Hermione, tu es… très joyeuse ce matin, dit-elle en toute innocence.

- Oh, j'ai bien dormi.

Ginny la dévisagea, et la brune se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait que peu apprécié de la laisser seule avec Blaise après la réunion. Remarquant aussi les yeux soupçonneux de Harry derrière ses lunettes rondes, elle en déduisit que la rouquine en avait touché deux mots au brun. Elle soupira, et malgré la présence de Neville, tâcha d'expliquer au mieux la présence du métis qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Blaise et moi n'avons pas de travail en commun, c'est exact, admit Hermione.

De toutes façons, Harry devait le savoir, et donc Ginny aussi. Neville leva des yeux surpris, laissant un morceau de bacon pendre au bout de sa fourchette.

- Je m'entends plutôt bien avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, reprit-elle en voyant la rouquine ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

- Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu fais ami ami avec un Serpentard ! S'insurgea alors Harry.

- Mais tu es vraiment un crétin Harry James Potter ! Les Serpentards ne sont pas un groupe de personne identique dont tu dois classer les membres comme mage noir potentiel !

Hermione laissa sa colère l'envahir alors que les mots de Blaise résonnaient dans sa tête, clair comme de l'eau de roche à présent.

- Ils sont différents les uns des autres, comme toi et Ron, Blaise n'est pas la copie d'un modèle vert et argent que tu croises chaque jour dans les couloirs !

- Mais c'est le meilleur ami de Malefoy, rétorqua Harry.

Certes, il marquait un point.

- Malefoy n'est pas non plus le pire du pire, Harry, soupira Hermione.

- Quoi ?

Harry ne pu pas dire un mot de plus suffoqué. Ginny la fixait avec colère, et Neville avait maintenant l'air complètement ahuri.

- Malefoy est un crétin, dit-il alors, faisant se tendre Hermione.

- Il agit comme tel, c'est tout.

Sans plus argumenter, elle se leva, la mine sombre, et quitta la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées. Elle ne voulait certes pas se mettre ses amis à dos, mais elle avait comprit plus d'une chose ces derniers jours. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, et les Serpentards ne manquaient pas à la règle. Elle ne savait de Blaise que les seules choses qu'ils racontaient dans l'école et qui passait d'élèves en élèves, et il en était de même pour Parkinson et Nott. Pour Malefoy, elle se fiait sans vergogne aux principes moraux de ses parents et à l'image qu'il donnait à tous, affublés de ses amis. Mais à présent, elle voulait en savoir plus sur eux. Peut-être pourrait-elle alors les aider, et faire comprendre à ses amis que la rivalité entre les maisons était la seule chose, ou presque, qui les faisaient haïr les Serpentards comme jamais.

Avant l'heure du cours de potion, Hermione partit pour les cachots dans l'espoir peut-être de croiser Blaise, ou l'un de ses amis. Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair. S'ils voulaient de l'aide, ils devraient lui parler avec sincérité. Au détour d'un couloir, elle sentit une main ferme s'accrocher à son uniforme, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une rouquine à la mine sévère. Ginny l'avait suivie depuis la Grande Salle.

- Expliques toi !

Les poings sur les hanches, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à sa mère, et Hermione baissa la tête.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Ginny, murmura t-elle, hésitante.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu fricotes avec les Serpentards maintenant ?

- Mais non ! Je…

- Arrête tes mensonges Hermione ! Tu nous caches quelque chose.

Elle s'était un peu calmée, et le ton déçu de sa voix fit relever les yeux d'Hermione vers elle.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je crois vraiment à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure Gin.

- Que les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des crétins ? D'accord, je veux bien l'admettre, il y a des gens pas trop mal dans le lot. Mais Malefoy ? Zabini ? Hermione…

- Je leur ai parlé à quelques occasions, et ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être.

La réponse énigmatique d'Hermione fut loin de suffire à Ginny, qui la cuisina encore quelques minutes. Enjolivant certains détails et cachant la plus grande partie des paroles échangés entre eux, Hermione comment elle avait surpris une conversation entre Blaise et Malefoy quelques semaines plus tôt, et le comportement presque aimable de Parkinson. Elle ne glissa pas un mot sur la mission macabre confié à Malefoy, ni même sur la demande d'aide qu'ils lui avaient tous fait, mais tenta maladroitement de présenter les quatre Serpentards sous un jour nouveau, arguant qu'elle voulait apprendre à les connaître.

- Toi et tes causes perdues, soupira Ginny en l'écoutant.

- Pardon ?

- La SALE pour les elfes de maison, passe encore. Mais essayer d'apprendre à connaître des Serpentards pourris jusqu'à la moelle pour l'entente entre les maisons…

- Ce n'est…

Mais Hermione se ravisa. C'était une merveilleuse excuse que la rouquine lui servait sur un plateau.

- Bon, d'accord, soupira t-elle avec un léger sourire. Et puis comme Harry avait des doutes sur Malefoy, je me suis dit que ce serait un bon moyen de le pister, continua t-elle, des idées pleins la tête.

- Au moins lui en est toujours au nom de famille. Ecoute, Hermione, je … je veux bien te laisser essayer ton expérience… idiote et complètement tirée par les cheveux, finit Ginny. Simplement, fais attention à toi, et ne compte pas sur moi pour expliquer ça à Harry et Ron.

- Merci Gin.

La rouquine lui adressa un petit sourire, l'air tout de même inquiète, et finit par l'abandonner dans le couloir pour rejoindre le Hall. Seule, Hermione faillit fondre en larmes. Elle détestait cacher des choses à ses amis, et encore plus lorsque c'était si grave. Mais la situation lui échappait, elle était déjà allée trop loin. Des applaudissements jaillirent alors sur sa droite, et elle se retourna vivement.

- C'est gentil de nous couvrir, dit Nott en dardant ses yeux noirs sur la jeune fille.

- Super sympa même, la salua Parkinson.

Hermione frissonna, peu rassurée par les deux Serpentards au sourire étrange.

- Tu es avec nous ?

La voix grave de Blaise réconforta la Gryffondor, qui le vit apparaître dans le couloir.

- Oui, Blaise, répondit-elle avec détermination. Je suis avec vous.

- Oh, c'est chou, tu as le droit au prénom Blaise ! Remarqua Parkinson en éclatant de rire.

Hermione émit un pauvre rictus, mais le métis sembla plutôt heureux.

- Eh oui Pansy, ça se mérite ce genre d'affection.

- Où est Malefoy ? Demanda alors Hermione.

- On voulait te voir seule, et sans Dray, répondit Nott.

Ah.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Dray nous fait des coups dans le bas du dos, alors nous on va prendre soin de lui à notre manière.

Parkinson avait l'air espiègle, mais pas méchant, et Hermione fut rassurée.

- Vous avez un plan, hein ?

- Peut-être bien, fit Nott.

Blaise s'approcha de la Gryffondor et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher des deux autres. Surprise, elle se laissa faire. Elle se sentait étrangement bien, incluse dans leur petit groupe restreint.

- Tout ce qu'il voudra faire pour accomplir sa mission, on lui dira qu'on le fait, sans souci. Mais pour éviter tout incident…

- Vous n'en ferez rien, comprit Hermione.

- Exactement. On gagnera du temps comme ça.

- Mais il risque de bien s'énerver en voyant que rien n'avance, d'un côté comme de l'autre, remarqua Hermione.

- Et surtout, Voldy va s'énerver, fit Pansy.

La Gryffondor eut un sursaut, et les deux garçons frémirent.

- Voldy ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Voldy. Le grand mage noir puissant et tout ça.

- Pansy, prévint Blaise.

- Ouais, arrête un peu de l'appeler comme ça c'est…

- Choquant ? Désolé mais je m'en fiche royalement.

Nott resta la bouche ouverte, et ne commenta pas.

- Donc ? Une fois qu'on a énervé Malefoy et… Voldy ? Demanda Hermione.

- Personne ne saura vraiment où ça coince, puisque Dray nous fait confiance, et que Voldy ne pourra pas lire dans sa tête ce qui a mal tourné.

- Donc on est couvert, et alors ?

Hermione ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi ça aiderait Malefoy, qui restait en somme dans une position fort inconfortable.

- Et alors ? On gagne du temps pour trouver une solution pour délivrer Narcissa ! fit Nott, triomphant.

- Donc vous voulez qu'on reprenne la mère de Malefoy des griffes des Mangemorts et sous le nez de Voldemort, et vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la manière de faire ça ?

Les trois Serpentards tressaillirent en entendant le nom complet du mage noir, et Hermione se rappela d'une chose.

- Au fait, Malefoy connaît l'Occlumancie ! D'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il voudrait continuer la mission après tout ce qu'il m'a fait faire pour empêcher le collier d'arriver...

- On reprend depuis le début, soupira Parkinson.

- On en est bientôt aux vacances de Noël, et Dray commence à péter un boulon, expliqua Blaise. Des incidents, il y en aura, et il ne s'en inquiète plus autant qu'il y a trois jours.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Dimanche, entretien avec son mentor à Poudlard. Rogue si tu préfères, répondit Nott. Il lui a clairement dit qu'il pourrait lui apporter de l'aide dans sa mission, que le temps pressait, tout ça. Mais Dray a refusé parce qu'il espère toujours qu'on évitera la catastrophe. Mais ça n'empêche que le seigneur des ténèbres s'impatiente.

Hermione couvrit sa bouche de ses deux mains, se rendant compte avec horreur que Rogue était toujours dans les rangs des Mangemorts, malgré la confiance aveugle qu'avait Dumbledore pour lui. Il était même un membre de l'Ordre !

- Hermione, fit Blaise, inquiet.

- Ça va. Je… ok. Donc Malefoy est paniqué, et il est prêt à tout. Il vous a déjà confié quelque chose ?

- Oui, une bouteille à offrir anonymement à Dumbledore de la part d'un adorateur. Poison, expliqua rapidement Nott.

- Et pour ce qui est des capacités en Occlumancie de Dray Hermione…

- Il ne vaut pas Voldy, coupa Parkinson.

Hermione acquiesça lentement, et entendit vaguement la sonnerie indiquant l'heure du premier cours. Quelques élèves entrèrent, et la brune s'écarte de quelques pas des Serpentards pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Discrètement, elle fit un signe vers Blaise pour lui signifier qu'elle y réfléchirait et ne dirait rien de tout ça.

- Salut Hermione !

La Gryffondor se tourna vers Ron avec un faux-sourire, trop consciente des regards pesants des trois Serpentards à moins de deux mètres.

- Salut Ron. Ça va mieux ?

- Bien mieux. J'ai super bien mangé, et nous n'avons pas Rogue pour les potions. Tout est extraordinaire !

Elle fut rassuré de le voir si enthousiaste, et en déduisit que Harry n'avait pas parlé à Ron ne leur altercation au petit déjeuner. A la mention de Rogue, elle eut un frisson. S'il savait… Elle soutint le regard vert du survivant alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce, et soupira en le voyant se renfrogner à la vue des Serpentards. Hermione passa d'ailleurs la classe au peigne fin, et ne vit pas trace de Malefoy. Le blond devait être bien mal pour rater un cours délibérément. Elle se rappela la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Harry et Ron vers la rentrée. Malefoy avait acheté un objet imposant chez Barjow et Beurk. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec Blaise.


	29. Entretien entre amies

Mama : Haha, eh bien il y a bien quelque chose de prévu, mais je ne dirais rien… Merci pour ta review en tous cas, en espérant que tu continueras de lire J A très vite, j'espère !

Stiitch : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je vais essayer de faire vite malgré mon peu de temps personnel avec la fin des vacances :S Je compte garder un rythme d'environ un chapitre par semaine à partir de septembre. A bientôt j'espère !

C'est avec grand soulagement qu'Hermione échappa au regard perçant de Harry sur le chemin de la serre. Le cours de potion avait été tendu, car le brun n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œil insistants à son amie dans l'espoir qu'elle lui parlerait. Mais comme elle n'avait rien dit et s'était concentrée comme jamais sur sa potion – une fois de plus moins réussi que celle de Harry malgré tous ses efforts – il avait finalement abandonné. Ron n'avait rien remarqué de leurs échanges, et semblait en pleine forme. Le temps laborieux du weekend précédent avait a présent laissé place à une brume légère, et le trio mit quelques instants à trouver le lieu du cours, temps durant lequel Harry leur raconta finalement son entretien avec Dumbledore.

- Il était déjà complètement timbré quand il était enfant alors, souffla Ron lorsqu'il eut terminé.

- Il n'avait pas d'ami, et pas de famille. J'imagine qu'il s'est laissé emporter par son pouvoir, tempéra Hermione.

- A onze ans ?

Harry semblait sceptique, et Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

- Imagine que tu ai découvert du jour au lendemain que tu pouvais te venger de ton oncle en un claquement de doigt ?

- Je ne suis pas comme lui, grinça Harry.

- Bien sûr que non ! se rattrapa Hermione. Mais un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités, et un enfant n'est pas toujours apte à le comprendre.

Elle sourit faiblement en pensant qu'elle venait de citer Spiderman, mais aucun des deux garçons ne sembla s'en rendre compte. Ron ne pouvait de toute manière pas connaître les œuvres de Marvel, et Harry n'avait peut-être jamais mis les pieds dans un magasin de bandes dessinés. Puis elle songea soudainement à son propre pouvoir, et sa mine s'assombrit. Si elle ne parvenait pas à se contrôler, elle pourrait elle-même changer. Ron devina apparemment le fond de sa pensée et lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos. Ils s'installèrent tous trois près d'un pot terreux emplit d'une plante aux branche noueuses, et enfilèrent des gants de protections.

- Comment était la soirée de Slughorn Hermione ? Demanda alors Harry.

A côté d'eux, Ron se renfrogna.

- Oh, un peu ennuyeux. Mais on y mange bien. D'ailleurs, il veut savoir quand tu seras libre pour son prochain dîner.

- Ah, murmura Harry, peu enchanté.

- Ce sera à Noël. Il attend que je lui dise quand tu as une soirée de libre, poursuivit Hermione en évitant l'attaque d'une branche de la plante.

Ron plongea une main à l'intérieur de l'énorme bulbe à la base du pot, la mine dégoûtée tandis qu'Harry repoussait les feuilles acérées de la plante. Il en sortit rapidement une gousse verdâtre et palpitante, qu'il déposa sur leur table de travail.

- Et, poursuivit Hermione, le visage tâché de diverse substance grises et vertes, les membres du club peuvent inviter quelqu'un avec eux.

- Super, je vais pouvoir faire partie du club alors, s'enthousiasma Ron.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, tu ne m'invites pas ? S'étonna t-il.

Mais Hermione sourit à nouveau en voyant sa moue vexée et acquiesça vivement.

- Bien sûr que si, je ne compte pas me coltiner McLaggen pour la soirée !

Le regard de Ron se fit brillant, et elle s'éloigna avec nonchalance vers le bureau du professeur, le rouge aux oreilles malgré tout. Elle attrapa un bol et un pieu acéré.

- Voilà, maintenant il faut extraire le jus en la perçant avec ça, dit-elle avec sérieux en leur mettant le pieu sous le nez.

- Super, marmonna Harry, peu désireux de se retrouver couvert de jus de Snargalouf.

Jusqu'à la fin du cours, ils ne parlèrent plus de la soirée, mais Hermione se sentait de bien meilleure humeur que quelques heures plus tôt. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle attendait de pouvoir tenter quelque chose avec Ron, et la perspective d'une soirée en sa compagnie, même si c'était pour le club de Slughorn, la mettait tout en joie. Elle espérait vraiment que tout se passerait bien, mais un terrible nœud d'angoisse lui serrait l'estomac. Si le rouquin découvrait ce qu'elle lui cachait, s'en serait fini de leur amitié. Et si, pire, ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait quoi se dire une fois seuls ? Hermione secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Tout irait bien. Elle avait vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose de plus ou moins normal pour une fois, et surtout de son âge.

Dès le lendemain, Hermione se rendit avec empressement à la bibliothèque, espérant que Parkinson s'y montrerait. Elle n'était pas venue après leur premier entretien, mais la Gryffondor n'avait pas abandonné ses visites de onze heures du matin. Maintenant qu'ils avaient mit les choses au clair la veille, la Serpentard viendrait peut-être. Elle attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà quand la tignasse d'un noir de jais apparue à la porte. Parkinson prit un siège en face d'Hermione, et lui adressa un long regard.

- Je me demandais si tu viendrais, lança t-elle.

- C'est toi qui ne t'es pas montrée de tout le mois ! Rétorqua Hermione.

Parkinson haussa les épaules, et commença à défaire son sac pour en sortir quelques affaires de cours, sous l'œil approbateur de madame Pince. Hermione étala ses parchemins d'Arithmancie devant elle, pour faire mine d'y réfléchir, et se baissa légèrement pour ne pas que la bibliothécaire ne la surveille.

- Alors, chuchota t-elle, vous en êtes où ?

- Depuis hier ? Pas grand chose, répondit Parkinson sur le même ton. On a affirmé à Malefoy que la bouteille avait été envoyée comme prévue, mais elle est toujours dans un coin de mon dortoir.

- Il ne se doute de rien ?

- Bien sûr que non. Tu as réfléchis ?

- Je voulais vous parler d'un truc, à toi, Blaise et Nott.

- Vas-y.

Hermione s'étonna du grand sérieux de Parkinson, d'habitude si frivole et complètement maniéré. La Serpentard lui apparaissait là sous un jour complètement différent.

- Harry et Ron ont vu Malefoy chez Barjow et Beurk cet été, et il a acheté un… un objet imposant. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Parkinson afficha un sourire goguenard, à la grande surprise d'Hermione.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

- Oh, c'est juste que c'est plutôt marrant que Potter soit toujours là quand quelque chose se passe.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et étouffa un rire. Effectivement, Harry avait un don pour se mettre dans de telles situations. Mais elle se secoua, la situation ne valait pas de rire.

- Il se doute de quelque chose, murmura Hermione.

- Et alors ?

- Alors… C'était quoi cet objet ?

Parkinson sembla réfléchir un instant, malgré son air indifférent.

- Une armoire.

- Une armoire ? Répéta Hermione, sceptique.

- Une armoire à disparaître en fait, confirma Parkinson.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, ne se souvenant aucunement d'un tel objet dans les nombreux livres qu'elle avait parcourut.

- Ce sont deux armoires. Il y en a une à la boutique, et une à Poudlard. Elles sont liées l'une à l'autre, expliqua brièvement Parkinson.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Celle de Poudlard ne fonctionne pas, pour l'instant. Mais Drago essaie de la réparer.

Hermione couvrit sa bouche d'une main, réalisant les conséquences que pourrait avoir cette réparation. Une foule de Mangemorts, ou même Voldemort, capable de se téléporter à l'intérieur du château, torturant et tuant chaque élève croisant leur chemin. Son frisson la ramena un peu à la réalité.

- Mais elle est cassée ? dit-elle en jetant un regard toujours effrayé à Parkinson.

- Pour l'instant.

Son ton était froid, sec. Mais pas apeuré le moins du monde. Cette fille était forte, et prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Hermione ne se sentait pas si sereine, et elle baissa la tête.

- Alors Granger ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as réfléchi ?

Parkinson dardait sur elle un regard pressant, et Hermione remit une mèche derrière son oreille en signe de nervosité.

- J'ai réfléchis mais…

- Tu n'as rien trouvé pour l'instant, comprit Parkinson.

- Désolé.

- C'est rien, c'est déjà sympa de nous aider.

Hermione soupira légèrement, en même temps que la Serpentard. Elles se regardèrent et sourirent.

- Blaise ? fit alors Parkinson en étirant ses lèvres d'un air espiègle.

- Parkinson !

- Oh, tu sais, je me demandais juste.

Elle haussa les épaules, mais Hermione perçut une moue un peu agacée sur son visage.

- Tu es avec Blaise ? demanda t-elle en toute innocence.

- Pas du tout, répondit Parkinson, cassante.

Hermione sourit elle aussi d'un air espiègle avant de lui réclamer son devoir d'Arithmancie. Tant qu'elles étaient là, autant faire ce pourquoi elles se retrouvaient à la base. Devant sa main tendue, Parkinson haussa un sourcil étonné, et lui passa un parchemin jaunit.

- Il est parfait, lança Hermione en le lisant avec attention.

- J'ai un bon tuteur.

Son clin d'œil fit sourire Hermione avec amabilité, et elle hésita avant de poursuivre.

- Dis-moi, Parkinson, commença t-elle.

- Quoi ?

La brune était à présent penchée sur la dissertation d'Hermione, peu attentive à la Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument garder ta réputation ? Je veux dire, tu es très intelligente en fait, et je paris que tu n'as pas la moindre envie de courir après Malefoy comme tu le fais…

Hermione vit les épaules de Parkinson se tendre tandis qu'elle levait ses yeux verts vers elle.

- S'il te plait Pansy, supplia Hermione.

Elle brûlait d'en savoir plus sur la Serpentard. Hermione se rendait bien compte que l'attachement qu'elle commençait à avoir pour Blaise et pour elle était plus qu'étrange, incongru. Mais Pansy était une fille étrange et incongrue. Deux personnalités pour une seule personne. Et Hermione voulait connaître les deux personnes à présent.

- Mes parents, réagis enfin la Serpentard, ont des principes plus ou moins différents des miens. De vieux principes, pleins de défauts et de conneries. Mais moi, dans mon corps de jeune fille de seize ans, je ne peux rien y faire, rien y redire.

Une fois qu'elle eut commencé à parler, Pansy sembla ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Hermione était pendue à ses lèvres, désireuse d'en apprendre toujours plus sur la face cachée des Serpentards. Tout du moins de Pansy. Et Blaise, Nott et Malefoy.

- Quand j'étais petite, je me suis liée d'amitié avec une voisine du village. Mais c'était une moldue, et mes parents ont détestés le fait que je m'attache à ce genre de personne, grimaça Pansy. Alors j'ai du coupé les ponts. Et j'ai grandit en détestant tous ces principes qui faisaient de mes parents des gens aigris et stupides, des gens peu ouverts d'esprit. Je prenais un malin plaisir à faire tourner ma mère en bourrique, à me faire plus bête que je n'étais. C'est devenu une habitude, j'imagine.

Hermione imagina une gamine de huit ans pointant des yeux innocents sur ses parents alors qu'elle faisait mine de ne rien comprendre. Elle sourit à cette image, et invita d'un signe de tête à la Serpentard de poursuivre.

- J'ai rencontré Drago juste avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Mes parents ne me montraient jamais parce qu'ils avaient honte de mon comportement…

- Pourquoi ? coupa Hermione sans le vouloir.

- Imagine une petite fille de dix ans qui ne fait que brailler sans jamais rien faire d'intelligent, aucune prouesse dont tu pourrais être fier, rien. Mes parents étaient campés dans leur principe, et même si je n'étais pas une Cracmol, j'étais loin d'être une lumière. En tous cas c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

Hermione hocha la tête, même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec le principe. Avoir un enfant, même s'il avait des problèmes, ne devait pas être une honte pour un parent. Les Parkinson devaient être vraiment d'affreuses personnes superficielles.

- Mais ça m'arrangeait plutôt, de passer pour une cruche. Mon père n'a jamais rien caché de ce qu'il se passait à la maison, la magie noire, les grands discours sur le seigneur des ténèbres, mais surtout il ne m'a jamais impliqué là dedans. J'étais juste spectateur, et il ne m'obligeait à rien. Parce que j'étais trop sotte pour quoi que ce soit de complexe. Drago a eu une enfance bien plus difficile parce qu'il était un garçon très intelligent, mais que son père le savait. Il n'a jamais été ménagé. Moi, oui.

Pansy eut un regard lointain, et poursuivit sans regarder Hermione.

- A partir du moment où j'ai rencontré Drago, les choses ont changées. Je m'entendais bien avec lui, mais quand nos parents ont décidés qu'on devrait se marier quand nous aurions l'âge, nous n'étions pas d'accord. Drago a donc fait semblant de me trouver trop débile pour être avec lui, et j'ai fait semblant d'être éperdument amoureuse de lui pour faire plaisir avec mes parents. Tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard circule dans toute l'école. Mon père croit donc toujours que je suis une pauvre débile, amoureuse du jeune Malefoy, et admirative de toutes les actions de son cher seigneur des ténèbres.

- Tout ça c'est…

- Une couverture, pour que mes parents ne sachent pas qui je suis en réalité.

- Une fille très intelligente qui ne partage aucune des idées de ses parents, murmura Hermione.

- Exactement.

Pansy lui adressa un faible sourire, l'air fatiguée. Hermione s'imagina cacher sa véritable personnalité à tous, se faire passer pour une personne qu'elle n'était pas, et en fut découragé d'avance. Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq ans que Pansy agissait comme tel, sans compter les années avec juste ses parents.

- Tu es une fille forte, constata t-elle.

- Toi aussi Hermione, répondit alors Pansy. Mais différente.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Qui ça ?

- Ton amie moldue.

- Angela Anderson. Elle avait le même âge que moi, et elle adorait les histoires fantastiques, répondit Pansy avec un sourire. Elle disait que ses parents n'y croyaient pas, mais qu'elle s'en fichait parce qu'elle savait que ça existait.

Hermione repensa à Luna, et sa passion pour les créatures fantaisistes qui n'existaient pour la plupart pas. Elle était dans son monde, et peu importait pour elle les dires des autres.

- C'était une fille intelligente.

- C'était surtout une fille très forte, et aussi mon amie. Quand tout ça sera terminé, je voudrais la retrouver. La remercier.

Hermione hocha la tête. En fin de compte, Pansy n'était pas si différente d'elle. Une fille avec ses secrets, accrochée entre le monde haut en principes des sang-pur et les sorciers qui voulaient la fin de la guerre. Le camp pour ou contre Voldemort. Cela devait être difficile de cacher ses véritables pensées devant des parents au service du mage noir. Pansy commença à ranger ses affaires pendant qu'Hermione en faisait de même.

- Au fait Hermione, dit Pansy en se levant.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé, pour tes parents.

La Serpentard partit, laissant Hermione interloquée. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? L'excuse pour laquelle elle était à Poudlard avec son frère était pour tous la même. Des affaires personnelles. Mais Pansy connaissait la vérité. Le temps que la Gryffondor reprenne ses esprits et court après sa camarade dans le couloir, celle-ci avait déjà disparu. Hermione se laissa glisser contre le mur, déprimée. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens sachent. Qu'ils se lamentent sur son sort, qu'ils lui rappellent la mort de ses parents avec leurs condoléances. Peter était d'accord avec ça, et ils ne parlaient de leurs parents qu'entre eux, ou alors il en discutait avec Argus. Hermione se secoua. Pansy était au courant, ça ne voulait pas dire que d'autres l'étaient aussi. Toutefois, elle lui en toucherait deux mots.


	30. Entre rêve et réalité

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione se trouva accaparée entre ses cours intensifs et ses deux amis angoissés par le prochain match de Quidditch. Ses seules heures de répits furent celles passées en compagnie de Peter, qui se montrait bien plus enthousiaste que les deux garçons pour le match. Les Serpentards se montraient rarement isolés, et Hermione ne pu malheureusement pas entamer la moindre discussion avec eux. Mais même de loin, elle remarquait le teint de Malefoy pâlir de jour en jour, et elle aurait parier que cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le Quidditch. D'ailleurs, Pansy, Blaise et Nott n'étaient pas non plus au meilleur de leur forme, toujours les sourcils froncés et la mine pensive. A présent qu'elle avait eu son petit entretien avec Pansy, Hermione regardait la Serpentard d'un autre œil. Malgré ses airs de petite fille éperdue, Pansy avait l'esprit vif, Hermione recherchait chaque fois qu'elle la croisait une faille dans son masque. Mais la Serpentard jouait son rôle à la perfection, collée à Malefoy d'un air maladif, sous le regard sévère de quelques professeurs. Malgré l'aide d'Hermione, – tout du moins à ce qui était convenu depuis leur premier cours d'Arithmancie – Pansy avait toujours des notes moyennes. Bien au-dessous de ses capacités, comme avait pu le constater la Gryffondor.

Alors qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Ron en pleine discussion sur leur stratégie pour le match à venir, Hermione darda de nouveau son regard brun foncé sur les quatre Serpentards qui accaparaient ses pensées depuis la rentrée. Crabbe et Goyle étaient assis de part et d'autre de Malefoy, comme à leur habitude, et les minauderies de Pansy juste en face du blond semblait agacer au plus au point ses amis. Blaise, fidèle à lui-même, mangeait avec calme et noblesse, ne parlant que très peu, et plus particulièrement à Nott. Ce dernier était le seul qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas du tout à cerner. Il était pourtant, de toutes évidences, du côté des trois autres. Il n'avait donc certainement pas les mêmes principes que leurs parents. Pourtant, il avait l'air froid et railleur, toujours à se moquer des uns ou des autres avec peu de discrétion. Un véritable crétin, en apparence. Hermione se demanda s'il était aussi différent que Pansy lorsqu'il n'était pas entouré de fils et filles de Mangemorts et autres élèves.

- Mais moi je suis sûr que tu vas super bien jouer !

La petite voix de Peter fit revenir Hermione à la réalité, qui cessa là son observation. Elle croisa les yeux suspicieux de Ginny, qui n'avait une fois de plus pas perdue une miette des agissements de son amie. Mais la rouquine soupira, abandonnant ses remontrances. Après tout, Hermione ne faisait rien de dangereux. En tous cas rien qu'elle ne saurait déjà. Le teint verdâtre de Ron attira soudainement l'attention d'Hermione, qui se pencha légèrement vers lui.

- Ron, ça ne va pas ?

- J'ai encore fait n'importe quoi à l'entrainement, gémit-il, l'air désespéré.

Harry soupira, et Hermione haussa un sourcil à son attention, curieuse de connaître les détails.

- Il a simplement heurté Demelza, et elle a été un peu blessée. Mais rien de bien grave, ajouta t-il vers Ron pour l'empêcher de protester.

- Il a paniqué, fit Ginny en passant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son frère.

Il était vrai que Ron n'était pas des meilleurs aux entrainements, et sa confiance se dissipait peu à peu à l'approche du match contre Serpentard. Hermione ne regrettait pas sa petite tricherie aux essais, mais elle se mordit profondément la joue en imaginant le pauvre Ron se faire huer sur le terrain.

- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras, le rassura t-elle en tentant d'accrocher son regard.

Mais le rouquin baissait la tête, complètement abattu.

- Moi je suis allé voir les entrainements des Serpentards l'autre jour, dit Peter. Ils ne sont pas super bon !

Son grand sourire sembla détendre quelque peu Ron, qui émergea peu à peu de sa léthargie.

-Le seul problème, c'est que tu es trop nerveux, lança alors Harry.

Ses encouragements incessants pour la suite du repas mirent Ron de bien meilleure humeur pour le restant de la journée, et Hermione prit rapidement congé de ses amis en voyant qu'elle avait pour une fois une heure de libre.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, lança t-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient le hall d'entrée. Salut Argus, reprit-elle à l'adresse du concierge, qui venait récupérer Peter pour l'escorter à son prochain cours.

Elle ne vit pas la mine éberlué de ses amis, mais remarqua une lueur de joie dans les yeux d'Argus. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un léger signe de tête avant de saisir la main de son protégé.

- Alors Peter, qu'as-tu comme cours à présent ?

- Soins aux créatures magiques ! Tu savais que…

Les paroles de son frère se perdirent dans le lointain tandis qu'Hermione montait les marches avec vivacité. Elle espérait vraiment que cette fois serait la bonne. Son professeur de runes était absent pour la journée, ce qui lui laissait plus d'une heure de temps libre. Or, elle avait déjà vérifié à plusieurs reprises, et elle savait maintenant avec certitude que les Serpentards n'avaient pas cours non plus cet après-midi. Comme Ron et Harry, en somme, sauf que les deux garçons allaient sûrement passer leur temps libre à profit d'un entraînement de Quidditch ou autre passe-temps peu scolaire. Pansy et Blaise, ainsi que Nott parfois, passaient quelques moments à la bibliothèque, où elle les avait aperçu à peine deux jours plus tôt. Malheureusement, Bulstrode était de la partie, et elle n'avait pas osé les approcher.

- Hermione !

La main suspendue au-dessus de la poignée de la porte menant à la bibliothèque, la Gryffondor se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Blaise. Se retournant avec un large sourire, elle avança vers le métis. Le couloir était désert, aussi lui adressa t-il lui aussi un signe de tête amical. A sa grande surprise, alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, le métis l'étreignit en guise de bonjour.

- Je te cherchais, commença Hermione en se dégageant doucement.

Etrangement, la présence de Blaise la rassurait beaucoup. A lui, elle était certaine de n'avoir rien à cacher.

- Tant mieux, moi aussi, annonça alors Blaise. Viens.

Il l'entraina dans la bibliothèque, déserte pour l'heure, et tous deux allèrent s'installer à une table du fond, à l'abri des regards. Pansy et Nott s'y trouvaient déjà, et la Serpentard adressa un léger sourire à Hermione.

- Salut Hermione, chuchota Nott.

Surprise, la Gryffondor haussa un sourcil.

- Oh, il paraît que tu appelles Pansy et Blaise par leur prénom, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'y mettre aussi, expliqua t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Très bien, Théodore.

Hermione lui lança un regard amusé avant de croiser ses doigts sur le bois de la table.

- Je voudrais savoir une chose…

- Attends, Hermione. Il y a du nouveau, la coupa Blaise.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'en ai parlé mercredi dernier, fit Pansy. L'armoire à disparaître de Poudlard, celle qui est cassée.

- Malefoy l'a réparé ?

Son ton était paniqué, et Blaise couvrit sa main de la sienne. Le regard de Pansy était équivoque, et Hermione rougit légèrement, sans toutefois se dégager.

- Non. Pas encore. Mais on pense qu'il est sur le point de le faire, dit alors Théodore. Et le problème, c'est que s'il y parvient, il n'hésitera pas longtemps avant d'en parler à son cher… maître.

- Où est elle ? C'est ça que je voulais savoir, fit Hermione en tentant de garder son sang froid.

Imaginer les Mangemorts dévastant le château était une image bien sinistre, et les corps des élèves qui s'entassaient dans les ruines lui donnaient mal au cœur.

- La Salle sur Demande, répondit Pansy. Pourquoi ? Tu as une idée ?

- Eh bien…

Hermione se leva brusquement en entendant la porte de la bibliothèque claquer, et vit une chevelure rousse avancer vers eux. Elle se baissa, et les trois Serpentards se penchèrent pour l'écouter.

- Il faut la détruire. Je vais le faire, souffla t-elle en vitesse.

Puis elle s'écarta de la table en faisant mine de chercher un manuel avec grande concentration tandis que Pansy, Blaise et Théodore la regardaient avec scepticisme. Mais l'arrivée de Ginny ne leur laissa pas le temps du moindre commentaire.

- Hermione ! Je te cherchais mais je ne… Qu'est-ce que ?

La rouquine jeta un œil suspicieux à la table juste derrière Hermione, mais soupira avant d'entrainer la Gryffondor à sa suite, la tenant par le bras comme une enfant.

- Je n'ai rien dit à Harry et Ron, comme promit, mais je t'assure que copiner avec ces trois là n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire, chuchota t-elle avec sévérité.

- Gin, ce n'est pas ce que…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Bien sûr… Tu sais quoi ? Je venais te dire que tu avais de la rivalité avec Lavande, pour Ron, mais je crois que tu t'en fiche.

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac d'Hermione, qui imagina immédiatement son ami en pleine embrassade avec la jolie blonde.

- Je ne m'en fiche pas. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Zabini, cracha Ginny. Tu as vu comme il te regarde ?

- Blaise ?

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux trois Serpentards à moins de trois mètres d'elles, et capta les yeux brillants du métis. Elle reporta son attention sur la rouquine.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous. Ce n'est qu'un ami.

- Super. Eh bien amuses toi bien avec tes amis les serpents, lâcha Ginny.

Une grande colère envahit alors Hermione. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-on pas de la juger sans arrêt ? Ginny la suivait comme son ombre dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, pour surveiller ses fréquentations et Harry et Ron en faisaient de même depuis qu'ils avaient appris pour sa maladie. Pourquoi n'acceptaient-ils simplement pas qu'elle veuille parfois être seule ? Et puis c'était quoi ces amis qui ne la laissaient pas choisir les gens qu'elle fréquentait !

- Mais laisse moi vivre Ginny !

Derrière elle, tout un étalage de livres s'écroula sur la moquette, et une exclamation courroucée lui parvint du bureau de madame Pince.

- J'en ai marre de toi, et de ton frère ! Et de Harry ! Vous me surveillez tout le temps ! Vous me couvez comme… comme…

Elle se tut soudainement. Ils agissaient comme une famille inquiète. Comme ses parents auraient pu le faire s'ils avaient appris que leur fille était malade. L'énergie qui s'était entassée en elle éclata tout à coup comme du verre, et elle se sentit chanceler.

- Nous… Je ne veux que te protéger Hermione, tenta Ginny, légèrement effrayée.

- Ils te l'ont dit n'est-ce pas ?

La rouquine ne répondit pas, et les yeux d'Hermione se noircirent.

- Ils n'avaient pas le droit de t'en parler !

L'étalage de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque s'écroula à son tour, et Ginny attrapa Hermione alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement du sol.

- Hermione, Hermione ! Je suis désolé !

- Non ! J'en ai marre de vous tous ! J'essais de faire au mieux pour mes amis, tous mes amis, et tout ce que j'obtiens sont des jugements ! C'en est assez !

Elle sentit un liquide chaud lui parvenir aux lèvres, et remarqua qu'elle saignait du nez.

- Hermione !

C'était Blaise. Il s'était levé précipitamment alors que la Gryffondor touchait le sol. Ginny passa un bras protecteur devant Hermione et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle Zabini !

Le métis leva les mains en signe de rémission, mais garda un regard inquiet sur la jeune fille qui divaguait. Pansy et Théodore rejoignirent Blaise, et firent un pas vers Hermione.

- N'approchez pas ! S'écria Ginny. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Hermione se mit à gémir et s'écarta brutalement de son ami. Les jambes arquées, elle avait une teinte pâle comme la mort.

- Je n'irais pas à l'infirmerie ! Pas encore ! Mon père est presque médecin, il saura quoi faire.

Un pincement au cœur, Hermione revit le corps de Paul, étendu dans les ruines de la villa. Il était mort, et ses yeux vides fixaient son petit garçon en larmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

Tout ce raffut avait attiré l'attention de madame Pince, qui s'approchait à grandes enjambées.

- Qui a fait ça ?

Le ton sec d'Hermione fit sursauter la pauvre bibliothécaire, qui remarqua alors le sang qui coulait de son élève, et sa blancheur inquiétante.

- Miss Granger, que vous arrive t-il ? Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, fit elle à l'intention des autres.

Mais Hermione voyait un capuchon qui découvrait un visage. Le visage de cette femme aux traits sévères.

- C'est vous !

Elle planta un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de madame Pince, qui recula d'un pas devant les yeux d'un noir d'encre d'Hermione.

- Arrête !

La voix de Pansy résonna dans sa tête, réconfortante, familière. Elle vit Théodore du coin de l'œil qui attrapait la main de la Serpentard pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Instinct de survit. Oui, Hermione se sentait toute puissance, mais la voix de Pansy l'avait arrêté. Soudain, elle se rappela des mains calleuses du sorcier de son rêve, caché par sa cape noire. C'était un homme, pas une femme.

- Tout va bien, continua Pansy. Chut.

La Serpentard s'approcha d'Hermione à pas lent, et la Gryffondor la regarda faire sans réagir, la laissant passer une main douce dans son dos, une autre empoignant la sienne avec force.

- Je vais l'emmener, dit-elle à l'intention de Ginny.

Hermione n'eut pas la moindre protestation, et se laissa guider comme dans un rêve dans le couloir de pierre.

-Racontes moi Pansy, demanda t-elle, suppliante. Racontes moi ta vie d'enfant.

Pansy parla sans cesse, lui racontant quelques anecdotes vécues à son manoir. Sa voix calma Hermione, qui mettait un pied devant l'autre sans voir autre chose que les grands yeux verts de Pansy. Des pas derrière elle se faisaient entendre. Etait-ce Blaise, Théodore, Ginny ? Madame Pince ? Elle n'avait pas la force de regarder.

- Il y avait un grand arbre, près de mon manoir. J'y jouais tout le temps. Mais j'aurais préféré avoir une sœur ou un frère pour y jouer avec moi. C'était un très grand arbre, avec des feuilles jaunes…

Il n'y avait que le visage blanc de Pansy, ses yeux en amandes, ses cheveux noirs. Et sa voix, familière.

- Et il y avait aussi le grenier, où j'allais chaque nuit avant de dormir. Je pensais qu'il y avait un trésor. Parce qu'il y avait un grand coffre qui ne s'ouvrait jamais. Je me demande ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, et elle se sentit partir doucement dans l'inconscience alors que ses yeux redevenaient d'un marron épicé. Le lit de l'infirmerie était frais et confortable, et elle sentait sur elle le doux regard de la Serpentard. Ça devrait toujours être comme ça, simple. La main de Blaise lui serrait les doigts, et Théodore avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Pansy. Ginny était assise au bout du lit, inquiète.

- Bonne nuit Peter, souffla t-elle avant de s'endormir.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, répondit Pansy en douceur.


	31. Un Samedi dans le Coton

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Hermione s'éveilla. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne puisse distinguer les formes blanches qui l'entouraient. L'infirmerie ? Pourquoi était-elle à l'infirmerie ? Elle remarqua alors madame Pomfresh, assise sur une chaise, endormie. Elle avait du veiller sur elle toute la nuit. Soupirant, Hermione s'assit, tentant de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé avant qu'elle ne perde conscience. La bibliothèque, Blaise, Théodore. Pansy. Et Ginny. Avec un frisson, elle se rappela de ses sentiments de colère pour la jeune fille, et aussi pour la pauvre bibliothécaire affolée. Une fois de plus, elle avait perdu le contrôle. Elle espéra qu'elle n'avait blessé personne, et surtout qu'elle n'avait pas dit ou fait de chose compromettante alors qu'elle n'était plus dans son état normal.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes réveillée !

La voix de l'infirmière attira son attention, et elle remarqua son teint pâle et sa mine inquiète, les traits tirés.

- Je vous ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve sitôt que l'on vous a porté ici. Mais comment vous sentez vous ?

Madame Pomfresh approcha sa main du front d'Hermione et émit une faible grimace.

- Vous êtes glacée. Vous allez rester ici quelques temps.

- Mais…

- Miss Granger, la coupa l'infirmière.

Son visage se fit sévère et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Votre taux de cellules à augmenter de façon significative…

La Gryffondor baissa la tête, se souvenant avoir délibérément caché la dernière croissance de son taux, qui avait déjà atteint un plafond de cinq mille. Devrait-elle une fois de plus faire oublier le nombre bien trop grand à madame Pomfresh ?

- Combien ? demanda t-elle alors d'une voix lasse.

- Vous en êtes à plus de six mille, Hermione. C'est bien trop dangereux.

Le visage fermé, la rouge et or reporta son attention sur l'infirmière.

- Je ne veux pas rester ici, annonça t-elle froidement.

Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'attendait madame Pomfresh, qui lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans l'école, librement, avec tout ce pouvoir ! Il est aussi dangereux pour vous que pour les autres élèves, vous en avez conscience !

- Je le sais bien, mais il est hors de question que je reste dans cette infirmerie ou dans quelconque hôpital pour le restant de mes jours. J'ai des choses à faire.

Sur ses paroles, Hermione rassembla le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait, et lança le sort d'oubli à la pauvre infirmière, qui resta la bouche ouverte, l'air perdu. Puis la Gryffondor se leva et quitta la pièce immaculée en vitesse, le cœur battant. Elle avait une fois de plus franchit les limites. Mais sitôt la porte franchit, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Pansy.

- Tu es sortie !

- Je…

- Comment vas-tu ?

La mine inquiète de la Serpentard ne soulagea en rien la conscience d'Hermione, qui ne voulait que partir très loin de ce lieu. Mais le couloir était désert, et Pansy ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser seule.

- Tu es vraiment pâle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. L'infirmière a dit que c'était simplement une crise de nerfs, à cause des cours, mentit Hermione. Je vais aller mieux, j'ai juste besoin de regagner mon appartement pour me reposer un peu.

- Mais pourquoi ne t'as t-elle pas gardé en observation ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais bien je te dis. Merci de m'avoir emmené. Et attendu.

Son ton sec surpris Pansy, qui s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Hermione marchait à grandes enjambées, pressée de se retrouver seule. Elle avait besoin de solitude, rien de plus, rien de moins. Bientôt, elle atteignit le septième étage, et soupira de désespoir en voyant Harry et Ron à la porte de son appartement, en pleine conversation avec Peter.

- Hermione ! S'écria Ron en l'apercevant.

Il courut vers elle pour l'étreindre, mais elle se dégagea rapidement.

- Je vais bien, tout va bien.

- On n'avait pas le droit de rester à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh nous l'a interdit. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry.

- Crise de nerfs.

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est ta maladie hein ?

Ron avait visé juste, et un nœud se forma dans la poitrine d'Hermione. Elle aurait souhaité pour une fois qu'ils ne soient pas au courant. Peter sortit de leur salle commune pour les rejoindre, le visage tout aussi inquiet qu'Harry et Ron.

- Hermione !

Il l'enlaça avec force, et de bruyants sanglots envahirent le couloir.

- J'ai… J'ai eu p… peur, et tu ne… ne revenais pas…

- Chut, Pete. Tout va bien, je suis là, tout va bien.

Elle le caressa lentement, et darda ses yeux bruns sur ses deux amis, leur intimant silencieusement de la laisser seule. Cela l'arrangeait aussi beaucoup, car elle ne voulait répondre à aucune de leur question pour le moment.

- Allez vous préparer pour le match. Je m'occupe de Peter.

- Mais…

- Je vais bien Ron !

Le rouquin pris un air bougon, mais Harry l'entraina à sa suite vers la tour des Gryffondors, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Elle entra alors dans son appartement, toujours aux prises avec Peter.

- Eh ! Peter, tout va bien, chut !

Mais le petit garçon sanglotait toujours, et les gémissements de Philibert s'additionnèrent bientôt à ses pleurs, résonnant dans toute la pièce. Hermione se sentit profondément mal. Il avait eu peur, et c'était de sa faute.

- J'ai cru que… que tu reviendrais pas…

Hermione berça son frère avec douceur, et au bout d'un certain temps, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Assise sur le canapé du salon, Peter recroquevillé contre elle, Hermione chantonnait doucement, accompagné du boursoufflet aux couleurs d'épices. Elle s'endormit elle aussi très vite.

Le rêve s'était fait cauchemar, une fois de plus. Et à son réveil, Hermione revoyait encore et toujours les corps de ses parents, son frère esseulé au milieu des ruines, et de sombres sorciers encapuchonnés. Le pire avait été les sons, les rires machiavéliques de Mangemorts à la silhouette sinistre, et sa propre voix qui hurlait à la mort. Elle sentit le corps chaud de Peter contre le sien, et soupira. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tiré de choses vraies, mais bien loin d'ici pour l'heure. Respirant de nouveau correctement, elle s'étira au mieux dans sa position inconfortable. Sa main toucha une touffe de poils douce et soyeuse, et elle se retourna pour voir Pattenrond. Elle avait presque oublié que son chat était toujours là.

- Bonjour mon chat, dit-elle joyeusement.

Un gémissement à côté d'elle lui signifia que Peter était réveillé, et elle laissa le petit garçon s'étirer à son tour. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant que ses yeux bleus puissent enfin y voir clair.

- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant à sa sœur.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Mieux qu'hier, répondit-il, la mine plus sombre.

Effectivement. Hermione passa une main espiègle dans ses cheveux en bataille et le garçon éclata d'un rire aigu. Elle le chatouilla, et se leva prestement pour éviter une contre-attaque. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus entendu rire ainsi. Elle se glissa dans la salle de bain, et enfila rapidement quelques vêtements du weekend, se figea soudainement en entendant des coups à la porte d'entrée. Dumbledore ? Madame Pomfresh ? Un professeur ?

- J'y vais, fit la voix de Peter au salon.

Hermione attendit un instant, suivant avec grande attention les pas de son frère. Le grincement de la porte la fit presque frissonner, et elle imagina toutes les possibilités d'une visite aussi matinale. Elle avait déjà congédié Ron et Harry, et aussi Pansy. Elle avait lancé un sort, pour la seconde fois, à un professeur. Ce ne pouvait être que Dumbledore, qui venait la réprimander, l'enfermer dans un hôpital pour le reste de ses jours.

- Salut. Je m'appelle Blaise. Tu es Peter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… Oui. Tu es un ami d'Hermione ?

- C'est ça.

La voix du métis entraina une vague de soulagement dans la poitrine d'Hermione, et elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec enthousiasme.

- Blaise !

Le Serpentard entra dans la pièce, sous le regard peu à l'aise de Peter. Il étreignit Hermione, et elle sourit largement en se dégageant.

- C'est qui Hermione ?

- C'est un ami, Pete. Blaise Zabini.

- Mais Ron dit que les Serpentards…

- Sont des gens comme les autres, le coupa Hermione.

Blaise épousseta nonchalamment son uniforme vert et argent en adressant un clin d'œil à Hermione. Peter sembla se détendre un peu, et Hermione se promit de passer un savon à Ron pour raconter des sottises pareilles à son frère.

- Blaise, je te présente Peter. Mon frère.

- Salut Peter.

Il s'inclina exagérément, et Peter sourit. Hermione prit alors le métis par la main pour l'entrainer vers sa chambre.

- Nous avons besoin de discuter, Blaise et moi. Tu restes sage Pete ?

- Argus va me faire visiter les combles de Poudlard aujourd'hui, rétorqua le petit garçon avec fierté.

- Argus ? S'étonna Blaise.

Hermione réprima un éclat de rire, et ébouriffa encore un peu plus Peter.

- Tu te coiffes, tu t'habilles, et après tu pourras rejoindre Argus.

Peter s'exécuta assez rapidement, sous l'œil acéré de sa sœur, et quitta la pièce avec légèreté. Une fois seuls, les deux élèves se regardèrent intensément.

- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Blaise.

- Oui. C'est pour ça que tu es venu ?

- Je m'inquiétais. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé hier ?

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas lui cacher sa vie privée, mais elle avait tant regretté d'avoir parler à Harry et Ron. Leur comportement avait changé, et ils la surveillaient constamment. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un énième garde du corps dans son entourage. Mais c'était Blaise, et son regard ambré semblait fouiller au fond de son âme.

- J'ai… pété un boulon.

- J'ai vu ça, oui. Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai quelques soucis avec ma magie en ce moment, expliqua vaguement Hermione.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Et quel genre de soucis ?

Blaise s'installa dans le canapé, la mine sérieuse. Hermione hésitait fortement à lui parler. Elle leur faisait confiance depuis si peu de temps, à lui et aux autres Serpentards, qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle pouvait ou pas raconter. Mais le métis avait l'air bien décidé à tout savoir, et Hermione se lança dans des explications approximatives de sa maladie.

- Tu vas mourir ?

Le teint de sa voix semblait cassé. Il était visiblement touché.

- Non. Enfin oui, mais pas tout de suite. Peut-être un peu plus tôt que la plupart des gens, c'est tout.

Le métis ne dit plus rien, mais le silence n'était pas pesant. C'était calme, et Hermione s'assit à côté de Blaise, qui arborait une mine sombre mais sereine.

- On trouvera un moyen, Hermione. Je te le promets.

- Ne promets pas des choses que tu n'es pas capable de tenir, le gronda Hermione en s'appuyant sur lui.

- Je le promets.

Son ton ne laissait place à aucune protestation, et Hermione sentit un élan d'espoir au fond de sa poitrine. Pourquoi pas ? Blaise était intelligent, et très doué pour les sortilèges et potions. Il voulait devenir médicomages. Il pourrait trouver un remède ?

- Promets moi surtout de n'en parler à personne, et de ne pas me couver comme un bébé, le pria Hermione.

- Ça…

- Blaise !

- Ok. Mais je ne veux pas que tu gardes pour toi ce genre de choses. On est ami maintenant, non ?

Hermione soupira, et le métis lui passa délicatement une main dans les cheveux.

- Je suis désolé qu'on ne se soit pas connu avant. Pour de vrai je veux dire.

- Moi aussi.

Ce samedi, les clameurs du match de Quidditch emplirent les oreilles des deux élèves recroquevillés dans le canapé sans même qu'ils y prêtent attention. Hermione se sentait en sécurité avec Blaise. Et lui, il se sentait quelqu'un de meilleur avec elle. Théodore, à la grande surprise de la Gryffondor, les rejoignit en dans l'après-midi, et ils discutèrent longuement d'un possible plan. Hermione avait annoncé qu'elle pourrait détruire l'armoire pour donner encore plus de temps au groupe pour aider Malefoy. Mais Blaise s'opposait maintenant à l'idée, malgré sa promesse. Et Théodore restait sceptique quant à la possible réalisation d'une telle chose. En fin d'après-midi, les deux Serpentards quittèrent la pièce, laissant Hermione seule. Mais elle fut rapidement rejointe par Ginny, Harry et Peter.

- Où est Ron ?

- Il célèbre la victoire, répondit vaguement Harry.

Mais son teint rougit ne trompa pas Hermione, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Il est avec Lavande, expliqua Ginny avec indifférence.

De toute évidence, la rouquine était toujours en colère pour la veille, et ce malgré ce qui était arrivé. Hermione n'en tint pas compte, le cœur serré.

- Ah.

Mais au fond d'elle, Hermione savait qu'il devait en être ainsi. Parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais le droit à une relation durable. Parce qu'elle était malade. Et aussi parce qu'elle et Ron, ce n'était rien de plus que de l'amitié. Mais tout de même, ça faisait un mal de chien. La seule chose qui lui mit du baume au cœur ce soir là fut la mise en couple de Ginny et Harry, alors qu'ils jouaient tous les cinq à un jeu de société. Hermione adressa un clin d'œil à la rouquine, qui lui sourit largement. Tout était pardonné.


	32. Décision

Fan-hermy : Tout d'abord un grand merci pour ta review, c'est sympa d'avoir des avis sur mon histoire )

Pour ce qui est de la douleur au cœur, c'est surtout parce que dans le véritable livre Harry Potter, JK Rowling a créé la relation entre Ron et Hermione telle qu'ils deviennent mari et femme au final. Je n'avais pas envie de faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, et d'écarter avec quelques mots les sentiments qu'ils pourraient avoir l'un pour l'autre. Et puis Hermione et Ron sont tout de même très proches, meilleurs amis, au même titre qu'Harry avec Ron et avec Hermione. Bref, c'est une façon de dire au revoir à cette relation sans toutefois faire comme si elle n'avait pas existé.

Sinon, Drago ou Blaise hein ? Ben tu verras bien par la suite, mais je penche plutôt pour un Dramione à la base. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que Blaise n'a aucune chance )

Pour son pouvoir, j'imagine que je peux le dévoiler, c'est quelque chose qu'elle a depuis la naissance. D'ailleurs, au tout début de l'histoire, Dumbledore est déjà au courant de sa maladie. On en apprendra effectivement plus sur les parents biologiques d'Hermione J

Merci encore, et bonne lecture pour la suite !

Et moi aussi j'adore Peter ^

Stiitch : Maso va ! Hermione ne contrôle jamais vraiment son pouvoir. Elle essaye simplement de contrôler ses émotions, mais ce n'est pas facile. Et ça risque de déraper à un moment où un autre, alors tu as de quoi être satisfaite par la suite )

Voici donc la suite en bonne et due forme, en espérant que ça plaise à tout le monde. Et encore un grand merci pour vos review les amis ! Bonne lecture )

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione apprit avec surprise que Malefoy n'avait pas participé au match des Gryffondors contre les Serpentards. D'après Harry, il s'était porté malade. Mais le brun avait bien des idées derrière la tête, et jetait sans cesse des regards soupçonneux vers la table des vert et argent. Chaque fois qu'Harry se lançait dans de grands discours sur le Serpentard peroxydé, Hermione détournait son attention au mieux, arguant que le garçon était certainement angoissé vis-à-vis de son père, emprisonné à Azkaban. Mais malheureusement, Harry ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Qui plus est, il avait parlé de ses soupçons à Dumbledore, et le directeur avait promis de garder un œil attentif sur son jeune élève. Lorsqu'il lui avait raconté cela, Hermione avait haussé un sourcil.

- Dumbledore surveille Malefoy ?

- Heureusement, oui, confirma Harry.

Hermione frissonna. Mais son attention fut détournée par l'arrivée de Ron, qui avait une certaine blonde fort désagréable accroché au bras.

- Ron, Lavande, Salua Hermione froidement.

Puis elle quitta la table en urgence, baissant la tête.

- Tu pars déjà ? S'étonna Ron.

De toute évidence, le rouquin n'avait aucune conscience du malaise profond de son amie lorsqu'elle le voyait avec sa petite-amie. Il était même très heureux, et déblatérait sans cesse de la merveilleuse capacité de Lavande à l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Un travail à faire, répliqua Hermione sans le regarder.

Elle croisa les yeux compatissants de Ginny, qui était bien plus aimable à son encontre depuis qu'elle était avec Harry. Bien qu'ils soient à présent ensemble, ils évitaient toute forme d'attachement lorsque Ron était dans les parages. Ginny aurait bien voulu officialiser leur relation, mais Harry avait bien trop peur de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Aussi Hermione les invitait souvent dans son appartement, lorsque Ron était aux prises avec Lavande. Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant la faible étincelle dans les yeux de la rouquine. Ginny était heureuse. Et sa compassion n'était des plus bienvenue. Bien sûr Hermione était triste que Ron soit avec Lavande. Elle était triste qu'il ne se soit finalement rien passé entre elle et lui. Mais toute cette tristesse était plus due à des regrets, regrets de n'avoir jamais tenté quoi que ce soit. Et surtout, elle était triste d'être seule. Car au final, c'était elle la célibataire, rat de bibliothèque, miss je-sais-tout, fille à problème et orpheline. Pas de petit ami, pas de parents, et trop de secrets.

Sitôt les grandes portes franchies, Hermione se demanda où aller. Elle avait dit vouloir se rendre à la bibliothèque, mais la seule idée de se retrouver une fois de plus seule dans cette pièce emplie de livres poussiéreux et peu bavards la rendait malade. Elle ne s'était pas rendu à l'infirmerie le lundi de cette semaine, et avait reçu plusieurs courriers et visites de Dobby pour qu'elle s'y rende. Même un hibou de Dumbledore. Mais elle ne désirait pas rejoindre l'infirmière. Elle savait déjà ce qui se passerait. Un taux trop haut, une inquiétude immense, de la compassion, et une promesse d'enfermement jusqu'à trouver un remède inexistant. La brune darda son regard brun sur le grand escalier, puis sur la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas cours. Hermione fila donc vers le parc en inspirant profondément. Son ennui était presque palpable. Lorsqu'elle ne passait pas des heures à réfléchir au problème de Malefoy, c'était aux trois autres Serpentards qu'elle pensait, si ce n'est à Ron et sa blonde. Ou à Harry et la prophétie. Des choses plein la tête, et Peter qui rafraichissait ses journées.

- Hermione !

Au détour de l'arbre sous lequel elle s'installait habituellement, derrière le bosquet, Hermione s'arrêta. Souriante, elle se tourna vers Pansy. La Serpentard était assise à l'abri des regards, accompagnées de Blaise et Théodore. Elle remarqua les mains entrelacées de Pansy et de Théodore, et son sourire s'élargit.

- Salut, lança t-elle en prenant place dans leur cercle.

- Comment tu vas ? S'enquit immédiatement Blaise.

- Bien, répondit-elle en toute simplicité.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de sa maladie, elle surprenait de plus en plus souvent le regard angoissé du métis sur sa nuque, et cela lui plaisait tout en l'agaçant.

- On était en train de parler de Drago, fit alors Théodore.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Pansy avait un ton sec, et elle s'en excusa d'un regard.

- Désolé, c'est juste que je m'inquiète.

- Ce n'est rien. Vous savez, j'ai pensé que…

- Il a réparé l'armoire.

Un grand blanc accueillit la remarque de Théodore, et Hermione accusa le coup.

- Il n'en a pas encore parlé à Rogue, ni même à Dumbledore. Il nous a dit qu'il ne savait pas encore quoi faire. Il voudrait retarder les choses, mais il est en panique.

Cela rassura quelque peu la Gryffondor, qui souffla légèrement.

- Nous devrions aller voir Dumbledore, lança alors Hermione.

- Quoi ?

Les trois Serpentards la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, l'air de la prendre pour une complète demeurée.

- Je le connais plutôt bien, via Harry. Et il n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

- Le directeur de l'école tu veux dire ? Pire ennemi de Voldy ?

La voix sarcastique de Pansy fit soupirer Hermione.

- Je veux dire qu'il est compréhensif, et qu'il est aussi un homme indulgent.

- Il ne serait d'aucune aide. Peut-être qu'au départ il chercherait une solution, mais la première chose à laquelle il penserait serait de protéger ses élèves Hermione, argua Blaise.

- Il ne le dénoncerait pas !

L'affirmation d'Hermione les surpris, et ils se turent un instant.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, fit Pansy. Je ne suis pas d'accord du tout.

- Moi non plus, assura Théodore en resserrant sa poigne sur la Serpentard.

- Ok. On ne fera rien si vous n'êtes pas d'accord. Simplement…

- On y repensera si on tombe dans une impasse, promit Blaise.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Hermione fut surprise de les voir si ouverts d'esprits. Elle penserait qu'il refuserait en bloc, mais il restait un faible espoir.

- Hermione !

La Gryffondor sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Peter, qui arrivait derrière le bosquet, son boursoufflet installé sur son épaule.

- Peter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Seul je veux dire, se rattrapa Hermione.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'il pense qu'il était malvenu, le pauvre petit garçon était bien trop sensible à ce genre de chose. Hermione vit du coin de l'œil Pansy se dégager de Théodore avec précipitation.

- Je te cherchais.

Il haussa les épaules et s'assis en tailleur entre Blaise et Hermione.

- Salut !

Sa voix enfantine rafraichit légèrement l'ambiance tendue, mais Pansy et Théodore restaient sur le qui vive.

- Comment as-tu su que je serais ici ?

- Philibert. Il t'a… senti, je crois.

- Je vois.

Hermione se rendit alors compte de l'improbabilité de la situation. Son jeune frère de six ans, elle, et un groupe de Serpentards qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment que depuis quelques mois, rassemblés dans le parc de Poudlard. Dans le dos de ses meilleurs amis.

- Vous n'êtes pas très polis, remarqua alors Peter alors qu'aucun des Serpentards ne lui avaient répondu.

- Salut, glissa alors Blaise.

- Bonjour.

Théodore adressa un signe de tête au petit garçon, qui sembla plus heureux, et il darda un regard intense vers Pansy.

- Bonjour, finit-elle par dire.

Philibert émit un sifflement aigu, et Hermione fit les gros yeux au boursoufflet.

- Il ne devrait pas faire tant de bruit Pete !

- Pourquoi ça ? Il est heureux !

- Parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde vienne ici…

Le ton d'Hermione était très bas, et Peter acquiesça alors en faisant la moue.

- Je vois. Encore un secret hein ?

- C'est ça.

- Génial.

Le petit garçon sembla se renfrogner, et Hermione lui passa une main amicale dans les cheveux.

- Mais cette fois-ci tu en fais partie !

Peter lui sourit alors, et Hermione fut soulagée. Les trois Serpentards finirent par se détendre, mais ils ne purent plus parler de Malefoy et de sa mission. Ce fut Peter qui fit la majeure partie de la conversation, demandant sans cesse de nouvelles informations sur le monde magique. Blaise lui répondit chaque fois avec patience, et voyant que son frère était fort occupé, Hermione reporta son attention sur Pansy et Théodore.

- Alors vous deux…

- Tais-toi Granger !

Hermione sourit à Pansy, et la Serpentard se détendit.

- Oui. Tu vois, Blaise est libre, chuchota t-elle.

- Mais personne ne doit savoir pour nous, finit Théodore.

Puis il sembla comprendre les dernières paroles de sa petite-amie, et il sursauta.

- Tu es… intéressé par Blaise ?

Hermione rougit fortement, jetant un coup d'œil discret au métis. Mais le Serpentard était en plein discussion avec Peter, et il ne sembla pas avoir entendu.

- Non. Non, nous sommes juste amis.

- C'est ça, se moqua Pansy.

- Au fait, lança Théodore pour changer de conversation. L'armoire…

- J'ai dit que j'allais la détruire.

- Mais comment ?

Pansy darda ses yeux verts sur la Gryffondor, attendant sa réponse. Mais Hermione ne trouvait pas ses mots, et elle mit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- C'est un secret, finit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Ah. Super. Ben secret ou pas, il va falloir s'activer si tu veux mon avis.

- Mais où est-elle ? Je veux dire, comment savoir quelle pièce demander à la Salle sur Demande ?

Hermione vit Théodore prendre un regard lointain avant de finalement lui répondre.

- Il me semble que Dray a parlé d'une grande pièce avec tout un fatras d'écolier. Des objets en tous genre, dispersés dans toute la salle. Des objets qu'on ne devrait pas avoir.

- Des objets cachés alors ?

Pansy acquiesça.

- Je pense que c'est ça. Tu n'as qu'à demander une pièce pour cacher un objet.

- J'irais ce soir, décida alors Hermione.

- Tu iras où ?

Elle se tourna vers Peter, qui planta ses yeux bleus sur elle avec impatience.

- Manger, à la Grande Salle. J'ai raté le dîner du jeudi soir la semaine dernière, et il y a des tranches de jambons crus. Alors j'irais ce soir, expliqua rapidement Hermione.

Le regard de Blaise lui fit comprendre combien son mensonge était tiré par les cheveux, et Peter fronça les sourcils.

- Ah.

- Je viendrais aussi, lança alors Pansy en souriant.

Hermione prit un air alarmé, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire devant Peter.

- Ben on ira tous de toutes manières, fit il en toute innocence.

- Exactement.

Théodore lança un regard équivoque à Hermione, et elle se sentit quelque peu dépassée.

- Super, dit-elle doucement.

Quelques minutes après, Argus fit son apparition.

- Peter, je t'ai cherché partout !

- Désolé Argus, répondit le garçon en baissant la tête. Je voulais voir Hermione.

Il adressa un faible sourire au concierge, qui se détendit tout à coup. Argus fit un clin d'œil à la Gryffondor, et gratifia Peter d'une légère tape sur l'épaule.

- Ce n'est pas si grave. Mais ne le refais plus sans me prévenir d'accord ?

Les trois Serpentards avaient l'air médusés par le changement de comportement du concierge vis-à-vis de Peter et Hermione, et ils ne purent émettre le moindre mot. Une fois qu'il fut parti en compagnie du jeune garçon, qui lança un large signe du bras à toute la troupe, Hermione éclata de rire.

- Je vous présente Argus Rusard, en chair et en os, commenta t-elle en les voyant suivre la paire hétéroclite quelques pas plus loin.

Puis elle prit congé des Serpentards, voyant le temps filer.

- Ton frère ne va rien cafter hein ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

- Non. Je lui dirais de ne pas raconter mes mauvaises fréquentations.

Sérieuse comme un pape, elle se leva sous le regard mauvais de la Serpentard. Théodore émit un rire presque inaudible tandis que Blaise souriait étrangement. Il se leva à sa suite et l'accompagna un peu plus loin. Hermione entendit Pansy siffler juste derrière elle.

- Vous parliez de quoi tout à l'heure ?

- De la soirée. Des plats qui seront servis.

- Hermione…

La Gryffondor soupira, et dévoila finalement l'objectif du soir.

- Je viendrais aussi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Je ne veux qu'aucun d'entres vous ne vienne, objecta Hermione avec vivacité.

- Nous vendrons quand même.

Le ton du métis n'attendait aucune réponse, et Hermione soupira de plus belle.

- Bien. Onze heures, devant la tapisserie des Trolls.

- Ça marche.

Blaise regarda derrière eux, et vit que Pansy et Théodore étaient en pleine discussion, visiblement sérieuse. Il étreignit alors Hermione, qui surprise, se laissa faire.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se fassent des idées, expliqua t-elle en voyant le haussement de sourcil d'Hermione.

- Ils s'en font déjà tu sais. Mais nous sommes juste amis hein ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Blaise en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Hermione rougit légèrement avant de quitter les lieux avec empressement. Elle croisa Neville et Seamus, qui parlaient de disparitions mystérieuses déclarées dans la gazette au matin. Loin de l'école, la guerre faisait toujours rage. D'ailleurs, pas si loin que ça. Hermione baissa la tête, ses pensés de nouveaux bien sinistres se bousculant dans son esprit.


	33. Haine et Damnation

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et encouragements, c'est vraiment top ! Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Un chapitre plutôt roche en rebondissements, et je promets que le prochain sera (déjà pour bientôt), et tout aussi dingue ;)  
Bisous à tous !

Le soir vint bien plus vite qu'Hermione ne l'avait espérée, et elle fut bien incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit au dîner. La proximité de Ron, les doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Lavande, ajouté au fait qu'elle s'apprêtait quelques heures plus tard à une fois de plus user de son pouvoir lui nouait l'estomac. Hermione écarte quelques pâtes du bout de sa fourchette, et déglutit en voyant Harry enfourner une large tranche de jambon.

- Tu ne manges pas ? S'étonna Peter.

- Je n'ai pas très faim finalement.

- Je croyais que tu voulais absolument mangé le plat de ce soir ?

Hermione fit une moue désabusée, et Peter comprit instantanément.

- Je veux dire, c'est ce que tu m'as dit cet après-midi, à l'appartement.

Harry et Ron ne faisaient heureusement pas attention à eux, ni même personne autour de la table. Hermione avait eu peu de temps pour faire comprendre à son frère qu'il ne fallait pas parler de son affiliation avec les Serpentards devant les Gryffondors. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ses raisons, mais était bien trop heureux de partager un secret avec sa sœur. Aussi avait-il promit de se taire, et Hermione avait croisé les doigts pour qu'il ne fasse aucune gaffe malgré lui. Hermione lui adressa un sourire et coupa un petit bout de jambon, le mâchant difficilement avant de finalement l'avaler sans même en percevoir le goût salé. Peter eut l'air satisfait, et il reprit sa conversation avec Dean. Celui-ci était exalté car il avait pu remplacer Katie au Quidditch. La pauvre Gryffondor s'était malheureusement blessée peu après le début du match, et était à présent à l'infirmerie pour se soigner.

Hermione ne dit mot jusque la fin du repas, plongée dans des pensées plus sinistres les unes que les autres, tâchant de se dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ce soir que de détruire l'armoire par sa magie. Elle avait si peur de perdre à nouveau le contrôle, et surtout elle redoutait de ne plus se reconnaître après cela. La dernière fois, lorsqu'elle avait détruit le collier avec Malefoy, elle ne s'était plus souvenue de rien des quelques minutes passées dans la cabane hurlante. Tout s'était effacé de son esprit, et elle avait croisé le regard suspicieux de Malefoy plusieurs fois dans les couloirs depuis ce moment. Le pire avait été ses rêves, sombres et incohérents, où elle se voyait sans cesse, les yeux noirs et le visage d'une pâleur extrême, emplit d'un sentiment de haine intense. Si elle se remettait dans un tel état ce soir, ça tournerait mal. Et le fait que les trois Serpentards seraient là n'arrangeait en rien son angoisse. Soudain, elle fut prise d'un doute. Elle se leva brusquement, sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, lança Neville, assis juste à côté d'elle.

- Je viens de me rappeler d'un truc. Rien d'important.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées, priant pour que personne ne la suive. Ils mettraient cela sur le compte de son chagrin vis-à-vis de Ron. Grand bien leur en fut, car elle n'était prête à donner aucune explication. Juste avant de passer les portes, elle tourna la tête vers les Serpentards. Elle croisa les yeux verts de Pansy, et celle-ci comprit en un instant. Elle se leva à son tour, lentement, et Théodore suivit le mouvement. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, et vit que Dumbledore la regardait avec investigation. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis le début de l'année, et il ne devait être au courant de ses faits et gestes que par ses moyens personnels, et les examens hebdomadaires de madame Pomfresh. Savait-il seulement qu'elle ne s'était pas présenté à l'infirmerie ce lundi ? Elle espérait que non, mais le regard bleuté du vieux sorcier semblait des plus sérieux. Il devait la surveiller, elle aussi, au même titre que Harry, ou Malefoy. Elle réprima un frisson. S'il connaissait l'ampleur des conséquences de ses actes depuis quelques semaines, il ne resterait pas simplement assis dans sa chaise. Tout était donc pour le mieux. Elle remarqua Rogue se pencher à l'oreille du directeur, et fut prise d'une sourde colère. Quel hypocrite ! Alors qu'elle tournait finalement le dos à la large pièce pour rejoindre le Hall, le professeur de défense reçu quantité de sauce sur sa cape noire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sitôt qu'Hermione eut rejoint les cachots, seul endroit où elle était à peu près certaine de ne croiser personne, et surtout pas un auror, Pansy fut près d'elle.

- Et si Malefoy est à la Salle sur Demande ce soir ? Où s'il nous surprend ?

- Il n'y sera pas.

Théodore venait d'arriver, les mains dans les poches. Sa mine déterminé soulagea grandement Hermione.

- Nous lui avons trouvé une occupation pour la soirée.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit Hermione.

- Disons que le professeur Flitwick n'a pas apprécia de l'entendre proférer des insultes à tout bout de champ pendant son cours, répondit Pansy avec une pointe de malice.

- Vous lui avez lancé un sort ?

- Exactement. Il a une retenue ce soir, à partir de vingt heures. Il en aura surement pour plus de trois heures, ce qui nous laisse à nous une bonne heure pour venir à bout de l'armoire.

Hermione soupira. Certes, elle s'inquiétait toujours, mais ce point là lui avait totalement échappé. Heureusement, les Serpentards y avaient pensé. Pansy et Théodore lui adressèrent un sourire.

- Tu te sens prête ?

- Oui. Tout va bien.

Hermione remit une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles avant de poursuivre d'une voix angoissée.

- Vous savez, j'apprécie beaucoup votre inquiétude mais… J'aimerais que vous ne veniez pas avec moi ce soir.

Pansy inspira profondément, et Théodore prit une moue presque vexée.

- On ne s'inquiète pas tu sais, répliqua t-il.

- Vous ne me faites pas confiance alors ?

- Moi, je m'inquiète, coupa Pansy en jetant un regard noir à son petit-ami. Mais Théo est surtout curieux de voir la façon dont tu vas te débarrasser de cette chose.

- Oh.

Hermione prit sans le vouloir une teinte pâle, imaginant les trois Serpentards effrayées par elle, alors qu'elle perdait une fois de plus le contrôle sur son pouvoir. Si toutefois elle avait un tant soit peu de contrôle en temps normal.

- Ouais, confirma Théodore. Je suis curieux de naissance. Et maintenant arrête de vouloir nous écarter, parce qu'à la base c'est tout de même nous qui sommes sur le coup.

Sa réplique fut accueillit par un silence. Hermione repensa au début d'année, alors qu'elle surtout peinée par la mort de ses parents, un peu perdu. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à comploter avec des Serpentards qu'elle considérait comme ses amis, sur le point d'user d'un pouvoir bien plus grand qu'elle pour protéger à la fois les élèves mais aussi Malefoy. Ses soucis d'avant lui paraissaient bien minimes à présent. Elle revit une fois de plus ses deux parents étendus dans l'herbe fraîche, au milieu des ruines. Son frère en larme. Elle avait entreprit au départ d'aider Malefoy pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord pour éviter qu'un élève soit blessé, ou quiconque de Poudlard. Et aussi pour ne pas que le Serpentard se voit obligé de devenir un véritable Mangemort sans même le vouloir. Mais surtout, elle voulait protéger Peter. Car elle n'avait pas pu protéger ses parents. Quiconque ai trahi les Granger, Hermione le haïssait comme jamais. Etait-ce Rogue ? Sûrement. Hermione se promit vengeance.

- Hermione, tout va bien ?

Pansy l'attrapa par le bras alors que la Gryffondor se détournait des escaliers menant au Hall. La Serpentard prit peur en voyant les yeux d'Hermione, plus obscurs que jamais.

- Oui.

Sa voix lui parut lointaine. Elle en était certaine, ce soir serait terrible. Car elle s'apprêtait à détruire la dernière chose qui pouvait permettre à Malefoy d'accomplir sa mission, de protéger sa mère. Elle vouait un garçon à la torture, et à la culpabilité. Tout cela pour protéger son frère. Elle ne savait pas si les amis du Serpentard avaient la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer une fois l'armoire détruite. Malefoy n'aurait plus aucune carte en main. Il se verrait puni par Voldemort, assisterait certainement au meurtre de sa mère, et se ferait probablement tuer par la suite, lentement et horriblement. Mais cela ne fit aucunement frissonner Hermione. Car elle n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête. La vengeance. Elle allait déjouer les plans du mage noir, et ensuite elle détruirait le traître, et aussi chaque Mangemort qui avait participé au meurtre de ses parents. Et tant pis si tout ça la détruisait, elle.

- On se retrouve à dix heures, lança Théodore alors qu'elle grimpait les marches.

Hermione ne fit même pas mine d'avoir entendu, et retourna son attention vers Pansy.

- Qui a tué mes parents Pansy ?

- Quoi ?

La Serpentard pâlit, et Théodore la regarda sans comprendre.

- De quoi elle parle ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu étais désolé pour mes parents, comment as-tu su ?

- Je…

- Pansy ? De quoi elle parle ?

Mais la jeune fille se tordait les mains, mal à l'aise, certainement en train de se demander pourquoi elle avait dit cela à Hermione.

- Dis-moi !

La voix froide de la Gryffondor résonna dans le cachot, et Pansy trembla légèrement.

- Mon père l'a dit. En Août. Il faisait parti de la mission Granger.

Elle avait parlé très vite, très bas. Mais Hermione avait entendu chaque mot.

- Racontes-moi exactement ce que tu as entendu !

- C'est lui. C'est lui qui a tué ton père et ta mère. Il s'est vanté longuement de la façon qu'il avait eu de…

- Les torturer ? coupa sèchement Hermione. Tu me dégoûtes.

- Mais je…

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- J'avais peur de ta réaction. Peur de ce que tu pourrais faire.

Théodore pâlit lui aussi en voyant la Gryffondor vriller des yeux haineux sur sa petite-amie. Il se plaça légèrement devant elle, mais Hermione ne fit absolument rien. Une larme silencieuse glissa sur sa joue, et elle se détourna sans un mot pour rejoindre le Hall.

Hermione le voyait à présent clairement. Le capuchon du Mangemort se rabaissait, découvrant le visage pâle et machiavélique du père de Pansy. Tel qu'elle l'imaginait. Les yeux rouges et les cheveux noirs volant dans le vent tels des serpents, la bouche tordue dans un rictus terrifiant. Elle vit alors Malefoy qui quittait la Grande Salle, accompagné de Blaise.

- Salut Hermione, fit le métis en l'apercevant, la mine inquiète.

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas, observant le blond avec circonspection. Il avait le teint livide, et des cernes noires sous les yeux. Il sursauta en entendant Blaise saluer Hermione, et darda ses yeux glacés sur la jeune fille.

- Granger, dit-il, froid.

Malefoy se détourna presque aussitôt et se dirigea vers les grands escaliers. Hermione reprit rapidement ses esprits et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était que sept heures et demie. Soit le Serpentard allait à sa retenue, en avance, soit il se rendait à la Salle sur Demande. Blaise lança un regard équivoque à la Gryffondor, et elle se secoua avant de leur emboîter le pas.

- Drago !

Elle avait décidé de lui montrer qu'elle était dans son camp. Pas de rancune, pas de haine. Juste un soutien amical. Il semblait perdu, et complètement angoissé. Au même titre que l'était Hermione la plupart du temps. Elle revint sur ses pensées précédentes. Peter n'était pas le seul petit garçon à protéger, finalement. Drago ne méritait pas son sort, la solitude, devenir un Mangemort sans âme et sans scrupule. Pas comme le père de Pansy. Celui-ci ne méritait qu'une mort sanglante.

- Quoi ?

Il était agacé. Agacé de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, comme une amie inquiète, et aussi agacé de la voir si concernée. Agacé de la savoir au courant de son malheur.

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais Drago, mais tu ne me laisses jamais t'approcher.

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide, et encore mois de te pitié Granger !

Hermione accusa le coup, se figeant dans les marches. Blaise les suivait, la mine sérieuse. Il était vrai que Drago la suivait. Mais elle savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il était paniqué, et au pied du mur. Il avait une famille à protéger. Et il avait peur. Mais Hermione aurait voulu que les choses se passent autrement.

- Nous avons un moyen, lança t-elle en prenant sa suite.

Il continua de grimper, le visage fermé. Ils étaient presque au septième étage quand Drago s'arrêta enfin, se plantant devant la tapisserie des Trolls dansant.

- Vous ? Tu veux dire que tu complotes toujours avec Pansy, Blaise et Théo ?

- Nous lui avons demandé son aide, et elle a accepté, fit alors Blaise.

- Donc tu sais tout.

Le Serpentard soupira, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux clairs.

- C'est quoi, votre solution ?

- Je vais détruire l'armoire, annonça Hermione d'un bloc.

Blaise eut un hoquet de stupeur. Drago refuserait certainement l'idée. C'était sa dernière solution. Mais le Serpentard ne réagit tout d'abord pas alors qu'Hermione poursuivait.

- Il y a quelques semaines, je t'ai aidé à détruire un collier d'opale. C'est toi qui voulais revenir en arrière, parce que tu ne voulais blesser personne. Maintenant, tu es sur le point de libérer une armée de Mangemorts dans une école remplie d'enfants innocents, qui ne sont pas prêt à mener une guerre. Ils ne pourront pas se défendre. Ils mourront, Drago.

La vision de centaines de petits corps entassés entre les murs de Poudlard fit frissonner Hermione, et Drago du avoir la même image en tête car il émit une moue perplexe.

- Je n'ai plus le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- C'est ma mère !

Hermione inspira profondément.

- J'ai une solution. Pour ta mère. Fais moi confiance Drago, supplia t-elle.

Derrière elle, Blaise avança d'un pas pour lui serrer l'épaule.

- Quel plan Hermione ? demanda t-il alors.

La Gryffondor resta silencieuse un instant, tâchant de trouver les mots pour les convaincre. Mais rien ne lui venait. Elle savait déjà comment Blaise réagirait, et Drago. Elle se tourna vers Blaise, et il frissonna devant ses yeux noirs et sa mine déterminée.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai révélé l'autre jour Blaise ?

Sa voix était calme, mais une tempête de sentiments envahissait la tête de la jeune fille.

- Oui, répondit-il faiblement.

- Tu sais ce que je peux faire.

- Et j'en connais aussi les conséquences ! Hermione, s'il te plait !

La jeune fille ne prêta aucune attention à ses supplications, et darda son regard noir sur Drago, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Tu comptais ouvrir le passage ce soir Drago ?

- Oui. Tout est prévu. J'ouvre à vingt heures. Mon alibi est ma retenue. Ils entrent, j'accomplis ma mission, ma mère est sauvée.

Hermione pencha la tête en entendant sa voix morne, comme s'il récitait une leçon. Il condamnait des dizaines d'élèves par ses simples paroles.

- Drago, je veux que tu m'ouvre le passage vers là-bas.

- Quoi ? Mais nous nous étions mis d'accord pour détruire l'armoire Hermione !

- Tu le feras ? fit la jeune fille sans prendre en compte les protestations du métis.

Drago la regardait, interloqué.

- J'ai vu ce qui t'es arrivé l'autre jour. Avec le collier.

- Tu le feras ? Répéta Hermione, la voix glaçante.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Granger ? Tu vas te retrouver au milieu d'une vingtaine de Mangemorts !

- Malefoy !

Il frissonna devant la mine haineuse d'Hermione. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. Il serait là. Parkinson. Et elle n'aurait plus qu'à le détruire. Lui et tous ceux de son espèce.

- Il pourrait aussi être là, le seigneur des ténèbres, fit alors Blaise d'une voix blanche.

- Je m'en fou ! Fais-le !

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et les trois élèves se retournèrent vivement, pour voir débarquer Pansy et Théodore.

- J'étais sûre que vous seriez là, lança Pansy. On avait dit dix heures Her…

Elle se tut en croisant le regard de la Gryffondor. Drago, qui avait gardé le silence quelques minutes, se mit à faire des allers et retours devant la tapisserie, et une porte apparue sur le mur. Hermione s'y précipita sans attendre, sans prendre en compte les cris de protestations de Blaise.

- Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu vas en mourir !

Les Serpentards la suivirent, et la porte claqua derrière eux. Pansy et Théodore se regardèrent, interloqués, mais Drago et Blaise cherchaient la Gryffondor des yeux, disparue entre les colonnes d'objets incongrus entassés là.

- Où est-elle ?

Le blond rejoignit rapidement Hermione, suivit du métis.

- Là.

Il pointa du doigt un long drap cassis, et Hermione s'empressa de tirer dessus, découvrant une haute armoire de bois brut.

- Maintenant, envois-moi.

- Je refuse, fit Blaise en se plantant devant la Gryffondor.

- Hermione, ça ne changera rien, commença Pansy en comprenant finalement où ils voulaient en venir.

- Je m'en fiche, envois-moi Drago.

- Mais…

- ENVOIS-MOI !


	34. Vengeance

- C'est un plan complètement foireux !

Le silence, pesant, fut brisé par Pansy, qui regardait Hermione d'un air sévère. Sans tenir compte de la colère de la Gryffondor, elle vint se planter devant elle et placer ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Reprends tes esprits Hermione ! Drago ne va pas t'envoyer en pâture aux Mangemorts sur un coup de tête ! Je sais que tu es en colère, je sais que tu veux te venger, que tu veux que tout cela se finisse enfin, mais ce n'est pas du tout un bon moyen, crois moi.

Hermione la regarda, perdue. Pourquoi la Serpentard la calmait toujours aussi facilement ? Pourquoi sa voix avait un écho si familier en elle ? Pourquoi la faisait-elle toujours redescendre sur terre alors qu'elle était dans un état hystérique ? C'était un mystère, mais cela soulagea quelque peu la jeune fille de savoir qu'elle était là pour elle. Pansy était son pilier, auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher dans ses moments les plus sombres.

- C'est vrai qu'il est complètement débile ce plan, commenta Théodore, s'attirant le regard noir d'Hermione.

Mais la Gryffondor était à présent plus calme, et elle attendit que Pansy lui fournisse un autre moyen. Parce que là, elle n'en avait aucun. Celle-ci s'écarta d'Hermione et reporta son attention sur Drago, puis sur Blaise.

- Comment devais-tu t'y prendre Dray ? Demanda t-elle finalement.

- Je dois envoyer un signal. Leur faire parvenir un objet quelconque pour qu'ils comprennent que le passage est ouvert.

Hermione frissonna en l'entendant parler au présent. S'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution dans l'heure, Drago mettrait son plan en marche, qu'il y ai des dommages collatéraux ou non.

- Tu devais donc ouvrir un passage pour les faire venir ici ? Dans cette pièce ?

Drago confirma d'un hochement de tête, et Hermione haussa un sourcil en voyant le visage de Blaise s'éclaircir.

- Ouvres-le !

- Quoi ?

Les quatre autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Si tu l'ouvres, ils vont bien débarquer ici, non ?

- Oui, c'est bien le problème Blaise, fit Théodore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, ce n'en est pas un du tout, comprit tout à coup Hermione.

Blaise lui adressa un regard presque soulagé, mais il se crispa légèrement.

- Nous allons nous battre.

Un grand silence accueillit l'annonce de la jeune fille, et Pansy se figea instantanément.

- Nous n'avons pas la force de nous battre contre eux, objecta alors Drago, la mine encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

- Si, nous l'avons.

Hermione se tut en sentant les regards des quatre Serpentards sur elle. Ils attendaient des explications. Sauf Blaise, qui semblait bien plus inquiet à présent. Il venait sans doute de se rendre compte des conséquences de sa proposition. Un combat acharné contre des Mangemorts, cela signifiait devoir utiliser un pouvoir bien plus grand qu'ils ne possédaient, en tant qu'élèves de sixième année.

- Finalement, je ne crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée, fit le métis en dardant ses yeux inquiets sur le visage cireux d'Hermione.

- Si. C'est le meilleur moyen. Ils débarquent, on les prends par surprise, et le temps que Voldemort se rende compte que son plan a foiré, je débarque avec l'armoire dans son quartier général.

- Tu quoi ?

Visiblement, Blaise n'avait pas pensé à la suite des opérations, et il voulu faire un pas vers Hermione, certainement pour la secouer. Mais la jeune le repoussa d'une main, et garda une mine déterminée.

- Bien sûr, je ne compte pas le tuer. C'est impossible.

Peu envieuse de partager ce qu'elle savait de la prophétie, elle se déroba aux explications et poursuivit.

- Je vais chercher ta mère, et je reviens.

- C'est encore plus foireux qu'avant, se plaignit Théodore.

Pansy hocha la tête, et Drago fit de même, lentement. Blaise mit sa tête dans ses mains et s'agenouilla.

- Il va venir après, c'est sûr. Il te suivra jusqu'ici, et il tuera tout le monde.

- Ah oui ? Tu crois vraiment que Voldemort va débarquer, seul, dans l'école que dirigent ses deux grands ennemis ? Je te signale que Dumbledore est là, et Harry aussi.

- Mais…

- Et de toutes façons je détruirais l'armoire sitôt revenue.

- Et qui te dis que nous allons battre les Mangemorts ? demanda Drago sèchement.

- Moi, je te le dis. Nous allons tous les détruire, répondit sombrement Hermione.

Curieusement, aucun des Serpentards ne répondit. La jeune fille avait l'air si déterminé qu'ils n'imaginaient même plus échouer. Mais c'était complètement fou. Insensé. Impossible. Mais c'était aussi et surtout la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvé.

- Alors ?

Hermione s'impatientait, mais personne n'objecta.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller seule, lança alors Pansy. Lorsque nous gagnerons, si nous gagnons, je t'accompagnerais au manoir.

- Tu ne…

- Il n'y a pas de refus envisageable.

Théodore se tut devant l'air sévère de sa petite-amie et se renfrogna. Hermione acquiesça lentement, et se tourna vers Drago, qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Tout va bien se passer Drago. Je vais ramener ta mère, et ensuite nous parlerons à Dumbledore pour lui dire où se trouve Voldemort. Tout va bien se passer.

Le blond n'émit aucun son, et il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire, qui grinça faiblement, brisant le silence. Hermione remarqua que Blaise tremblait comme une feuille alors que Drago posait un manuel dans la large armoire, fermant la porte.

- Pourquoi ne va t-on pas d'abord prévenir des professeurs, Dumbledore ? demanda soudainement le métis.

- Parce qu'ils attendent un signal à vingt heures précises, et que l'effet de surprise sera gâché si l'on attend les aurors.

Hermione fixa les yeux bruns de Blaise avec intensité.

- Tu vas aller prévenir Dumbledore.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais…

- Blaise, je veux que tu le fasses.

- Je vais aller prévenir Dumbledore.

Le métis s'éloigna d'un pas lent, les yeux vides.

- Tu…

Pansy fixait la Gryffondor, l'air complètement ahurie.

- Tu lui as lancé l'imperium ?

Elle suffoqua sur le dernier mot, et Hermione hocha gravement la tête, la mine sombre.

- Nous aurons besoin d'aide, et il n'était pas prêt à combattre.

Théodore ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Hermione planta ses iris noirs sur le garçon, et il se tut. Sans même jeter un regard vers Drago, elle lui ordonna d'ouvrir le passage. Elle sentait en elle une douce vague, chaude, prête à sortir, toute en puissance. Elle se sentait bien. Elle était prête. Elle se tourna vers l'armoire, où Drago marmonnait une incantation. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à un rythme effréné, entendre le frottement des doigts de Pansy sur sa baguette et la respiration saccadé de Théodore.

- Tout va bien se passer.

- Ta baguette Hermione, fit Pansy en remarquant que la jeune fille n'avait pas même sorti son arme.

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas, et ne s'exécuta pas non plus, le visage fermé. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle. Mais imaginer le visage de celui qui avait agressé ses parents, les torturant jusqu'à la mort la faisait presque chanceler. Elle allait enfin avoir sa vengeance. Elle allait le détruire, l'anéantir. Un sourire effrayant étira ses lèvres alors qu'un grand bruit se faisait entendre par-delà la cloison de l'armoire.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette sombre, et de longs cheveux noirs dépassaient en cascades de la large capuche noire. Bellatrix.

- Oh, mais tu nous as réservé un comité d'accueil mon cher neveu ? Commenta la voix aiguë de la Mangemorte alors qu'elle dardait ses yeux fous sur les cinq élèves prêts à en découdre.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot de plus, un jet de couleur rouge partit de la baguette de Pansy, qui frôla Bellatrix à la hanche.

- Loupé bébé Parkinson ! Tu ne vaux pas ton cher papa à ce que je vois. Il faudra que lui parle de tes mauvaises fréquentations.

C'est alors que débarquèrent trois autres Mangemorts, qui sourirent en remarquant eux aussi les enfants qui leur faisaient face. Drago s'était écarté de l'armoire, tétanisé, la baguette en main, en retrait du groupe. Bellatrix fit le tour de la Serpentard tout en jetant un sort bleuté vers Pansy, qui s'écrasa contre un large bouclier. Théodore avait été rapide. Hermione faisait face à deux hommes à l'allure peu engageante, et son cerveau tournait à pleine vitesse. Lequel était-ce ?

Alors que d'autres Mangemorts faisaient leur entrée dans la large pièce, et que Drago se décidait finalement à s'attaquer à l'un d'entre eux, Hermione faisait son possible pour garder le contrôle. Des jets de lumières fusèrent bientôt en tout sens, et elle sentait son pouvoir grandir en elle, s'insinuer dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Bientôt, elle ne savait plus quel sort sortait de ses doigts, vers qui, et son teint livide fit ricaner l'un des deux hommes en face d'elle.

- On perd la face jeune fille ?

Elle lui balança un jet vert, qui le percuta en pleine poitrine. Il s'étala, raide mort. L'autre Mangemort la regarda avec terreur, et elle-même n'en menait pas large. Elle venait de tuer un homme. Et elle ne savait qui il était.

- Tu vas le regretter !

Hermione vit du coin de l'œil que Drago opposait quelques difficultés à l'un des Mangemorts, et le duo de Théodore et Pansy marchait à merveille.

- C'est vous qui allez regretter !

L'homme eut un rictus malfaisant, et il pointa sa baguette vers la Gryffondor avec rage, jetant multitudes de sortilèges informulés, qu'elle para sans difficultés.

- Tu as réussi à embringuer ma fille dans tes petits plans foireux, mais tu ne pourras pas me battre, lança le Mangemort à la voix rocailleuse.

Soudainement, Hermione se figea, et sa vue se fit trouble. Son bouclier la protégea de la salve colorée qui arrivait sur elle, et son esprit se perdit dans une foule de souvenirs. Son père, mort. Sa mère, rendue folle par la torture, puis morte. Son frère, en larme. Tout était de la faute de cet homme.

- Parkinson !

Elle cracha son nom avec rage, et il hausa un sourcil.

- Ah, mais c'est la petite Granger ! Je te reconnais, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta maman.

Il éclata d'un rire froid, et la haine emplit le cœur d'Hermione à la manière d'un serpent. Elle vit au loin les corps de quelques Mangemorts, tués dans la bataille. Etait-ce elle ? Etait-ce ses amis ? Ils étaient morts. Et celui-ci allait les rejoindre. Mais pas tout de suite. Il méritait d'abord de souffrir.

- Endoloris !

Voyant le Mangemort aux cheveux d'ébène se tortiller de douleur, elle émit un sourire de satisfaction. Elle relança le sortilège impardonnable à de multiples reprises, n'entendant plus que la douce musique de son cri déchirant qui résonnait dans toute la salle.

- Endoloris !

Son ton froid ne laissait place à aucune sorte de pitié. Il souffrait. Beaucoup. Elle voyait du sang couler de ses oreilles et de son nez, et la couleur rougeâtre la faisait rire sans même ressentir la moindre joie. Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un d'autre qui criait, près d'elle, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

- C'est douloureux Parkinson ? J'espère que oui. Je vois que vous avez mal. Endoloris !

- Hermione !

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais vous tuer, est-ce que ça vous rassure ? Peut-être que je vais vous garder dans un cachot et vous torturez jusqu'à vous voir devenir fou de douleur ? Oui, ça paraît raisonnable.

- Hermione !

- Et puis quand j'en aurais assez, je mettrais fin à vos jours. Mais pour l'instant, je vais continuer. Endoloris ! Ce n'est pas confortable comme situation hein ? Mais pensez à mon frère. Six ans, vous voyez ? Et il n'a plus son papa et sa maman pour grandir. C'est une situation très difficile pour lui. ENDOLORIS !

Elle revoyait le visage ruisselant de larmes de Peter.

- C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! TOUT EST DE VOTRE FAUTE !

Hermione chacun de ses mots, et vit le corps prit de soubresauts.

- HERMIONE ! ARRÊTE ! C'EST FINI !

Pansy. Elle avait mal. Elle souffrait beaucoup. Etait-ce à cause d'Hermione ? La jeune fille se tourna, ses yeux noirs fixant la Serpentard à moins de trois mètres. La pièce était pleine de corps sans vie, mais ses amis étaient toujours debout. Drago était blessé à la joue et aux jambes, fatigué, mais en vie. Théodore était allongé sur le seul, mais elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre à faible allure. Et Pansy était là, debout, le visage ruisselant de larmes, regardant son père gisant au sol. Hermione pencha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Parkinson.

- Vous avez été un père nul, et votre fille vous pleure. C'est touchant.

- Hermione, s'il te plait, fit Pansy derrière elle.

- Tu… Tu n'es… pas…

- ENDOLORIS !

Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Avait-il écouté les supplications de ses parents ? Non. Elle ne l'écouterait pas.


	35. Inconscience et Eveil

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Hermione fut prise de court par l'arrivée du directeur, suivit de plusieurs aurors et professeurs de Poudlard. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la pièce, passant leurs yeux inquiets sur les corps inanimés de plusieurs Mangemorts, avant d'en venir à la Gryffondor aux yeux noirs, sa main tendue vers Parkinson.

- Miss Granger !

Le professeur McGonagal porta une main à sa bouche, stupéfaite. Pansy sanglotait toujours au milieu du carnage, et Drago semblait choqué. Blaise se précipita sur Théodore, toujours inconscient. En apercevant Rogue, Hermione vit rouge. Elle se tourna vers lui avec détermination, le visage plein de haine.

- Traître !

Une vague la traversa alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher toute sa colère au visage de cire du sombre professeur.

- Hermione, contrôlez-vous !

Hermione laissa tomber la main le long de son corps et reporta son attention sur son directeur, dont les yeux semblaient glacés.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa question, suppliante, heurta les quelques personnes présentes, et Dumbledore fut soudainement las.

- Je vous en pris Hermione, contrôlez-vous.

- Il a détruit ma famille !

Plusieurs larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'elle y fasse attention, et elle avança vers Rogue avec une lenteur extrême.

- Il détruit tout. C'est un traître.

Ses paroles accusatrices semblèrent agacer prodigieusement l'ancien professeur de potion, qui darda sur elle un regard noir.

- Vous ne comprenez rien.

Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction. Un gémissement brisa le silence. Parkinson. Elle avait presque oublié le meurtrier de ses parents. Alors que Tonk s'approchait de l'homme recroquevillé, Hermione cria.

- Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! Endoloris !

Dumbledore lança un bouclier en même temps qu'un des aurors présents, et Rogue attrapa la Gryffondor pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Lâchez-moi !

Elle se débattit avec fougue, mais le professeur ne lâcha pas sa prise. Elle vit quelques personnes s'agenouiller près des corps, déclarant que certains étaient toujours en vie. Ils allaient les soigner, les emprisonner. Hermione voulait tous les voir mourir. C'était injuste. Elle hurla, et sa vue se troubla de plus en plus. Sa vision se fit de plus en plus obscure alors que des voix lointaines lui parvenaient, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

- Hermione ?

La voix de l'infirmière éveilla la jeune fille, qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur le visage inquiet du directeur, debout devant son lit. De l'autre côté de la pièce, elle vit Théodore, Pansy et Blaise. Drago était lui aussi sur l'un des lits, endormit. Hermione s'assit, l'esprit embrumé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Vous avez perdu le contrôle, annonça simplement Dumbledore.

Hermione eut soudainement quelques flashes, et elle vit distinctement le corps prostré de Parkinson qui se tordait de douleur. Et elle se vit elle, la main tendue, le regard noir, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres. Elle porte une main à sa tête, qui la faisait atrocement souffrir.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer à présent. Mais je voudrais que vous veniez me voir dès que vous serez sur pied. Nous avons des choses à nous dire.

- Encore des secrets ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

L'infirmière sursauta en entendant le ton employé par son élève envers le directeur.

- Encore des regrets, répondit simplement le vieux sorcier.

Il quitta la pièce sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, et Hermione le suivit des yeux avec colère. Qu'allait-il encore lui balancer à la figure ? De toutes manières, elle n'avait plus peur à présent. Personne ne pourrait l'enfermer. Elle s'enfuirait. Personne ne serait jamais capable de l'empêcher de connaître la vérité, ni même de l'empêcher de vivre comme elle l'entendait. Elle se sentait emplie d'une grande confiance, en même temps qu'un grand pouvoir.

- Miss Granger, votre…

- Dîtes le nombre madame Pomfresh, s'agaça Hermione.

- Dix mille, répondit l'infirmière après un instant de silence.

Hermione haussa les épaules et repoussa la couverture afin de se lever.

- Vous ne devriez pas…

- Ne me dîtes pas ce que je dois faire ou pas !

Les trois Serpentards sursautèrent, et Drago ouvrit un œil.

- Dray ! Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit immédiatement Blaise en rejoignant la paillasse du blond.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux d'un pas déterminé, suivit de près par madame Pomfresh, qui dardait un regard inquiet sur le dos de la Gryffondor.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Tous ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça, répliqua sèchement Pansy.

La jeune fille fixa Hermione de ses yeux verts, pleins de colère.

- Tu es complètement folle Granger ?

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.

La Serpentard soupira et reporta son attention sur Théodore, qui avait reprit de belles couleurs depuis la dernière fois qu'Hermione l'avait. Elle se rendit alors compte que ses souvenirs remontaient, et se rappela du visage larmoyant de Pansy alors qu'elle torturait son père sous ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé, Pansy. J'ai…

- Laisse tomber j'ai dis, lâcha la Serpentard.

Son indifférence surprit tant Hermione que les autres Serpentards. Mais la Gryffondor s'enquit bientôt de l'état de leurs assaillants, et Blaise lui raconta ce qui s'était déroulé avec exactitude. Malgré ce qu'avait cru voir Hermione, la plupart des Mangemorts n'étaient pas morts. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas une fois lancé le sort de mort, et tous ceux qui gisaient dans la salle était soit inconscients, soit attachés. La bataille avait été rapide, car leurs forces avaient décuplé par Hermione, sans même qu'elle ne le veuille. Et tous les Mangemorts avaient donc été emmenés par les aurors pour Azkaban.

- Parkinson est à Azkaban alors ? Demanda Hermione.

Sa voix était faible, désespérée. Elle se dégoûtait. Elle l'avait torturé à mort, et n'était pas même parvenu à l'achever. Elle ressemblait bien plus aux personnes en route pour la prison qu'à ses amis. Elle frissonna alors que Blaise acquiesçait. Madame Pomfresh se rendit à son bureau pour soi-disant remplir quelques papiers, mais Hermione se douta que l'infirmière voulait simplement leur laisser un peu d'intimité, soulagée par le fait que la Gryffondor semblait être redevenu elle-même.

- Granger, souffla Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je… Je ne sais plus.

Elle ne voulait pas expliquer. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire à quel point elle avait été submergé par la haine, à quel point elle avait perdu le contrôle. Ni à quel point elle était malade, dans tous les sens du terme. Soudainement, elle se souvint de l'intégralité de leur plan. De sa promesse.

- Je suis désolé, Drago. Pour ta mère.

Le blond la fixa intensément.

- Ce n'est pas terminé.

Le voyant toujours plein d'espoir, Hermione fut soulagé.

- Et je suis désolé pour tes parents, ajouta t-il. Je ne savais pas.

Hermione le remercia d'un signe de tête, lointaine.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Je veux dire, le passage…

- Drago l'a fermé, répondit Théodore. Et les aurors l'ont détruits.

Pansy acquiesça, mais son visage était fermé. Hermione se pinça les lèvres, coupable. Bien sûr, même si Pansy n'aimait pas son père, elle comprenait qu'il n'était pas si exaltant de le voir souffrir à ce point sous ses yeux.

- Elle n'est pas en colère à cause de ça, fit alors Drago.

- On avait dit que tu ne lirais plus dans ma tête !

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules alors que Pansy, Blaise et Théodore affichaient une mine interrogatrice. Puis Pansy sembla comprendre, et elle se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je… J'étais inquiète pour toi. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. J'avais l'impression de ressentir toute… toute ta peine, toute ta haine et c'était… terrible.

Hermione leva un sourcil, soucieuse. Alors Pansy ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir torturé son père sous ses yeux ?

- Mais…

- Mon père est un salop qui mérite de mourir.

- Pourquoi, je veux dire comment pouvais-tu…

- Je n'en sais rien !

Pansy sembla légèrement énervé, et Hermione n'ajouta rien. Le retour de madame Pomfresh brisa le silence qui s'était installé, et la Gryffondor annonça qu'elle s'en allait.

- Pardon ? Mais vous devez rester miss Granger !

- Non. J'ai des choses à faire. Et je vais bien.

Son ton était impérieux, et l'infirmière prit un visage sévère.

- Miss Granger. Incapable de rester à votre place à ce que je vois.

Reconnaissant la voix détestable de Rogue, Hermione s'assombrit en se retournant.

- Vous !

- Cessez donc de m'accuser à tort et à travers ! Aboya Rogue.

Hermione rougit légèrement, plus de colère que de gène.

- Vous êtes un traître !

Ses yeux devinrent noirs comme la suie, et Blaise attrapa la main d'Hermione.

- Hermione, calme toi.

- Non, laissez là s'énerver. Après tout, il faut bien que ça sorte un jour ou l'autre, lança l'ancien professeur de potion en s'approchant de son élève.

Hermione se raidit, mais sa colère s'évanouit instantanément. Un véritable traître ne réagirait pas ainsi.

- Vous êtes un Mangemort, l'accusa de nouveau Hermione, doublé d'un traître.

- Que je sois un Mangemort, ça, ce n'est plus un secret.

Il découvrit sa manche pour dévoiler la terrible marque, et tous hoquetèrent. Drago resta coït, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Mais un traître… Je n'ai trahi qu'une fois, et sans vraiment le vouloir. Et ce n'était pas du tout à propos de vous.

Hermione attendit la suite, mais Rogue n'ajouta rien.

- Alors qui a vendu ma famille ? Je sais que c'est un membre de l'Ordre !

- L'Ordre ?

Les Serpentards s'entreregardèrent, et Rogue soupira.

- Heureusement que vous n'en faîtes pas partie, vous êtes absolument incapable de tenir votre langue. Sauf si c'est à propos de vous, poursuivit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Bien sûr, nous avons fait notre petite enquête, mais il semblerait que Dumbledore ne vous ai pas raconté tout ce qu'il sait.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais, le directeur à bien des secrets, et cela m'agace presque autant que vous à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Toutefois, je suis bel et bien de votre côté. Alors agissez un peu comme une adulte.

Hermione hoqueta, outrée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda t-elle finalement.

- Mettre les choses au clair. Cela fait, je voulais annoncer à miss Parkinson que son père était en prison, aux côtés du père de monsieur Malefoy. Le monde ne tourna pas autour de vous miss Granger.

Dans un tournoiement de cape particulièrement agaçant, le professeur quitta la pièce. Hermione bouillait à l'intérieur. Elle suivit Rogue avec empressement, sans tenir compte des protestations de l'infirmière. Mais arrivée dans le couloir, le professeur avait déjà disparu. Il n'y avait que Tonk et un autre auror, qui la fixèrent avec intensité.

- Comme ça va Hermione ? S'enquit Tonk.

- Bien. Je vais voir Dumbledore.

Sans ajouter un mot, Hermione les planta là. Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence à leur écart au règlement un peu plus tôt. Cela avait permis l'emprisonnement d'une bonne dizaine de Mangemorts après tout. Hermione marcha vivement tout le long du trajet, espérant ne croiser personne de sa connaissance. Et surtout pas Harry, Ron ou Ginny. Ni même Peter. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il savait pour l'instant, et ne voulait surtout pas se lancer dans un récit de ses aventures personnelles là maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était la vérité. Car le vieil homme avait bien trop de secrets. Il était tant pour Hermione de tout savoir. Elle était prête à tout entendre. Devant la gargouille, elle failli se frapper le front. Le mot de passe avait changé.

- Bouge !

Son ordre fut accueillit par un lourd silence, et Hermione faillit taper des pieds comme une gamine.

- J'ai besoin de voir Dumbledore !

Des pas résonnèrent derrière elle, et elle aperçut Pansy au bout du couloir, essoufflée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna Hermione.

- _Réglisse !_

Ce fut la seule réponse de Pansy, et la gargouille s'écarta. Hermione soupira et emboîta le pas de la Serpentard. Pansy frappa la porte avec ardeur avant d'entendre la voix de Dumbledore qui les invita à entrer.


	36. Lourd Secret du Passé

Hermione balaya du regard la large pièce circulaire tout en s'installant sur le siège en face du bureau du directeur. Pansy prit l'autre chaise, et commença à taper le bois de l'accoudoir avec doigts avec impatience. Dumbledore avait la fâcheuse habitude de briller par son absence lorsqu'il donnait un rendez-vous. Hermione soupira avant de se tourner vers la Serpentard à ses côtés.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Son ton était aimable et posé, mais à l'intérieur, la Gryffondor bouillait de connaître la raison de leur rassemblement dans le bureau de la direction.

- En fait, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. J'ai reçu un message d'un elfe de maison juste après ton départ qui me disait de te rejoindre pour ton rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

Etant donné que le directeur n'avait pas vraiment mentionné de date exacte, et qu'il ne devait normalement pas s'attendre à une visite si tôt après qu'il fut passé à l'infirmerie, Hermione haussa un sourcil. Pansy haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'elle n'y comprenait rien elle non plus. Alors que la Gryffondor se plongeait dans ses pensées, tâchant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien la lier à Pansy Parkinson aux yeux de Dumbledore. Peut-être allait-il leur expliquer pourquoi la Serpentard avait ressentit les sentiments d'Hermione dans la Salle sur Demande. Ou encore cette familiarité qu'elle décelait dans la voix de Pansy alors qu'elle essayait de la calmer.

Le bruit d'un objet tombant au sol la fit sursauter, et elle leva les yeux vers la mezzanine, au-dessus du bureau. Dumbledore se tenait près de la balustrade, les mains tendues, un livre ouvert à ses pieds. Il marmonna des paroles inaudibles en ramassant l'ouvrage, et Hermione le vit grimacer alors que sa main calcinée touchait la couverture.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. Je dois avouer que je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, fit-il en remarquant leur présence.

Le vieil homme leur avait intimé d'entrer lorsque Pansy avait frappé, aussi Hermione soupira d'exaspération. Dumbledore pouvait vraiment être agaçant. Il savait qu'elles étaient là, et agissait en toute innocence. Il descendit l'escalier avec lenteur avant de s'installer calmement dans son haut siège rouge.

- Alors ? Lança Hermione abruptement.

Pansy lui jeta un regard surpris, mais Dumbledore semblait s'attendre à la colère de la jeune fille, et il soupira.

- Alors, répéta t-il lentement.

Il ne poursuivit pas, et Hermione en fut aussi exaspérée qu'agacée. Visiblement, Pansy perdait elle aussi patience.

- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir toutes les deux ?

- Il me semble que j'ai des choses à vous dire, à toutes les deux, répondit-il en toute simplicité.

- Eh bien allez-y !

Hermione se surpris elle-même par sa morgue, mais ne se calma pas pour autant.

- Racontez-nous vos petits secrets !

Dumbledore darda un regard indulgent sur la Gryffondor avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous dire ma profonde déception pour ne pas m'avoir parlé de Drago alors qu'il avait des problèmes. Je l'aurais aidé.

- Drago ne…

- Toutefois, coupa Dumbledore alors que Pansy cessait tout net ses protestations, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez pu l'aider comme il se doit, et que les choses se soient terminées ainsi.

- La mère de Drago est toujours en danger, remarqua Hermione en le fixant intensément.

- Certes, mais maintenant que nous savons où se tient le quartier général de Voldemort, et que la plupart de son armée à été capturée, nous pouvons prendre les choses en main.

Un vague de soulagement parcourut Hermione, et Pansy soupira elle aussi. Alors Drago ne perdrait pas sa mère. A moins que les aurors soient trop lents ? Hermione se secoua. Non, il fallait garder espoir.

- Qu'allez vous faire pour Voldemort ? Demanda t-elle alors.

- La seule chose à faire, le laisser fuir. Nous ne pouvons rien pour lui dans l'heure, et vous savez pourquoi j'imagine.

Il jeta un regard équivoque à Hermione, et elle sut qu'il était au courant que Harry avait tout raconté à ses amis. Pansy, elle haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ne le détruisez-vous pas maintenant qu'il est seul ? Je croyais que vous étiez son pire ennemi ?

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela doit arriver.

Hermione se renfrogna. Cette prophétie était vraiment stupide. Tout pourrait être fini aujourd'hui. Pansy ne commenta pas, et la Gryffondor se promit de lui expliquer plus en détail la situation. Dumbledore était un vieil homme nébuleux, et il gardait trop de mystère. La prophétie n'était plus vraiment chose à cacher après tout ce qui était arrivé.

- Bien entendu, j'ai fais en sorte de ne pas ébruiter votre petite aventure dans la Salle sur Demande, poursuivit Dumbledore.

Il serait effectivement mal vu d'apprendre que Drago Malefoy portait maintenant la marque des Mangemorts, et qu'il avait passé plusieurs semaines à planifier le meurtre du directeur, aboutissant à l'entrée de toute une armée de mages noirs dans le château. Hermione en fut soulagé pour le Serpentard, qui n'aurait qu'à reprendre sa vie d'élève, comme avant.

- Et pour la marque ? Demanda assez justement Pansy.

- Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, malheureusement. Severus la porte lui aussi depuis des années sans plus faire partie des Mangemorts, et il n'a jamais pu l'effacer.

- Alors il la gardera pour toujours ? S'écria presque Pansy, horrifiée.

Dumbledore acquiesça, ses yeux perdant de leur éclat.

- D'ailleurs, Rogue…

- Le professeur Rogue Hermione, corrigea machinalement Dumbledore.

- Qu'a t-il a voir dans cette histoire ?

Hermione fixa son directeur avec impatience.

- Comme tu le sais, il est espion pour le compte de l'Ordre depuis des années. Il a poursuivit sa mission cette année encore, et je lui ai demandé de veiller sur monsieur Malefoy.

- Vous voulez dire que vous saviez pour Drago ?

- Bien sûr. Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire, car il ne racontait rien à Severus, malheureusement.

Pansy acquiesça et se blottit un peu plus dans son siège. Si seulement ils avaient su plus tôt quels alliés de taille ils avaient, ils n'auraient pas fait tant de secrets. Hermione pensait la même chose, mais elle avait pour l'heure bien autre chose en tête.

- Rogue… Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous saviez qui était le traître. Celui qui a vendu mes parents, fit elle d'une voix peu aimable.

- C'est exact.

Devant le regard assassin d'Hermione, il poursuivit.

- Mais je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a peu de temps. Et ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler pour l'instant.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea Hermione, des éclairs dans les yeux tout en se levant de son siège.

Pansy attrapa le bras d'Hermione d'une main et capta son regard avec difficulté.

- Hermione, calme toi. Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle à l'intention du directeur alors qu'Hermione tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas connaître l'identité de celui qui a envoyé ses parents à la mort ?

- Parce qu'Hermione a les nerfs à vifs, et qu'il est dangereux d'apprendre ce genre de nouvelle dans cet état.

Il faisait évidemment référence à sa maladie, et cela fut loin d'apaiser la Gryffondor. Tout en se rasseyant lourdement, elle cracha.

- Alors vous ne me direz plus rien tant que je ne serais pas guérie ? C'est-à-dire jamais ? Je vais vivre dans l'ignorance toute ma vie ? Génial.

- Bien sûr que non. Simplement, j'ai déjà quelque chose à vous dire qui ne sera pas facile à entendre. Et je ne veux pas en rajouter.

La sérénité de Dumbledore faisait bondir Hermione intérieurement. Il lui cachait tant de choses, qu'il ne lui apprenait que bien plus tard, et tout ça sans gêne. Comment pouvait-on vivre ainsi dans le secret constant ? Il voulait la protéger, certes. Mais il n'avait aucune permission pour mener ainsi à la baguette ses jeunes élèves.

- Guérir ?

Pansy regarda tour à tour Dumbledore et Hermione, sans comprendre.

- Tu es malade Hermione ?

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules, passablement énervé contre le directeur. Celui-ci demanda d'un regard s'il pouvait en dire plus, et elle ne répondit pas.

- Hermione est… atteinte de la maladie de Veneficia Crescere. Elle entraîne une augmentation du taux de cellules magiques, plus ou moins importantes selon les émotions qui traverse la personne dans sa vie. Cette augmentation ne cesse que…

- Le jour où je meurs, finit Hermione.

Son ton indifférent attira un froncement de sourcils de Dumbledore, tandis que Pansy portait une main à sa bouche.

- Mais ce taux ne peut pas augmenter ! Il est… C'est immuable, non ?

Etonnée que Pansy connaisse l'existence des cellules veneficiennes, Hermione regarda la Serpentard.

- Pas chez les gens atteint par cette maladie.

- Mais il y a un remède, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

Avant même que Dumbledore ne réponde, Hermione avait prononcé le verdict, et Pansy baissa la tête

- En ça explique beaucoup de chose, souffla t-elle pour elle-même. Je suis désolé.

Elle reporta son regard sur la Gryffondor, qui lui sourit faiblement.

- C'est rien, je m'y suis faite.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, fit Dumbledore en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ce qui est arrivé avec le père de Pansy est…

- Intolérable ? Cet homme a _tué_ mes parents !

Pansy hocha la tête.

- Il le méritait.

Dumbledore sembla surpris de la réaction de Pansy. Il sembla songeur un instant, et marmonna de façon inaudible quelques mots avant de se lever.

- Si je vous ai faites venir ici toutes les deux, commença t-il en s'approchant de la large armoire abritant sa Pensine, c'est pour vous montrer un souvenir.

- Quel sorte de souvenir ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que ça va m'aider ?

- Je n'en sais rien. En fait, j'espère que ça vous aidera toutes les deux.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il les invita à le rejoindre, ce qu'elles firent sans empressement. Pansy pencha la tête au-dessus de la cuvette de pierre en fronçant le nez.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Je ne suis jamais allé dans un souvenir.

- Moi non plus, admis Hermione.

Dumbledore sourit pour la première fois, indulgent.

- Non, ce n'est pas dangereux. Il pencha la tête vers le liquide blanchâtre, et les deux jeunes filles en firent de même, peu sûre de vraiment vouloir savoir ce qui se cachait dans l'esprit tordu de leur directeur.

Les larges pans de fumée autour d'eux se transformèrent bientôt, prenant forme avec lenteur. Bientôt, Hermione distingua un large bâtiment, et reconnut la vitrine du magasin côté Londres qui menait à Ste Mangouste. Elle vit plusieurs silhouettes marcher vivement dans la rue balayée par le vent, mais ne distingua pas de visage familier. D'ailleurs, elle ne distingua pas vraiment de visage. Seul une femme se détachait des autres, car ses traits étaient très précis.

- C'est tante Stacey ! S'écria Pansy en la repérant aussi.

- C'est aussi son souvenir. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à l'obtenir. Venez, suivons là, fit Dumbledore en emboîtant le pas de la sorcière.

Celle-ci entra dans la vitrine, et Hermione suivit le groupe, une boule dans l'estomac. Qu'était ce souvenir ? Qu'allaient-ils découvrir ? Qui était cette tante Stacey dont parlait Pansy ?

- C'est la sœur de ma mère, murmura Pansy tout près d'Hermione. Stacey Zabini.

- Zabini ? S'étrangla Hermione.

- Oui, c'est aussi la sœur de la mère de Blaise.

Hermione hocha de la tête et ils continuèrent de suivre le souvenir légèrement brumeux. La femme, au devant, marchait avec empressement, ses talons claquant sur le carrelage dans un bruit assez agaçant. Bientôt, elle arriva devant une porte blanche. Un panneau était accroché dessus, et Pansy plissa les yeux en même temps qu'Hermione.

- Parkinson ? lu Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

La Gryffondor avait lu la même chose, et elle poussa la Serpentard dans la pièce sur le point de se refermer. Là était couché une femme, du même âge à peu près que Stacey. La trentaine, des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts, et les traits tirés par la fatigue. Sa sœur était assise sur une chaise à ses côtés, et elle sortit de son sac une viennoiserie.

- C'est ma mère, chuchota Pansy à l'adresse d'Hermione. Je crois que c'est quand je suis née, finie t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ce souvenir ? Pourquoi devait-elle y assister ? Elle glissa un œil circonspect à Dumbledore, mais il avait le visage fermé, les yeux rivés sur la scène qui se déroulait.

- Tiens Rose, je t'ai apporté un pain au chocolat. Comment tu vas ?

- Comment crois-tu que je vais ? Je viens d'accoucher Stace !

Sa sœur émit un faible rire et passa un doigt réconfortant sur la joue pâle de sa sœur. Hermione regarda Pansy, qui restait béate devant la scène. Elle lui fila un coup de coude.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui. C'est juste que je n'avais jamais vu ma mère aussi… Vivante, souffla Pansy.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Elle n'est pas morte, la rassura aussitôt la Serpentard, qui voyait Hermione pâlir. C'est juste que mon père est un homme exigeant, et que ma mère n'est pas heureuse avec lui. Parfois on dirait un robot.

Hermione soupira de soulagement, bien qu'imaginer la jeune femme souriant en face d'elle les yeux vitreux, sans aucune attention pour sa fille, lui pinça le cœur. Quelle drôle de vie avait eu Pansy.

- Comment les as-tu appelé ? Demanda soudainement Stacey alors que Rose croquait avec vivacité dans son pain au chocolat.

- J'attends Stefan pour leur donner un nom, tu le sais, soupira t-elle en avalant avec difficulté.

- Ah. Tu ne devrais pas, il à mauvais goût, grimaça sa sœur.

- Arrête de le descendre comme ça ! Il n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ah oui ?

Rose balança son oreiller dans la figure de sa sœur avant de rire, d'un rire cristallin. Hermione vit Pansy qui commençait à avoir les yeux brillants. Ce devait étrange de vivre avec une personne alors qu'on ne la connaissait pas vraiment. De voir sa mère pour la première fois comme elle devrait être. Hermione lui passa une main dans le dos, réconfortante. Pansy lui sourit sans même la regarder, les yeux rivés sur sa mère.

- Pourquoi a t-elle dis leur ? Leur donner un nom ? Tu as une sœur ou un frère ? Chuchota t-elle alors.

- J'avais une sœur jumelle à la naissance, mais elle est morte peu après sa sortie, grimaça Pansy.

Hermione fit une moue désolée, mais la Serpentard avait déjà reporté son attention sur sa tante et sa mère. Soudainement, elle eut comme un poing dans l'estomac. Elle regarda Dumbledore, qui lui rendit son regard. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une infirmière entra dans la pièce, la mine sombre.

- Mesdames, salua t-elle rapidement. J'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Pansy se renfrogna, imaginant déjà les paroles de la femme en blouse blanche. Mais Hermione se tendit comme jamais, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

- L'une de vos filles, la seconde. Elle est…

- Quoi ? Elle va bien ? S'alarma immédiatement Rose.

Stacey lui attrapa la main, inquiète elle aussi.

- Oui, elle est en pleine forme, simplement… Elle n'a pas de…

- Quoi ? Dîtes-moi !

- Elle n'a aucun pouvoir en elle. Son taux de cellules veneficiennes est trop bas pour qu'elle puisse utiliser la magie.

- Mais…

Rose sembla déconfite, et Stacey lui jeta un regard alarmé.

- Stefan ne voudra pas la garder, oh Merlin !

Hermione eut l'impression qu'une lourde pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac alors qu'elle commençait doucement à comprendre. Pansy avait toujours les sourcils froncés, ses yeux verts emplis de questions. Dumbledore garda son attention sur ses deux élèves, la mine fermée.

- Je ne veux pas voir la suite, fit alors Hermione d'une voix blanche. Je veux quitter cet endroit ! JE VEUX QUITTER CET ENDROIT !

Ses yeux sombres se tournèrent vers Dumbledore, et la fumée commença lentement à refaire surface, les formes se dissipèrent. Hermione reconnut bientôt le bois familier du bureau du directeur, le Choixpeau. Elle se tint la tête, les yeux brillants. Elle était sur le point d'exploser.

- Qu'est –ce que ça signifit ?

Pansy gardait un air de totale incompréhension, son visage fin tourné vers le directeur, puis vers Hermione, qui se recroquevillait contre le mur.

- Pourquoi nous avoir montré ça ?

- Parce que ce sont vos origines. Hermione est ta sœur jumelle, répondit simplement Dumbledore.


	37. Explications

Très heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi à vous surprendre sans vous faire détester le mystère de cette histoire ;)

Voilà donc la suite, en vous souhaitant à tous bien entendu une excellente lecture !

- C'est impossible.

Pansy tourna son visage de craie vers Dumbledore, raide.

- C'est impossible, répéta t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Hermione, la tête dans les mains, ne parlait plus. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires la traversaient. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

- Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre ainsi, fit alors le vieil homme sans quitter des yeux la Gryffondor recroquevillée.

Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que Pansy se laissait tomber sur un siège, le regard lointain.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix suppliante. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je crains que vous ne connaissiez la réponse miss Parkinson.

Hermione revit le corps du père de Pansy, tordu de douleurs à ses pieds. Leur père. Non. Elle refusait d'y croire. Son père était Paul Granger, anéantit par un Mangemort qui n'était qu'un meurtrier à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

- Je ne le hais que plus encore maintenant, souffla t-elle en relevant la tête, la mine sombre.

- Mais vous connaissez la vérité.

Dumbledore paraissait si calme qu'une bouffée de colère envahit la jeune fille, et Pansy sembla tout aussi agacée.

- Comment avez-vous appris ça ? Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? accusa t-elle le vieil homme, les yeux brillants.

- Pour la sécurité d'Hermione. Afin qu'elle n'en soit pas chamboulée.

La réponse, aussi simple que déroutante de Dumbledore, lui attira un regard noir d'Hermione. Elle était outrée. Il faisait des recherches sur elle, sur ses origines, depuis très longtemps. Et il ne l'avait jamais informé de rien ? Pour la protéger ? C'était un raisonnement stupide. Le sorcier ne prêta pas attention à sa soudaine colère et poursuivit.

- Lorsque le professeur McGonagal est venue te chercher pour t'annoncer ton inscription à Poudlard, Hermione, elle a appris que tu étais adopté, et m'en a informé. Je ne me suis inquiété de rien, jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre ton potentiel… exceptionnel.

Hermione grogna mais ne commenta pas.

- Par curiosité j'imagine, je me suis rendu à l'hôpital où tu avais été trouvé. J'ai rapidement déduit que tu n'y étais pas né. Que tu venais de Ste Mangouste.

Pansy regarda la Gryffondor, qui ne quittait plus des yeux Dumbledore. Elle voulait tout savoir. Mais Pansy n'était plus certaine de le vouloir. Le secret déterré par le vieux sorcier était terrible, et elle ne voulait pas connaître les détails des secrets de sa mère ou de son père. C'était déjà assez affreux de savoir qu'on lui avait caché une sœur jumelle reniée après sa naissance. Mais par respect pour Hermione, qui semblait à présent calmée, elle se tut.

- J'ai pu voir ton dossier assez facilement, mais on ne m'a pas autorisé à tout regarder. J'ai simplement décelé ta maladie, en voyant ton taux très bas de cellules veneficiennes à la naissance. Mais je ne savais pas encore qui étaient tes parents. Sachant en quoi consistait la maladie, je ne voulais pas t'affoler en t'en parlant. Aussi je t'ai caché ton véritable état de santé. J'en suis aujourd'hui navré, car je sais que je t'ai profondément déçu.

- C'est rien de le dire, grommela Hermione en se redressant. Vous n'aviez aucun droit sur moi.

Elle se leva alors et alla s'affaisser sur la chaise près de Pansy. Elle était si fatiguée. Fatiguée des secrets. Elle alla s'asseoir près de Pansy alors que Dumbledore dardait son regard bleu sur elle. Pas le moins du monde calmée, elle n'ajouta rien. Elle voulait connaître toute l'histoire à présent.

- Je ne me suis pas vraiment occupé de connaître tes origines pendant tes premières années à l'école, me disant, comme tu l'as souligné, que cela ne me regardait pas. Mais…

- Mais vous êtes un vieil homme curieux, lança Pansy.

Surpris, Dumbledore reporta son attention sur la Serpentard. Il soupira.

- Oui. Exactement miss Parkinson. Je suis un homme curieux. Quand Hermione est arrivé à l'école au début du mois d'août, j'ai commencé à reprendre mes recherches.

- C'est pour ça que vous étiez absent en début d'année ? Harry a cru que vous l'abandonniez ! Comprit Hermione.

- C'est exact. Je suis retourné à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

- Vous avez eu accès au dossier ? S'étonna alors Pansy.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

La réponse énigmatique du directeur fit hausser un sourcil aux deux jeunes filles, qui se regardèrent. Les yeux bruns se perdant dans ceux vert profond de Pansy, Hermione se surprit à sourire. Elle avait encore une famille, en plus de Peter. Pansy, Blaise. Mais il était trop tôt pour penser à cela. Elle reporta son attention sur Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas raté leur échange.

- J'ai donc compris que Rose et Stefan Parkinson avait eu des jumelles ce jour-là.

- Mais il ne voulait pas d'une Cracmol, murmura Hermione, qui commençait à sentir la colère revenir à grands pas.

- En vérité Hermione, c'est Stefan qui n'aurait pas voulu d'une fille dépourvu de magie. Rose a donc tout fait pour lui cacher leur deuxième fille. Il n'était pas là à la naissance, et n'a donc jamais su qu'il avait des jumelles ?

- Quoi ?

Hermione ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, fixant tour à tour Dumbledore et Pansy. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant de la part de mon père. Il n'a jamais été très affectif. Il devait être en… mission.

Elle grimaça, et Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Rose a décidé de prendre la décision la plus dure pour une jeune mère.

- Abandonner son enfant.

Hermione avait un timbre mêlé de colère et de tristesse.

- Elle l'a fait pour te protéger, Hermione. Elle a annoncé au père qu'elle avait perdu le deuxième enfant, et l'a confié aux infirmiers.

- Comment Hermione a t-elle atterrie du côté moldu de Londres ? Demanda soudainement Pansy alors qu'Hermione gardait la tête baissée.

- C'était un désir de Rose. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille se sente à part, dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, et a demandé qu'elle soit emmené dans un hôpital moldu pour être adopté par des gens comme elle. Des gens qui l'aimeraient comme elle aurait pu le faire en d'autres circonstances.

- Quelle ironie.

Les paroles du directeur ne réconfortèrent en rien Hermione, qui avait un rictus désabusé peint sur le visage. Après tout ce qu'elle avait subie, les insultes de la part des Serpentards qui ne l'acceptaient pas comme une des leurs, une sorcière, ses études acharnées par peur de ne pas être suffisamment accrochée dans ce monde, on lui apprenait qu'elle en faisait définitivement et irrémédiablement partie. Et pour une fois, elle aurait voulu être une sang-de-bourbe, fille des Granger pour de bon, et non la rejetée des Parkinson.

- Le souvenir que vous avez vu, pas complètement malheureusement, était celui de votre tante Stacey, fit il en s'adressant à Pansy. Elle a accepté de me le donner, car elle aimait sa sœur. Elle espérait que cela pourrait l'aider à retrouver sa fille. Rose n'a jamais oublié l'enfant qu'elle avait abandonné.

- Vous lui avez dit qui était Hermione alors ?

- Non. Je lui ai dit que j'avais peut-être une piste. Mais que je n'étais sûr de rien. J'ai préféré cacher l'ampleur de ce que je savais, pour laisser la seule décision à Hermione de se dévoiler d'elle-même.

- Comme d'habitude, vous faites des secrets, fit alors la Gryffondor en levant des yeux rageurs vers Dumbledore.

Mais elle n'était même plus en colère contre lui. Elle était en colère contre elle-même pour ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait connaître Rose. Elle voulait connaître Stacey. Sa famille. Mais elle n'était pas prête à dire adieux à ses parents. Ceux qui étaient morts par sa faute, qui l'avaient aimé comme leur fille. Elle se haïssait. Elle avait l'impression de leur tourner leur dos en découvrant toutes ses choses sur ses parents biologiques. La tête à l'envers, les pensées désordonnées, elle commença à se sentir misérable, et perdue. Pansy arborait la même mine défaite à côté d'elle. La Serpentard venait d'apprendre le plus grand secret de sa mère, de la bouche du directeur de Poudlard. Au même titre que Rose et Stefan ne connaissaient rien de leur fille, elle-même ne connaissait pas leur vie. Les deux jeunes filles croisèrent le regard l'une de l'autre, et elle comprirent en un instant tout ce que cela venait de chambouler dans leur esprit.

- Stefan Parkinson et Rose Parkinson.

Le murmure d'Hermione brisa le silence qui s'était installé, et Dumbledore la fixa avec intensité par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Paul Granger et Hélène Granger.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus alors qu'elle revoyait Stefan lever sa baguette sur ses parents. Pansy lui attrapa l'épaule de sa main blanche, la secouant légèrement.

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller se reposer.

Elle avait les traits tirés, et ses yeux reflétaient la misère du monde. Elle avait l'air de bien prendre la nouvelle. Elle était si forte. Elle avait le contrôle de ses émotions, elle. L'esprit rationnel. Hermione acquiesça lentement tandis que Dumbledore se plaçait derrière son bureau.

- Je m'excuse pour tout cela. A toutes les deux. Mais j'espère que vous comprenez les raisons de mon silence.

Elles ne répondirent ni l'une ni l'autre, et quittèrent la pièce sans attendre. Sitôt la porte de chêne refermée, l'escalier de pierre se mit à descendre lentement. Hermione tremblait. Pansy garda une main sur son épaule alors qu'elles sortaient dans le couloir, et elles marchèrent sans regarder une seule fois en arrière.

- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

- Je… j'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Ok.

Pansy eut une moue presque vexée, mais elle laissa la Gryffondor dans le couloir, rejoignant l'escalier menant au Hall à grandes enjambées. Hermione resta là, les bras le long du corps, les jambes droites. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Sa tête semblait vide de toute pensée. Son regard lointain n'arrivait à se fixer sur aucune des pierres du mur, ni sur les tableaux. Il n'y avait que cet horrible tempête dans son corps. Et toute autre chose lui paraissait flou et inconsistant. Elle se mit alors à courir, et ne s'arrêta plus, voyant les larges corridors défiler à grande vitesse sans même savoir où ils menaient. Hermione était perdue, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle fila sur la gauche arrivée au bas d'un escalier. Elle ne savait même plus si elle avait croisé des gens sur son chemin. Elle avait cru entendre une voix lointaine peu de temps auparavant, mais elle ne s'était pas arrêté. Elle porta une main à son visage alors qu'elle courait toujours, et sentit de l'humidité. Elle pleurait ? Elle essuya vivement ses joues et ses yeux, et percuta quelque chose.

- Miss Granger., avez-vous perdu la notion de respect du règlement ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous ne l'avez jamais eu depuis votre entrée à Poudlard.

La voix doucereuse de Rogue fit naître un sentiment de haine froide dans le cœur d'Hermione, qui darda des yeux noirs comme le charbon sur le visage de cire de son professeur. Alors qu'il remarquait son état lamentable, il haussa un sourcil.

- Les secrets de notre cher directeur n'ont pas été plaisant à entendre ?

Hermione se souvint alors de la seule chose qui l'intéressait alors qu'elle se rendait au bureau de Dumbledore. Le traître. La sorcière se sentit plus coupable que jamais. Elle avait été si bouleversée d'apprendre qui étaient ses parents biologiques et les conséquences d'une telle nouvelle qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à sa vengeance. A la vengeance de ses parents. Elle réprima un cri de frustration alors que Rogue balayait la jeune fille, plus frêle que jamais, de ses yeux sombres. Ses cernes ajoutés à son teint pâle la faisaient ressembler à un zombie. Et sa silhouette dépourvue de forme le fit presque frémir. Depuis quand la Gryffondor n'avait pas prit un véritable repas ?

- Le dîner commence dans une heure miss Granger. Vous devriez rejoindre vos amis plutôt que de fureter dans les couloirs.

Son ton affable de trompa pas Hermione. Il semblait inquiet. Elle soupira, et au mot amis, elle tressaillit. Harry et Ron. Comment allait-elle seulement engager la conversation avec eux ? De toutes manières, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Cela équivaudrait à trop d'explications. Si l'on en croyait les dires de Dumbledore, personne n'était au courant de ce qui était arrivé dans la Salle sur Demande. Et surtout pas eux. Mais Peter ? Il lui en voudrait tant de garder un tel secret ! Hermione blanchît plus encore en imaginant son frère verser encore des larmes à cause d'elle. Parce qu'il aurait peur. Parce qu'elle avait une nouvelle famille. Hermione se secoua, mais une foule de pensées lui envahie l'esprit. Blaise était son cousin. Pansy, sa sœur. Théodore et Drago était aussi ses amis, et peut-être que Pansy allait leur raconter. Elle ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite. Elle n'était pas prête. Et Hermione voulait, par-dessus tout, connaître le nom du traître.

- Miss Granger ?

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'une foule d'émotions semblaient se peindre tour à tour sur le visage de la Gryffondor, et Rogue commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter de la santé de son élève. Il savait par Dumbledore qu'elle était malade, pas qu'elle était folle. Mais les yeux grands ouverts d'Hermione étaient presque vitreux, fixés sur un point par-delà son professeur. Elle voyait ses parents. Qui la regardaient d'un air accusateur. Elle leur tournait le dos. Elle était une mauvaise personne. Une mauvaise fille. Bonne à jeter.

- Je crois que je vais vous emmenez à l'infirmerie. Vous avez vraiment un problème, grommela Rogue en saisissant le bras d'Hermione.

Soudainement, la Gryffondor reprit part à la réalité, et sentit les doigts glacés du professeur sur le bas de son épaule. Elle se dégagea avec force en hurlant.

- NON !

Elle partit en courant, dans la même direction qu'auparavant, sans jeter un regard en arrière, ignorant complètement les paroles inaudibles de Rogue qui tentait de l'arrêter.

Lorsqu'elle cessa sa course, Hermione se trouvait dans les cachots. Devant elle, la large porte verte et argent donnant accès à la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle voyait trouble, fatiguée par ses efforts inconsidérés. Elle sentait de larges vagues d'énergie la parcourir, qui la faisait frissonner comme jamais. Ou était-ce le froid ? Hermione ne savait pas. Ne savait plus. Elle fixa le dessin du serpent emmêlé autour d'un bouclier au-dessus de la porte, la tête penchée.

- Granger ?

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Drago, et elle lui adressa un large sourire. Un sourire si large que Drago s'inquiéta pour son état mental.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui. Je vais bien. J'ai besoin d'une pièce calme.

Voyant qu'Hermione avait une voix atone, Drago haussa un sourcil. Elle avait le souffle court, les cheveux en batailles, et une tête à faire peur.

- Ok. Les Serpentards sont tous au dîner.

Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant garder son sourire étrange alors qu'une larme silencieuse coulait le long de sa joue.

- _Anguis !_

La porte s'ouvrit largement. Il fit un pas vers l'entrée, mais remarqua qu'Hermione ne faisait pas un pas. Elle avait perdue son sourire, et ses yeux noirs reflétaient une sourde colère. Il l'attrapa précautionneusement par le bras, et elle n'eut aucune réaction. Il la tira alors à l'intérieur de la salle, et la porte se ferma derrière eux. Drago fit asseoir la jeune fille dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir noir, et darda son regard bleu glacé sur elle, la mine soucieuse.

- Hermione ?

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas, l'air de bouillir intérieurement. Presque instinctivement, Drago s'éloigna d'un pas de la jeune fille.

- Tu es dans la salle commune des Serpentards là. Tu t'en rends compte ?

La sorcière cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, avant de parcourir la pièce de ses yeux assombris par la colère. Il fallait garder le contrôle. Il le fallait. Mais elle sentait son pouvoir, si fort, si terrible, qui refaisait surface, menaçant de tout détruire autour d'elle. Une faible partie de son esprit tentait tant bien que mal de prendre le dessus.

- Racontes-moi quelque chose Drago. Tout de suite, grimaça t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Drago !

- Ok, ok !

Drago leva les yeux vers le plafond, en quête d'inspiration, et il sentit la pièce se charger d'électricité. Une tension sourde, sous-jacente, qui semblait entièrement provenir d'Hermione. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et son cerveau se mit à plein régime.


	38. Serpentards, partie 1

Hermione n'écoutait même pas les paroles du Serpentard assit en face d'elle. Elle notait chaque intonation, chaque changement de sa voix, qui l'apaisait plus que jamais. Exactement comme l'avait fait Pansy à la bibliothèque, quelques jours plus tôt. Si ce n'est qu'elle ne comprenait aucun des mots prononcés par Drago. Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement, et entendit vaguement le blond la prévenir de l'arrivée imminente de ses camarades. Mais elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, confortablement installée dans le large fauteuil. Elle ne risquait plus rien. Tout allait pour le mieux. Et elle sentait son pouvoir s'apaiser lui aussi. Elle sourit faiblement avant de définitivement tomber dans l'inconscience.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? T'es malade ?

- Je savais pas quoi faire Blaise ! J'allais pas la porter jusque son appartement !

- Le dortoir des Serpentards c'est mieux peut-être ?

- Personne ne la verra.

- J'espère bien !

Hermione s'éveilla doucement, et reconnut les deux garçons entre deux clignements d'yeux.

- Ses amis vont s'inquiéter, fit Blaise en se mordant le bas de la lèvre.

- Ils sont pas les seuls, fit Drago, l'air morose.

La jeune fille sentit ses paupières se refermer lentement alors qu'elle sentait une vive douleur dans son crâne.

- Comment va Pansy ?

- J'en sais rien. Elle a rien mangé hier soir, et elle est pas rentrée tout de suite au dortoir après le dîner. Théodore m'a dit qu'elle parlait plus.

- Bordel.

Hermione sentit le lit s'affaisser tandis qu'un des garçons s'asseyaient au bout. Elle reconnut la voix de Blaise, toujours debout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Rien du tout. Elle était bizarre.

La sorcière se décida à rouvrir les yeux, difficilement, tâchant d'oublier son mal de tête.

- Salut, fit alors Blaise, qui s'approcha du lit à son tour.

Drago, se leva pour rejoindre le métis au chevet de la Gryffondor.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixant les deux garçons tour à tour. Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux. C'était petit, aux couleurs des Serpentards. Il y avait deux lits à baldaquins, une armoire d'ébène et deux tables de nuit. Rien de personnel, si ce n'est les quelques vêtements étalés ça et là dans la pièce et le livre trônant à côté de l'un des lits.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix absente, en se redressant.

Mais Blaise grimaça en voyant la taille de ses cernes et son teint pâle.

- Mouais.

Drago darda son regard glacé sur les pupilles brunes de la jeune fille. Hermione resta ainsi un moment, fixant le blond inquiet.

- Je… Je suis désolé. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a vu ici ?

- Non, répondit Drago. Je t'ai porté jusqu'à notre chambre avant. Mais maintenant la salle commune est bondée.

Il grimaça, et la jeune fille en fit de même. Blaise garda l'air pensif un instant avant de s'écarter pour rejoindre l'autre lit.

- Tu n'as qu'à dormir ici. Nous sommes trois, et Théodore dort à l'infirmerie. Et on a un lit libre de toute manière. On ne te dérangera pas.

- Mais…

- C'est une mauvaise idée de te montrer en dehors de ce dortoir pour l'instant, insista Blaise.

- Les Serpentards ne me feront pas de mal !

- Ce ne sont pas des anges Hermione.

Elle le fixa avec effarement, réalisant qu'elle allait passé la nuit ici, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

- Mon frère va s'inquiéter ! Et mes amis ! Tout le monde va se demander où je suis ! Je ne peux pas rester !

Elle se leva du lit prestement, écartant Drago pour rejoindre la porte, paniquée.

- Tu leur expliqueras demain, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu étais à l'infirmerie, lança Blaise alors que Drago lui attrapait le bras.

- C'est _vraiment_ dangereux Hermione, prévint le blond en la fixant.

- Mais s'ils vérifient l'infirmerie ?

- Aucune chance. Madame Pomfresh l'a fermée pour la soirée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Réunion du personnel je crois, répondit Blaise.

Hermione soupira, à la limite du soulagement. Toutefois, elle espéra que son frère irait bien. Penser à Peter comme son frère ramena à la surface toutes les révélations de la soirée. Elle regarda Drago, qui avait toujours une cicatrice au front. Blaise, rassuré de la voir lâcher la poignée, se rassit sur son lit.

- Comment… Comment va Pansy ?

Son hésitation n'échappa pas à Drago, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

- Nous étions…

Hermione se tut alors que des coups frappaient à la porte. Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard, et ils entrainèrent Hermione au fond de la pièce, derrière le haut lit à baldaquin, tirant les rideaux. Le métis passa un doigt sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor pour lui intimer de se taire, et Hermione eut un frisson. C'était son cousin. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi.

Hermione entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant tandis que Pansy entrait. La Gryffondor souffla, et sortit de derrière le lit.

- Hermione ?

Les yeux rougis, Pansy fronça les sourcils.

- Salut.

Hermione était gênée. Elle n'avait pas voulu de la compagnie de la Serpentard, alors qu'au final elle se retrouvait dans la chambre de Drago, Blaise et Théodore. Mais Pansy ne commenta pas les explications vagues de Drago.

- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à toutes les deux ? Demanda Blaise, soupçonneux. Et pourquoi tu es partie de l'infirmerie en courant Pansy ? Tu es allé où ?

Drago acquiesça, en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière la Serpentard. Pansy et Hermione s'entreregardèrent, et la Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en secouant presque imperceptiblement la tête. Pansy acquiesça lentement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Moi ? Je suis allé voir ailleurs si j'y étais. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, et j'imagine que pour Hermione c'est pareil.

La rouge et or sourit faiblement pour confirmer les paroles de Pansy, mais Drago s'interposa entre les deux.

- Mais bien sûr. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pris soin de toi Granger, puisque de toutes manières ce ne sont pas mes affaires !

Il afficha un rictus mauvais tout en s'affalant sur son lit, passablement énervé. Hermione grimaça. Effectivement, vue comme ça… Pansy haussa les épaules en voyant son expression coupable.

- Arrêtes de faire ton bébé Dray, lança t-elle au blond en s'asseyant près de ses jambes.

De toutes évidences, Pansy savait comment s'y prendre avec Drago.

- Je te remercie d'avoir été là pour moi Drago, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, tempéra Hermione.

La moue vexée de Drago comme de Blaise fit presque sourire Hermione, mais elle se retint de justesse. Elle remarqua alors l'absence totale de colère ou de tristesse en elle. Un apaisement presque total avait envahit son esprit, et elle était même presque de bonne humeur. Elle s'assit à côté de Blaise, qui la fixait, comme s'il cherchait les réponses à ses questions sur son visage. Mais il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait, et grimaça.

- Tu as une tête à faire peur, fit il en se détournant.

Hermione haussa les épaules à son tour. Elle était de bonne humeur, et ce n'était pas un commentaire sur son physique qui allait lui baisser son moral.

- Toi aussi Pansy, remarqua Drago.

La Serpentard tira outrageusement la langue à son camarade avant de lui jeter le premier coussin qu'elle avait sous la main. Hermione éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Drago. Tout n'allait peut-être pas si mal après tout. Pansy se joignit à elle, et l'ambiance se détendit quelque peu. Mais les deux garçons regardaient Hermione et Pansy d'une étrange façon tandis que leurs rires partaient dans les aigus, entrecoupés de sanglots.

- Génial ! S'exclama Drago en jetant un regard fataliste vers le plafond. Je croyais être sortit de mes ennuis, et voilà qu'on se retrouve avec deux hystériques !

Blaise ne pu qu'acquiescer en passant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de la Gryffondor. Hermione regarda alors Drago et tenta de contrôler ses pleurs mêlés de rires nerveux pour aligner quelques mots.

- Ta… Ta mère… Va bien ?

Le visage du blond s'éclaira soudainement, et son sourire lumineux fit rater un battement au cœur d'Hermione. Depuis quand Drago était-il capable de sourire aussi sincèrement ?

- Parfaitement bien ! Elle va être mené en justice, mais elle ne risque rien. Seul mon père était Mangemort. Elle risque simplement de perdre son argent, mais je pense vraiment qu'elle s'en fiche. Des aurors ont débarqués au manoir en force, et le seigneur des ténèbres a pris ses jambes à son cou.

- C'est… C'est super ! S'exclama Hermione, toujours secouée de larmes.

Drago leva un pouce en guise de victoire, et il remit ses bras sous sa tête en donnant de gentils coups de pieds dans les hanches de Pansy pour la calmer. La méthode du blond sembla mieux marcher que celle de Blaise, car Pansy s'arrêta bientôt de pleurer. Au contraire d'Hermione, qui sentait malheureusement son pouvoir refluer au creux de son estomac, alors que son mal de tête lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que je raconte cette fois. La première fois que j'ai fais du poney ? Railla Drago.

Pansy sourit et vint s'allonger près de Drago, qui l'accueilla amicalement.

- Tu as… Tu as fait du… poney ? Demanda stupidement Hermione.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et elle rougit jusqu'au oreilles. Mais il lui avait au moins changé les idées, et elle réussit à se calmer. Imaginer Drago à dos d'un poney avait le don de la faire sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, et cette fois bien plus naturellement. Elle s'appuya contre Blaise, qui lui caressa les cheveux. Elle n'était pas prête à accepter qu'il soit son cousin, aussi n'y pensa t-elle absolument pas alors qu'il lui embrassait délicatement la tête.

- On a pas trop mal réussi tout ça hein ? Lança t-elle alors.

- Ouais Granger. On a vraiment bien réussi.

Drago les regardaient intensément, les yeux rivés sur la main de Blaise. Cette fois-ci, l'utilisation de son nom de famille était purement amical, et Hermione sourit de nouveau. Drago se fit soudainement plus sérieux.

- J'aurais voulu attendre Théo pour la petite annonce, mais tant pis. Merci à tous pour votre aide.

Pansy lui embrassa la joue dans un bruit sonore. Hermione regarda Blaise, qui fit de même, et d'un même mouvement ils se levèrent pour faire de même sur l'autre joue. Drago prit une teinte livide.

- Non ! Même pas en rêve.

- Drago, chantonna Hermione.

- Oh et puis merde.

Il se laissa embrasser à devenir rouge comme une écrevisse, et tous les quatre rirent de bon cœur.

- De rien, fit alors Hermione, plus sérieusement.

Depuis quand était-elle devenu si prôches d'eux tous ? Hermione n'en savait fichtrement rien, mais elle était heureuse de se sentir si à l'aise avec eux. Drago Malefoy, le garçon qu'elle avait haï cinq ans durant, vaniteux, sarcastique, imbuvable. Blaise Zabini, le mystérieux métis toujours aux côtés du blond, observateur, calculateur, mesquin. Pansy Parkinson, niaise et stupide, toujours collée aux basques de Drago. Et maintenant qu'elle était avec eux dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Hermione les voyaient complètement différemment. Ils étaient soudés par leur secret, et cachés derrière des masques vert et argent. Tout comme elle avait été longtemps la Miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard, toujours cachée derrière ses livres et ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle se sentit libre à cet instant, et presque heureuse. Tous ses problèmes étaient encore là, dans un coin de son esprit. Comme tapis dans l'ombre, prêts à la rendre à nouveau triste, colérique et affable.

- Et si on fêtait la victoire, annonça soudainement Blaise.

Il balança sa main de l'autre côté du lit et sortit une bouteille de whisky pur-feu, dont la couleur ambrée sembla briller aux dernières lueurs du jour. Drago sourit.

- Tu l'avais gardé ?

- Bien sûr !

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

- Comment pouvez-vous avoir _ça_ ici ?

- Oh, ça c'est un secret, répondit Blaise. Un peu comme vous. Toujours est-il que j'avais préparé _ça_ pour une grande occasion comme celle-ci.

- Mais Théodore n'est pas là, objecta Pansy, toujours sceptique.

- Et alors ? Il en restera pour une autre fois.

Blaise avait l'air excité comme un gamin, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? lui demanda t-elle alors.

- Qu'il faudra être silencieux.

- Marché conclu alors, s'enthousiasma Drago en se redressant sur son lit.

Hermione voulait oublier. Peut-être que c'était vrai après tout, que l'alcool la rendrait plus joyeuse, qu'elle oublierait tous ses problèmes. Et puis elle n'était pas en mauvaise compagnie. Elle grimaça légèrement en pensant à Harry et Ron, avec qui elle n'aurait jamais osé dire oui. Blaise sortit des verres de l'armoire, caché dans une valise, et les servit lentement.

- Savourons ce moment où Drago est définitivement tiré d'affaire.

- Et ma mère aussi, fit le blond en prenant son verre.

Pansy en attrapa un aussi, ainsi qu'Hermione.

- A la liberté, lança Pansy en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

- A la liberté, répondirent les autres en faisant de même.

Ils parlaient à voix basse, et l'ambiance n'en était que plus chaleureuse. Hermione bénit le départ de son mal de tête quelques minutes plus tôt, mais grimaça alors que le liquide coulait dans sa gorge, l'enflammant au passage.


	39. Serpentards, partie 2

Hermione ne tenait pas l'alcool. C'était un fait. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille ne buvait quasiment jamais, et certainement pas plus d'un verre lors de ces rares occasions. Elle en était à son troisième whisky pur-feu et riait aux éclats à la moindre réplique plus ou moins drôle de ses camarades. Drago se félicita intérieurement d'avoir jeté un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce en regardant Hermione, les yeux brillants, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et si on faisait un jeu, lança Blaise en suivant son regard.

Pansy secoua légèrement la tête. Elle avait bien vu qu'Hermione n'était plus vraiment en état de penser correctement, et redoutait ce qui pouvait advenir par la suite. Elle-même commençait déjà à ressentir les effets de l'alcool, et ses joues rougissaient légèrement sous la chaleur ambiante.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Oui !

La Serpentard regarda Hermione avec intensité, tâchant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'engageait là en terrain dangereux, mais Blaise souriait déjà jusqu'aux oreilles. Drago eut exactement la même réaction, et il se redressa sur le lit, enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Pansy.

- Mais si Pansy, ça va être amusant.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, légèrement décrédibilisé par son air un peu éméché. Drago eut un rire narquois, et Hermione tapa dans ses mains.

- On peut mettre de la musique ?

Tous se regardèrent alors qu'Hermione semblait complètement excitée par l'idée.

- Comment ? demanda finalement Pansy en la fixant. Il n'y a pas de poste de radio ou de chaîne hifi, poursuivit-elle sérieusement.

- Et alors ?

Son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, Hermione se leva, ses yeux légèrement assombris. Un mélange d'allégresse due à l'école et de son pouvoir, qui virevoltait au creux de son estomac depuis la première gorgée qu'elle avait prit. Elle en libéra une infime partie, se rendant compte avec joie qu'elle le contrôlait mieux que jamais. Elle en ressentait chaque flux et reflux, et savait exactement quelle quantité relâcher pour ce qu'elle voulait faire. Une musique s'éleva soudainement, semblant sortir de chaque cloison de la petite pièce.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ? Demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil étonné.

Mais Pansy et Blaise lancèrent un regard sévère à Hermione, qui haussa les épaules.

- Comme ça, répondit-elle simplement en claquant des doigts tout en se laissant retomber près de Blaise.

Drago n'insista pas, mais les deux autres Serpentards continuèrent de regarder Hermione d'une drôle de manière. Celle-ci leur adressa un faible sourire, qui les rassura un peu. Elle allait bien, et bien qu'elle fut complètement saoul, elle était dans un état acceptable. Blaise soupira tout en positionnant la première bouteille de whisky vide sur l'une des tables de nuit, qu'il tira au centre du groupe.

- Tout le monde connaît le jeu de la bouteille ?

- Oui, marmonna sombrement Pansy.

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, désireuse de se plonger dans le même état d'allégresse qu'Hermione. D'habitude, la Serpentard n'était pas friande des jeux dans ce genre, surtout des conséquences, mais elle préférait ne pas faire sa mauvaise d'état. Drago lui lança un regard de remerciement alors que Blaise se tournait vers Hermione. Celle-ci avait froncé les sourcils, signe qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout le jeu. Le cerveau légèrement embrumé par l'alcool, elle eut bien du mal à saisir tous les propos du métis au milieu de la musique de jazz qui emplissait la pièce.

- Bon, on va expliquer pour Hermione. On tourna la bouteille, et la personne vers laquelle le goulot est dirigé doit poser une question à l'un des autres joueurs. S'il ne veut pas répondre, il boit. S'il répond, c'est la personne qui a posé la question qui boit.

- Alors on n'est pas obligé de répondre ? demanda Hermione, légèrement soulagée.

- Exactement. Mais si tu décides de répondre, ce doit être la vérité. C'est un moyen d'apprendre à se connaître.

Hermione remarqua son sourire en coin.

- Vous vous connaissez déjà, dit-elle en les fixant tour à tour.

- Oh, on ne sait pas tout les uns des autres. Et surtout, on ne te connaît pas si bien que ça, toi.

La Gryffondor sourit finalement. Au pire, si une question la dérangeait, elle boirait une gorgée. Et elle pourrait en apprendre plus sur les trois Serpentards.

- Ok. J'ai compris.

- Parfait, fit Drago en approchant sa main de la bouteille.

Mais Hermione en avait fait de même, désireuse de commencer. Elle frôla la peau pâle de Drago, qui retira vivement sa main.

- Désolé, marmonna t-il, ses joues se colorant légèrement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes idées que les Mangemorts, et qu'il ne pensait aucun des mots qu'il lui avait balancé très souvent, ces mots qui l'avaient tant blessé. Mais sa réaction était étrange, et elle en fut presque vexée. Toutefois elle ne dit rien, mais son sourire était retombé. Elle tourna la bouteille avec plus de force qu'elle l'avait voulu, et celle-ci tourna pour ce qu'elle cru durer une éternité. Elle tapa son verre du bout des doigts, impatiente. Sa joie était quelque peu retombée, et elle avait presque hâte de boire. Pansy la regarda d'un air désapprobateur, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Blaise et Drago avaient les yeux fixés sur la bouteille, qui s'arrêta soudainement, dirigée droit vers le premier.

- C'est toi qui pose une question ! s'exclama Hermione en regardant le métis de ses yeux chocolat.

Il sourit en la voyant si excitée.

- Hermione, commença t-il alors avec sérieux. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

La question désarçonna Hermione, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela. C'était si simple qu'elle eut un petit éclat de rire tandis que Pansy soufflait légèrement, soulagée. Si la Gryffondor se trouvait trop éméchée, elle pourrait se retrouver à dire des choses qu'elle regretterait. Mais sa couleur préférée, c'était loin d'être dangereux. Drago fronça les sourcils en regardant Blaise, qui n'y prêta aucune attention.

- Le… Heu…

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à une couleur favorite. Toute était différente, toute avait une signification. Mais la première couleur qui lui venait en tête la fit presque rougir.

- Le vert. Le vert des campagnes, ajouta t-elle en voyant Blaise hausser un sourcil, amusé. Celui de l'herbe, des arbres, tout ça.

Les trois Serpentards partirent à rire avec légèreté.

- Alors comme ça on aime les couleurs de la maison ennemie ? railla Drago.

Hermione lui tira outrageusement la langue alors que Blaise avalait une gorgée de son whisky. Le blond eut un sourire narquois en voyant à quel point la Gryffondor semblait gênée. Mais certainement déjà trop éméchée, elle n'avait aucune répartie que cette réaction infantile. Il tendit la main pour tourner la bouteille, qui s'arrêta cette fois sur Pansy.

- Blaise. Quelle est la chose la plus dingue que tu ai jamais faite ?

Hermione se tourna avec intérêt vers le métis, qui plissa les yeux vers Pansy.

- Garce.

Il but une autre gorgée à son verre, et Hermione haussa un sourcil. Pansy et Drago éclatèrent de rire, et Hermione se sentit exclue.

- C'est injuste, je le saurais jamais !

Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil, que Blaise intercepta.

- Ne t'avise même pas de lui raconter !

- Non, Blaise, loin de moi cette idée.

Mais son visage innocent ne laissant place à aucun doute, et Hermione réprima un rire. Pansy tourna la bouteille sous le regard dépité de Blaise, et le goulot pointa directement vers Drago.

- Hermione.

Il sembla réfléchir à une question, et la Gryffondor patienta en balançant sa tête au rythme de la musique.

- Quand est ton anniversaire ?

Sa question, simple, prit Hermione complètement au dépourvu. Pansy lui jeta un regard insistant, presque paniqué. Mais Hermione garda une mine sérieuse tout en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Drago et Blaise froncèrent les sourcils, et la Gryffondor haussa les épaules en grimaçant légèrement au contact du liquide dans sa gorge.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

- Parce que je n'en sais rien, mentit Hermione.

Pansy soupira discrètement, soulagée. Aucune d'entre elles n'étaient prête à raconter leur histoire à quiconque, et même une Hermione ivre en était consciente. La bouteille tourna une nouvelle fois sous l'impulsion de la Gryffondor, et le goulot la désigna.

- J'ai l'embarras du choix, remarqua t-elle en fixant chaque Serpentard tour à tour.

Elle arrêta son regard sur Pansy, qui espéra une nouvelle fois que la jeune fille ne dirait pas n'importe quoi.

- Quel genre de musique aimes-tu ?

Pansy lui sourit, intérieurement soulagé.

- Le rock !

Hermione lui adressa un regard amusé, et la musique changea dans la pièce, laissant place à un morceau des Bizzar Sisters dont elle se souvenait depuis la quatrième année.

- Moi aussi, fit elle en lui souriant à son tour.

Hermione bu une nouvelle fois, et sentit un sursaut dans son estomac. Peut-être qu'elle devrait arrêter un peu. Mais elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention à l'avertissement de son corps, et bu une autre gorgée à la suite. Le jeu se poursuivit encore quelques minutes, mais les questions étaient plus légères, et ils répondirent quasiment à chaque fois. Pansy se vit fortement rassurée de voir qu'aucun des garçons n'approchaient de près où de loin à leur secret, et tous eurent quelques éclats de rire à l'entente de quelque anecdote. Lorsque la bouteille désigna une nouvelle fois Hermione, qui avait encore rougit sous les effets de l'alcool, l'esprit complètement ailleurs, elle ouvrit la bouche comme une demeurée. Blaise la regarda en riant, lui-même légèrement ivre, mais bien moins que la Gryffondor.

- Hermione, tu dois poser une question, lui rappela t-il calmement.

- Je crois que tu as trop bu Granger, si tu es incapable de te souvenir de la règle principale du jeu auquel on joue depuis le début de la soirée.

Hermione lui adressa une grimace, et sourit finalement en le parcourant des yeux.

- Tu veux danser Drago ?

Il stoppa net ses commentaires, et la musique retentit dans ses oreilles avec force. C'était un morceau qu'il ne connaissait pas, aux accents de Cuba. Certainement une chanson moldue. Etait-elle sérieuse ? Hermione ne le quitta pas du regard, se levant lascivement du lit pour tendre une main vers lui. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, et surtout réveiller un Drago qui fixait Hermione la bouche ouverte depuis déjà plusieurs secondes, Pansy se leva et entraina Blaise au milieu de la pièce, poussant du pied la table de nuit. La bouteille en tomba dans un bruit aigu, et Drago se secoua. Pansy et Blaise se mirent alors à danser, le métis portant toujours une bouteille à la main, buvant à intervalles réguliers. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui affichait une moue enfantine doublé d'une supplication muette.

- Tu ne veux pas danser ?

Drago se leva en soupirant, voyant qu'Hermione était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Je ne sais pas danser, répondit-il en l'entrainant toutefois près de Blaise et Pansy.

Hermione sourit comme une gamine en le voyant s'approcher d'elle, et poussa le lit derrière elle de toutes ses forces pour leur laisser de la place.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de savoir danser pour danser. Il faut juste écouter la musique.

- Connais pas cette musique, ronchonna Drago alors qu'elle lui attrapait une main pour la placer sur sa hanche, empoignant l'autre fermement.

- C'est tiré d'un film moldu. Mon préféré.

- Dirty Dancing ? fit il en se rappelant de la question, posée plus tôt dans la soirée.

Elle lui sourit, et il ne pu qu'y répondre, les yeux brillants. Ils avaient tous trop bu. C'est ce que Drago se répéta alors qu'Hermione commençait à bouger lentement au rythme de la musique, son corps bien trop proche du sien à son goût. Depuis quand avait-il remarqué à quel point il était attiré par la Gryffondor ? Depuis qu'elle avait une fois de plus prouver son courage et sa bonne volonté à le sauver des griffes de Voldemort. Depuis qu'il avait vu son joli minois se fendre de larmes et de cris sous les malheurs qui lui arrivaient sans cesse, prouvant qu'elle était bien au-delà des apparences qu'elle se donnait. Hermione, une fille forte et complètement plongée dans ses études. A présent une jeune femme des plus lascive, collée contre lui, imbibée d'alcool, dévoilant une face qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Dévoilant une femme délicieuse et fragile, un mystère entier. Il avait remarqué les regards de Blaise sur Hermione. Il avait vu les réactions de la Gryffondor rougissante, et il en avait éprouvé un grand malaise. Mais là, c'était avec lui qu'elle était. Entre ses bras, dansante, les yeux fermés. Il soupira, se laissant finalement entraîner par la musique.

Hermione était aux anges. Elle sentait les bras musclés de Drago l'entourer, protecteur, et elle souriait dans sa semi-conscience alors que sa tête se balançait lentement. Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'elle que des amis, des visages devenus familiers à ses yeux, positivement familiers. Des gens qui la connaissaient à présent presque mieux que ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle attrapa le verre sur la table, emplit d'un liquide ambré.

- Hermione, souffla Drago près de son oreille. Tu devrais arrêter.

Elle frissonna mais n'arrêta pas son geste et porta le verre à ses lèvres. C'était sucré. Elle ne sentait plus le goût de l'alcool, piquant et amer. C'était aussi bon qu'un sirop qu'elle buvait l'été, dans le jardin de ses parents. Les yeux clos, elle se remémora les longues après-midi dans la campagne entourant son cottage. Sa mère et son père, enlacés, son frère qui courant tout autour du champ, les bras en l'air, éclatant de rire.

Pansy, elle aussi excitée par l'alcool, ne prêta pas d'attention au couple à leur côté, le regard plongé dans celui de Blaise. L'esprit libre, elle s'amusait. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Hermione buvait une fois de plus, dans un verre qui n'était d'ailleurs pas le sien, elle grimaça. Elle la vit finir le tout d'une traite et attrapa son bras alors qu'elle reposait le verre.

- Hermione, tu devrais _vraiment_ arrêter, tu vas être malade après.

- Oh, ça va, c'est pas tous les jours, rétorqua Hermione, toujours souriante.

Drago s'écarta légèrement, laissant Pansy réprimander Hermione. Il n'avait pas la force de le faire lui même. La Gryffondor avait l'air d'une enfant dans cet état, une enfant innocente et rougissante. C'était à la fois amusant et complètement désarçonnant pour le Serpentard. Blaise s'approcha de lui.

- Tu t'amuses bien dis-moi, souffla t-il.

Le métis semblait légèrement déconcerté, et Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es jaloux Blaise ?

Drago fronça les sourcils alors que Blaise ne lâchait pas des yeux la Gryffondor. Il était certes ivre mais pas aveugle.

- Elle est jolie hein ? fit il alors en toute innocence.

- Adorable, soupira Blaise.

Drago et lui fixèrent la jeune fille, qui baissait la tête devant la mine sévère de Pansy. Mais la Serpentard n'eut pas le cœur à continuer son discours. Premièrement parce qu'elle avait du mal à aligner des propos vraiment cohérent, mais aussi parce que la Gryffondor la regardait à présent avec des yeux de merlan fris.

- Bon ça va, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après !

Hermione sautilla alors en frappant dans ses mains. C'était si éloigné de son comportement habituel que Pansy éclata de rire, et entama une danse joyeuse avec son amie.

- J'aime bien ta musique Hermione, elle est d'enfer !

La jeune fille lui adressa un large sourire, et Drago comme Blaise soupirèrent en reprenant leur place sur le premier lit.

- On n'a pas de place ! S'écria alors Hermione, qui tanguait dangereusement vers les deux garçons.

Ils poussèrent le lit dans le coin, mais restèrent assis dessus, observant sans un mot les deux jeunes filles.

- Tu ne trouve pas qu'elles se ressemblent un peu ? fit soudainement Blaise.

- Pas du tout !

- De caractère, je veux dire.

Drago plissa les yeux en tournant à nouveau la tête vers la Serpentard et la Gryffondor toutes guillerettes, et il finit par acquiescer.

- Ouais, t'as raison.

- Oh !

Hermione s'écroula sur le sol dans un grand bruit, et Pansy soupira en la relevant d'une main.

- Tu vois, tu ne tiens plus debout !

- Mais si !

La mauvaise foi d'Hermione était vraiment hilarante, et Pansy lui frappa gentiment le derrière du crâne.

- Eh !

Elles chahutèrent comme deux gamines avant de finir au sol, et Hermione s'étendit sur le dos. Pansy en fit de même, essoufflée. Drago et Blaise ricanèrent devant le cliché qu'elles faisaient. Les deux filles de la soirée, qui ne pensaient qu'à danser jusqu'à finalement s'étaler par terre.


	40. Serpentards, partie 3

Tout d'abord, désolé pour ce retard. Mais c'est que la rentrée est arrivée les amis ! Enfin bref, je serais peut-être un poil plus longue que d'habitude pour écrire. Mais... Je n'arrête certainement pas ! En tous les cas, je vous remercie vivement pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vais essayer de répondre de mémoire. Pour la soirée avec les Serpentards, divisée en trois partie, c'est enfin terminé. Vous en saurez plus sur le côté Harry, Ron et Ginny par la suite. Oui ma fiction est un Dramione en bonne et due forme (ou presque). Et non nous ne sommes pas encore à la fin (Noël n'est pas encore passé que Diable !). Mais je vous rassure, je ne compte pas tuer mon personnage principal avant l'heure... Et Arya Destiny, merci pour la correction, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ;)  
A très bientôt j'espère !  
ET : Bonne lecture ! (Et encore merci)

Ce n'était plus qu'étoiles et magnificences dans la tête d'Hermione. Plus de mal en ce monde, pas même en elle. Simplement de grands astres colorés, qui tournaient, tournaient, encore et encore. Et c'était magnifique. La chevelure de Drago lui semblait un soleil, et les yeux verts de Pansy étaient les prés. Le visage de Blaise se dessinait clairement dans la lumière. Des traits fins et un regard intense, mais peu sérieux. La pièce se mouvait au rythme de la musique, et Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à fixer une chose à la fois. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la Serpentard allongée à ses côtés. Elle souriait comme une enfant, les yeux brillants, des mèches folles caressant son front et ses joues. Hermione remarqua des ressemblances entre elles, infimes mais bien présentes. De petites oreilles, un nez légèrement retroussé, des joues creusées. Elle ne savait plus si elles voulaient ou non trouver ces ressemblances entre Pansy et elle. Simplement, elles étaient là. Tout du moins y croyait-elle. Hermione se releva alors que le regard d'émeraude de sa sœur se posait sur elle.

- Viens Pansy, on va danser !

La Serpentard eu bien du mal à attraper la main d'Hermione, mais elle finit par atterrir sur ses deux pieds, peu sûre de son propre équilibre. La Gryffondor la regardait sans gêne, complètement sincèrement, le sourire aux lèvres. Pansy lui répondit d'un clin d'œil. Elles se comprenaient à demi-mot. Elles avaient un secret. Et finalement, il n'était pas si moche.

- Vous venez ?

Drago et Blaise regardèrent Hermione, l'air blasé mais un tantinet amusé. Les yeux de chiens battu de la rouge et or finirent par avoir raison des deux garçons, qui se levèrent, non sans prendre une dernière gorgée de whisky au passage.

La musique avait changée depuis un moment. Au beau milieu d'un rock particulièrement entraînant, Hermione se sentit complètement partir. Elle faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour la rattraper. Alors qu'elle adressait son plus beau sourire à Drago, qui venait une fois de plus de la récupérer de justesse, un vertige la prit, et elle s'écroula entre les bras du Serpentard.

- Hermione ! Hermione, ça va ?

La Gryffondor ouvrit difficilement les yeux et marmonna quelques mots qu'elle espéra correcte.

- Vais bien. Veux danser.

- Je crois que tu es fatiguée. On devrait se coucher, fit alors Drago d'une voix douce.

- Non, veux danser !

- Hermione…

- S'il te plait.

Elle ouvrit clairement ses yeux, fixant le Serpentard avec intensité. Ou plutôt, elle tenta de le faire, mais son regard était sans arrêt attiré par la mèche blonde qui pendait sur son front. Drago lui sourit avec amusement en remarquant ses quelques problèmes de concentration.

- Dans quel état tu es… Tu sais qu'on a cours demain ?

- M'en fiche.

Sa moue boudeuse fit sourire encore plus le blond, qui redressa Hermione du mieux qu'il pouvait, tâchant de la faire tenir debout. Mais la rouge et or était bien trop éméché pour un tel exploit, et il la garda finalement au creux de ses bras, se balançant doucement. Hermione vit que Blaise et Pansy dansait avec allégresse, prêtant peu d'attention à elle et à Drago. Aussi s'éleva t-elle sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher l'oreille du Serpentard.

- Tu peux garder un secret ?

Le souffle de la jeune fille fit frissonner le blond, qui acquiesça lentement.

- Bien sûr.

- Pansy c'est ma sœur jumelle.

Hermione partit dans un fou rire alors que Drago lui jetait un regard complètement perdu.

- Quoi ?

- Chut !

Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres fines, et caressa le bas de son menton avec espièglerie.

- Danse avec moi Drago !

Toujours surpris par la confession d'Hermione, le Serpentard resta figé alors que la brune commençait à se mouvoir langoureusement, les yeux clos. Il secoua la tête. Hermione était bien trop ivre pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Ce devait être une image qu'elle avait eu dans la tête, des paroles en l'air et sans signification aucune. Aussi Drago accompagna les mouvements de la Gryffondor, cessant de penser au secret dévoilé. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même, et son rire éclata de nouveau alors qu'elle tombait lamentablement contre la poitrine du Serpentard.

Blaise regarda un moment ses deux amis, les sourcils froncés. Mais il fut coupé par Pansy, qui lui tenait les mains pour le faire danser encore et encore.

- Oh, arrête Blaise !

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais bien…

Le métis secoua la tête tandis que Pansy s'approchait de son oreille.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa question resta en suspens, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait avoué malgré lui avoir un faible pour Hermione. Il grogna contre l'épaule de Pansy, qui souriait.

- C'est comme ça.

Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais il était trop ivre pour chercher à en savoir plus. La soirée continua un moment avant que Blaise déclare être trop fatigué. En vérité, il ne supportait plus de voir Hermione outrageusement collée à son meilleur ami. Sitôt qu'il prit place sur l'un des lits, Pansy le rejoignit, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Mais Drago et Hermione semblèrent bien loin d'être fatigués, et ils continuèrent de danser comme s'ils étaient complètement seuls.

- Allez Blaise, souris !

- Je suis fatigué Pansy.

- Mais il est même pas tard !

Le métis soupira devant l'air enjoué de son amie.

- Pourquoi Hermione et moi… On ne pourrait pas être ensemble ?

- C'est un secret mon cher cousin !

Pansy n'avait certes pas les idées claires, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait dévoilé le secret. Mais elle se devait, pour elle comme pour Hermione, de mettre un point final au début de relation de ses deux amis. Blaise ne pouvait pas être avec Hermione. Tout comme elle n'aurait jamais pu être avec Blaise. Et il devait le savoir, ne pas se faire de fausses idées. En son âme et conscience, Pansy savait qu'il était injuste de décréter une telle chose à son ami sans la moindre explication. Mais elle n'était pas prête.

- Parce qu'elle est déjà avec quelqu'un ?

L'insistance de Blaise fit soupirer Pansy.

- Un jour je te le dirais, d'accord ?

- Dray à le droit lui, hein ?

La remarque prit Pansy de court, et elle jeta un regard sur le couple enlacé à quelques pas, dans leur bulle. Ils dansaient sans se soucier du monde extérieur.

- Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

- C'est comme ça, répéta Pansy.

Mais Blaise n'était pas satisfait de sa réponse. Pas du tout, même. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione à grands pas, lui entourant le visage de ses mains. Drago lui jeta un regard interloqué, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que le métis embrassait déjà la Gryffondor.

Hermione ne se débattit pas l'espace d'une seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de ce qui se passait vraiment. Blaise était en train de l'embrasser. Fougueusement. Elle tenta de se dégager du Serpentard, mais ses gestes désordonnés n'arrivèrent à rien. Jusqu'à ce que Drago attrape Blaise par les épaules pour le faire reculer violemment de la Gryffondor.

- Mais t'es complètement dingue ou quoi ?

Blaise darda son regard sombre sur son ami sans dire un mot, et Hermione resta figée sur place, ne sachant plus où se mettre ou que faire.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Blaise ?

Pansy était maintenant de l'autre côté du métis, une main sur son épaule, le front barré d'une ride soucieuse.

- Je…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione partait de la chambre en claquant la porte, les larmes aux yeux.

Bien heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune. Il était sans doute déjà tard, et la plupart des Serpentards s'étaient couchés, ou avait simplement rejoint leur chambre. Hermione sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, et ce ne fut qu'arrivée dans le couloir qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle était dans le château, il faisait nuit, et elle devait rejoindre le septième étage à partir des cachots. Tout cela en sachant qu'il y avait certainement quelques aurors de garde pour l'heure, et Argus Rusard. Elle n'arriverait jamais à son appartement sans croiser quiconque. Mais son esprit était embrumé, et elle était bouleversée. Elle ne voulait plus rester avec Blaise, Drago et Pansy. Blaise. Il l'avait embrassé. Et elle avait aimé ça. Mais c'était son cousin.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione tandis qu'elle avançait d'un pas peu assuré dans le couloir sombre, les sentiments en effervescence. Elle sentait son pouvoir affluer par vague, et ne savait plus que faire pour se calmer. Prise d'un vertige, elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur. La pierre froide lui éclaircit légèrement l'esprit, et elle enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux dans un geste de défense. Contre toutes les choses qui lui rongeaient l'âme.

- Hermione…

Hermione sursauta. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Drago était sortit de la salle commune à sa suite.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

Mais sa voix faiblarde démontrait le contraire, et le blond prit place aux côtés de la Gryffondor, l'air perplexe.

- Pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Il t'a seulement embrassé. Je ne suis pas très d'accord avec ça mais… Ce n'est pas non plus la pire des choses au monde, si ?

Sa mine renfrognée fit presque sourire Hermione. Il était jaloux. Mais la vérité lui claqua en pleine figure alors qu'elle se souvenait du baiser échangé.

- Non. Non, c'était… bien.

Drago émit un grognement, mais il ne commenta pas. Il attendait des explications.

- Mais Blaise et moi… Ce n'est pas possible tu comprends ?

- Non Hermione, je ne comprends pas. A part si tu sors déjà avec un bouffon d'or bien sûr…

- Je te l'ai dit Drago, fit elle alors en ignorant le sarcasme.

Le Serpentard la dévisagea en haussant un sourcil, toujours aussi perplexe.

- Tu m'as dit quoi ?

- Pansy. Blaise.

Hermione s'en voulait un peu d'avoir avoué la vérité à Drago, mais elle lui faisait confiance. Et surtout, elle avait besoin de parler. Et elle n'était pas assez sobre pour s'inquiéter des conséquences d'un tel aveu.

- Pansy… Blaise… Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là.

- C'est ma sœur !

Drago fixa les yeux bruns de la Gryffondor un instant, comme figé.

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Oui mais… Je pensais que…

- Que je te faisais une blague c'est ça ? Que mon rêve le plus cher était d'avoir une sœur jumelle cachée ? D'avoir un cousin attirant ? D'avoir un père Mangemort ?

L'agacement commençait à poindre dans la voix d'Hermione, qui avait le regard assombrit. Drago resta tétanisé alors qu'il commençait à saisir l'intégralité de ses paroles. Elle avait dit la vérité. Pansy était sa sœur jumelle.

- Mais comment…

- Comment on fait les bébés ?

La plaisanterie d'Hermione tomba à plat, et tous deux se mirent à fixer le mur d'en face.

- Donc Blaise est ton cousin. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas…

- Bien joué Einstein.

- Quoi ?

Hermione soupira. Sa colère retomba immédiatement alors qu'elle tentait d'expliquer qui était au juste Einstein dans le monde moldu. Au bout d'un certain temps, Drago hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce que racontait la Gryffondor. Tout ce qu'il voulait était entendre sa voix. Il avait une chance. Blaise n'en avait aucune. C'était certes une bien égoïste pensée, mais il était bien au-delà de ça dans son ivresse, si minime soit-elle.

- Tu crois que c'est comment quand on est mort ?

La question de la rouge et or laissa Drago coît, et il a fixa intensément.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que tout le monde s'en fait une idée, alors j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses.

Etrangement, Hermione était bien plus calme que quelques minutes plus tard. Etait-ce la présence du Serpentard ? L'aveu qu'elle lui avait fait ? Ou sa main tout près de la sienne, à la limite de la toucher ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Il y a une vieille légende chez les sorciers, qui dit que les morts sont guidés par Merlin dans l'au-delà, reprit-il en voyant la mine déçue d'Hermione.

- Que dit-elle d'autre ?

- Qu'ensuite, il choisit un espace pour chacun d'entre eux. Un espace où ils pourront s'épanouir encore et toujours, où ils seront heureux.

- Est-ce que tu y crois ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose comme ça chez les moldus. Les morts montent au ciel, rejoindre Dieu, et sont amenés au paradis. Ou aux enfers s'ils ont été mauvais dans leur vie sur Terre. Et il y a les gens qui croient en la réincarnation. Un autre corps après la mort, une autre vie.

- Et en quoi est-ce que tu crois ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Hermione ?

- Je ne crois en rien, répondit-elle finalement. C'est le problème je crois. Il y a l'explication toute faite, les explications scientifiques. Elles disent que nous ne sommes que des corps faits de molécules, et que la mort arrive lorsque l'organisme cesse de fonctionner. On disparaît simplement. Pas d'âme, pas d'esprit, rien. Juste une carcasse d'os et de chair qui se désagrègent avec le temps jusqu'à retourner à la poussière.

Drago regarda Hermione, un pli soucieux sur son front.

- C'est très terre à terre comme explication.

- Oui. Mais depuis que je suis entré dans le monde de la magie, je me dis qu'il doit y avoir autre chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Et des fois, j'aimerais en savoir plus. J'aimerais connaître la vérité de tout ça. La vie, la mort.

- Cette conversation est morbide, signala finalement Drago. A t'entendre, on croirait que tu planifies un suicide en bonne et due forme pour découvrir ce qui se passe après la mort.

Hermione secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Non, elle n'allait pas se suicider. De toutes manières, la maladie qui la rongeait l'emporterait bien assez tôt. Mais ça, Drago n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Rien.

Il lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule, mais elle resta muette.

- Je suis fatiguée.

- Eh bien allons dormir, décréta Drago en se relevant.

Il lui présenta élégamment sa main, et la releva sans trop d'effort. Mais Hermione avait toujours quelque problème à se tenir bien droite, et il dut la soutenir alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a plus personne, souligna alors le blond en glissant un regard sévère vers Hermione.

Elle lui adressa un sourire contrit, et il se fit la remarque qu'elle ressemblait à une gamine de l'âge de Peter.

- Tu ressembles à Peter quand tu fais ça.

Il se rendit compte de sa boulette alors que le visage d'Hermione s'assombrissait.

- Désolé.

- Pas grave, assura la Gryffondor.

Mais elle ne prononça plus un mot jusque devant la porte du dortoir, et Drago se figea avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il se pencha vers Hermione pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, et elle ferma les yeux.

- merci, chuchota t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour être là pour moi.

- Pas de quoi.

Il ouvrit la porte, et gagnèrent leur lit dans l'obscurité. De toutes évidences, Pansy et Blaise s'étaient eux aussi couchés. Hermione frissonna alors que la main de Drago effleurait la sienne, juste à côté d'elle. Ils avaient rapprochés les lits. Elle s'endormit rapidement, et n'entendit donc pas les plates excuses de Blaise chuchotées dans le noir.


	41. Retour au dortoir

A son réveil, Hermione eut bien du mal à comprendre la présence de tant de vert et d'argent dans sa chambre. La bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde, elle tenta de rassembler ses esprits tout en repoussant la lourde couverture au pied du lit. Se redressant finalement, elle balaya la pièce faiblement éclairée du regard. La lueur du petit matin ne lui permit pas de distinguer grand chose, mais elle reconnut bientôt la chevelure blonde peroxydée de Drago, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Quelques flashs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle porta lentement une main à son front, confuse. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs secondes avant de finalement se lever, prise d'un doute. Attrapant sa baguette sur la table de nuit, elle jeta rapidement un _Tempus_, qui lui indiqua qu'il n'était même pas six heures. Rassurée, elle attrapa sa cape qui gisait au sol et l'enfila avec lenteur. Il lui semblait que tous ses gestes étaient ralentis, et s'en sentie prodigieusement agacée. Elle prit ses chaussures qu'elle garda à la main, puis s'avança vers la porte et plaça son oreille sur le bois, concentrée. N'entendant pas le moindre bruit de l'autre côté, elle attrapa la poignée et commença à la baisser.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Le chuchotement de Drago la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna vers lui. Le blond était assis sur son lit, quelques mèches désordonnées tombant sur son front. Hermione rougit quelque peu en remarquant qu'il était torse nu, et planta son regard dans ses yeux gris.

- Je rejoins mon appartement, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Drago acquiesça lentement, l'air ensommeillé.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Surprise par sa proposition, Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le Serpentard commença à se dégager de son lit, empoignant sa chemise et l'enfilant à la va-vite.

- Je pense que ça va aller tu sais, finit par dire Hermione.

- On ne sait jamais, répliqua Drago.

La jeune femme ne protesta pas, finalement rassurée de ne pas avoir à traverser tout le château par elle-même. Il lui passa devant et ouvrit prudemment la porte, tout en lui faisant signe de se taire. Il entra dans la salle commune avec détermination avant de finalement se retourner pour hocher la tête.

- C'est bon, il n'y a personne, chuchota t-il.

Hermione le rejoignit rapidement, ses pieds nus claquant le sol avec discrétion. Sitôt qu'ils passèrent la porte principale, Drago comme Hermione se surprirent à souffler de soulagement, comme s'ils avaient retenu leur respiration le temps de traverser la pièce. Dans un sourire, Hermione s'adossa au mur pour enfiler ses chaussures. Drago la regarda faire, avant d'ouvrir la marche dans le couloir obscur. Hermione le suivit en se tenait la tête, prise d'une abominable migraine. Pour une fois, celle-ci n'était pas du à sa maladie, et cette pensée la fit doucement sourire. Le Serpentard avait l'air plus en forme qu'elle, et il lui adressa un regard appuyé tandis qu'ils atteignaient le hall d'entrée. Sa moquerie silencieuse lui rapporta un coup de coude de la Gryffondor. Il y avait quelques aurors près des hautes portes de Poudlard, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire quant à la présence des deux jeunes gens. Après tout, le petit déjeuner serait servit dans une petite heure, et ils avaient tous les droits d'être là. Drago ralentit le pas pour qu'Hermione arrive à sa hauteur, et ils parcoururent les marches de l'escalier principal côte à côte. Par bonheur, ils ne croisèrent sur leur chemin aucun autre élève du château, et atteignirent rapidement le septième étage. Au devant de la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione, le Serpentard ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- A propos d'hier soir, le devança Hermione.

- Je ne dirais rien, si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit doucement Drago.

La jeune fille le remercia d'un regard, et il l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'elle ne pousse la porte. Avant de la refermer, elle se retourna vers le Serpentard.

- Merci, souffla t-elle.

- C'est rien.

Drago s'étonnait lui-même d'être si gentil et si courtois avec la Gryffondor, lui qui n'avait passé ces dernières années qu'à la mépriser et la rabaisser devant tout le monde. Mais les choses avaient changées, et en bien peu de temps.

- On se revoit en cours, fit alors Drago avant de se détourner.

Hermione le regarda reprendre sa route vers les cachots et referma enfin la porte en poussant un soupir. La soirée de la veille avait été mouvementée, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Peut-être un peu ses agissements puérils, bien qu'ils reflétaient complètement le sentiment d'allégresse qui l'avait envahit alors. Et aussi le regard blessé de Blaise tandis qu'elle le fuyait après son baiser. Mais au moins avait-elle trouvé en Pansy, Drago et le métis de bons amis, en qui elles faisaient maintenant confiance. Il était dommage que Théodore n'ait pas participé aux festivités, mais il se rattraperait bien plus tard.

C'est bien plus confiante envers l'avenir qu'Hermione rejoignit sa chambre à pas de souris. A présent, Voldemort avait perdu plus de la moitié de sa terrible armée de Mangemorts. Et il était poursuivit par des patrouilles d'aurors dans toute l'Angleterre. La mère de Drago était sauve, et Stefan Parkinson croupissait à Azkaban. La seule chose qui pouvait ternir l'esprit d'Hermione était ce traître qui n'avait pas encore subit les foudres de sa colère, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Pour ce qui était de sa maladie, elle se promit de retrouver une vie des plus calmes dès lors que la guerre serait officiellement terminée et sa vengeance accomplie. Elle pourrait alors s'occuper de Peter, et veiller sur lui à chaque seconde, comme elle l'avait promit.

- Où étais-tu ?

La voix de son frère fit sursauter Hermione, qui avait à peine abaissé la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

- tu ne dors pas ?

- Je n'y arrivais pas.

Son regard était accusateur, et il portait encore l'uniforme de Poudlard. Il ne s'était même pas mis au lit.

- J'étais à l'infirmerie Peter. Madame Pomfresh a voulu me garder en observation, mais elle a accepté que je reparte tôt ce matin pour récupérer mes affaires de cours à l'infirmerie.

- C'est encore un de tes mensonges ? fit le garçon en s'approchant d'elle.

- Non, je te promets que non.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, sachant qu'elle n'échapperait de toutes manières pas aux explications. Peter la rejoignit immédiatement, et se posa dans le fauteuil d'en face, l'air sévère.

- Harry et Ron m'ont dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave hier soir, et que tu étais impliqué. Que c'était pour ça que tu n'étais pas rentré à l'appartement.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Hermione. Le château a été attaqué par des sorciers au service de Voldemort.

- Le méchant ?

- Oui, celui là. Mais moi et mes amis de Serpentards les avons empêché d'entrer. Ils ne pourront plus faire de mal à personne maintenant. Et toute cette guerre dans le monde de la magie sera bientôt terminée.

Sa voix rassurante ne parvint toutefois pas à atténuer la colère de Peter.

- Pourquoi tu les as combattus ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé des professeurs pour le faire ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir après que ce soit fini ?

- Je…

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul ?

Le petit garçon était maintenant aux bords des larmes, et Hermione vint s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil pour lui prendre la tête dans les mains.

- Je te l'ai dit Peter, madame Pomfresh m'a gardé à l'infirmerie toute la nuit. Je suis désolé que personne ne t'ait autorisé à venir me voir, mentit Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait pas décemment dire à son frère qu'elle avait fêté la victoire avec les Serpentards la veille, et ce n'était qu'un bien petit mensonge. De toutes manières, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, l'infirmière l'aurait bel et bien gardé en observation toute la nuit. Simplement, Hermione n'avait pas obéit.

- Et puis pour l'attaque, on était seuls sur place. Mais des professeurs et des aurors sont venus nous aidés après, le rassura t-elle encore.

Peter sanglotait, mais il semblait bien moins en colère contre sa sœur que quelques minutes auparavant.

- Alors tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Peter, je vais très bien même.

Malgré son mal de tête, Hermione se sentait bien mieux que la veille. Cette soirée avec les Serpentards l'avait détendu.

- Ecoute moi. J'ai appris quelque chose hier soir. J'aimerais t'en parler, parce que je ne veux plus rien te cacher, fit alors la Gryffondor.

Si le mensonge au sujet de la soirée n'était pas dramatique, Hermione ne pouvait imaginer se taire sur ce qu'elle avait apprit quant à ses origines avec Pansy. Peter ne supporterait pas d'être tenu à l'écart encore une fois. Et Hermione se sentait prête à partager tout cela avec son frère.

- Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eu au début de l'année ? Quand je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas né dans le ventre de maman.

- Oui.

- Eh bien hier soir, Dumbledore m'a révélé quelle maman m'avait mise au monde.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir qui étais ton papa et ta maman bio… biologiques ? s'étonna Peter tout en butant sur le mot biologique.

- Je ne le voulais pas, mais il était tout de même important que je le sache.

- Alors ?

Le garçon s'écarta un peu de sa sœur pour la dévisager, attendant la réponse avec curiosité.

- Pansy Parkinson, tu vois qui c'est ?

- La fille de Serpentard ?

- Oui. Elle et moi avons les mêmes parents, expliqua rapidement Hermione.

L'idée sonnait toujours étrangement dans son esprit, mais Peter sembla accepter la nouvelle assez facilement.

- Alors vous êtes sœurs ?

- De sang. C'est toi mon véritable frère d'accord ? Appuya Hermione.

Il hocha la tête, et l'embrassa sur la tête.

- Mais pourquoi ils ont gardé Pansy et pas toi vos parents biologiques ? demanda encore Peter.

- Parce que je n'avais pas de pouvoirs quand je suis né et elle si, souffla Hermione.

Peter n'insista pas, car il savait que cela rendait sa sœur malheureuse. Hermione en resta là aussi, mais au fond de son esprit, elle savait qu'elle devait encore des explications à Peter.

- Il y a autre chose Peter, finit-elle par annoncer alors que Peter avait plongé son regard dans les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée.

- A propos de tes parents biologiques ?

Il se sentait obligé d'ajouter ce mot chaque fois qu'il en parlait car sa sœur avait beaucoup insisté sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas ses vrais parents à ses yeux.

- Non, c'est à propos de toi, et de tes pouvoirs de sorcier.

La mine de Peter s'éclaira, et il attendit les explications sagement.

- Si tu as ces pouvoirs là, c'est parce que tu n'as pas été conçu comme tous les enfants.

- Comment ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils, et Hermione passa une main sur sa joue avec délicatesse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Simplement je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. La maladie que j'ai me donne plus de pouvoirs que je devrais normalement en avoir. Et ma magie est si puissante qu'elle t'a en quelques sortes… donné la vie.

Le regard de Peter se fit perplexe, et il dévisagea Hermione sans comprendre.

- Alors je ne suis pas non plus le fils de Papa et maman ? finit-il par demander d'une petite voix.

- Mais si bien sûr ! Simplement, maman ne pouvait pas faire de bébé. C'est ma magie qui a provoqué sa grossesse, et ta naissance. Et c'est pour ça que tu peux faire de la magie.

Mais Peter sembla sceptique, et Hermione se dit qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre tout cela.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Je te l'expliquerais quand tu seras plus âgé. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que tu es mon petit frère, et que je t'aime, fit elle en l'embrassant une fois de plus.

Elle attaqua de ses doigts fins les côtes de son frère, et il partit dans un fou rire. La vie n'était pas si moche, après tout.

- Hermione ? demanda Peter quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il avait enfin récupéré sa respiration.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu vas raconter à Harry et Ron pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Je veux dire, que tu étais avec les Serpentards… Et que tu es la sœur bio… biologique de Pansy.

Hermione resta un instant à fixer le regard bleu de son frère avant de pousser un soupir.

- Je crois que je vais devoir dire bien des choses à Harry et Ron, et ceci en fait partie.

- Ils seront fâchés ? s'inquiéta Peter immédiatement.

- Je pense qu'ils seront en colère, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, le rassura Hermione.

Mais au fond d'elle, Hermione savait que ses deux meilleurs amis risqueraient de prendre très mal tous les secrets qu'elle leur avait caché. Mais la veille, elle avait avoué à Drago son apparenté avec Pansy et Blaise. Comment pouvait-elle cacher ça à Ron et à Harry ? C'était injuste, et elle le savait. Si elle était restée très confuse la veille, elle savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de se taire plus longtemps. Plus vite ses amis apprendraient tout ce qu'elle savait et tout ce qu'elle avait fait, plus vite les choses s'arrangeraient. Et plus vite ils pourraient l'aider à retrouver le traître de l'Ordre qui avait vendu ses parents. A cette dernière pensée, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Mais les petits doigts de son frère la firent rapidement retrouver le sourire tandis qu'il prenait sa revanche de chatouilles.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione quitta son appartement pour rejoindre son premier cours. Peter s'était endormit un peu avant le lever du soleil, et la Gryffondor avait prévu de prévenir Argus du léger manque de sommeil de son jeune frère. Cette journée serait difficile pour Hermione, qui allait devoir annoncer à Ron et Harry bien des choses cachés depuis trop longtemps. Elle aurait aussi une conversation à avoir avec Blaise, et prévoyait une entrevue avec le directeur pour en apprendre plus au sujet du traître. Mais c'est d'un pas déterminé qu'elle s'avança dans les couloirs lumineux. Demain serait un autre jour.


	42. Confrontation

Sitôt arrivée en vue des serres, Hermione se fit alpaguer par Ron et Harry.

Hermione !

Comment tu vas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Les garçons, les coupa t-elle immédiatement en avisant le groupe d'élève rentrer en cours. On en parlera tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Mais… commença Ron avec indignation.

Rien du tout. Je vais bien ! On va aller en cours, et je vous raconterai tout après.

Sa réplique ne laissait place à aucune forme de protestation, et elle les tira l'un comme l'autre vers la serre numéro trois pour étudier comme il se doit les orchidées ficus. La matinée la vit assaillit de regard lourd de questions, mais elle les balayait d'un revers de main. A l'heure du déjeuner, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence religieux, les garçons attendant qu'Hermione commence son récit. Mais la Gryffondor ne s'y résolu pas avant la fin du repas, qui leur laissait une heure de libre avant le cours de potions.

Alors ? s'impatienta Ron sitôt qu'ils furent réunis dans le dortoir des garçons, désert en ce début d'après-midi.

Alors…

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, angoissée, avant de finalement entamer le récit de ces derniers jours. Elle commença par leur avouer avoir mené son enquête personnelle auprès des Serpentards afin de découvrir ce qu'ils pouvaient savoir sur les différentes missions de Voldemort, s'ils connaissaient l'identité du meurtrier de sa famille. A cela Harry comme Ron commencèrent à émettre de lourdes protestations pour ne pas les avoir mis dans la confidence. Elle les fit taire d'un regard menaçant avant d'en venir à la révélation Stefan Parkinson.

Je le savais qu'ils n'étaient pas clair ces Serpentards ! lança alors Ron en levant le poing.

Ronald ! Tout ça n'a aucun rapport avec Pansy ! Son père est un Mangemort, ça ne fait pas d'elle une partisane de Voldemort !

Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Harry. Tout comme Drago, Théodore et Blaise…

Harry ! Comment peux-tu seulement croire ça ! Quand tu étais en deuxième année et que tous te croyaient descendant de Salazar Serpentard, à commencer par toi, ça ne faisait pas de toi un sorcier malfaisant à ce que je sache !

Hermione arborait maintenant une mine complètement indignée, mais Harry n'était pas convaincu.

Je n'étais _pas_ le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. C'était Tom Jedusor qui l'était, et il n'est pas sorcier plus malfaisant sur terre !

Mais ça aurait pu être toi. Et tu es le pire ennemi de Voldemort, rétorqua t-elle immédiatement, cinglante.

Harry se tut, et Ron croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés.

Pansy n'est pas partisane de Voldemort, et ses amis non plus pour autant que je sache, finit par annoncer Hermione d'une voix autoritaire. J'ai passé assez de temps à leurs côtés pour le savoir.

Ses paroles laissèrent place à un silence pesant, que Ron brisa avec agacement.

Tu es amie avec les serpents maintenant Hermione ?

La Gryffondor eut soudainement envie de le claquer. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai commencé son geste, Harry se mit à parler.

Stefan Parkinson était donc le meurtrier de tes parents. Tu as fait quoi en l'apprenant ?

L'heure n'était pas aux règlements de comptes entre Gryffondor et Serpentards, mais à la vérité qui s'était cachée bien trop longtemps entre des amis de longue date. Hermione soupira, et Ron cessa de faire sa tête de cochon pour écouter attentivement sa réponse.

J'ai… J'ai cherché un moyen de le détruire, avoua t-elle faiblement. J'ai apprit que Drago avait un plan pour faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard, une mission que lui avait confié Voldemort au début de l'année.

Avant même qu'aucun des deux garçons n'aient eu le temps d'émettre un _quoi _courroucé, elle leva la main.

Il n'en avait pas l'envie, mais Voldemort tenait sa mère en otage. Tout ce qu'il a essayé de faire était de ralentir le processus. La preuve, il m'en a parlé, à moi, mentit-elle.

Après tout, elle l'avait découvert par pur hasard. Mais elle savait que Drago était innocent dans l'affaire, et c'était tout ce que Harry et Ron avaient besoin de savoir.

Quel était le plan ? demanda alors Harry d'une voix blanche.

Le Gryffondor n'en revenait pas qu'Hermione ait pu leur cacher pareille information. Mais il tâchait de comprendre son amie du mieux qu'il pouvait, et pour cela elle devait terminer son récit.

Une armoire à disparaître, dans la Salle sur Demande. L'objet que Drago avait repéré chez Barjow & Beurk était le double de cette armoire. Il devait réparer l'armoire qui était à Poudlard pour que les Mangemorts y passent.

Ron déglutit à l'image d'une armée de Mangemorts débarquant au beau milieu de l'école, et Harry prit une mine horrifiée. Ils ne saisirent même pas l'utilisation du prénom de Malefoy dans les paroles d'Hermione.

Il a finit par la réparer. Je l'ai apprit par Pansy, Blaise et Théodore, un peu avant de connaître l'identité du meurtrier de mes parents.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Hermione ?

La voix d'Harry était faible, et Ron fixait la Gryffondor avec appréhension.

J'ai…

Hermione hésita. Les Serpentards avaient eu beaucoup de mal à accepter son plan foireux, et elle savait que la réaction de ses meilleurs amis ne serait pas mieux. Voire pire. Se tirant les doigts nerveusement, elle poursuivit.

J'ai décidé d'utiliser l'armoire à disparaître pour me rendre au quartier général de Voldemort.

Tu as quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux garçons dans un même élan.

Je n'y suis pas allé, Pansy m'a fait entendre raison, les rassura t-elle immédiatement.

Pansy hein ? grogna Ron.

Harry était toujours sous le choc de la décision suicidaire d'Hermione.

Finalement, j'ai demandé à Drago d'ouvrir l'armoire, et de laisser les Mangemorts entrer. On était prêt à se battre, moi, Pansy, Blaise, Théo et lui.

Tu es complètement folle, glissa le brun dans un étranglement.

Pas plus que toi, rétorqua Hermione. Le ministère en cinquième année ?

Le survivant se décomposa sous le regard glacé d'Hermione. Ron n'émit aucune parole, attendant la suite avec un regard indéchiffrable.

J'ai envoyé Blaise cherché des professeurs pour des renforts, et nous avons ouvert le passage.

Pourquoi n'avoir pas attendu les professeurs pour le faire ? demanda Harry d'une voix neutre.

Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir appelé aussi pour vous venir en aide était sa question implicite, auquel Hermione n'avait pas vraiment de réponse valable.

Parce que Drago avait un horaire à respecter, et que le moindre retard rendrait les Mangemorts suspicieux.

Elle raconta brièvement l'attaque, sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails de folie dévastatrice. Déclarant d'une voix froide l'arrestation de Stefan Parkinson et de ses acolytes après l'arrivée des aurors et de Dumbledore.

Théo et moi sommes allés à l'infirmerie, où Pomfresh nous a gardé en observation pour la nuit, finit-elle.

Hermione n'avait aucune envie de parler de la soirée avec les Serpentards. Et elle voulait faire corroborer son histoire avec ce qu'elle avait raconté à Peter.

C'est pour ça qu'elle a interdit à tout le monde d'entrer, ronchonna Ron. Elle n'a même pas voulu nous donner la moindre nouvelle de toi, ni nous dire ce qui était arrivé.

Hermione mordilla une fois encore sa lèvre inférieure sans commenter. Voyant qu'Harry et Ron assimilaient doucement ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle regarda l'heure. Il leur restait un peu de temps. Hésitante, elle ne tarda pas à se lancer dans la révélation de sa dernière découverte en date.

Il y autre chose, souffla t-elle.

Immédiatement, les regards des deux garçons se plissèrent, méfiants et inquiets tout à la fois.

Après l'attaque, Dumbledore nous a convoqué Pansy et moi dans son bureau.

Harry comme Ron furent prit de curiosité, oubliant l'espace d'une seconde la montagne de mensonges et de secrets qui s'étaient couchés entre eux et Hermione ces derniers jours.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Me dire qui était mes parents.

La voix d'Hermione se cassa. La nouvelle était récente, et elle avait toujours autant de mal à se faire à l'idée.

Pourquoi Parkinson devait être avec toi ? demanda Ron.

Parce que nous avons les mêmes parents, glissa t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Harry resta estomaqué, et Ron fronça les sourcils, tâchant d'aligner deux et deux.

Tu… Mais…

Elle est ma sœur jumelle, annonça Hermione un peu plus fort.

La nouvelle passa lentement dans le cerveau du rouquin, et les yeux d'Harry reflétaient déjà mille et une questions. Hermione tâcha de leur expliquer le souvenir auquel elle avait assisté dans le secret du bureau du directeur, puis les déclarations abracadabrantes de Dumbledore sur ce qui s'était passé après l'accouchement.

Je n'en reviens pas que Dumbledore ait pu garder ça pour lui, chuchota Ron, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.

Est-ce que tu vas bien Hermione ? demanda finalement Harry, passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

Oui Harry, je vais bien. Je crois.

Sa voix était faible d'avoir tant parlé, mais un certain poids s'éleva de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle venait de se débarrasser de son dernier secret. Enfin, il restait toutes sortes de choses dont ils devraient parler, mais ils avaient tout le temps à présent que la guerre touchait à son terme. Information qui semblait ne pas avoir échappé à Harry, qui fronçait maintenant les sourcils.

Tu disais que les aurors avaient traqué Voldemort dans son quartier général mais qu'il n'y était plus ? Mais il est seul maintenant ? Je veux dire, plus de Mangemorts, plus de quartier général, juste lui et ses noirs pouvoirs ?

Son visage était tout à coup presque détendu, et Hermione lui offrit un timide sourire. Il restait cette histoire de prophétie, mais Harry avait des gens derrière lui.

La guerre est bientôt terminée, avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé, souffla Ron rêveusement.

Bien sûr il restait à Hermione à découvrir l'identité du traître qui avait condamné ses parents, et encore bien d'autres choses à éclairer avec tous ses amis, Gryffondors comme Serpentards, mais la jeune sorcière se surprit à ressentir une certaine joie à l'entente des propos de son ami.

Oui Ron, presque.


End file.
